Só com VOCÊ!
by Fezinha Evans
Summary: [CONTINUAÇÃO DE 'APRENDI O QUE É AMAR COM VOCÊ']. Agora fora de Hogwarts, terão que saber a viver nessa nova fase e enfrentar como adultos as consequências de cada ato.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Recomendo ler essa fic após ler a "Aprendi o que é amar com VOCÊ", porque, afinal...é a continuação dela :)**

* * *

_-x-_

* * *

**Ele confessou...**

"- _Aprendi o que é amar com você, Lily Evans... e ninguém vai ocupar o lugar que você ocupa"._

**Ela prometeu...**

"- _Eu nunca deixarei de te amar, James"._

**Ele pediu...**

"- _Promete? Promete que não vai me deixar ir? Que não vai me esquecer?"._

**Ela aceitou...**

"- _Eu prometo mesmo se continuar o maior galinha da Bretanha... eu te prometo"._

**Ele a conheceu...**

"- _Prazer, Srta... meu nome é...". _

**Ela o reconheceu...**

"- _Remus John Lupin... sim, eu sei"._

**Ele ofereceu...**

_"- Estou te oferecendo segurança, o trabalho que quer e uma grande oportunidade de ser a melhor!" _

**E ele mudou completa****mente.**

"- _Agora é me conformar... nunca mais serei um verdadeiro marauder"._

_**\/--\/**_

**Nessa nova fase da vida deles...**

"- _Nós crescemos, nós mudamos... não somos mais garotinhos de Hogwarts, Prongs!"._

**Terão que aprender a viver em um mundo diferente e no começo de uma guerra**

"- _Essa minha vida está me matando"_

"- _Experimente deixar de ser um aluno da Academia de Aurores por um dia e vire Lobisomem... depois me conte o que é pior". _

**A crescer**

"- _Vê se haja como homem!"_

"- _Eu estou agindo como um"_

"- _Então por que está com essa cara de enterro quando a sua garota está embarcando?"_

**Lutar pelo o que ama**

"- _Não vou deixá-la escapar... irei atrás dela"._

"- _Agora sim está voltando a ser o meu orgulho"_

**Fazer sacrifícios**

"- _Eu estou partindo, mas metade de mim está com ele"._

"- _Você está deixando de ser feliz para se ver progredindo no lado profissional... larga de ser patética!"._

**Ter a chance de poder salvar **

_"- Voldemort não começou tudo isso para, no final, dizer que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira. Ele fará de tudo para ter o poder e matará quantos forem necessários para isso. Portanto, estou aqui, convocando vocês, para se juntar a mim...na Ordem da Fênix"_

**Ajudar uns aos outros**

"- _Vim te alegrar, caro amigo. Eu e o nosso amado FireWhysk". _

**Surpreender**

"- _O que raio é aquilo?"._

"- _Uma moto"._

"- _E isso na sua orelha?"._

"- _Brinco!"._

"- _Em que está tentando se tornar?"._

"- _No mais novo Sirius Black!"._

**Relembrar**

"- _Eu penso todos os dias no cheiro, no jeito, no beijo dela...em tudo!"._

**Desejar**

"- _Nossa, que surpresa te ver aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"._

"- _Sim. Percebi que apenas te prometer não é suficiente!"._

_**Novos amores**_

"- _Estou encontrando uma mulher incrível nela"._

"- _Da-lhe Mooney... já 'conhecendo profundamente' no primeiro encontro"._

_**Antigos amores, porém, nunca esquecidos...**_

"- _Você pode ir até para Plutão, mas não deixará de ser a mulher da minha vida"._

"- _Não complique mais as coisas para mim... por favor"._

_-x-_

"- _Sirius Black pode ter se tornado meu ponto fraco e não consigo reverter a situação!"._

_"-_ _Para que reverter? Apenas me aceite de volta para que Sirius Black te mostre do que é capaz quando está apaixonado". _

_**...E até novas tentativas**_

_"- É uma das minhas músicas favoritas! - ela sorriu para ele enquanto se virava para tampar a panela e não percebeu a aproximação do moreno em suas costas" _

* * *

_-x-_

* * *

**_James Potter_**

_"Ele ostentava beleza e elegância ao meio de tantos 'célebres' em sua volta. Seu terno negro, juntamente com os acessórios, lhe deixavam com um ar de seriedade e parecia querer mostrar para todos que o garoto imaturo agora era um verdadeiro homem. Mas sua atenção não estava voltada para a firmeza dos olhares em si, mas no seu alvo alguns passos em sua frente."_

_

* * *

_

**_Lily Evans_**

_"Olhou para todos os lados, para todas as pessoas presentes naquele hall que demonstrava tanta elegância. Elas tinham semblantes sérios, parencendo ter sangue-frio correndo pelo corpo...esquecendo que, além de estarem em guerra, também tinham uma vida para seguir...assim como ela."_

* * *

**_Sirius Black_**

_"Tão pouco lhe importava se tinha a família envolvida até a boca com as Trevas, tão pouco lhe importava se era considerado uma "aberração" por ela e tão pouco lhe importava se seu sobrenome não era digno de se ter...sabia que podia fazer a diferença pelo o que era de verdade e não pelo sangue que tinha que carregar...e por saber que enquanto amava ela, seu amor era correspondido."_

* * *

_**Emily Collen**_

_"Não conseguia se permitir envolver com aquilo. Sua vida nunca fora para ser daquele jeito...não tinha a coragem o suficiente para enfrentar. Sabia que seus amigos a tinham, mas a sua parecia ter sido esquecida em Hogwarts, na Grifinória, na Casa dos corajosos. Se sentia demasiada fraca para aguentar o peso do ferimento ou da morte de alguém na consciência."_

* * *

_**Remus Lupin**_

_"Aquela vida lhe deixava louco. Como permitiu chegar até aquele ponto? Ter que passar as noites de Lua Cheia trancafiado para não oferecer perigo, se dedicar tanto em sua carreira de professor...e ter duas lindas mulheres na palma da sua mão e, ao mesmo tempo, não tendo nenhuma."_

* * *

**_Dorcas Meadowes_**

_"Era conhecida em Hogwarts como a 'Menina De Gelo'. Não se deixava cair nas ladainhas e nem queria a atenção para ela. Depois de se envolver com ele,percebeu que a "fera" tinha se acalmado. Mas se fosse para voltar a ser a mesma garota de antes para acabar com qualquer um que se meteria no caminho, ela não se importaria."_

* * *

**_Jacob Führ_**

_"Sentia uma sensação ótima ao vê-la toda manhã. Imaginava como seria se fosse sempre assim, se acordasse com ela. Não sentia a consciência pesada, nunca fora a sua intenção tirá-la do primo...queria mesmo a sua proteção. Mas se ver a ruiva freqüentemente fosse parte do negócio, ele nunca reclamaria._

* * *

**_Peter Pettigrew_**

_"Poderia fingir que não sabia, poderia mentir e dizer que eles não confiaram o segredo, poderia dizer que perdera a memória...poderia fazer tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo nada. Não poderia fugir de Voldemort nem se fizesse de tudo para isso. Era de certo que seus amigos teriam que morrer por isso."_

* * *

_-x-_

* * *

**Só com VOCÊ!**

**Porque apenas "aprender"...não é o suficiente!**


	2. Começo! Começando de novo?

**When it's not all right **

_(Quando não está certo)_

**When It´s Not Ok**

_(Quando não está bem)_

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

_(Você vai tentar me fazer me sentir melhor?)_

**Will you say 'all right'?**

_(Você vai dizer 'tudo bem'?)_

**Will you say 'Ok'?**

_(Você vai dizer 'Ok'?)_

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

_(Você vai ficar comigo aconteça o que acontecer?)_

**Or run away?**

_(Ou vai fugir?)_

* * *

Um barulho insistente vinha da janela de seu quarto. Revirou na cama não querendo sair de lá. Os barulhos continuaram e, bufando, levantou e viu uma coruja das torres bicando o vidro da sacada. Abriu a porta de vidro e a coruja entrou, pousando em sua cama e erguendo a pata com uma carta. 

"_Sr. Potter..._

_A Central de Aurores lhe manda os Parabéns pelo sucesso de seu cadastro em nossa Academia e vem por meio desta informar que suas provas, teórica e prática, serão realizadas no próximo dia 05 de Agosto. Comparecer com esta carta e varinha._

_Obrigado por escolher a nossa Academia e por ceder sua coragem para se estabelecer a paz no mundo bruxo._

_À Direção da Academia de Aurores"_

Quando terminou de ler as últimas linhas, a porta de seu quarto se abriu e um moreno com cabelos caindo em seus olhos e com apenas uma calça branca de pijama entrou.

- Hey, Prongs... recebeu também?

_- _Claro que sim, Pads. Dia cinco?

- Sim! O que você acha que eles vão pedir? Cara, eu mal sai da escola e já tenho provas para fazer.

- Imagine um N.I.E.M de DCAT, Poções, Feitiços... essas coisas. - James se jogou na cama e se cobriu

- Hmm... eles poderiam, simplesmente, olhar para nós, ver quem é o mais bonito e pronto, porque ai me garantia.

James riu debaixo do cobertor e depois descobriu a cabeça para olhar o amigo

- Você acha que Aurores bonitos derrotariam Comensais e mais outras coisas apenas com o poder da beleza?

- Ah, com o meu sedutor olhar, com a minha esplendida jogada de cabelo para o lado e meu charme natural é de derrubar qualquer ser desse mundo. - James revirou os olhos

- Padfoot, eu te deixo sonhar, porque sei que será uma pessoa mais feliz. - falando isso, o maroto sentiu um aperto no coração e se levantou, novamente, de sua cama, bufando e indo até seu armário.

- Prongs?

- Sim?

- Tem certeza de que quer sair hoje?

- Por que eu não iria querer? Nós prometemos, uma semana atrás, de que sairíamos para comemorar. - o moreno começou a vasculhar o armário atrás de sua roupa.

- É que eu acho que você não está legal, cara.

- Não estou legal por quê?

- Porque está acabado por causa da Lily?- Sirius disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. James lançou um olhar maligno para o amigo.

- Precisa falar disso, Sirius?

- Ué, você perguntou, eu respondi.

James se afastou do armário e sentou em uma poltrona preta olhando para o amigo em pé, ao lado de sua cama.

- Ela vai?- perguntou um pouco esperançoso, um pouco receoso.

- De acordo com o Mooney, não.

- Por minha causa?

- Prongs, a ruiva não está chateada com você e nem brava, muito menos fugindo... é James Potter que está fazendo alarde.

- Vocês falam como se eu estivesse exagerando.

- Eu não disse que você está exagerando, mas acho desnecessário ficar com mania de perseguição com a Lily.

- EU NÃO ESTOU COM MANIA DE PERSEGUIÇÃO COM ELA, OK?

- Não? Desculpe-me, eu e seus outros dois amigos, vulgos Remus e Emily, juramos de pés juntos que sim. - Sirius disse sarcástico

James xingou baixinho e se afundou mais ainda na poltrona, mirando um pôster do Montrose Magpies colado na parede a sua frente, com seus jogadores voando como nunca.

- Ela usa a aliança!- Sirius disse, quebrando o silêncio. James se virou para ele

- O que?

- A Emy foi até a casa da ruiva ontem e contou que ela usa a aliança, provavelmente, se considera sua noiva ainda.

- Bom para ela e...

- Ruim para você, certo? Cansei de te ouvir repetir isso durante uma semana, desde aquele jantar.

- Se cansou de me ouvir dizer as mesmas coisas, porque não se cansa também de ficar falando sobre isso?

- Olha aqui, James... eu sou seu amigo, quero te ajudar, porque sei que você está mal, mas se vier sempre com milhares de pedras na mão sempre quando eu der uma de "bom amigo", acho que desistirei de te botar para cima, 'tá sabendo?! Você não é o único com problemas, ok?

- Ah, Pads, foi mal. - James disse passando as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de cansaço

- Você não dormiu a noite inteira de novo, né?

- Minha cara está tão terrível assim?

- Eu escutei você andando pelo corredor e resmungando... cara, você precisa parar com isso antes de surtar!

James meneou a cabeça e voltou para o armário.

* * *

Já estava quase terminando de colocar suas roupas na terceira mala daquele dia e se sentia super cansada. Parou um pouco para respirar, quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu. 

- Visitas!- Petúnia disse com a sua voz mais delicada possível... não tinha como negar de que estava amando o fato da irmã ir embora de casa... de país!

- Pode deixar entrar. - ela respondeu a mais paciente possível, enquanto ia até a mesinha, perto da janela da sacada.

- Terminando de arrumar tudo já?

A ruiva se virou e sorriu ao ver Remus e Emy parados perto da porta, apenas o maroto retribuiu o sorriso.

- Que bom que vieram, não esperava a visita de vocês hoje – ela abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu ia vir e acabei trombando com o Remus na casa do James e ele resolveu vir junto. - a morena disse, sem cerimônia, sentando-se na cama da amiga.

O maroto, que ainda estava em pé, assistia a ruiva terminar de colocar uma jaqueta branca na mala e brigar com o zíper para fechá-la.

- Lily?

- Sim?

- Você tem uma varinha, dezessete anos e feitiços que poderiam te poupar desse trabalho.

- Ah sim - ela bateu a mão na testa - Eu esqueci desse detalhe... antes tivesse lembrado quando fiz as outras duas malas

Emy bufou e revirou os olhos, em pleno gesto de nervoso. Remus deu uma rápida olhada para ela, e Lily se virou por completo.

- Está com algum problema, Emy?

- Sim... e você sabe qual é, Lily. - ela disse seca.

- Não, eu não sei. É o Sirius?- a ruiva se sentou na cama, ao lado da amiga e fazendo um gesto para que Remus sentasse ao seu lado.

- Não é ele, é você mesmo.

- Eu? Mas o que eu te fiz?

- Emy, isso é mesmo necessário?- Remus perguntou, já sentado ao lado de Lily.

- É totalmente necessário.

- Por que não desembucha de uma vez?- Lily pediu já impaciente.

- Olha, ruiva, você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você, somos melhores amigas há sete anos e te vejo com uma grande irmã, mas... isso o que você está fazendo é a maior burrice da sua vida.

- De novo esse assunto, Emily?- Lily se levantou da cama e foi em direção da mala novamente

- Sim e, se necessário, falarei de novo e de novo e de novo.

- E, se necessário, te falarei que não será burrice por motivos lógicos e de novo e de novo e de novo.

- James está muito mal, Lily!- Remus disse, cortando a discussão das duas. A ruiva olhou para o amigo e o encarava, pensando longe, como se nem estivesse em seu corpo.

- E não sei por que está mal, não tem motivos para isso.

- Não tem motivos? Como não tem motivos?- Emy se levantou da cama e ficou cara a cara com Lily

- Olha isso aqui. – a ruiva levantou a mão direita mostrando o anel de noivado – Eu me considero noiva ainda de James Potter, não estou fugindo dele, tenho a façanha de manter um relacionamento à distância por um tempinho, mas ele não. Se ele sentisse realmente o amor que diz sentir, não iria se importar com a distância e me apoiaria nessa minha decisão de tentar manter a minha família viva e longe de tudo o que acontece no mundo bruxo. Quem deveria estar mal e zangada, seria eu.

- Lily, você está se mudando para Alemanha, junto com a pessoa que ele detesta desde criança, a pessoa que dá em cima de você na cara dura, que está te afastando dele logo depois de te pedir em casamento. Por Céus, se ponha no lugar dele, garota!

- Ele está fazendo drama com tudo isso, isso sim.

- Não, ele não está. Todos nós entendemos o lado dele, só você não.

- E ninguém entende o meu lado, porque não tem a porcaria do seu nome numa lista, dizendo que é alvo desses idiotas que se acham superiores só por não ter na família alguém trouxa.

Emy se calou, e Remus ficou mudo, do mesmo jeito que estava desde que começara a discussão.

- Fugir desse jeito não mostrará que é forte, como sempre quis mostrar que é.- Emy disse quase num sussurro.

- Eu não quero me mostrar forte agora, Emily, eu só quero tirar esse risco de perto da minha família. Eu não posso contra eles, não agora, sendo apenas uma ex- aluna de Hogwarts.

- Chega vocês duas!- Remus disse nervoso. – Onde querem chegar com essa discussão toda, hein? Emy, a Lily não irá mudar de opinião se você continuar desse jeito e nem se viesse dando tudo o que tem, e, Lily, não adianta tentar enfiar os seus motivos na cabeça da Emy e na do James, porque eles não entenderiam, ao menos se estivessem no seu lugar. Cara, não tem o que discutir aqui, vocês estão entendendo?

- Mas, Remus...

- Você está do lado dela, Remus?- Emy disse, cortando Lily

- Eu estou do meu lado, entendem? Eu amo você, Emy... eu amo a Lily... eu amo o James, como amigo, claro, e não quero que nenhum de vocês sofram ou briguem, meu. E eu entendo o ponto de vista de cada um. Lily – ele se virou para a ruiva – Eu entendo essa sua vontade de manter sua família e você a salvo. Emy – ele se virou para a morena – Eu entendo essa sua raiva de ver a sua melhor amiga ir embora, ficar longe de você por tanto tempo pela primeira vez, desde Hogwarts. E eu entendo os motivos do James ficar triste e com raiva por ver a noiva, a pessoa que ele acabara de pedir em casamento, ir embora assim, de repente, junto com o primo que ele detesta. Mas não adianta tentar enfiar as razões e a raiva de cada um na cabeça do outro, porque cada um já tem a opinião formada. Não tem o que fazer!

Emy e Lily baixaram a cabeça para as palavras do maroto. Remus suspirou fundo, pesando palas palavras, mesmo que tudo tenha sido verdade.

- É!- foi a única coisa que Emy resmungou para acabar o silêncio chato – Vamos embora, Remus.- A morena pegou sua bolsa em cima da cama e foi em direção da porta

- Tchau para você também, Emily!

- Tchau, Lily!

A morena saiu para o corredor e Remus meneou a cabeça e bufou

- Vocês duas são fogo! Bem, você não vai querer sair com a gente então?

- Não, eu ainda tenho muita coisa para arrumar, sabe?

- Entendo, é uma pena. Mas saiba que pode contar comigo sempre, né? Qualquer coisa, sabe que pode me chamar – Ele piscou para ela e Lily sorriu – Comigo e com o Sirius.

- Sirius não está bravo comigo?

- Claro que não. Ele está assim como eu, entendendo o lado de todo mundo, mesmo não querendo que você vá também.

- Caham!- eles ouviram um pigarro no corredor

- A gente ainda se fala, Lily.- ele depositou um beijo na bochecha da amiga – Não pense que vai embora sem se despedir de mim. – Ele sorriu, assim como ela, e foi saindo do quarto da ruiva quando a mesma o chamou.

- Remus?

- Sim?

- Onde vocês irão comemorar? Só por curiosidade.

- Sirius escolheu um pub bem legal, que nem é tão longe daqui, se chama Shepherd's Bush Empire (**N/A: esse pub existe mesmo e eu coloquei esse aqui, porque conjuntos de rock da moda tocam lá ü).**

- Ah sim, eu sei onde é.

Remus acenou e saiu do quarto da ruiva a deixando pensativa.

* * *

Era quase sete horas da noite. James e Sirius já se encontravam no pub combinado, apenas esperando os amigos chegarem. O lugar era de uma decoração magnífica, com cores escuras aleatórias contrastando com branco, com várias mesinhas tanto lá dentro, como na calçada. Como de costume, o pub já estava cheio no começo da noite e a fila para se entrar era grande. Um palco tinha montado dentro do pub, para que bandas de rock da atualidade e também iniciantes tocassem. 

- Aqui está o seu pedido, Senhor. - o garçom depositou um copo cheio de cerveja na mesa em frente a James.

- Não está muito a fim de voltar sóbrio para casa, não é?- Emy perguntou, depositando seu casaco na cadeira ao lado de Sirius e dando um beijo na bochecha dos dois amigos.

- Eu quero me divertir, é diferente. - James respondeu tomando um gole de sua cerveja logo depois.

- E você, Sirius? Vai encher a cara hoje para poder levar umas cinco garotas para casa?- o moreno se virou para Emy sorrindo, como se ela houvesse lhe perguntado sobre sua saúde.

- Cheia de ironias hoje, Collen. Isso é sinal de que alguém bateu de frente com você.

Emy fez uma careta e se acomodou na cadeira, olhando para as mãos em cima da mesa.

- E então?- James disse para ela. A morena levantou o rosto e percebeu os dois marotos a encarando

- E então o que?

- Com quem você bateu de frente?- Sirius complementou James.

- Lily!

James assentiu e voltou sua atenção para a cerveja e Sirius continuou a encará-la.

- E posso saber por que?- ele perguntou

- Por que você acha?- ela retrucou ironica.

- Você foi se encontrar com ela só para jogar coisas na cara dela, Emily?

- Não, Sirius...eu fui lá para saber se ela tinha mudado de idéia ou não. E percebi que ela realmente é cabeça-dura.

- Cabeça-dura é você!

- Gente, esqueçam, por favor.- James disse com uma voz cansada, mas foi completamente ignorado.

- Eu não sou cabeça-dura, Sirius...ela é que é.

- Você se diz melhor amiga dela, mas não consegue entender os motivos...

- Chega disso.- James disse de novo

- ...pelo qual ela está fazendo isso, Emily!

- Está fazendo isso, porque o Jacob fez a cabeça dela com historinhas ridículas.

- Você não parou para pensar no momento que o mundo bruxo está? Você, que era sempre tão preocupada com isso na escola, que ficava birutinha das idéias quando a Lily demorava...não consegue entender que ela está querendo se proteger? Ela e a família dela? Eu não sei dizer se aquela lista que o Jacob mostrou para ela é verdadeira, mas está achando melhor não arriscar. E ao invés de você dar a força que ela precisa, vocês dois...- Sirius apontou para ela e para James. O moreno olhou para Sirius surpreso- ...sim, você também, James...não querem entender os motivos, porque estão cegos de ciúmes...estão preocupados com o próprio umbigo.

- Mas quanta energia positiva nessa mesa. Consegui ouvir as vozes alteradas no meio desse barulho todo lá da porta.- Remus sorriu ao ver a cara dos três amigos se virando para ele.- Ah, boa noite.- completou, sentando-se.

- Boa noite, Mooney.- Sirius disse. Emy apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça para ele e James não tirou os olhos da cerveja em sua frente.

- E então? Por que essas caras horríveis?- Remus perguntou, depois de fazer um gesto para o garçom.

- Imponha alguns limites nessa sua frase, Mooney...Sirius Black pode estar no estado que for, mas nunca estará com a "cara horrível".

- Não sei ainda como sua cabeça enormemente entupida de porcaria cabe em algum lugar desse planeta.

- Emy, acho que o seu mau humor não será bem vindo, ok? É melhor você botar um sorriso nesse seu rosto ai e parar de atacar as pessoas.- James disse, por fim.

Emy se deu por vencida e abaixou a cabeça, suspirando.

- É, faça isso mesmo, Emily!- Sirius disse para provocar a morena, mas ela não se abalou já sabendo que incomodara os amigos. Sirius teve a sua atenção voltada para uma sombra que entrava no bar no exato momento. Tinha uma capa longa e seu rosto coberto pelo gorro da tal capa negra. James também olhou na direção da tal pessoa, mas virou o rosto logo em seguida, deixando apenas Sirius encucado com a presença.

- Será a sua vítima?- a voz de Emy tirou o moreno dos devaneios.

- Não, não será a minha vítima, Emily Collen.- ele se virou para a mesa, enquanto o garçom depositava o seu copo de cor estranha e conteúdo igualmente estranha.

- O que é isso, Pads?- Remus perguntou quando o garçom se distanciou

- Olha, cara...eu não sei!- Sirius deu dois grandes goles na bebida.- Mas posso te dizer que é bom.

- Vai tomando as coisas assim, sem saber?

- Mooney, eu li no menu que era bom, a cor é bonita, tem cheiro gostoso...então eu pedi.

- Espero que te dê um ataque e caia duro no chão!- Emy sussurrou

- O que disse?

- Nada!

- Ih, vocês vieram aqui para ficar com essa frescura toda de ex-namorados que preferem ficar se atacando ao invés de estarem se agarrando por aí? Me avisem se for isso mesmo, porque ai já me levanto e vou embora.

- Mas você não vai embora mesmo, Prongs.- Sirius disse.- Sabem por que escolhi esse pub?

- Não!- os três responderam curiosos.

- Vocês sabem que Fabian Prewett, o irmão dele e muita gente que tocou na nossa formatura vão fazer curso de Auror?- eles assentiram.- Então, resolveram manter o grupo de rock para poder se distrairem e se divertirem e essas coisas todas...e foram convidados a tocar aqui hoje.

- Sério? Mas eles só tocaram uma vez.- James disse

- O dono desse bar é abortado. Dumbledore o conhece muito bem e, para ajudar os pupilos com a nova terapia anti-estress, os indicou. Achei, no mínimo, interessante ver como eles se sairiam.

- Ótima escolha, Sirius. Rever os Prewett, o Edgar, o Elifas...uau!- Emy abriu um belo sorriso e Sirius revirou os olhos

- Não são eles ali?- Remus disse olhando para sombras se mexendo e terminando de arrumar os instrumentos no palco.

- Deve ser, está muito escuro.- a visão de Sirius foi para a sombra que a pouco entrou no pub. Estava a duas mesas da deles e na direção do palco. Ele se virou para Remus.- Mooney, você não vai beber nada?

- Vou, mas eu já chamei o garçom umas quatro vezes e ele não vem.

- Vou até o balcão pegar algo para você.- Sirius se levantou.

- Se eu fosse mulher, eu até entenderia a sua atitude, mas...

- Só estou fazendo um favor. E vou pegar algo pra mim também.

Sem mais, Sirius saiu de perto da mesa e foi em direção do balcão. Se encostou nele e se virou para a mesa da sombra...observou os gestos, o jeito de sentar...por que não tirava o capuz?

- Pois não?- uma voz se foi ouvida atrás do balcão e o moreno se virou.

- Um whysk forte, por favor.- o homem assentiu e foi pegar a bebida e Sirius se virou novamente para a sombra.

- Interessante!- disse para si depois de outra análise.

- Whysk forte.- o homem disse, entregando o copo para Sirius. O maroto voltou para a mesa ainda olhando para a sombra, chegando a tropeçar na própria cadeira.

- Black, você me trouxe whysk?- Remus perguntou com os olhos arregalados ao sentir o cheiro da forte bebida.

- Sim. Ué, na formatura você me pareceu adorar.- o moreno riu

- Piada sem graça a sua.- Remus disse, mas deu um grande gole na bebida.

- Acho que o show vai começar!- Emy disse, chamando a atenção dos três marotos para o palco.

Apesar da escuridão, se via as sombras de todos os integrantes da banda em seus devidos lugares. A música ambiente teve fim e luzes coloridas foram projetadas no palco. Todos os ocupantes do pub bateram palmas ansiosos.

Fabian, mais bonito do que nunca, com seus trajes perfeitos para um show de rock, sorria para a platéia, entre seu irmão, Gideão, também muito bem vestido e charmoso e Edgar que ainda arrumava seu baixo, mas arrancando suspiros de várias garotas por ali. Elifas, na bateria, rodava a baqueta ansioso e as garotas, Emelina e Amélia tinham a expressão um pouco tímida, mas sorriam também.

- Boa noite!- Fabian disse no microfone. Gritos histéricos das garotas invadiram o lugar. O bruxo riu e ajeitou o microfone no tripé.- Espero que vocês curtam o som da nossa banda recém-formada, OverPowering!- mais aplausos e gritos.

- Hmm, nem um pouco convencidos!- Sirius disse.

- Eles podem!- Emy respondeu sem tirar os olhos do palco.

- Meu nome é Fabian Prewett e vamos animar a noite de vocês!- ele se distanciou do microfone, as garotas foram a loucura e a guitarra de Gideão, junto com o baixo de Edgar, começou a tocar. Fabian pegou o microfone e foi para bem perto das mesas.

**I'm gonna make it bend and break**

_(Eu vou fazer você se curvar e quebrar)_

_Edgar_ - **(It sent you to me without wait)**

_(Isso manda você para mim sem demora)  
_

**Say a prayer but let the good times roll**

_(Reze, mas deixe os bons tempos rolarem)_

**In case God doesn't show**

_(No caso de Deus não aparecer)_

_Edgar_ - **(Let the good times roll...Let the good times roll)**

_( Deixe os bons tempos rolarem...deixem os bons tempos rolarem)  
_

**\/--\/**

**And I want these words to make things right**

_(E eu quero essas palavras para fazer as coisas certas)  
_

**But it's for wrongs that make the words come to life**

_(Mas são os erros que fazem as palavras viverem)_

**Who does he think he is?**

_(Quem ele pensa que é?)_

**If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys**

_(Se isso é o pior que você tem, melhor colocar seus dedos de volta na chave)  
_  
**\/--\/**

**One night and one more time**

_(Uma Noite e mais uma vez)_

**Thanks for the memories**

_(Obrigado pelas memórias)_

**Even though they weren't so great**

_(Mesmo pensando que elas não eram tão boas)  
_

**He tastes like you, only sweeter**

_(Ele tem o seu gosto, só que mais doce)_

**One night ,Yeah, one more time**

_(Uma noite, Yeah, mais uma vez)_

**Thanks for the memories, Thanks for the memories**

_(Obrigado pelas memórias, obrigado pelas memórias)_

**See, he taste like you only sweeter.**

_(Veja, ele tem seu gosto, só que mais doce)_

_\/--\/_

**Been looking forward to the future**

_(Estive olhando adiante para o futuro)_

**But my eyesight is going back**

_(Mas a minha vista está ficando ruim)_

**In these crystal balls...It's always cloudy**

_(E essa bola de cristal...está sempre nebulosa)_

**Except when you look into the past**

_(Exceto quando você olha para o passado)_

**One night stand**

_(Suportar mais uma noite)_

_Edgar_ - **(One night stand)**

_(Suportar mais uma noite)_

**\/--\/**

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

**He tastes like you only sweeter**

**One night ,yeah, one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, Thanks for the memories**

**See, he taste like you only sweeter.**

Os instrumentos pararam, exceto a guitarra fraca que Gideão começou a tocar para acompanhar a próxima parte da música com o irmão.

**\/--\/**

**They say...**

_( Eles dizem...)_

**"I only think in the form of crunching numbers...**

_("Eu só penso na forma de fazer cálculos...)_

**...In hotel rooms collecting patient lovers"**

_(...em quartos de hotel colecionando amantes")_

**Get me out of my mind**

_(Me deixe louco)_

**Get you out of those clothes**

_(E tire essas roupas)_

**I'm a letter away**

_(Estou a uma palavra de distância)_

**From getting you into the mood.**

_(De te deixar com disposição)_

**\/--\/**

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

**He tastes like you only sweeter**

**One night ,yeah, one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, Thanks for the memories**

**See, he taste like you only sweeter.**

**_( Fall Out Boy - Thanks For The Memories)_**

O pub aplaudiu de pé os bruxos. A banda sorria satisfeita por conseguir cativar a todos. Fabian olhou para a sombra que Sirius tanto encucou, mandou um sorriso galante e se reverenciou para ela como um cumprimento.

- Gente!- Emy disse um pouco alto para ter a voz sobreposta pelos gritos e pelos aplausos. Os três viraram para ela.- Me desculpem pela grosseria, ok? Eu ando meio descontrolada mesmo e não tenho medido os meus atos e tal. Resumindo tudo, me desculpem!

Eles sorriram juntos, em pleno gesto de "desculpas aceitas". Remus passou a mão pelo braço da amiga.

- Você teria que pedir desculpas para a Lily. Ela é que está sofrendo mais com esse seu acesso de raiva.

- Essas desculpas estão valendo para ela também, Remus!- a morena desconversou tomando um gole da bebida de Sirius e fez uma cara de quem gostou.

- Tenho certeza que ela sabe que você pediu desculpas.- Sirius disse pegando seu copo da mesa, quando Emy o depositou, e bebeu também.

- Ela tem audição super sônica? Algo parecido com o "Superman"?- Remus perguntou

- Quem?- James, Sirius e Emy perguntaram em uníssono. Remus revirou os olhos.

- Esqueçam, vai.

- Isso, esqueçam. Vamos comemorar essa saida de Hogwarts logo, antes que tenhamos que comemorar a entrada dos nosso netos.- James ergueu o copo e os amigos seguiram o gesto.- Á nossa saída intactos das saias de Dumbledore!- eles bateram os copos e sorriram, tomando seus respectivos drinks.

**Ohh!  
Yo pretty ladies around the world**

_(Ei, lindas garotas ao redor do mundo)_

A voz de Fabian fez os quatro bruxos voltarem a atenção para o palco e, devido ao som mais pesado, levantaram-se assim como todos do pub.

**Got a weird thing to show you**

_(Tenho algo fantástico para te mostrar)_

**So tell all the boys and girls.**

_(Então conte a todos os garotos e garotas)_

**Tell your brother, your sister**

_(Conte a seu irmão, a sua irmã)_

**And your mama too.**

_(E sua mãe também)_

**We're about to go down and you know just what to do.**

_(Nós estamos prestes a cair e você saberá o que fazer)_

**\/--\/**

**Wave your hands in the air**

_(Acene com suas mãos no ar)_

**Like you don't care**

(Como você não se importasse)

**Glide by the people as they start to look and stare**

_(Passar pelas pessoas enquanto elas começam a procurar e olhar fixamente)_

**Do your dance, Do your dance**

_(Faça sua dança, Faça sua dança)_

**Do your dance quick mama, come on baby tell me what's the word...**

_(Faça sua dança rápido mãe, vamos baby, me conte qual é a palavra)  
_

**\/--\/**

**Word up (up,up)**

_(É isso aí)_

**Everybody say when you hear the call**

_(Todos dizem quando você escuta o chamado)_

**You've got to get it under way**

_(Você tem que escutar escondido)_

**Word up (up,up)**

_(É isso aí)_

**It's the code word**

_( este é o código)_

**No matter where you say it**

_(Não importa onde você diz isto)_

**You know that you'll be heard**

_(Você vai saber que você será ouvido)  
_

**\/--\/**

**Now all you sucker. D.J.'s**

_(Agora todos vocês otários, D.J.'s)_

**Who think you're fly?**

_(Quem pensa que vocês estão voando?)_

**There's got to be a reason**

_(Há de ter uma razão)  
_

**And we know the reason why.**

_(E a razão nós sabemos)_

**You try to put on those airs and act real cool**

_(Você tentou colocar nas rádios e agir de forma legal)_

**But you've got to realize**

_(Mas você compreendeu)_

**That you're acting like fools**

_(Que você está agindo como um idiota)_

**If there's music we can use it**

_(Se há música e nós podemos usá-la)_

**Be free to dance**

_(Seja livre pra dançar)_

**We don't have the time **

_(Nós não temos este tempo)_

**For psychological romance**

_(Para romance psicológico)_

**No romance, No romance...No romance for me mama.**

_(Sem romance, Sem romance, Sem romance pra mim mãe)_

**Come on baby tell me what's the word.**

_(Vamos baby, me conte qual é a palavra)_

**\/--\/**

**The word up (up,up)**

_(É isso aí)_

**Everybody say when you hear the call**

_(Todos dizem quando você escuta o chamado)_

**You've got to get it under way**

_(Você tem que escutar escondido)_

**Word up (up,up)**

_(É isso aí)_

**It's the code word**

_(Este é o código)_

**No matter where you say it**

_(Não importa onde você diz isto)_

**You know that you'll be heard.**

_(Você vai saber que você será ouvido)_

_**(Korn - Word Up)**_

Eles passaram o resto do tempo esquecidos dos pequenos desentendimentos e recordando dos grandes tempos de Hogwarts. De fato, tirando o começo da noite, o resto dela estava sendo muito divertido.

- ... eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe! O Seboso ficou na Ala Hospitalar durante três dias.- Sirius disse terminando a sua cerveja e respirando fundo.

- Bons tempos que não voltarão!- Emy disse.

- Que frase mais "vovó". Bom, espero repetir isso, sabem? Mas com o grupo completo!- Remus disse

- Meio difícil, Mooney.

- Não, James, não será.- Remus olhou para seu relógio e suspirou.- Está na minha hora...amanhã eu tenho que estudar umas coisas para poder fazer o teste de tarde.

- Está na hora de todo mundo...o pub está pela metade já. Vamos indo?- a morena se levantou, pegando seu casaco e James a acompanhou. Sirius foi o único que continuou sentado.

- Você não vem, Pads?- James perguntou

- Podem ir na frente, eu já vou.

Os três se entreolharam confusos, mas deram de ombros e foram embora depois de se despedirem do moreno. Após ver os amigos desaparecerem de vista, Sirius se virou para a mesa onde a sombra ainda estava...conversando com Fabian. O show acabara em menos de dez minutos e ele já se estreitara até a mesa da sombra.

Sirius se levantou, arrumou sua roupa e foi indo em direção dos dois com passos calmos, ouvindo a risada deles. Parou atrás da cadeira da pessoa da capa e de frente para Fabian.

- Boa Noite, Prewett!

- Boa noite, Black.

Sirius sorriu como cumprimento.

- Boa noite, Lily!

* * *

James, após aparatar com Emy em Riverside e deixá-la no portão de casa, seguiu caminho para a mansão dos Potter. Achou tudo muito silencioso por ali, mas deu de ombros e seguiu para o seu quarto. 

Ao chegar, jogou seu casaco na poltrona perto da porta e sentou na beira da cama, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e se pôs para pensar. Deixou os pensamentos irem para todos os lugares possíveis e nem se deu conta de quanto tempo passou ali, quando a porta se abriu e o fez "acordar".

- Que bom que o senhor chegou!- Arnald, o governante da casa disse parado na porta do quarto.- Precisa ir até o escritório urgente!

- O que aconteceu, Arnald?- James perguntou preocupado e já saindo para o corredor

- Creio que será mais conveniente saber lá, senhor.

- Mérlin.

O maroto fez aquele caminho todo, quase um labirinto, até o escritório de seu pai com o coração batendo forte...o que será que tinha acontecido agora?

- Pai?- ele chamou quando entrou no escritório.

- Seu pai não está em casa, James!- era Julia Potter, que se levantou do sofá de couro e encarou o filho fechando a porta atrás de si.

- O que aconteceu?

- Seu avô...ele passou muito mal agora de noite, querido. Seu pai o levou para o St.Mungus, mas...não creio que ele voltará!

James tomou um choque. Não esperava que a notícia fosse tão ruim assim. Se sentou no sofá e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, preocupado.

- Não te chamei aqui para apenas te dar a notícia, meu filho. Seu avô fez questão de usar um pouco das forças para pedir que você vá até lá.

James não esperou mais uma palavra se quer...já aparatou no St.Mungus em menos de cinco segundos, deixando sua mãe para trás.

Olhou ao redor, vendo o pouco movimento por ali, se dando o fato de já ser mais de meia noite. Seus olhos pairaram sobre o quadro ao lado da recepção.

- Hmm..."2º andar: Vírus Mágico!"...deve ser lá, não?- ele sussurrou. Seu coração disparou de novo, praticamente o avisando que a cada segundo que ele parava para pensar, era um segundo a menos com o seu avô e resolveu ir perguntar para a recepcionista que lia uma revista de moda, com os pés para cima de um banquinho, atrás do balcão em sua frente.- Com licença!- ele disse, mas ela nem se moveu. James revirou os olhos- Caham, com licença!- e ela virou uma página da revista. James respirou fundo e bateu a mão no balcão, fazendo eco pela recepção e com que a mulher desse um pulo da cadeira.- POR MÉRLIN, TEM COMO VOCÊ HONRAR O QUE GANHA NESSA PORCARIA DE HOSPITAL E ME ATENDER?

- Fico ligeiramente surpresa por perceber que você sabe que isso é um hospital e não respeitar o silêncio que pedimos.- a recepcionista disse ríspida.

- Porcaria, meu vô está quase morrendo, Mérlin! Tem como me dizer onde está o Senhor Potter?

A mulher se engasgou com a saliva, logo após desistir de discutir com James.

- Se..Senhor Potter? Err, me desculpe...bem...Senhor Potter?- ela disse conferindo uma lista.- Ah, sim, aqui está. Senhor Phillip Potter...segundo andar, quarto 214.

- Antes eu tivesse ido por conta própria!- ele resmungou antes de passar por uma porta dupla que daria em um elevador. Ele entrou na caixa que chacoalhava mais do que uma batedeira.

- Como eles carregam doentes nesse lugar?- o elevador parou bruscamente e abriu a sua porta, onde se via uma parede em sua frente que tinha um grande letreiro "Segundo Andar". Olhou para os lados e viu uma única luz...saindo de um quarto na sua esquerda. Andou até lá e nem se deu a boa educação de bater, já abriu a porta rapidamente e entrou.

Seu pai, um medibruxo e o seu avô se viraram para a porta assustados. Ele sorriu um pouco amarelo e fechou a porta.

- Onde, raios, estão os dois aurores que estavam na porta?- Mathew disse preocupado.

- Não tinha ninguém lá fora!- James respondeu dando de ombros. O moreno se virou para a cama.

Phillip parecia o mais fraco dos mortais, com grandes olheiras, branco feito neve e com as mãos trêmulas.

- Vô...como você está se sentindo?- James perguntou mais porque não tinha o que dizer do que por não saber como ele estava, já que estava bem explícito que ele não estava bem.

- Me deixem conversar com o meu neto, sim?- ele disse em uma voz rouca e fraca para Mathew e para o medibruxo. O último saiu e Mathew parecia um pouco relutante em deixar o pai, mas saiu logo depois, falando em procurar os tais aurores e denunciá-los por "abandono de posto".

- Chegue mais perto, James!- o moreno obedeceu, já sentindo os olhos arderem querendo chorar.

- A minha mãe dis...

- Mesmo doente como estou, eu sei dos seus problemas!- James fechou a boca e encarou o vô por alguns segundos

- Meus problemas?

- Sim!Eu sei do seu suposto noivado com a Srta. Evans. Seu pai me contou o que aconteceu, assim como Jacob me confirmou que tinha mesmo oferecido a viagem para ela.- Phillip parou de falar para tossir por um longo tempo. James ficou parado, apenas observando, já que não sabia o que fazer.

- Quer que eu chame o medibruxo que estava aqui?

- Não!Já me recuperei.- Phillip tentou se aconchegar mais na cama, porém, foi em vão. - Mas me diga...como está agora?

- Estou bem.

- Não digo de saúde, digo "como está agora depois que ela te fez isso"?

- Estou levando!

- Levando?- Phillip conseguiu ser sarcástico ao levantar a sobrancelha para o neto.

- Nada bem, pronto!

O Sr. Potter bufou, meneando a cabeça de leve, indignado.

- Não queria deixar vocês sabendo que meu neto está nesse estado. Eu a avisei...falei que você não serve para ela, mas não me ouviu!

- O que foi que você disse?- James perguntou confuso

- Eu falei a verdade para ela, no Natal!

- Que verdade, vô?

- Falei que ela não é o suficiente para você! A Jessy nasceu para você...aquela Mcgregory sabe do que você precisa, ela TEM o que você precisa.

- Por Mérlin!- James se afastou da cama, sussurando baixinho e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, incrédulo.- Você acabou com o que eu tinha na época...você fez a cabeça da Lily contra mim!

_"- Eu não sirvo para você!"_

A voz de Lily ecoou nas lembranças dele. Ela havia dito que ela não servia para ele, sem mais nem menos, depois de dar um bolo nele, depois de não ter ido se encontrar com ele no escritório!

_"- Eu não quero estragar a sua vida, James! Você merece coisa melhor...é uma pessoa incrível e merece o melhor...eu não posso oferecer a vida que quer."_

- Eu não fiz a cabeça dela contra você, eu te salvei, meu neto. Jessy me mandou uma carta de Hogwarts, antes do Natal, me contando que a Srta. Evans era apaixonada por você e que estava de olho em todo o nosso patrimônio...que estava decidida a acabar com o noivado e ela conseguiu! Ela fez você acabar tudo...- nova crise de tosse.- ...ela fez a sua cabeça e agora que encontrou Jacob, alguém igualmente rico como você, te trocou!

- Mas...- estava chocado demais para conseguir falar.

Agora tudo se encaixava.

_"- Seu avô ficou tão decepcionado com você após o Natal. Ficará muito feliz em saber desse relacionamento- Mathew disse dando tapinhas no ombro do filho_

_- Há, duvido muito!- Lily disse baixinho"_

- Você acabou com a minha vida!- James disse raivoso. Phillip arregalou os olhos

- Como disse?

- Se você não tivesse enfiado o seu dedo na minha vida, se você não tivesse se metido nela, se você nem se quer se interessasse por ela...talvez eu estaria casado hoje! Ou noivo a muito tempo...sem o risco de ter a Lily indo embora para outro país!

- Ela estava de olho no seu dinheiro, James, por Mérlin, não seja obtuso!

- Você deveria deixar de ser obtuso!A Jessy tinha ciúmes! O senhor sabe que eu sempre gostei da Lily e a Jessy não se conformava em noivar comigo sabendo que eu não gostava dela. Era lógico que faria qualquer coisa contra nós dois, é lógico que ela iria querer alguém "forte" ao lado dela e ao mesmo tempo, burro demais para cair na história que ela inventasse. E eu fui mais burro ainda em não perceber nada disso.

- Ela não inventou!- Phillip disse querendo que a voz saisse mais forte e mais alta do que a do neto, mas teve o efeito ao contrário.

- Se isso fosse verdade, a Lily não se arriscaria a acabar um noivado certo entre mim e ela só para ir com o Jacob e dar o golpe nele. Como você mesmo disse, Jacob e eu somos igualmente ricos...que diferença faria?

O senhor Potter ficou calado. Arrumou o cobertor no corpo e mirou a parede a sua frente.

- Eu...- ele começou, fazendo uma careta de dor. James pedia paciência, não entrava em sua cabeça que tinha sido tudo obra do seu avô, de Jessy...e não de Lily. Tinha sido tão rude com ela.- Eu confio no que a Jessy me disse!- Phillip disse por fim.

- O QUE?- o maroto não conseguiu se segurar. Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar...insistir na burrice era demais para ele.

- E ponto final!

- MÉRLIN!- ele gritou de novo. Só que esse grito não passou despercebido, Mathew entrou como um furacão no quarto, com a varinha em punho e com dois caras enormes atrás.

- O que aconteceu? -ele perguntou olhando para todos os lados

- Eu vou embora!- James disse furioso. Mathew olhou para o filho preocupado

- O que houve?

O maroto não respondeu e bateu a porta do quarto, caminhando com os passos firmes em direção ao elevador aberto, socando o botão para a recepção.

- Eu não acredito...só podem estar brincando comigo.

O elevador parou e ele saiu pelo corredor, passando pelas portas duplas e viu a recepcionista na mesma pose quando ele havia chegado. Assim que o viu, ela se sentou corretamente, querendo mostrar eficiência.

- Deseja alguma coisa, Sr.Potter?- ela perguntou simpática.

- Desejo nunca mais ter que voltar aqui!- e aparatou.

* * *

- Como soube que era eu?- Lily perguntou, tirando o capuz da capa da cabeça e encarando Sirius. 

- O jeito de andar, de sentar, de gesticular enquanto fala...tudo denunciou você!- o moreno riu. Fabian olhava de um para o outro.

- Eu tenho que concordar com ele, Lily. Sem falar, que de frente a gente percebia os fios ruivos saindo do capuz.- Fabian disse

Lily abaixou a cabeça como se tivesse sido pega comentendo o pior crime do mundo.

- Ah, ruiva...foi emocionante, não foi?Fazer uma marotagem dessas de vez em quando faz bem para a saúde.- Sirius deu um tapinha no ombro da amiga, a fazendo sorrir

- Sim, deu um frio na barriga! Mas...só você que me reconheceu, não é?

- Não esquenta, o James não te viu.

- Menos mal!

- Ué, vocês não estavam namorando quando sairam da escola?- Fabian perguntou

- Pois é, Fabian...a vida dá voltas!- ela respondeu olhando para o seu copo de suco. Sirius percebeu o clima que iria ficar e resolveu acabar antes de começar.

- Eu te levo para casa, ruiva. Vamos indo, porque está tarde para você.

Fabian se levantou antes da ruiva e puxou a cadeira para ela se levantar em gesto de cavalheirismo.

- Obrigada. A gente se vê qualquer dia, Fabian.- ela o abraçou forte e sorriu para ele.

- Sim, nos veremos sim. Tchau, Black...toma conta dessa ruiva maluca.- Fabian e Sirius apertaram as mãos.

- Pode deixar. Vamos?- o moreno fez um gesto para que ela fosse em direção da porta e assim ela o fez.

Já na rua nebulosa, com a brisa fria e o vazio, o salto dela fazia um barulho repetitivo e Sirius não sabia como agir, sabia que o clima estava chato. Mas parecendo que queriam resolver aquilo, pareciam ter concordado mentalmente não aparatar para terem chance de conversarem.

- Você está chateado comigo!- Lily disse de repente, o fazendo se virar para ela.

- O que?

- Está chatedo comigo também por eu ir embora.

- Não estou chateado com você, estou chateado porque vai estar longe da gente. Você é a minha cunhadinha querida, com você longe, só resta a Emy para eu encher o saco!- a ruiva sorriu

- Mais do que já enche, não é?

- Justamente. Imagina como ela ficará?! Vai surtar em ter Sirius Black enchendo o saco dela em dobro.

- Tem o Remus também!

- Ah, o Mooney é natural encher o saco, mas ele sabe encher mais ainda, sabe? Ele é um maroto, diferente de vocês duas.

- Claro, como pude me esquecer desse grande detalhe.

- Mas falando sério agora, Lil...eu entendo o seu lado. Sei que não está indo para lá porque "O jacob quer roubar ela de mim" ou "O Jacob inventou histórias para tirá-la do James" ou "Nós dois somos idiotas ciumentos e cegos, incapazes de ver o lado dela".- Lily riu das interpretações de James e Emy, mas depois ficou séria.

- Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você e o Remus, sabia? Estão sendo grandes apoios para mim, sem falar na minha família que nem imagina o motivo verdadeiro para me levar para Alemanha.

- O que você contou para eles?

- Falei que ganhei uma bolsa por ter sido uma boa aluna em Hogwarts.- ela deu de ombros

- Claro, você é a modéstia em pessoa, hãm?- ele deu uma cotovelada nela

- Eu não sabia o que falar e eu sou péssima em mentiras.

- Dou um desconto, porque você era boa aluna mesmo!

O silêncio pairou novamente. Sirius andava olhando para os lados freqüentemente, com a mão no bolso, segurando firme a varinha. Estar a essa hora da noite nas ruas tão desertas assim não estava sendo muito inteligente da parte deles e ele sabia disso, mas sentia que a amiga necessitava daquele momento com ele. Ouviu fungadas e se virou...a ruiva estava quase se afogando com o choro que tentava esconder.

- Vem aqui!- ele a puxou e a abraçou forte. Lily desatou a chorar em seu peito e ele preferiu deixar que ela descarregasse tudo ao invés de impedí-la de chorar.

- Eu estou...estou parada em frente a dois caminhos e não sei qual pegar...qualquer um que eu escolha, alguém irá sofrer...e eu vou sofrer em ambos!- ela disse entre soluços e com a voz um pouco abafada pelo casaco dele.

- Você está sendo racional. Se você for para a Alemanha, James ou a Emy não morrerão por isso...mas se você ficar, é capaz de perder mais do que eles perderão se você for.- ele sentiu que ela apertou com mais força suas costas.

Ficaram ali por uns três minutos, até ela se acalmar e parar de chorar. Sirius afagava os cabelos ruivos dela, enquanto media cada centímetro ao redor deles, procurando por qualquer sinal de movimento.

- Obrigada, Sirius! Obrigada mesmo.- Lily se desvencilhou dos braços do amigo e fechou mais o casaco, cruzando os braços para impedir que o frio entrasse pelas frestas dele.

- Vamos aparatar, ok? Será mais seguro e você está morrendo de frio aqui.

Lily concordou e ambos aparataram em uma rua paralela da casa da ruiva. Foram andando sem trocar palavras e chegaram rápido em frente da casa de Lily, que tinha todas as luzes apagadas.

- Você estava sozinha?- ele perguntou olhando para a casa.

- Sim. Meu pai levou a minha mãe para o hospital de novo e a minha irmã viajou com o namorado.

- Quer que eu entre com você para ver se está tudo em ordem?- Lily sorriu gentil para o amigo. Sirius estava realmente preocupado com a sua segurança e era disso que estava precisando ultimamente...de segurança.

- Não precisa, Sirius, muito obrigada.- ela o abraçou forte em sinal de agradecimento por tudo.

- O seu vôo sai amanhã, não é?- ele perguntou ainda abraçado a ela.

- Sim, amanhã de noite.

- Pode contar com a minha presença e com a do Mooney.- ele a soltou e sorriu.

- Será ótimo!

- Combinado então! Bom, boa noite, ruiva...durma bem e, qualquer coisa, você chama, ok?

- Ok!

Sirius deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da amiga e esperou até a ruiva entrar e fechar a porta para poder aparatar em Riverside.

Lily trancou bem a casa e encostou a testa na porta por alguns segundos. Respirou fundo e se virou, encarando a escuridão. Tentou não prestar atenção em sua própria respiração para ver se conseguia ouvir algum barulho, algum sinal de que havia gente em casa, sinal de que seus pais voltaram...mas não conseguiu nada além do silêncio.

Seguiu até a cozinha, sem acender luz alguma, e pegou uma maçã da fruteira, encostando-se na pia e mirando a porta branca de vidro que dava aos jardins, o único lugar com luz, iluminando parte da cozinha junto com a Lua.

Só agora que sua ficha começava a cair. Só agora parecia entender que perdera James. Olhou para o anel e suspirou, retirando-o e o colocando sobre a pia

- Não nasci para ter uma vida simples!- ela riu da própria conclusão e resolveu subir e tirar mais uma noite de sono mal dormida.

* * *

Era por volta de onze horas da manhã, apesar de não ser inverno ainda, o frio da noite a obrigava colocar cobertas, a deixando quentinha e sem coragem de levantar. Ela sentia uma vontade fraca de descer e ver se sua mãe já estava em casa...mas tinha o corpo cansado, dolorido e muito sono, mal conseguia se mexer na cama. Ficou de barriga para cima, de olhos fechados e prestando atenção em seus pensamentos, mal se importando com a claridade berrando em seus olhos para que acordasse. 

Estava vagando entre a viagem de hoje, sobre a saída ontem, sobre ter o visto ontem, pelos consolos de Sirius...quando começou a ter uma sensação estranha. Uma sensação conhecida, que lhe parecia estar sendo observada. Estava temerosa em abrir os olhos, não sabia o que poderia encontrar. Sua varinha estava a poucos metros dela, na mesa de leitura do outro lado do quarto...não tinha como pegar.

_"Droga!Não aprendo nunca. Será que vou ter que tomar um feitiço na cara para aprender de vez que a varinha tem que ficar por perto?"_

Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente, esperando que o baque de ver o, que quer que estivesse a encarando, fosse menor. Mas isso não adiantou. Sentiu o coração arder de um tal jeito que nunca sentira. Se sentou na cama surpresa, puxando as cobertas para cobri-la e ficou o encarando.

_"Será que estou sonhando?"_

James a olhava sério, com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans, com uma expressão cansada, olhos vermelhos e a boca seca.

- Co...co...como você entrou? Digo, invadiu a minha casa?

- Seu pai me deixou entrar!- ele disse rouco. Parecia ter gritado a noite inteira e acabado com suas cordas vocais.

- O que você...

- Preciso de você!

- O que?

- Preciso que você me acompanhe...sem você, eu não vou conseguir!- uma lágrima pareceu querer escorrer pelo rosto dele.

- Onde?

- No velório do meu avô!

* * *

**N/A: Mal começou a segunda fase e eu já matei de novo! oO Sei que mt gente vai gostar dessa "morte". Nossa, que horror falar assim! Bom, vcs vão poder achar que a Lily e o James só faltam virarem EMO, de tão melancólicos e tal...mas eu vos digo uma coisa: se lembram de um dos últimos capitulos de "Aprendi"...que eu disse que o que eu escrevia, acontecia comigo? Pois bem...eu separei James e Lily...e quem escreve a minha vida me separou do meu namorado! oO Pois é, namoro de 1 ano e meio...e foi pras cucuias! "/ Triste a minha vida, ñ? Então eu coloquei em ambos dos personagens muita coisa que eu senti, muita coisa que aconteceu também comigo. Vcs ñ sabem a vontade que me deu de apagar todo esse capítulo e colocar "O Aeroporto de Londres explodiu, os trens também, todos os veículos pararam de funcionar, NÃO TEM COMO A LILY SAIR DA INGLATERRA, ela ficou, se acertou com o James, mataram o Voldemort e viveram felizes para sempre"...só pra ver se acontecia alguma coisa comigo também! Mas quem me conhece, conversa comigo por msn...sabe o quanto eu gosto de viajar nas idéias, então eu resolvi continuar a história e ver no que dá a minha vida real/suspiro triste/ **

**Deu pra entender que aquela carta de mil anos atrás...que a Jessy disse que ia mandar ...foi pro Vovôzinho do James que vocês tanto amam? É pq eu ñ sei se do jeito que eu coloquei no cap. ficou de um jeito que desse pra entender. Vou colocar aqui embaixo meio q um flashback disso:**

_"- Você jura que não? Jura que depois do Natal...eu irei andar de mãos dadas com você por Hogwarts? Que irei te beijar na hora em que eu quiser, que poderei te abraçar toda hora, que irei sair com você para Hogsmead e matar muitos garotos de inveja por estar com a garota mais linda e perfeita?- Lily agora estava da cor de seus cabelos, mas quando abriu a boca para responder, um barulho vindo da porta despertou a ruiva...ela não poderia ser vista se não quisesse um escândalo_

_- Eu preciso ir! Mais tarde eu venho te visitar!- ela se afastou da cama dele vendo um James com uma cara desolada por não receber resposta. Ela olhou para os lados e correu em direção a porta, deu uma última olhada para James e depois seguiu pelo corredor que daria na Torre da Grifinória...sem perceber que havia alguém que estava de baixo da primeira cama da ala ouvindo toda a conversa_

_- Lily Evans...aproveite enquanto pode! A próxima carta que farei será acabando com o seu Imaginável Futuro com James! Você não perde por esperar!_

_Jessy saiu cuidadosamente de seu esconderijo e desistiu de visitar seu namorado e foi correndo para o Corujal!"_

**Sei que muita gente nem lembrava disso ou ainda nem lembra aushaushas mas está aí! Capítulo 10 de "Aprendi". **

**Respostas das reviews (do trailer mesmo):**

**Thaty: **_Aahhh..vc seempre por aqui, lindaaa!! Valeu, viu? E desculpe a demora, sabe? Essa vida de "fim de namoro" é horríííível! E que bom que gostou do trailer...espero q goste da história também! uahsushuash Beijooosss!!!!_

**Mel Black Potter:**_ Oohhh...coisa mais linda é vocêêê!!! Ah...obrigada, lindaaa...ainda bem que gostou do trailer...espero que goste do desembaraçar disso tudo! Nossa, que bom que gostou da parte final dos personagens...eu nem iria colocar! E o primeiro capítulo está um pouco a lá EMO, mas está aí! Ai depois me fala se vc ñ achou que iria ficar ótimo em vão! aushuahsushas Beijoooss, mocinhaa!!!_

**Maryan Boundeler Black** _Que nome mais presença, hein? Gosteeei! E gostei também de vc ter achado a continuação "mto per" /olhinhos brilhando/ Obrigaaada!! E concordo em número, gênero e grau com vc...tbm daria tudo pra ver Sirius de brinco e moto...Oh que tentação, meu Mérlin! Valeeeu pela review! Espero te ver sempre por aqui, mocinha! Beijoosss!!!_

**Jehssik:** _Caham...ainda chocada? Sai deeeeessa uashuashaushauss James solteiro na áááárea! Se derrubar, a Fezinha pega e sai correndo pra vc ñ pega-lo primeiro! uahsuashushaushausha Brincadeira...eu divido, vai! xp Oh..ela AMOU! Se vc ñ amasse também, oueu me matava, ou eu matava você, ou eu desistiria e faria o que disse que faria ali na N/A...e acabava com o sofrimento de todo mundo, incluindo o meu! (quem vê, pensa que ela ficou biruta com as coincidências...só um pouco, ñ totalmente hehehe). Enfim...ok ok...estou iludindo as meninas com o Sirius de moto e brinco! uahsuahsushas Vou fazer a orelha dele rejeitar a ele bater com a moto:x Credo, nem tenho coragem pra isso! Anyway...aqui está o primeeeiro capitulo! Jooin! E eu ainda estou esperando a fic "Sem Nome" ;P. Beijooss, amoorr!!_

**Anita Simons: **_Ok, né? aushaushushas YAAAAAAAAY!!! \o/ ;)_

**Lely:**_ Yeess...eu posteeei! E to postando de novooo!!! \o/ Tá de férias, néé? Vai poder ler e mandar review na boa? uahsuahsuahsuashuash Eu já acabei a escola..e fico completamente alienada de férias! uashuashuashush Beijoosss!!!_

**Mrs. Na Potter** _LADRAAAA!!!MANDEM PARA AZKABAAN! oO Roubou a mh expressão...minha marca...meu bordão...meu TUDO! sniff sniff Tadinha de mim! ;P Oh...eu sou "má"? E vc é boazinha demais em falar que vai ficar viciada na mh fic! OmG (É MEEEU xD ) me deixou feliiz quando eu vi a sua revieeew/olhinhos brilhando/ E felicidade, no momento, é tudo que eu preciso! Vc ñ acredita que a Lily vai embora..me apóia em acabar a fic do jeito q eu falei na N/A e ver se funciona pra mim tbm? uahsuashuashuashas Beijooss!!!!_

**Lud Landon**_: Oohhh...vc achou o trailer liindo? Aahh..Valeu, mocinhaaa!!! E aqui está o começo meeesmo..capitulo/capitulo! xD Espero q goste e q continue acompanhandooo!!!Obs:eu falei que vc tinha ficado ansiosa a toa sobre a carta, num falei? auhsuahsaushas Viu como era de boa?xD Beijooss, Luuud!_

**Kine L: **_Que foooofaaa!!! Lá na "Aprendi", vc disse que amoou! E que neem parecia que tinha sido a primeira! oO OmG...OBRIGADA! E outro Obrigaaaada por ter saco de ter lido tuudo e pelos parabéééns e fiquei feliz em saber q "te animei". Mesmo ñ mandando reviews, a gente sabe que sempre tem as pessoas que ñ mandam, mas que gostam da fic...então acho mó chato abandonar! Eeeee...aqui está a continuaçããão!!!! Espero q continue acompanhandoo! Beijoooss!!!_

**Bah: **_Siiiim..vc meesmo...irmã da Jéé feliiz! Já está publicando o seu manual de "Como acabar com namorados"? Conheço gente que está precisando! xD_

**Jeéh: **_Vc ñ mandou review, mas vou te "chatear" mesmo assim! uauashaushaushas FELIIIZ! Beijoss!!!_

**_Obs: Vídeo da fic no meu profile! Quem quiser...está a disposição! ;)_**

**_REVIEWS SERÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS! x) BEIJOOOSSSS PRA TOOOOODOS! _**

**_(Fezinha fica triste, Fezinha fica maluca!)_**


	3. Embarque!

N/A¹:** EU FUI NA ESTRÉÉÉÉIAA!!! Quem ai foooi, hum? Ok...essa n/a é só para encher o saco e poder dizer: EU ESTOU INDIGNADA POR ELES TEREM FEITO UMA COISA DE MENOS DE 10 SEGUNDOS COM OS MAROTOS, A ALICE E O FRANK SÃO HORRÍVEIS oO, AQUELA CHO É UMA MERDA PARA BEIJAR, ODIEI O FATO DO VÉU TER VIRADO UM ASPIRADOR oO, A BELLA NÃO JOGA UM "AVADA" NO SIRIUS NO LIVRO, ADOREI A DI-LUA HEHEHE..E...só isso tá bom! aushuahsaushs Agora ao capítulo! **

* * *

**Eu procurei abrir os olhos e enxergar você...  
**

**Eu procurei um bom motivo pra não, pra não estar lá  
**

**Procurei me manter afastado, mas você me conhece...faço tudo errado, tudo errado.**

**Mas só de ouvir a sua voz eu já me sinto bem  
**

**Mas se é difícil pra você, tudo bem  
**

**Muita gente se diverte com o que tem.**

* * *

- Onde?- ela repetiu a pergunta. 

Sabia que era insensível demais ter que faze-lo repetir, mas não podia acreditar no que ouvira.

"_Será que foi uma desculpa para vir me ver? Sentiu saudade e não soube falar que sentiu...e resolveu matar o avô fantasiadamente?"_

- No..ve...velório do meu avô!- e a lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dele e, como se isso fosse vergonhoso para ele, fez uma cara de "durão", querendo fazer a dor, que provavelmente estava sentindo, parar.

- Céus...sinto muito por isso!- ela disse caridosamente, se levantando da cama, esquecendo sua preguiça, sua dor e seu sono e ficou parada de frente e ele...sem saber se o abraçava como mandava a sua educação em situações como essa.

- Eu não acredito muito que você sinta!- ele disse baixinho, suspirando fundo.

- Como não acredita? Era o seu avô, James...eu sei o quanto você o amava, o respeitava e o admirava!

James sorriu sarcástico e Lily arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- E sentindo tudo isso, não tinha a mínima idéia que ele poderia fazer algo contra mim em relação a você!

- Do que você está falando?

- Bom dia, James!- os dois se viraram para a porta do quarto e se viram em frente e uma Sra. Evans com um aspecto doentil horrível. Lily pode perceber que o maroto ao seu lado engoliu em seco quando ia na direção de sua mãe

- Bom dia, Sra. Evans.- ele beijou a mão de Shane, a fazendo sorrir.

- Como você está, querido?

- Não estou muito bem...

- O avô de James morreu, mãe!- Lily disse indo até Shane e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e sentindo seu peito pesar em ver que sua mãe estava um pouco pior do que no dia anterior.

- Deus, sinto muito, querido!- Shane foi até James e o abraçou forte durante longos segundos.

- Obrigado, Sra. Evans!- ele disse baixo, enquanto se recompunha.

- Eu vou pegar um chá para você...um chá de camomila, sim!

- Não precisa se incomodar...

- Faço questão!- Shane disse já desaparecendo pelo corredor e voltando a deixar os dois sozinhos no quarto.

- Bem, do que você estava falando aquela hora?- Lily perguntou sentando-se na cama e mirando o moreno em sua frente, em pé, olhando para o chão.

- Meu avô...

- Sim, isso eu sei.

- Meu avô me contou sobre...hmm, sobre o Natal!- ele foi em direção da cadeira da escrivaninha, a virou, sentando-se ao contrário, apoiando os cotovelos no encosto da cadeira e olhando para a ruiva.

Lily respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelas coxas refletindo um pouco antes de voltar a sua atenção para o moreno à sua frente.

- E o que ele falou, exatamente?

- Acho que falou o resumo de tudo: me contou que te disse que você não servia para mim e blá blá blá. Não quero repetir as palavras dele tanto por mim quanto por você!

- Isso é passado, não afeta mais as nossas vidas, não faz diferença agora.- ela disse dando de ombros e encarando a porta da sacada ao seu lado direito, tendo a impressão que James não tirara os olhos dela.

- Como não, Lily? Claro que faz..e faz muita.

- Não faz, James. Você não está mais com a Mcgregory...e...nós não estamos mais juntos.

- Essa é a questão!- ele disse puxando a cadeira (que era de rodinhas) para perto da cama, em direção dela.- Imagina: se ele não tivesse feito isso, você não teria me dado o fora, teríamos noivado...se Mérlin duvidar, até casado!- Lily soltou um riso pelo nariz e olhou para ele.

- Mas não foi assim...

- E você não iria para Alemanha!

Lily não pode evitar revirar os olhos e voltar a encarar a porta da sacada.

- Ou se estivéssemos casados, você iria do mesmo jeito?- ele perguntou segurando o rosto dela e a fazendo o encarar

- Aqui está o chá, querido.- a mãe de Lily entrou no quarto, prestando atenção na bandeja que trazia com suas mãos trêmulas e nem reparara no clima que havia acabado de cortar. Ela foi até a escrivaninha e depositou ali a bandeja e colocando o chá na xícara para o moreno. O mesmo se levantou e foi até a mãe de Lily, pegando a xícara e bebericando um pouco.- Ah, Lily, querida, isso estava no balcão da cozinha...acho que acabou esquecendo por lá!- Shane tirou do bolso o lindo anel de noivado de Lily.

James deu uma leve engasgada com o chá ao ver o anel e se virou para a escrivaninha, devolvendo a xícara na bandeja, enquanto Lily corava e pegava o anel da mão de sua mãe e o colocava no criado-mudo ao seu lado.

- Eu vou descer e deixar vocês conversarem. Tome mais do chá, James...será melhor para você!- Shane sorriu no que James retribuiu e saiu do quarto novamente. O moreno se encostou na escrivaninha com os braços cruzados e observando o interessante chão.

- Eu vou com você no velório!- Lily disse com um tom de ternura na voz, se levantando da cama e indo na direção do guarda-roupa.- Você espera eu tomar banho e me vestir?

- Claro!- ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do chão.

Ela fez uma careta chateada e se trancou no banheiro, tomando seu banho rápido e se arrumando decentemente para um velório. Desembaçou o espelho e começou a arrumar o cabelo molhado e passando um brilho nos lábios para não ressecar. Destrancou o banheiro e saiu de repente para o quarto, pegando James com a aliança na mão e se assustando com a rápida aparição dela.

- Estou pronta!- ela disse fingindo não ter visto e foi até o armário novamente, se olhando no espelho de corpo inteiro e se virando para ele novamente. James já se encontrava de pé, no meio do quarto.

- Me desculpa por ter vindo até a sua casa para isso, por te acordar...por tudo. Eu não deveria ter vindo.- o moreno passava a mão pelo cabelo, com um olhar longe.

- Eu não negaria uma ajuda para você quando você precisasse!

Lily deu as costas para ele e saiu de seu quarto, sem nem reparar na cara de quem levara um belo corte de James. A ruiva avisou seus pais sobre a saída e tentou conversar com sua mãe sobre a noite no hospital, mas Shane fez com que eles se apressassem.

Andavam pela calçada em silêncio, mesmo ela querendo perguntar onde era o velório, se iriam direto, se iriam demorar muito, afinal, ela embarcaria de noite para a Alemanha. Mas preferiu apenas seguir os passos do maroto.

- Vamos pegar o nightbus e descer no cemitério bruxo, é perto de casa...eles não permitem aparatações por perto por respeito, quem os entende?!. E...eu sei que você viaja hoje, você não precisa demorar!- ele disse como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela e fazendo sinal com a sua varinha.

Um ônibus roxo de três andares logo deu as caras na frente dos dois, parando brutalmente. James, com a sua cara carrancuda e chateada cortou o discurso do pobre Binns e entrou de imediato no ônibus, com Lily em seu encalço. Sentaram-se em uma das últimas cadeiras no ônibus, depois de pagarem as passagens e ficaram ainda com o silêncio durante alguns minutos.

- E a sua mãe?- ele perguntou do nada, olhando pela janela a paisagem passar como flashes por eles.

- O que tem ela?- Lily perguntou de volta, segurando na cadeira da frente depois de uma curva.

- Ela me parece...me parece...bem, ela me parece...- ele parecia escolher as palavras certas para não soltar besteira.

- Lhe parece muito mal?

- Err...não me parece muito bem!

Ela não respondeu, preferiu continuar no silêncio. Falar sobre aquilo a incomodava muito, ainda mais indo para um velório no exato momento...com o seu "ex-futuro noivo".

Quando Lily desceu do ônibus roxo-berrante, se deparou com um portão de ferro gigantesco do cemitério. Viu que havia muitas pessoas por ali, entrando e saindo, já lembrando que Phillip era alguém importante e que se velório não seria vazio.

Quando ela deu um passo para frente, já pronta para entrar, uma mão a segurou. Ela se virou para trás e viu James encarando o portão, com uma expressão de "medo" no rosto. Ela voltou o passo e parou ao seu lado, o encarando enquanto ele ainda encarava o portão.

- Você está passando mal, James?- ela perguntou, dando uma rápida olhada para seu braço ainda segurado por ele.

- Não...apenas esperando a coragem se formar por inteiro.

Como uma boa acompanhante, ela continuou ao seu lado, apenas esperando o moreno decidir desempacar dali. Ela podia jurar que se passou cinco minutos desde que chegaram e desde que resolveram esperar James querer entrar.

- Mamãe, eu vou poder visitar o papai no céu então?- Lily se virou para seu lado esquerdo para ver a cena de uma mãe jovem e seu filho com pouco mais de cinco anos, rodeados por várias outras pessoas. Ela não pode deixar de sentir um frio na barriga muito forte ao pensar em sua mãe.

O frio na barriga logo desapareceu quando sentiu uma mão entrelaçando a sua. A ruiva se virou para olhar a sua mão junto com a de James, que apertava forte, querendo algum conforto e segurança no gesto e, logo depois, começou a puxá-la para os portões.

O cemitério era enorme. Gigantescos jardins que nem davam o ar de ser o que escondiam, grandes árvores e flores por todos os cantos (tanto nos túmulos, como do próprio local). Enquanto caminhavam pelo pequeno caminho entre a grama e apenas escutavam o salto de Lily bater contra as pedras, sentiam um vento morno passar por eles, parecendo querer confortá-los. Logo mais a vista, uma capela branca, com pequenos detalhes amarelados chamava a atenção por tantas pessoas em sua volta. Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais rostos se viravam para o "casal" recém-chegado.

- Não ligue para o que eles estão pensando da gente!- James sussurrou para a ruiva, que apenas assentiu e ergueu a cabeça, tentando não prestar atenção nos sussurros e nos olhares. Os dois subiram os pequenos degraus da capela, desviando das pessoas e tentando entrar.

Logo conseguirem a façanha, os olhos de Lily pararam em um canto da pequena capela, onde estavam os Potter´s (Mathew, Julia, os tios de James e Jacob) junto com Sirius, Emy e os pais da mesma. James a dirigiu até eles, que observavam os dois com a mesma cara confusa que os "convidados" (?) do velório.

Sirius foi o primeiro a se manifestar, sem esperar os dois chegarem até os outros. O moreno deu uma leve batida no ombro de James e um beijo estalado em Lily.

- O Mooney não podia vir, ele tinha aquela prova durante a tarde, mas pretende te encontrar depois!- o maroto disse para James, quando esse e Lily sentavam-se em um banco de madeira, ao lado dos Potter´s e dos Collen´s.

- Tudo bem, cara!- James respondeu, olhando para o altar. Lá estava o caixão de madeira escura, com a tampa ainda para fechar e com várias pessoas em volta.

- Boa tarde!- James, Sirius e Lily se viraram para a voz. Era Jacob, acompanhado de perto por Emy. Ele não tinha o lindo sorriso que sempre o acompanhava e que Lily pensava que era herança potteriana...mas sim uma expressão tão vaga quanto a do primo. A ruiva encontrou os olhos de Emy, mas preferiu desviar rápido.

- Bom dia, Jacob!- ela respondeu, já que James não parecia que responderia educadamente se ele abrisse a boca primeiro.- Ainda não almocei, portanto, bom dia!

- Sim, bom dia!- ele tentou sorrir, mas fracassou.- James?

O maroto subiu o olhar de puro ódio para o primo e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sim?

- Estávamos esperando apenas você para...para tampar o caixão! Precisa ir até lá para...se despedir para podermos...hmm...tampar.- Jacob dizia calmamente, para ser o mais agradável e não tão "bruto" com o assunto.

- Eu não vou até lá!

Todos ali se entreolharam, enquanto James preferia olhar para as mãos.

- James?- Lily o chamou, se ajoelhando em sua frente, sussurrando.- Você precisa ir até lá.

- Eu não quero.- ele cerrou os dentes em resposta

- Não seja teimoso...estavam todos esperando por você!- ela disse no mesmo tom dele.

- Eu.não.vou.

Ela se levantou, irritada, e colocou as mãos na cintura, como uma mãe que tivesse acabado de ser desobedecida.

- Por Céus, é o seu avô, James Potter!

O maroto se levantou e ficou frente a frente a ela.

- Não te trouxe aqui para receber bronca. Eu não quero ver o meu avô no caixão...isso é tão difícil de entender, Lily Evans?

Ela não ousou responder e apenas voltou a se sentar.

- Posso falar para fecharem?- Jacob perguntou cruzando os braços

- Fale o que quiser, Jacobzinho, mas eu não quero ver o meu avô dentro do caixão!- James repetiu com um tom de "fim de conversa".

- Filho?- era Mathew que passou por Jacob e Emy e ia em direção do filho. Tinha grandes olheras e uma cara de cansaço.- Venha até aqui, vamos conversar!- o pai puxou o filho pelo ombro e o afastou da multidão.

- Lily?- Sirius a chamou, a ruiva se virou para ele.- James foi te buscar?- perguntou com um tom de incredulidade na voz.

- Sim!

- Na maior cara de pau?

- Sirius...

- Vocês se acertaram?

- Não!

- Cara, como assim ele faz todo aquele showzinho de ciúmes e agora vai te tirar de casa para vir no velório do avô?!

- Sirius!

- Eu vou ter uma conversa com ele depois.- o moreno disse dando uma olhada de lado para o amigo do outro lado da capela conversando com seu pai.

- Er, me desculpe..Lily, você tem alguns minutos?- Jacob se aproximou da ruiva um pouco temeroso. Sirius olhou para ele com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Claro!

- É lá fora.- o moreno disse apontando para a porta, quando Lily fez menção de se sentar. Ela se endireitou, deu de ombros e saiu da capela, com Jacob atrás.

- O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou curiosa.

- Por aqui.- ele disse a conduzindo entre as lápides do lado direito da capela.- Não aconteceu nada de importante e nada que deva se preocupar, mas eu gostaria de te mostrar uma coisa...porque eu sei que não está conversando com a Emy e não sei se ela te contaria e dúvido que Sirius saiba, muito menos James.

- Do que está falando?

Jacob não respondeu e apenas parou em frente de uma lápide que, pelo estado, era recente. Lily o olhou confusa e ele deu sinais com a cabeça em direção da lápide. Ela se virou de costas para ele e levou um choque ao ler o epitáfio.

"_Alex O´Connor. Amado filho, Querido amigo e Inesquecível"_

- Oh meu...- ela se ajoelhou na grama do túmulo, boquiaberta.

- Achei que gostaria de visitá-lo!

Lily passou as mãos pela lápide, por cima do nome do amigo, já sentindo as lágrimas querendo sair. Comprimiu os lábios segurando-as e tendo uma sensação de felicidade ao visitar o amigo e tristeza em ter que ser naquelas condições.

- Eu sinto tanta a falta dele, sabia?!- ela disse se virando para encarar Jacob um bom tempo depois. Ele sorriu caridoso, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Eu imagino! Eu perdi meu melhor amigo ano passado, em uma missão.- o moreno disse com uma voz fraca.- Era meu melhor amigo de anos e tudo evaparou em poucos segundos...mal dá para acreditar. Parece que ele está viajando e irá voltar a qualquer momento.

Ele se abaixou ao lado dela e colocou uma das mãos em suas costas amigavelmente.

- Sinto muito por isso.- ela disse direcionando seu olhar de novo para a lápide.

- Está preparada, Lily? Ser Auror tem que ter sangue-frio e ter na cabeça que de um jeito ou de outro, você irá perder alguém no meio disso.

- Para isso que serve a Academia, certo? Nos preparar tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente?

- Lily, não irá aprender a ser durona na Academia...tem que ser por si só. É claro que lá, eles te dão uma certa ajuda, mas ir "molenga" não contribui muito.

- Estou preparada!

- Certo. Bem, embarcarei um pouco antes de você, tenho coisas para resolver ainda hoje por lá, mas te esperarei no aeroporto, ok?

- Ok.

- Seu apartamento já está preparado para a sua chegada e a sua ficha de inscrição na Academia devidamente preenchida, apenas esperar a carta de confirmação e recrutamento e aproveitar o país enquanto isso.- Jacob se levantou sorrindo e ofereceu a mão para ajuda-la a levantar.

- Tchau, Alex! Assim que voltar para Inglaterra, virei te visitar novamente!- ela conjurou um lírio e depositou na frente da lápide, perto de outras flores deixadas.- Um lírio para deixar a minha lembrança!

* * *

Quando Lily e Jacob voltaram para a capela, esta estava quase lotada e com a missa já começada. A ruiva se dirigiu até os bancos onde estavam seus amigos, enquanto Jacob ia para a fileira ao lado dos pais. 

- _...Phillip Aaron Potter nos trouxe. Um grande pai, avô, esposo e bruxo..._

- Onde vocês estavam?- Lily escutou um sussurro ao seu lado e deu uma rápida olhada para Emy

- Isto lhe diz algum respeito?!- ela respondeu. Emy bufou enquanto olhava para o mestre da cerimônia alguns metros deles

- Provavelmente não respeitando nem a capela e se agarrando por aí!- Lily abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Sirius saiu do lado de Emy e se postou entre as duas, separando-as

- Por favor, briguem depois lá fora, ok? Aqui dentro eu não posso conjurar um ring de lama.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e decidiu voltar toda a sua atenção para as palavras da cerimônia. Esta durou quase uma hora, já com o caixão fechado, familiares fizeram alguns discursos e muitos choros.

Logo após o seu final, todos se dirigiram para fora, enquanto o caixão era preparado para ser carregado até o túmulo. James se juntou à Lily, Sirius e Emy novamente, com os olhos vermelhos de choro.

- Você 'tá legal, cara?- Sirius perguntou abraçando o amigo pelo pescoço.

- Tem que levar!- foi a única coisa que o maroto disse.

Mathew, Felix (pai de Jacob) e mais duas pessoas que Lily desconhecia, traziam o caixão por um fio de feitiço saindo de suas varinhas, passaram por eles, fazendo todos, automaticamente, os acompanhar.

- Onde vocês estavam?- James perguntou enquanto andavam pelas pedras, em meio aos túmulos.

- Creio que essa pergunta seja para mim, correto?- Lily perguntou

- Obviamente.- Emy disse e levou um cutucão de Sirius

- Por que isso interessa tanto vocês?

- Deviam estar se agarrando por ai!- James disse. Lily parou de andar na mesma hora, fazendo Sirius trombar com ela.

- Qual é a de vocês dois?- Lily perguntou irritada olhando para James e Emy.- Mérlin, se não quiserem me ajudar, não me atrapalhem. E para vocês saberem, estava visitando o túmulo do Alex!

Ela deu as costas para os três e começou a caminhar de volta para a capela, desviando das pessoas qua iam contra ela.

"_O que fiz para merecer isso? Dois contra mim! Parece que combinaram direitinho o que falar para me irritar, para me deixar pior do que já estou."_

Lily passou pelos portões do cemitério e deu sinal com a sua varinha, esperando o onibus roxo-berrante aparecer em sua vista, embarcar e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- LILY! HEY, LILY...ESPERA!

Sirius vinha correndo até ela, balançando a mão freneticamente pedindo para lhe esperar.

- O que foi dessa vez, Sirius?

Na mesma hora, o ônibus apareceu, fazendo Binns repetir toda a sua apresentação sem fundamento.

- Vai embora assim? Do nada?

- Me desculpe, Sirius...mas vir aqui para ajudar e ser tratada assim eu não quero. Tchau!- ela subiu as escadas do ônibus

- A gente se encontra no aeroporto, viu? Mooney e eu somos confirmados.

- Obrigada!- ela sorriu para o moreno e o ônibus sumiu de vista.

* * *

A ruiva chegou na casa silenciosa minutos depois de deixar o cemitério. Quando fechou a porta, fez o que sempre fazia quando chegava: parava no hall, com a varinha segura em suas vestes e examinava cada canto que pudesse. Não ouvindo nada e já imaginando que seu pai levara sua mãe novamente para o hospital, subiu as escadas silenciosamente, com os pensamentos longe...quando ouviu algo em seu quarto. Ela estacou no meio do corredor e tirou a sua varinha, respirando fundo e tentando não tremer...estava apenas alguns passos da porta do quarto e viu uma sombra se mover por lá. Ou corria ou enfrentava. 

_"...ser Auror tem que ter sangue-frio..."_

Ela engoliu aquelas palavras de Jacob como coragem, segurou mais firme na varinha e, rápida, entrou no quarto já esperando o baque de ver um Comensal da Morte...tal qual fosse a sua sorte se fosse.

- O que está fazendo aqui?- ela perguntou ríspida, fazendo Petúnia dar um salto de susto, colocando a mão no peito arfante.

- Deus, parece um fantasma!- a irmã reclamou se afastando das malas de Lily em cima da cama

- O que está fazendo aqui?- repetiu a pergunta, ainda com a varinha apontada para a irmã.

- Estava conferindo a sua mala para saber se não está levando nada de casa ou alguma coisa minha...ou qualquer outra coisa que não deva sair do lugar!

- Saia de perto das minhas coisas, sua idiota!- Lily vociferou para a irmã que ficou levemente assustada com o tom de voz

- Olha como fala comigo, sua anormal.

- Anormal é você, com essa cara de cavalo...não estava viajando com o porco do seu namorado?

- Isso não te interessa.

- Ah, imagino que vocês terminaram, não? E eu pensando que teria um novo zoológico para levar meus filhos quando os seus nascessem!

- CALA A BOCA!- Petúnia berrou como uma louca e saiu correndo do quarto da irmã. Lily meneou a cabeça enquanto ia até suas malas, quando a irmã voltou na porta.- VAI LOGO EMBORA DESSA CASA PARA EU PODER VIVER EM PAZ, SUA CRETINA!- e saiu de novo da vista da ruiva.

Lily se sentou na cama, jogou um tênis na porta, a fazendo fechar, encolheu as pernas junto ao peito e começou a chorar.

- Acho...acho que é o mais certo a se fazer mesmo...ir embora! A única coisa que vi até agora, foram pessoas brigarem comigo por causa da viagem...ninguém tentou me impedir pra valer, apenas brigaram!- ela passou a mão pelos olhos, tentando afastar as lágrimas.- Vai ser melhor, vai ser!

Ela se deitou um pouco desconfortável por causa das malas que ocupavam a maior parte da cama e ficou a divagar sobre brigas, insinuações, confiança, segurança, desavenças...em tudo o que a rondava no momento.

**_\/---\/---\/---\/_**

Sentiu algo a balançar e não quis abrir os olhos para saber o que era...eles estavam "cansados" de tanto chorar e estava convencida a dormir até se sentir revigorada novamente.

Novamente o balanço. Quis dar um tapa no que tivesse querendo a acordar...até que uma voz começou a ficar presente em sua mente.

- Li, minha querida, acorde!

- Pai?- ela disse entreabrindo os olhos devagar, esperando receber o baque do Sol se pondo, mas ele não veio.

- Levante rápido...você precisa ir para o aeroporto pelo menos daqui a dez minutos!

Ela arregalou os olhos e se virou para a porta da sacada do seu quarto...percebendo que o Sol já se fora e deu um pulo da cama.

- Pai, eu não posso perder esse vôo!- ela disse agitada, levando as malas para o corredor.- Se eu perder, vão me matar!

Richard a parou quando esta voltara para o quarto para pegar a outra mala.

- Deixa que eu cuido das malas...vá se trocar e lavar esse rosto choroso.

Em menos de dez minutos, as malas de Lily já estavam no carro, assim como a sua mãe, no banco da trás para ter mais comodidade e Richard esperava na porta de casa a ruiva terminar de se despedir de seu quarto e inspecionar se esquecera de algo.

- Querida, se você esquecer alguma coisa, a gente manda para você.- Richard disse quando ela passou feito um furacão por ele e ia em direção do carro.

- Se despediu da sua irmã?- Shane perguntou quando a filha entrou no carro.

- Ah sim, me despedi sim...tivemos um encontro cheio de emoções mais cedo...acredito que sentiremos muito a falta uma da outra!- ela respondeu já colocando o cinto e observando seu pai entrar no carro.

- Imaginamos que sim, Lily!- Richard disse meneando a cabeça e dando partida.

* * *

O aeroporto, claro, estava terrivelmente lotado. Lily olhava o seu bilhete e procurava pelo balcão da empresa aérea para fazer o check in, enquanto Richard andava um pouco mais devagar para levar as milhares de malas da filha em um carrinho e acompanhar Shane que vinha lentamente. 

- É aqui!- ela disse em um tom mais alto para tentar fazer seus pais ouvirem. Ela entrou na fila do check in e esperou que os pais se aproximassem com as malas.

- Nem acredito que fará um intercâmbio, filha...estou tão feliz por isso! Espero que se dê muito bem por lá e que venha nos visitar com freqüência, ouviu? E se comunicar também...nos acostumamos com corujas pela casa.- Shane sorriu, enquanto abraçava a filha.

- Mãe, ainda está cedo para se despedir...dá uma olhada nessa fila!- Lily apontou para tantas cabeças em sua frente.

- Melhor ainda...a sua mãe precisa comer alguma coisa, vou levá-la até a praça de alimentação que passamos e comprar alguma coisa...quer que eu traga algo para você, querida?- Richard perguntou e Lily negou

- Estou ansiosa demais para comer alguma coisa e mais tarde eu como no avião.

- Ok, já voltamos. Vamos, Shane.- Richard abraçou a mulher pelos ombros e fizeram o caminho de volta para a praça de alimentação.

Lily apoiou os cotovelos no carrinho, tamborilando os dedos na mala e assoviando baixinho, espantando qualquer sentimento ruim que lhe vinha na cabeça.

- Ahh, se a senhorita embarcasse antes de nos despedirmos, iriamos atrás de você para te bater.

A ruiva sorriu ao ouvir aquela voz e duas risadas depois e se virou: Sirius e Remus estavam atrás dela sorrindo. Antes de abraçar os amigos, ela olhou em volta esperançosa, mas se conformou de que ele não viria mesmo..e nem ela.

- Te vi hoje e parece que faz tempo.- ela disse para Sirius e depois se virou para Remus.- E você, mocinho...como foi a prova?

- Maravilhosamente bem. Nunca fiz uma prova tão confiante na minha vida. Assunto principal: Lobisomens!

Os três desataram a rir e algumas pessoas se viraram para encarar o trio.

- Então está no papo.- ela disse

- Com certeza!

- Mérlin, Lily...você viu aquelas coisas estranhas? As escadas que sobem e descem?- Sirius perguntou entusiasmado para a ruiva...só faltava saltitar balançando os braços

- Você está falando das escadas rolantes?

- Exatamente!- Remus respondeu por ele.- Ficou fascinado por elas e quase caiu de lá de cima, fazendo o maior alarde no saguão. Demorou uns dois minutos para ele conseguir subir na escada e descer "humanamente" aquilo.

- Não exagera, Mooney...só fiquei um pouco eufórico com a idéia de cair no meio de todo o earoporto.

- Aeroporto!- Lily e Remus o corrigiram, rindo.

- É tudo a mesma coisa

- Sem contar na vergonha que ele me faz passar com a porta automática.- Remus disse segurando o riso.- Ele via as pessoas se aproximarem e quando elas passavam e as portas começavam a fechar, ele corria para entrar, mas elas fechavam,e elas eram um pouco lerdas para abrir, ai ele pegava distância de novo e esperava mais pessoas passarem.

Lily caiu na risada junto com Remus, enquanto Sirius olhava para os dois com a cara fechada e um bico de raiva.

- E o Mooney nem para me avisar que era só me aproximar...esse idiota ficou rindo da minha cara, bem longe, fingindo que não estava comigo.

- Coitado, Remus!

- Foi uma experiência maravilhosa na minha vida...queria saber como ele se sairia se viesse sozinho...estaria na cabine do estacionamento, esperando o cavalete levantar sozinho ao invés de apertar o botão e pegar o bilhete.

- Chega de darem risada da minha cara, ok? Estou ficando ofendido!- Sirius disse quando os dois amigos não paravam de rir.

- Você veio sozinha?- Remus cortou o assunto, tentando recuperar o fôlego

- Não, meus pais foram comprar algo para comer e já voltam. Falando nisso, vocês não encontraram a Emy ou o James antes de virem?

Os dois marotos trocaram um olhar antes de Sirius responder.

- James estava trancado no quarto dele e a Emy sumiu do cemitério antes mesmo do Sr. Potter ser enterrado.

- Hmm, mandem lembranças minhas para eles.- ela disse cabisbaixa

- Lil...não fique assim por causa daqueles dois idiotas.- Remus a abraçou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela.- Com o tempo, eles perceberão a burrada que estão fazendo e irão pedir desculpas ajoelhados.

- Eu não creio muito nessa sua teoria, Remus.

- Tudo isso é ciúmes, Li. Não estão suportando ver a melhor amiga/noiva ir embora desse jeito...eles estão na fase de "negação" e só pensam neles. Se eles fazem isso, pense em você agora e esqueça os dois também. Vai começar uma vida nova, em um lugar diferente...- Sirius disse passando uma mão pelo rosto dela.- ...e pode avisar os caras de lá que você tem um amigo ciumento e que irá acabar com a raça de cada um se fizerem alguma coisa sem a minha autorização.

- Vou precisar da sua autorização para me relacionar por lá, Sirius Black?- ela disse cruzando os braços e com um sorriso irônico

- Correção: das nossas autorizações!- Remus também cruzou os braços em sinal de seriedade.

- Exatamente. Eles que não mexam com você, e não conhecerão os Marotos. Pelo menos, 2/4 deles é certeza.- Sirius piscou para a ruiva, que sorriu vencida.

- Só vocês mesmo para me alegrarem desse jeito.

- Boa noite, senhorita!- o jovem que estava no balcão do check in a chamou atenção, para que se aproximasse do balcão com as malas.

Sirius empurrou o carrinho até lá e ficou olhando os aparelhos estático

- Muito interessante essas coisas.

O jovem do check in o olhou rápido, como o achando a pessoa mais desatualizada do mundo.

Após o check in e os pais de Lily voltarem, todos ficaram parados perto do portão de embarque da ruiva, atrasando o máximo a despedida definitiva.

- _Última chamada para o vôo 185 Londres-Berlim. Embarque no portão 16!- _a voz feminina foi ouvida por eles e todos suspiraram fundo.

- Bom, pessoal, é isso!- Lily se aproximou primeiro da sua mãe e lhe deu um abraço muito demorado. Trocaram palavras de carinho, de "boa sorte", de saudades antecipadas...ficaram um longo tempo. Lily sentia um frio percorrer a sua espinha ao se despedir da mãe, mas sabia que não era para sempre...por enquanto. Se virou para o pai que lhe sorria e o abraçou forte também...sentindo que aquela proteção que seu pai lhe passava quando estava perto não poderia sentir lá e quis aproveitar. As lágrimas já corriam feito rio pelo seu rosto e não quis parar em nenhum momento.

Se virou para eles...os dois marotos...Sirius e Remus. Foi em direção primeiro de Remus (que já tinha várias lágrimas escorridas), que lhe passou uma sensação maravilhosa no abraço apertado...não sabia como estava conseguindo se distanciar de uma pessoa tão especial como ele. Se soltando de Remus, ela olhou para Sirius e não pode conter um sorriso quando viu uma lágrima passeando pelos olhos dele. O moreno a abraçou e a tirou do chão, rodando.

- Não esqueça da gente...nos mande corujas toda semana e, qualquer coisa que precisar, pode contar com a gente!- Sirius disse deixando a lágrima cair.

- Estaremos sempre à sua disposição, Lily Evans...e correremos até você se ouvirmos seu pedido de socorro.- Remus sorriu bondoso para ela, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Vocês são muito especiais para mim e eu nunca vou esquecer vocês e muito menos irão se livrar de mim tão cedo. Saibam que podem contar comigo também...para TUDO!

Os dois marotos sorriram para ela. Lily se virou para os pais novamente que estavam quase se afogando em lágrimas como ela.

- Eu amo muito vocês...e eu vou orgulhá-los por todos os esforços que fizeram por mim, podem ter certeza!- Richard e Shane abraçaram a filha juntos

- Nós também amamos você. Se cuida por lá, minha pequena.- Richard deu um beijo na testa da filha

- Me cuidarei e vocês se cuidem por aqui...principalmente você, mãe!

- Não se preocupe comigo, querida.- Shane sorriu e acariciou o rosto da filha.- Agora ande, estão quase fechando o portão.

- Amo vocês!- ela disse para Remus e Sirius

- Amamos você também, ruiva!

Ela acenou para eles pela última vez e mesmo assim os quatro a acompanharam até o portão onde uma moça uniformizada pegou a passagem de Lily, conferindo-a e a deixando passar. Ela olhou pela última vez para trás e seguiu caminho pelo longo corredor, enquanto a mulher fechava o portão de embarque.

- ESPERA...ESPERA!

Uma voz desesperada chegou até os ouvidos deles: James vinha correndo entre as pessoas, esbarrando em todas em seu caminho, com uma Emy igualmente desesperada atrás dele. Os pais de Lily e os dois marotos olhavam atônitos aquela cena e nem conseguiram formar alguma frase para soltar.

- Por favor, abre o portão!- James pediu para a mulher.

- Passagem?- ela pediu

- Não sou um passageiro! Preciso falar com a ruiva que acabou de entrar por aí.

- Sinto muito...sem passagem, sem licença para passar.

- Por favor, senhora...- Emy tentou

- Me desculpem...são as regras!- ela disse dando um ponto final da discussão.

- PARA O INFERNO AS REGRAS ENTÃO!- James gritara nervoso e deu um chute na porta, descontando toda a sua raiva.

- Esquece, James...chegou tarde demais!- Sirius disse.

* * *

**N/A²: Uii...capítulo totalmente clichê quando se trata de alguém indo embora de avião, não acham? uashuashaushas Fala sééério, vocês acham meeesmo que o James tem coração de pedra? Nãããão...pobre James, é apenas mais um mortal, assim como a Emy!hehehe...mas me desculpem pelo clichê, é que foi preciso! xD Entããão eu subi no conceito de vcs quando matei o vovô do James, hãn? oO uahsuahsuhas quanta maldade no coraçãozinho de vcs :P**

**Esse capítulo ficou pequeno, eu sei...;/ mas o próximo eu pretendo fazer maior! Lilovisck na Alemanha com o gaaato do Jacob...James e Sirius engressando na Academia...hmmm e essas coisas :P**

**Obs: meu ex-namorado veio atrás de mim! o.ô Alguém arriscaria dizer que ele veio só pq eu coloquei que o James veio atrás da Lily? uahsuashaushaushsuahsushaush Ai essa minha vida-fic, viu?! xD**

**Respondeeeendooo:**

_**Insane.Marauder: **Nhaaaa...relaaxa, mocinha...ñ se considere mal só pq esqueceu da mh existência! sniff sniff "Um pinguim a menos no mundo" oO uashausahushushas pois éé, um pinguim a menos! oO ahhh...quem disse que quem erra ganha doceee? Ganha naaaada uahsauhsauhushas e vc acha meeeesmo que a Lily deixaria de viajar por causa do James Bobão Potter? Nããão, Lily Evans tem o orgulho da Fê aqui ahsuahsushushaushas Beijooss, mocinhaaa..ó, postei, viu? Acatei a sua ordem! ;P_

_**Lud Landon:** Oi de novo² ! aAhh, fico feliz em saber que gostou do capíítulo..ainda mais pq ele foi triste...então acho que vc vai gostar desse novo tbm! uahsuahsuahsas E qnt a James e Lily separados...vc terá que ver isso por um tempo! uahsuashasuhas X oia eu falando demais aqui uauhasuasuahs Bom, quanto ao meu namoro, realmente ñ é o fim do mundo..mas o problema mesmo foi o fato de ñ nos desligarmos um do outro para tentar seguir a vida, pq falamos que ñ seria uma separação pra valer...agora vamos ver no que dá! aushuahsuahsuas E eu te entendo quando a gente fica com alguma coisa de fic na cabeça e num se resolve logo...uahsuass é fogo, meu! xD Obrigada pela reviiew, linda...beijoosss!!!!_

_**Sassah Potter**: Eu pensei que essa menina malvada se desfez de mim! uahsuahsuasahs Mas nããão, olha a Sassah aquiii!!! o/ Nããão, linda...desisti ñ! E ainda adoooorou a capitulo.../olhinhos brilhando/ Aahhh..sua história, no momento, está mais complicada sim uashuashaushash mas vc ñ tem idéia do q já passei com esse meu namorado...minhas amigas falam que vão escrever um livro da mh vida amorosa e q vai ter mais sucesso do que HP, pra vc sentir como é mt merda! uahsuashuashaushas Dps desse capítulo, vc diria que vai começar a melhorar a situação dos dois? asuhaushushahs E o Six e a Emy...bem...quem saaabe, néé? x uasuahsauhs Adorei vc ter reaparecido, menina..a.dorei mesmo...pensei q tinha me abandonado :( Estaja aqui seeeempre! Beijoooss, mocinha!!!!_

_**Paola: **Oohh...jura q vc tá achando melhor do que antes? Ahhh..que liiinda...adorei saber disso! COncordo com vc quando disse que temos a tendência de ver só o lado do james...talvez aconteça isso, pq a Lily faz o pobre menino sofrer tanto em Hogwarts, que ficamos com aquela idéia de q tudo acontece pra ferrar o coitado uhsuashuashaushas mas tem vezes que ninguem vê o lado da ruiva, tadinha asaushaushaushas "Finalmente o velho foi-se" uhsuashuashaushhs vc ñ sabe como eu ri quando li isso uashaushaushas Eu tbm acho um absurdo o james chamá-la pra ir no enterro, maaas fazer o que?! O Sirius tbm achou! uahsuahsuhsahsash Beijoooss, mocinhaaa!!! Obrigada pela review!_

_**Mrs. Na Potter: **uahsaushaushaushas Vc tbm queria que a Lily ficasse? uashuashuash Pois é, eu tbm! uashuashaushaushs Pq será que ela ñ fica, né? x auhsuahsushs cara de pau ao extremo a Fezinha. Mas ficaria mt besta a fic mesmo..então deixa ela viajar...morrer...aproveitar...essas coisas xD X Agora, qnt tempo separados...só dependendo da mh cabecinha insana! E o Siz e a Emy vão estar aí para o que der e vier...veremos o que acontecerá!hehehehehe mas espero que continue acompanhandooo, lindaaa!!!! E cuidado...posso te mandar pra Azkaban ainda por ter me copiado uashuahsaushaushas Beijoooss, mocinha!!!_

_**Thais:** Aahhh...obrigada pelos parabéns, linda...obrigada meesmo! Espero que continue adorando, viiu? Beijooosss_

_**Leh Evans:** Aaaiii..obrigada pelo elogio, lindaaaa!!! Amei meesmo...por vc ter achado perfeita! Olha eu aquiii..to postandooo uahsuahsaushaushs Minha nova fã? Aaii, assim vc me deixa desconcertada e feliiiz:) Obrigada de novooo...espero que continue por aqui, sim? Beijooosss, moçaaa!!!_

_**Larya-e-Phallan: **Aahhh, obrigadaaa!!! Que boom que está gostando...espero que ao passar dos capitulos, eu ainda consiga fazer vc falar isso! xD E adorei a sua definição da fic...juro que nunca vi por esse lado...obrigada de nooovo:) Espero te ver por aki mais vezes...Beeeijooosss!!!_

_**Lely: **Aee, de novo vocêÊÊ!!! Adoooro! Que boom que gostou do capitulo..yeeah, to virando assassina /olhar diabólico/ muahmuahmuah...quem será o próximo? Quem matou odete Hoitman? (sei lá como se escreve o nome dessa mulher aushuashaush Enfiiim...o James gritando e o velho morrendo...mas ele mereceu..o véio só falou merda, poxa...mereceu SIm! Nossa, quanta maldade no meu coração! AInda bem que vc se recupera...pq to piorando! oO uahsuashuashush Beiiijosss, mocinhaaa._

_**Pah: **OIee...estava beem na cara que era a Lily, ñ? Ela tinha que fazer alguma marotagem por ali huhuhuhu E siiiim, já assistyi muuuito o ALF...uma frase favorita q eu ouvi foi "Ele estava vivo, mas isso foi antes dele morrer" aushuashushaushas me acabo com essa frase aushuashaushauss Vc add, mas quando falei com vc, ñ me respondeu...axo que estava ocupada...mas saiba que já aceitei! ;) beijooosss!!!!_

_**Mel Black Potter: **uasuashaushaushaushauhas Menina revoltada com o velho, nossa senhora! uasuahsus Agora ñ terá mais problema com ele..fiz o favor pra todo mundo de mandá-lo para o andar de cima1;/ Que dóóó ..Iiihh, a Lily jáá´fooi!!! Good Bye, Lily! xD Aaah...só pra falar que a Lily está na lista sim, Mel! Lista verdadeira, Lily na Lista...verdadeiro siim! Tadinho do Jacob, ele ñ é vilão! uhasuhashaushs Ficou deprimida? Oh ñ...deixe que a autora dessa humilde fic fique deprimida por todas as leitoras ausaushaushaushs fique feliiiiz por miiim:) Obrigadaaaa por seeempre estar comigo, mociiinha..beijooooss!!!_

_**Julix.Potter:** aaahhhhhhhh...que liiiinda...obrigaaada, mocinha!!!!Que boom que está gostando da historia...obrigada meesmo! E desculpe por ter capitulos tão grandes e fazer vc virar a noite lendo uahsuahsauhsaushhas Bom, eu particularmente amo historia grande q vire a noite uashuahsuahss mas desculpa do mesmo jeito hehehe POis é...coitado desse casal na mh mão ;/ Eu ñ consigo deixar tudo feliz...eu sempre tenho que acabar com a alegria das pessoas aushaushusha como eu sou malvada...tanto matando, quanto tirando do pais, qnt acabando o namoro...eeita pode me sacrificar! E oooolha, mais uma que gostou de ver o Phillip indo pro saco oO uasusuahsushuhs to começando a ficar com dó do velho X E eu concordo plenamente quando vc diz dela ir embora e de dar uma reforçada no amor...é o que todos dizem "voce só da valor quando perde" ;/ Oohh..mas é claro que passo nas suas fiics siim...pode deixar! ;) E obrigada por ter virado a mh fã/olhinhos brilhando/ Ameeeei isso. Ah, me add no msn e pode deixar q eu te aviiiso:) Beijooossssss!!!_

_**Jehssik: **Ixi...lá vem! ushuashuashasuaushas a resposta que sempre fica a maior aushuhsuahsushas só pra ocupar mais o meu tempo...olhaaa, eu to brincando, viu? Vc sabe o quanto eu adooro responder vc! xD Pois ééé, sorte que vc mandou a review a tempo...quase que eu posto sem a sua resposta ;P mas tudo bem, eu perdoo. Hhmmmm...acho que se fosse por beleza ali, o James seria Ministro da Magia isso sim /cara daquele emoticon babando q me dá medo/ ausuashushushas e o Sirius estaria disputando ali para ser também, né...tadinho, ele tbm é um Deus grego ;) E falando nele...Sirius nunca poderia ser tão indireto...parece ñ fazer parte da personalidade dele auhsuahsaushas vai na laaata, na caruda huhuhuhu assim que eu goosto...diferente do nosso amigo Reminhu...coitado, tenta sempre ser discreto e tentar fazer as pessoas fazerem coisas discretas ao seu lado, mas nunca consegue...pobre Remus, é um maroto..num tem como passar despercebido...tanto com Whysks como com portas automáticas e escadas rolantes...que dóóó! uahsuahsuhsuahs Olhaaa, vc viiiu? Fabian Ma-ra-vi-lho-so! Oh Deus, tentei passar uma imagem sexy dele em nossa homenagem (pobre mortais com leve caídas por ele..eu disse leve?)...e ele ainda ñ me escapa, pq, graças a J.K, ele fazia arte da Ordem, então ñ irá desaparecer uuuuuu déééélicia x Ele e o resto do pessoal! \o/ Iiiixi, gente, eu acho que eu poluí a cabeça de vcs com muita maldade...todo mundo amoou amorte do pobre vovôzinho do james uahsaushaushasuh coitado dele ;P E agora o Sr. James Potter que aguente o tranco de afzer mal ao vovôzinho, enquanto o véio morria lá...tsc tsc tsc que menino mais sem coração. E o que que é isso? Querendo passar o rodo no meu James, Srta. Jéssica? aushaushaushas cadê o pedido de autorização, posso saber? hehehe Olha, eu confesso pra vc q eu achei mesmo que vc tinha se esquecido de mim /sniff sniff/ mas fiquei feliiiz ao ver a sua review hoooje (bem a tempo de respoder) e me deixou super encabulada com os elogios! xp Adoreeei, linda...valeu meesmo! E obriigaada pelo "_que nao é pra vc se preocupar que tudo vai dar certo" _...todo mundo está sendo ótimo comigo em relação a isso...agora eu espero que o sr. ex-namorado seja bonzinho tbm! uhaushaushaushas Adooooro-te a lot de very bastantão por tudo, principalmente por me aguentar no msn te enxendo o saco e te imitando com o programinho novo uahsaushausahs Pena mesmo as nossas conversas terem diminuido ;/ Obs: estou esperando o trailer pra fazer o traaaaileer...to ansiosaa! (e nem sei pq!) aushuahsus Beijooooss, gatinha! xD_


	4. As Academias

**It's down to this**

_(Está decidido isso) _

**I've got to make this life make sense **

_(Tenho que dar sentido a essa vida)_

**Can anyone do what I've done?**

_(Será que alguém conseguiria fazer o que eu fiz?)_

* * *

- Senhorita? 

Lily abriu os olhos devagar, deixando o rosto da aeromoça entrar em foco aos poucos. Sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, fazendo uma careta e depois voltou a encarar a mulher, percebendo uma grande movimentação ao seu redor.

- Sim?

- O avião já pousou.- a aeromoça sorriu e foi na direção da outra poltrona acordar um homem que parecia uma pedra largada ali.

A ruiva se levantou e abriu a parte de cima do assento, tirando a sua pequena bolsa e esperou que a fila no corredor andasse para poder sair do avião. Olhou pela janela e já começou a fechar o casaco percebendo o frio que fazia no país e que deveria ser umas onze horas da noite.

Após passar pelo freeshop e pegar suas malas, ela se dirigiu para o portão de desembarque. Assim que passou pela porta de vidro e chegou no saguão de desembarque, seus olhos correram por entre as diversas pessoas que esperavam os conhecidos do mesmo vôo. Foi quando sentiu um frio na barriga e perceber que a sua ficha caira completamente: estava em outro país, sem familiares e apenas um conhecido.

- Lieb!- ela ouviu uma voz grossa a chamar e se virou para sua direita e encontrar Jacob terrívelmente lindo com seu terno completo lhe sorrindo.- Willkommen!(_Bem-Vinda_)

O moreno passou por algumas pessoas até chegar na ruiva e a abraçar forte, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Olá, Jacob!- ela sorriu

- Como foi o seu vôo?- ele perguntou tomando o carrinho das malas das mãos dela e guindo-o para fora da bagunça do saguão

- Foi bem calmo, até porque eu tomei um calmante e dormi a viagem inteira.

- Não perdeu muita coisa, já que estava escuro e não teria nenhuma bela paisagem.- ele disse a olhando de lado e sorrindo.- Está com fome?

- Não, eu comi no avião...mas estou com muito sono.

- Então vamos direto para o seu apartamento!

Ele passou um dos braços pelos ombros da ruiva com uma expressão de pesar.

- Ok!- ela concordou cabisbaixa

- O meu primo é um idiota!

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque ele não quer deixar entrar na cabeça dele de que você está querendo proteger a si e a quem você gosta...incluindo ele. Olha, Lieb, no começo será difícil mesmo, mas saiba que pode contar comigo sempre...irá arranjar amigos e nunca ficará sozinha...tem todo o meu apoio para qualquer coisa.

- Obrigada, Jacob...muito obrigada!- ela sorriu, sentindo uma onda estranha passar pelo seu corpo.

Os dois chegaram na porta principal do aeroporto e pararam. Jacob retirou seu sobretudo (**N/A: me abanem...como eu amo²²³¹ sobretudo) **e o esticou para ela.

- Vista! Apenas o seu casaco não será suficiente...está muito frio.

Ela sorriu e aceitou o sobretudo do moreno, o colocando e sentindo-se dentro de um vestido por ser tão pequena em comparação à ele.

- Agora vamos.- ele disse a puxando pelo ombro de novo em direção do estacionamento.

* * *

Estava o silêncio perfeito que tanto queria e as luzes apagadas. Cruzou os braços atrás da nuca e continuou deitado em sua cama, encarando o teto. Podia ouvir as vozes dos pais perdidas em algum canto do corredor e passos indo pará lá e para cá. 

Depois de quase uma hora sem se mover e sem conseguir dormir e já não ouvindo mais as vozes pela casa, ouviu umas batidas na porta. Se virou para ela sem levantar

- Pode entrar.- disse voltando a encarar o teto e ouvindo a porta se abrir e fechar logo depois.

- Já vai dormir?- ouviu a voz do amigo ecoar pelo quarto

- Não estou com sono, só estou deitado.

- Menos mal então.

- Por que?- ele se virou para encarar o amigo

- Vim te alegrar, meu caro amigo. Eu e o nosso amado Fire Whysk.- Sirius disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha levantando uma garrafa com um líquido vermelho e dois copos na outra mão.

- Você acha que vou me alegrar tomando isso?- James se levantou e ficou sentado na cama, enquanto Sirius acendia a luz e depois se sentara na poltrona perto da cama.

- Mooney que o diga...isso daqui alegra até defunto.

Sirius parou o movimento de encher o copo com o whysk e olhou para James com uma cara de "falei demais"

- Mérlin, eu tenho o dom de fazer piada idiota em dia de luto...me desculpe, cara...não era a minha intenção tocar nesse assunto e...

- Sem problemas, cara. Deixa quieto e passa logo esse copo pra cá.- James disse, esticando o braço e pegando o copo das mãos do amigo ainda muito sem graça.

Os dois beberam o conteúdo todo dos copos em silêncio, cada um divagando bem longe.

- Padfoot...ela falou alguma coisa?

- O que seria "alguma coisa" para você?- Sirius perguntou abaixando para pegar a garrafa e encher os copos de novo.

- Sei lá, tocou no meu nome, fez algum comentário, me xingou? Alguma coisa.

- Ela perguntou se tinhamos encontrado você e a Emy antes de irmos para lá e mandou lembranças para vocês.

- Só isso?

- Só isso? É claro que foi só isso...e acho que foi até demais.- Sirius devolveu o copo cheio para o amigo de novo, enquanto dera um grande gole no seu.

- Eu acho que foi bem pouco.

- Prongs, como consegue ser cara de pau a esse nível?

- Por que cara de pau?

- Depois de tudo o que você fez com ela, o showzinho no jantar, o do cemitério hoje e de não ir lá na hora certa para se despedir...você queria que ela proclamasse a maior declaração de amor para você? A garota não é idiota.

James bufou e fechou a cara, dando um gole do whysk

- Ela tem quem a consolar agora...já deve ter chegado lá e estar indo para o apartamento com o nada bobo do meu primo.

- Para de se fazer de idiota, James. A Lily é linda, legal, gentil...umas das melhores mulheres que conheci e não é igual as garotas de Hogwarts, que largava um e já estava com outro.

- Se você a acha tudo isso, vai lá consolá-la então.

- Eita poço de santa ignorância, viu? A Lily não precisa de consolação no momento, mas seguir a vida dela longe do caos que está por aqui graças ao Voldemort. Quem precisa de consolo é você, mas aviso que não sou a pessoa recomendada para isso, desculpe desapontá-lo...nem se a sua vida dependesse disso eu faria.

- Pode deixar, tenho uma ótima vizinha.

Sirius cerrou os olhos para o amigo e meneou a cabeça

- Vai lá...aquela é outra tonta...vocês dois andam se merecendo, sabe?- Sirius virou todo o copo, sentindo sua garganta queimar.- James, não adianta querer descontar a sua raiva em mim, como sempre faz, e tentar me deixar com raiva também...se esqueceu que te conheço a anos? Sei que tudo o que está me dizendo é surto e que logo mais isso passa, por isso nem me abalo com o que diz...apenas estou aqui para te ajudar e distrair.

- Tá, tá...enche o meu copo de novo, vai!- James disse já sentindo as palavras embaralhar um pouco em sua boca e estendendo o copo para o amigo encher.

* * *

Berlin era linda! Se encantou com as luzes da cidade, o charme que tinha...era maravilhoso. Lily prestava atenção nos detalhes de cada casa, de cada comércio (muitos fechados devido a hora) enquanto Jacob prestava atenção no trânsito e cantava alegre uma música dos The Beatles que tocava na rádio. 

- _It's been a hard day's night and I've been workin' like a dog. It's been a hard day's night...I should be sleepin' like a log. But when I get home to you, I find the things that you do, You make me feel alright._

Lily olhou para ele e sorriu...tinha muito de James nele, ou, o mais correto, muito dele em James: o charme natural, os cabelos escuros nunca arrumados certinhos, o sorriso e a animação em apenas cantar uma música era idêntico. Não sabia como podia um não gostar do outro.

- Eu vou parar com isso, porque você está rindo da minha cara.- ele disse, abaixando um pouco o volume do carro e segurando o volante sem tamborilar nele.

- Pode continuar...ver a empolgação dos outros ao meu lado me empolga também.

Jacob riu e a ruiva riu junto como se tivesse sido hipnotizada a rir também...era disso que precisava, que queria...alguém alegre, espontâneo e "pra cima" (como Sirius e Remus) para deixá-la igualmente bem. Por um momento, achou que não poderia ter feito escolha melhor do que aquela.

O moreno estacionou o carro depois de longos minutos na estrada em frente à um prédio com, no máximo, quinze andares. A ruiva saiu do carro encarando os andares e a simplicidade da beleza.

- Aqui é o prédio onde a Central de Aurores mandam os "clientes" se é que me entende. Quando chega alguém de outro país, são mandados para cá, porque...- Jacob parou de falar assim que um grupo de garotas passaram por eles e pegou as malas da ruiva e a encaminhando para o portão do prédio.- ...esse prédio tem segurança bruxa!- sussurrou o fim da frase, enquanto olhava para o lados e batia a varinha quatro vezes na fechadura do portão. Esse se abriu logo e eles entraram. Ela reparou que não havia porteiro por ali e, mesmo sendo segurança bruxa, se perguntou se não era arriscado demais.

Jacob colocou as malas de Lily no chão e respirou fundo, um pouco cansado.

- Bem, aqui pode fazer mágica a vontade, Lily...sem trouxas no prédio e muita mágica usada, então...feitiços livres.

Ele apertou o botão do elevador e esperaram em silêncio o dito cujo chegar. Lily pregava a atenção por toda aquela extensão...nos quadros dormindo, nos tapetes pérsias em frente dos dois elevadores, uma porta logo atrás deles indicando a escada, as luzes amareladas, os sofás brancos perto da porta de vidro de entrada combinando com as paredes igualmente claras. Ela não podia reclamar da comodidade e nem falar que aquele lugar era feio.

O elevador chegou e os dois entraram (agora Jacob usava um feitiço para levar as malas da ruiva). Pararam no décimo primeiro andar e a porta se abriu, revelando um belíssimo corredor com quadros antigos e...roncando. Jacob começou a mexer nos bolsos e tirou uma chave de lá, enquanto caminhava para a porta de número 123 do seu lado esquerdo. E Lily apenas seguia seus passos.

- Bom, aqui estamos! Eu espero que tenham vindo fazer a limpeza que pedi, senão você dormirá com todos os tipos de bichos mágicos existentes.- ele disse enquanto encaixava a chave e dava duas voltas. O "clique" foi ouvido e o moreno abriu a porta para que Lily passasse e tivesse a vista do apartamento.

Ele era bem amplo. Um curto hall de entrada com uma mesinha no canto e um espelho decorado na parede. Chegando ao fim dele, estava na sala com dois sofás pretos e uma mesinha de centro, um móvel escuro encostado na parede em frente dos sofás (supostamente para a televisão) e uma lareira de canto, perto da sacada. Na mesma parede do móvel (à direita de Lily e Jacob), tinha uma porta que dava na cozinha americana de tons escuros e uma janela em cima da pia com a vista para a cidade. Mais para o fundo dela, uma lavanderia com a máquina de lavar e secar. De volta para a sala, ao lado esquerdo, um corredor com três portas: um banheiro consideralvemente grande, arrumado e com chuveiro..na porta da frente do banheiro, um quarto de hóspedes com duas camas de solteiro, um guarda-roupa e uma grande janela. No final do corredor, o quarto principal com uma cama de casal, uma mesa-escritório, um guarda-roupa e um banheiro bem parecido com o do corredor, só apenas um pouco mais amplo.

- Gostou?- ele perguntou, enquanto deixava as malas dela em cima da cama.

- Nossa...adorei!Não acha um pouco exagerado? Digo, é ótimo para visitas estrangeiras do Ministério Alemão, mas para uma simples estudante parece que é conforto demais.

- Você passará muito tempo por aqui, Lieb...acha que eu te colocaria para dormir em qualquer lugar?

- Bom, e a forma de pagamento? Eu nem trabalho ainda.

Jacob se sentou entra as malas na espaçosa cama.

- A partir do momento que você se inscreve para a Academia e é de outro país, automaticamente você tem direito a uma moradia. Porém, como você foi inscrita na Academia por mim e por eu ter sido uma "influência", consegui que ficasse aqui. Mas terá que ter boas notas na Academia para continuar ter o privilégio e ir em festas promovidas pelo Ministério e Organizações, entende? Como se fosse para ganhar pontos.

- Ah, bem parecido com sistemas trouxas de faculdade.

- Creio que sim!- ele sorriu, enquanto foi até o criado-mudo e passou o dedo.- Bem, parece que está tudo limpo! Tem certeza de que não está com fome? Aqui não terá nada para comer, te levarei no mercado amanhã.

- Estou satisfeitíssima com a comida do avião...só gostaria de dormir agora.

- Ah, sim sim. Já vou indo então. Qualquer coisa, não será muito difícil de me achar: em cima da lareira, tem o pó de flú..."apartamento do Jacob" e estará lá.

- Muito obrigada!- ela disse enquanto caminhavam para a porta de entrada. Jacob se virou sorrindo e abanou a mão

- Que isso, Lily...não precisa agradecer. Agora durma bastante que amanhã venho te buscar para almoçar e fazer compras.- o moreno deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily, acenou para ela e saiu do apartamento.

Ela trancou a porta e se virou para o apartamento, dando a segunda olhada geral nele e suspirou fundo. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e, logo em seguida, abriu um grande sorriso.

- VOU MORAR SOZINHA!

Saiu correndo e pulou no sofá...usando essa tática para esquecer dos problemas.

**_\/--\/--\/_**

Ela acordou assustada. Um barulho incomodava seu sono durante dez minutos. Abriu os olhos dando conta de que já era de manhã e que estava deitada no tapete da sala.

- Não acredito que durmi no chão!- a ruiva se levantou devagar, sentindo uma dor horrível nas costas e no pescoço. Olhou no relógio de pulso que marcava dez horas.- Ah, droga, Alemanha é uma hora adiantada...estou atrasada.

"_Acho que o Jacob não se incomodará de esperar um pouco no corredor, não é?"_

Ela pensava enquanto sentia a temperatura do chuveiro. Tirou a roupa, prendeu o cabelo em um coque e sentiu um alívio quando a água escorreu por todo o corpo. Se virou para a parede onde já havia o sabonete...

- AAAHHH!- se segurou na parede para não cair por causa do susto e do chão molhado após ver um vulto preto na pequena janela do box. Colocou a mão no coração como se fosse acalmá-lo e abriu a janela...deixando a coruja negra pousar e lhe estender o pergaminho.- Então era você que estava fazendo barulho, né?- a ruiva disse para a coruja que apenas piou de volta.

Lily secou as mãos na toalha e pegou o pergaminho, abrindo longe do chuveiro.

- Ah, ótimo! Uma carta escrita totalmente em alemão...com certeza que eu entenderia.- ela bufou de raiva, quando algo no fim da carta brilhou.

_"Übersetzung"_

- Você continua não ajudando.

"_Ótimo, primeiros sinais de loucura e solidão: conversar com qualquer coisa ou animal que não pode te responder."_

Ela se encheu, abriu o boxe de vidro e jogou a carta do lado de fora, voltando para o seu banho calmo.

Após meia hora, já estava pronta e, com mágica, desfeito suas malas e arrumado as roupas no guarda-roupa.

- Não tem o que limpar, não tem televisão, não tem rádio, nem comida eu tenho...o que eu vou fazer?- a carta que recebera a pouco girava em suas mãos.- Eu não consigo te entender, carta...não adianta ficar brilhando desse jeito, não dá. Não percebe que estou falando em inglês com você? Provavelmente nem esteja me entendendo...talvez esses brilhos que você me manda é algum código morse em alemão...o que pioraria ao dobro, porque sei pouquissímas palavras em alemão e nem sei código morse.- a palavra _"übersetzung" _brilhava mais forte agora.- PÁRA, SEU INUTIL...VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU O QUE EU DISSE?

O som da campainha soou, dando um leve sobressalto em Lily. Esta deixou a carta no sofá e se dirigiu até a porta, destrancando e abrindo, dando de cara com um Jacob com roupas mais esportivas...sem o tradicional social que ele usava...e ela tinha que concordar que ele ficava lindo de qualquer jeito.

- Bom dia!- ela disse feliz por ter alguém para conversar.

- Bom dia, Lieb. Pelo visto, você ainda não aprendeu que é sempre bom verificar antes de abrir a porta, não é?!

- Err, eu me esqueci. Foi a felicidade de você ter chegado.

Um sorriso galante passou pelos lábios dele por uns segundos, coisa que Lily nem se deu conta. Deu passagem para ele e fechou a porta em seguida.

- Tem alguém aqui, Lily?- o moreno perguntou, olhando ao redor.

- Eu cheguei ontem de madrugada aqui, acha que teria alguém no apartamento tão rápido?- ela riu.

- Bem, você estava gritando com alguém quando eu estava chegando.

Lily bateu a mão na testa, rindo, e foi até a carta esquecida no sofá, entregando para ele.

- Eu sei que não parece muito normal e é muito insano da minha parte, mas eu estava brigando com a carta.- ela disse enquanto Jacob lia.

- É uma carta da Academia...você tem que estar lá no dia 5 de Agosto. Ah, sempre é dia 5 em todos os lugares.- essa última frase Jacob disse mais para ele do que para qualquer outra pessoa.- E por que estava brigando com a carta?- ele perguntou com uma expressão confusa

- Bem, eu não sei ler em alemão...e essa frase ai..- ela apontou para o fim da carta.- ...ficou brilhando desde que comecei com a loucura de conversar com ela.

Jacob tirou a varinha da calça preta esportiva e deu um toque em cima da palavra, fazendo a carta embaralhar as letras e ficar completamente em inglês.

- "Tradução".

- Sim, você fez um feitiço para traduzir.

- Não, Lily...a tradução dessa última palavra é..."tradução".

Lily tirou os olhos da carta para encarar Jacob incrédula. Fechou os olhos e meneou a cabeça, arrancando risos abafados do moreno.

- Como eu posso ser tão estúpida? Eu falando que não entendia alemão e a pobre palavra brilhava cada vez mais...devia estar querendo gritar "Sua burra, traduz aqui." Jacob, por Mérlin, como eu vou entender as aulas, as missões...como vou entender as coisas na Academia? Sou ignorante em alemão.

- Calma. Para estrangeiros, se tem métodos diversificados. Acha que será a única estrangeira de lá? A Academia Deusch está com uma ótima fama, trazendo diversas culturas para cá...há feitiços muito bons de tradução instantânea.- ele piscou para ela, deixando a carta em cima da mesa do centro da sala.- Dormiu bem?

- Teria dormido melhor...se não tivesse dormido no chão da sala.

- Estou começando a achar que o ar daqui está te deixando um pouco...fora do normal.

Jacob passou o braço pelo ombro da ruiva e foram para a direção da porta...para um almoço fora e tarde de compras.

* * *

**Dia cinco de Agosto.¹**

- Bom dia!- James disse em um tom animado ao chegar na mesa de sua casa para o café da manhã. Mathew, Julia e Sirius se viraram para ele um pouco surpresos.

- Feliz, filho?- Julia perguntou

- Sim. Finalmente vou começar uma coisa que ocupará a minha cabeça e as minhas horas...não aguentava mais ficar em casa ou sair para ir e fazer as mesmas coisas.

- Já estava na hora, hein?! - Sirius comentou depois de passar as panquecas para o amigo ao seu lado.

- Vocês dois irão comigo?- Mathew perguntou já terminando o seu café.

- Sim. Quanto mais cedo chegar lá, melhor. Não vejo a hora.

- Não se empolgue tanto para o primeiro dia, filho...você ouvirá muito sobre burocracia, umas leis sem fundamento e essas coisas. Mas, pensando bem, acho que Moody não terá muito saco para tudo isso. Alastor Moody será o responsável por vocês. Ele está querendo ser o superior logo logo e tem que pegar um grupo de novatos...e vejam só, vocês serão os "sortudos".- Mathew reprimiu um riso. James e Sirius se olharam um pouco temerosos.

- Senti muita ironia na frase.

- Não se preocupe, Sirius...Alastor é um dos melhores Aurores que já tive o prazer de conhecer.

- Hmm...por que tenho a leve impressão que não vamos nos dar bem?!- o moreno perguntou mais para si e enfiou uma boa quantidade de panqueca na boca.

**_\/--\/--\/_**

Um vento cortante passou por ela, que passou os braços em volta do corpo para se aquecer. Estava em frente do prédio ainda, podia muito bem entrar e ir pegar outra blusa, mas Jacob estava para chegar. Mal terminou de pensar, e o carro do moreno dobrou a esquina, parando em frente a ela.

- Bom dia, Lieb.

- Bom dia, Jacob!- ela respondeu enquanto entrava no carro, dispensando o gesto do moreno sair e abrir a porta para ela.

- Ansiosa?

- Bastante!

- Imagino como está se sentindo...nem consegui dormir quando foi a minha vez. Mas acalme-se, pense que você não será a única nervosa e novata por lá.

- É exatamente isso que estou pensando.

- Bom começo então. Bem, trouxe a carta?- Lily tirou o pergaminho da carta que recebera dias antes, junto com outro pergaminho que acabou caindo.- O que é isso?- ele perguntou pegando o pergaminho e entregando para a ruiva. Ele percebeu uma sombra de felicidade passar pelos olhos verdes dela.

- Uma carta de Sirius e Remus. Chegou ontem de noite...foi ótimo ter notícias deles desde que cheguei aqui.- ela sorriu para ele.

- E o meu primo?

Lily se ajeitou no banco do carro e tornou a expressão séria.

- Eu não sei dele.

- Não veio nenhuma notícia na carta?

- Não!

Percebendo que ela não queria falar sobre James, Jacob ligou o rádio e deixou que a música tomasse conta do ambiente.

**_\/--\/--\/_**

- _Nível dois: Departamento de Execução das Leis da magia, incluindo a Seção do Uso Indevido da magia, o Quartel-General dos Aurores e os Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos._

- Ficamos por aqui!- Mathew disse saindo do elevador com James e Sirius em seu encalço.- Você nunca veio aqui, não é, Sirius?

- Não.

Para James, nada aquilo era novidade. Era acostumado a visitar o pai, mas achou interessante a quantidade de pessoas que estavam por ali...tantos jovens, a maioria conhecida, que tentavam uma chance de se tornar Auror.

- Eu tenho que ir para a minha sala...se o Moody liberar vocês para o almoço, coisa que dúvido muito, comeremos juntos.- Mathew deu um aceno para os dois com um sorriso bem maldoso e sumiu entre as pessoas e os memorandos.

- O seu pai me assusta assim, sabia? Acaba me deixando com receio de conhecer esse tal Moody.- Sirius colocou a mão no queixo pensativo.

- ÓTIMO!- os dois deram um pulo e se viraram para trás, encontrando um homem um pouco menor do que eles, com cabelos castanhos, uma perna de pau e um olho de vidro completamente assustador...girando para todos os lados...sem contar com as diversas cicatrizes pelo seu rosto.- É bom começar a ter receio de mim, Senhor...?- Moody rosnou para Sirius que ainda o olhava um pouco assustado.

- Black!

O olho de vidro de Moody parou de repente, em cima de Sirius. O moreno tinha a sensação de que estava sendo checado por completo e desviava os olhos daquele olho em cima de si, sentindo uma certo enjôo.

- Hmm...então você é Black que tanto comentaram por aqui que se matriculou na Academia, hãm?- várias pessoas agora prestavam atenção nos dois.

- Creio que sim.- Sirius respondeu sério, tentando demonstrar segurança...quando sentia vontade de sair correndo com um certo medo daquele olho.

- Alguns tiveram a preocupação de te ter por aqui, mas te vendo agora...não vejo o que temer...a sua cara de besta denuncia que de Black você só tem o nome!- Moody deu as costas para ele e para James e foi mancando para o outro extremo do corredor, deixando Sirius com a boca aberta numa vã tentativa de retrucar.

- Não responda, Padfoot...deixa isso para lá.- James disse contorcendo o rosto para segurar a risada.

- Não ria, James!

- Eu não vou.- ele contorceu mais ainda o rosto.

- O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO AI?- Moody gritou pelo corredor e, no mesmo instante, todos que esperavam por ali, foram com passos rápidos até ele.

Enquanto James e Sirius iam caminhando, duas sombras apareceram ao lado deles.

- Só por não estudarmos mais juntos, isso não quer dizer que não devemos cumprimentar os outros.- Era Alice que sorria para os dois marotos ao lado de Marlene.

- Olá, meninos!

- Desculpem...não vimos vocês.- James disse

- Percebemos...Sirius preferiu cumprimentar o Moody primeiro, não?- Marlene riu, enquanto o moreno revirava os olhos

- Eu estou vendo que esse cara vai pegar no meu pé.

- Diversões a parte.

- Cala a boca, Prongs.

Eles entraram na sala onde Moody havia apontado e foram para um dos cantos, dando espaço para as outras pessoas entraram. Conversas paralelas encheram o ambiente, mas foram interrompidas por Moody.

- Depois de resolvermos muitas coisas necessárias, vocês abrem o bico. Agora, chamarei o nome de cada um até essa mesa para a Srta. ...hmm...- Moody olhou para a mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos amendoados com uma cara pensativa.-...a Srta...não precisam saber o nome dela...bem, vocês virão e tiraremos algumas informações necessárias.

Moody pegou um pergaminho de cima de mesa onde a mulher se encontrava e pigarreou antes de começar.

- Mckinnon, Marlene!

A morena pegou bastante quantidade de ar e foi até a mesa, enquanto todos estavam calados e observavam a cena.

- HEY!- Moody soltou alto demais e todos voltaram a atenção para eles.- Não necessitam ficar escutando coisas que não são da conta de vocês. BLACK!

Sirius respirou fundo, pedindo paciência.

- Sim?

- Sim, Senhor!

- O quê?

- Quando alguém que tenha mais autoridade do que você lhe dirige a palavra, deve se responder "Sim, Senhor".

- Ok...Senhor.- o moreno se segurou para não falar o que o seu cérebro berrava.

- Me diga, em cinco segundos, quais as maldições Imperdoáveis.

- Como?

- Quatro...

- Er...Cruciatus.

- Três...

- Avada Kedrava...

- Dois...

- E Imper...

- Acabou seu tempo.

- Não acabou não, você nem contou o último segundo direito.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso, Sr. Black?- Moody cerrou os olhos para ele. James o cutucou de leve, fazendo- o desistir de falar o que já estava na ponta de lingua.

- Nada, Senhor.

- Menos mal.- Marlene passou rápida por Moody e se postou novamente ao lado de James

- Gracie, Alice.

A garota se afastou deles e foi até a mesa, passando com a cabeça baixa ao lado de Moody que percorria os olhos por toda a sala. Riu incrédulo

- Esperava que alguém se atrasaria.- disse para, logo depois, Frank aparecer na porta, arfando e vermelho.

- Me desculpe, Senhor. Posso entrar?

- Nome?

- Frank Longbottom!

- Que seja a primeira e última vez. Odiaria te despedir, futuramente, por ter chegado atrasado em um ataque e várias pessoas terem morrido, porque estava no banheiro.

- Eu não estava no...ok, Senhor.- Frank meneou a cabeça e se juntou com os outros no canto da sala, dando um aceno para James, Sirius e Marlene. Alice logo se aproximou, mas evitou beijar o namorado na frente de Moody

- Potter, James. Hmm...- Moody olhou para James que caminhou na direção da mesa.- Outro Potter, não? Que seja tão competente como seu pai e seu avô.

James apenas seguiu até a mesa e parou diante da mulher.

- Por favor, sua varinha e a carta de recrutamento.- ele tirou do bolso ambas e entregou. A mulher colocou a varinha em uma espécie de balança, enquanto lia a carta. Um pedaço de pergaminho saiu do tal objeto onde a varinha se encontrava e a mulher leu.- Vinte e oito centímetros de comprimento, flexível, feita de mogno, em uso há oito anos². Confirma, Sr. Potter?

- Sim!

- Familiares em trabalho no Ministério?

- Meu pai, Mathew Potter.

- Alguma doença em que possa atrapalhar o seu desenvolvimento na Academia?

- Não!

Ela anotava tudo muito rápido e James percebia que o silêncio pairava em suas costas...provavelmente, pensou, que Sirius teria matado Moody com um piscar de olhos...ou talvez o contrário.

_**\/--\/--\/**_

Estava no Saguão do Ministério Alemão. Não poderia ser mais bonito e elegante como havia imaginado.

Olhou para todos os lados, para todas as pessoas presentes naquele hall que demonstrava tanta elegância. Elas tinham semblantes sérios, parencendo ter sangue-frio correndo pelo corpo...esquecendo que, além de estarem em guerra, também tinham uma vida para seguir...assim como ela.

- Gostou?- a voz de Jacob a acordou dos devaneios.

- Sim.- ela sorriu

- Então vamos indo, senão você chegará atrasada.- ele, no mesmo gesto que sempre fazia como "proteção", passou o braço pelo ombro da ruiva e a conduzia até uma grande porta de mármore que lhe exibia duas escadas em seus extremos e quatro elevadores no meio, particularmente grandes. Os dois pararam na fila do segundo elevador, onde havia cerca de sete pessoas na frente.

Assim que o elevador chegou, as pessoas entraram como se esse fosse embora de novo. Lily sentiu muitos olhares cairem nela, mas tentou prestar atenção nos números correndo em cima da porta, indicando os andares. Assim que pararam no andar cinco, letras surgiram entre os números e a porta, porém, ela não pode entender o que aquilo dizia, afinal, estava em alemão. Duas pessoas saíram e o elevador voltou a subir. Parando no oitavo andar os dizeres voltaram a aparecer e ela sentiu Jacob lhe empurrar levemente para que saísse do elevador e assim ela o fez.

Se deparou de frente para uma sala grande, com uma mesa circular de recepção logo à sua frente e várias portas em volta, junto com um grande corredor entre elas. Já tinha se acostumado a andar entre essas pessoas e não entender o que falavam, mas não precisaria de tradução quando todas as mulheres sussurravam e sorriam enquanto olhavam para Jacob.

- Então o Sr. Potter é o garanhão daqui, não é?- a ruiva disse se virando para ele, que nem prestara atenção no que estava acontecendo.

- Garanhão? Eu? Não me faça rir, Lieb.

- Olha ao seu redor...veja quantas mulheres estão babando por você.

- Elas estão ocupadas demais falando de você, Lily. Venha, a sala de recrutamento fica naquele corredor.- ele foi andando na frente e Lily o seguindo. Deram a volta na mesa da recepção, passando em frente de muitas portas onde as pessoas erguiam o pescoço para saber quem era e depois entraram no corredor. O barulho havia ficado para trás...era um corredor bem silencioso, por sinal.

Pararam em frente da porta com dizeres em alemão, mas ela já imaginava que deveria ser algo como "Academia de Aurores", ou algo relacionado a isso.

- Tem certeza que tem gente aí?- ela perguntou notando o silêncio da sala.

- Você nem imagina a quantidade.- Jacob bateu na porta. Logo em seguida, esta se abriu, revelando um homem de estatura baixa, cabelos pretos compridos, olhos azuis bem vivos e que aparentava ter os seus quarenta anos.

- Guten morgen!- ele disse _(Bom dia)_

- Guten morgen. Dieses ist ein kursteilnehmer.- Jacob respondeu.- Sie ist englisch.

O homem se virou para Lily com um sorriso gentil.

- Inglesa? Prazer, Srta. ...?-

- Lily Evans!- ela cumprimentou o homem com um aperto de mão, sorrindo de volta para ele.

- Muito bem, pode entrar.- Lily lançou um olhar um pouco apavorado para Jacob, ele sorriu encorajando-a e ela entrou na sala em seguida.

Era uma sala um tanto quanto grande, com, no máximo, umas trinta pessoas ali dentro. Todos viraram a atenção para ela e sentiu que o seu rosto se tornou vermelho no mesmo instante.

- Srta. Evans, há um lugar ali no canto.- o homem apontou para uma cadeira vazia, no fundo da sala e ela andou até lá. Se sentou, respirou fundo e soltou os ombros que estavam enrijecidos.

- Hallo!- ela ouviu alguém dizer ao seu lado esquerdo e se virou para a pessoa.

Sentiu uma onda passar pelo corpo todo. Ao seu lado, havia um homem, com mais ou menos dezenove anos, cabelos loiros e incríveis olhos verdes e tinha a pele levemente bronzeada dando um toque a mais em toda aquela beleza. Parecia ser alto e que praticava esportes, pois as curvas que a sua roupa mostrava, com certeza tinha um corpo escultural.

- Hallo!- ela respondeu ficando mais vermelha do que já estava.

- Was ist dein Name?

"_Creio que esteja perguntando o meu nome, certo?"_

- Lily Evans!

- Bist du deutsch?

- O que?- ela perguntou rápido, nem sabendo se ele entenderia ou não

- Oh...você é inglesa!- ele disse em um sotaque charmoso.

- Sim.- ela sorriu, sentindo aliviada que ele a entendera.

- Prazer, sou Andrew Macneall.- ele estendeu a mão para ela e se cumprimentaram

- Arrisco dizer que você é...hmm...australiano, certo?

- Exatamente.

- Muito prazer, Macneall.

- Por favor, me chame de Andrew.

- Ok, Andrew.- ela sorriu para ele.

- Perdida por esses lados, Evans?

- Não exatamente perdida...digamos que troquei de "ares".

- Ouvi muitos elogios da Academia inglesa...era uma das minhas escolhas.

- Eu não saberia te dizer exatamente sobre status de Academia de Aurores.

Assim que Lily terminou de falar, o homem que a atendera começou a discursar na frente de todos, interrompendo qualquer conversa que tivesse por ali. Lily se sentiu totalmente perdida com o que o homem falava...entendia pouquíssimas palavras, isso se estivesse certa. O homem parou de falar e saiu da sala por um momento, deixando a ruiva ainda mais confusa.

- Hey, acalme-se.- Andrew disse ao seu lado, sorrindo.- Você deve ser a milésima inglesa aqui nessa sala...ele está explicando que devido ao número maior de alunos estrangeiros nessa turma, irá falar na lingua que todos entenderão.

Após alguns segundos, o homem entrou na sala e se postou na frente desta.

- Bem, como eu ia dizendo, a procura pela Academia vem diminuindo ao passar dos tempos, justamente pelo aparecimento desse novo bruxo das Trevas conhecido com "Você Sabe Quem" pelos medrosos ou por "Voldemort" para os que ignoram o fato de um mero nome trazer o medo à tona. A Academia Deutsch é considerada umas das três melhores em formação de Auror e com essa pouca procura na área, apostamos alto na nossa fama e em vindas de estrangeiros para cá, me deixando um pouco frustado, como cidadão alemão, por ter pouquíssimas pessoas do país com coragem o suficiente para enfrentar essa nova guerra que, acredito muito, não demorará a desatar. Eu sou Hans Müller e serei o professor, mestre, chefe e responsável de/por vocês.

Todos bateram palmas, enquanto Hans fazia reverências.

- Faremos os devidos registros de vocês e logo depois estarei esperando na sala ao lado para entregar um livro obrigatório sobre leis e essas coisas que nos proibe de fazer qualquer coisa que adoraríamos fazer, porém, é ilegal.

**_\/--\/--\/_**

- Cara, 'tô morrendo de fome!

- Calma, Padfoot...já já ele pára de falar e vamos almoçar.

- Por Mérlin, minha bunda ficou quadrada já.

- Sr. Black...você tem algo a dizer sobre o assunto?- Moody perguntou parando o seu discurso

- Não, Senhor.

- Então...bico calado!

Sirius bufou e cruzou os braços, enquanto Moody voltava ao "blá blá blá" de antes.

- Velho chato do caramba, ficou na minha agora...isso o que dá ser bonito desse jeito.

-... e logo após, vocês farão uma prova escrita.- Moody terminou o seu discurso e abriu a porta da sala, apontando para fora.- Agora me dêem descanso, pelo santo amor de Mérlin.

O barulho de cadeiras fora alto e todos sairam da sala com os ouvidos inchados.

- Hey..- Sirius olhou para trás para garantir que Moody estava longe.- ...esse cara é maluco! Será que é mesmo um Auror?

- Claro que sim, Pads. Acha que o Ministério colocaria um qualquer na Academia?

- O Ministério colocou um qualquer como o próprio Ministro...qual a supresa?

James revirou os olhos e pegaram o elevador para almoçarem e descançar para a tarde, onde teriam uma prova escrita de Artes das Trevas com Moody.

_**\/--\/--\/**_

_"Até que para um primeiro dia, foi legal!"_

Lily saiu da sala, junto com o restante do grupo, satisfeita. Tinha um livro, finalmente, para ler e tentar gravar o que ele dizia (o que ocuparia boa parte do seu tempo) e teria uma prova escrita no dia seguinte. Sem contar que, praticamente, todos do grupo eram estrangeiros e tudo seria em inglês a partir daquele dia...agradeceu por falar a lingua mundial.

- Como foi?- olhou para trás e deu de cara com Jacob e milhares de folhas nas mãos

- Como você consegue estar no lugar e na hora certa para me pegar?

- Eu tinha que levar esses arquivos para um dos Aurores lá da frente e como sabia que você estava de saída, eu esperei. E então?

- Ah, foi ótimo! Vai ser beem pesado, mas já estou me preparando psicológicamente...sem contar que o inglês será usado.

- Eu falei para não se preocupar.- ele piscou para ela.- Vai para casa direto? Se bem que você andou bastante pela cidade esses dias todos em que teve que esperar.

- Sim, eu vou ver se faço alguma coisa para comer...não quer aparecer por lá depois de sair daqui?

- Ohh...mas é claro.

- Combinado então.- Lily deu um beijo na bochecha de Jacob e foi em direção dos elevadores sorridente

- Finalmente vou começar a tocar a minha vida!- sussurrou quando apertou o botão para o saguão.

O Sol já se punha e dava uma luz alaranjada incrível pelo apartamento, mesmo não combinando com o barulho de panelas vindo da cozinha.

Lily já enchia de água a caneca e levava para o fogão, foi até o armário e tirou o pacote de macarrão e colocou na mesa branca e depois foi até a geladeira para tirar o queijo. Abaixou um pouco para dar uma checada na vista da linda Berlin lá em baixo, com o lindo pôr do sol no horizonte e não pode deixar de sorrir. Ouviu a campainha tocar.

- Não creio que ele chegou antes do jantar estar pronto.

Ela pegou um pano e foi secando as mãos até chegar a porta, esquecendo completamente dos constantes avisos de Jacob para não abrir a porta direto e destrancou rápida, já com a desculpa de que demorou no banho, por isso que o jantar estava atrasado.

Assim que abriu a porta, seu queixo foi parar no chão ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos pareciam duas melancias. O pano caiu no chão e ela levou a mão até a boca, chocada demais para dizer algo.

- Não vai nem me perguntar como fui de viagem?

Emy sorriu para a amiga e colocou suas duas malas no chão, enquanto puxava a amiga para um abraço apertado...demonstrando a quantidade de arrependimento que sentia.

* * *

**N/A: E para variar, eu sempre paro nessas partes! muahmuahmuahahahaha Eu num gostei muito desse capítulo. Eu achei que ficou muito corrido, mas ele é um daqueles "embromations"...eu queria mesmo era chegar nesse final! hehehehe Me desculpem por ele estar meio pequeno e por estar tão corrido...nem dei muitos detalhes, me desculpem mesmo...mas não farei isso no próximo...eu prometo que farei beem melhor. "/ **

**Obs: Eu num sei pq eu fico falando sobre a mh vida aki uahsuashuashuas...vcs devem achar o maior "enche lingüiça" da face da Terra, mas sei lá...falo demais e acabo contando as coisas que ñ tem nada a ver com a fic aqui...anyway...uahUahUHa Voltei com o meu boyfriend! Yeeah o/ Fezinha tá muito feliz...fomos assistir HP (eu de novo) e o Harry fez com q ele me beijasse e dissesse coisas fofinhas/**_olhinhos brilhando/_** Enfim... me desculpem por esses surtos da "Vida Pessoal da Fê".**

**1# Fui logo pro dia 5, pq, como eu disse ali em cima, "embromation".**

**2# As características da varinha do James (percebem como isso pega um pouco mal? UAHUHAUHa) são verdadeiras. E algumas coisas podem ser encontradas no quinto livro.**

**As respostas das reviews serão mais um graaaande agradecimento dessa vez, gente...mil desculpas por ñ responder cada uma como eu deveria "/ Só ñ me deixem de castigo e deixem de mandar reviews...vocês me inspiram demaaais, lindaaas :)**

_**Agradecimento: **Insane.Marauder, Mel Black Potter, Thaty, Jehssik, Sassah Potter, Mrs. Na Potter, Babi Bouvier, Paola, Paula Evans Potter, Snake´s Princess, Clarice, Lely e Manuela Black! _

**Muito obrigada, lindas...e mil desculpas por ñ responder devidamente! "/ Pequenos probleminhas...mas no próximo responderei certamente, ok :)**

**PROPAGANDA:** _**GENTE...UMA NOVA FIC...DA JEHSSIK...CHAMADA "DESTINY"...JÁ TEM O TRAILER NO AR E VAI SER MUITO BOA, VOCÊS NÃO VÃO SE ARREPENDER!! Dêem uma passadinha lá e confiram!**_


	5. Telefonema!

_**Distinta criação, distinto aprendizado...  
Igual é a vontade de ensinar.  
O que é bom para mim, pode não ser pra você  
Frase tão simples, mas difícil de viver.**_

* * *

Demorou uns bons e longos segundos para tudo se encaixar para ela. Em um momento, estava sossegada na cozinha, preparando um bom jantar e no momento seguinte, estava sendo abraçada pela melhor amiga que, supostamente, deveria estar em Riverside dizendo que Lily Evans era a pior amiga que pudesse existir no mundo. 

Sem demorar mais, ela levantou os braços e abraçou a amiga também...podendo perceber que Emy sorria em suas costas por ter correspondido o abraço. Após alguns momentos, elas se separaram e se encararam e a ruiva pode perceber traços de lágrimas no rosto da amiga.

- Lily...

- Entre, Emy...não é seguro ficarmos paradas no corredor.

Lily puxou a amiga para dentro e fez suas malas levitarem até o meio da sala. Emy nem parou para reparar no belo apartamento, coisa que faria de sua natureza normal, mas apenas encarava a ruiva.

- Lily, eu...me desculpa! Eu sei, eu sei...fui uma completa idiota, te julguei mal e disse coisas que nunca deveria dizer, mas...eu--eu entrei em choque...simplesmente te ver indo embora deu um curto na minha cabeça...não sabia o que fazer e agia rápido, sem pensar nas consequências e...nossa.- Emy parou para respirar depois de soltar todas as palavras como rojões e abaixou seus olhos para o tapete.- Me desculpa, amiga...por ter sido tão egoista e não pensar no seu bem estar...apenas no meu!- ela suspirou e relaxou os ombros, encarando Lily.

A ruiva sentiu as lágrimas brotarem no olhos e sentiu uma imensa felicidade em ver que Emy não era uma ilusão e que estava ali mesmo, lhe pedindo desculpas. Ela sorriu.

- É claro que te desculpo, sua besta!- e puxou a morena para outro abraço apertado.- Obrigada por vir...você não sabe a grande diferença que isso faz para mim...muito, muito obrigada.

Um barulho de coisa derramando veio da cozinha e Lily logo se separou de novo de Emy e correu para lá, com a amiga a seguindo. A ruiva chegou perto do fogão, com a água fervendo e derrubando algumas gotas pelo chão.

- Você deve estar morrendo de fome, não?- ela perguntou, se virando para Emy, mas esta estava ocupada dando uma geral na cozinha.

- Caramba, você virou alguma prioridade para ter todo esse conforto? E sim, estou ficando louca de fome. O que está fazendo?

- Macarrão com queijo!- a ruiva respondeu, depositando a água na panela e abrindo o saco de macarrão.

- Isso é bom?

- Eu acho, pelo menos.- Lily se virou para olhar para Emy depois de cair a sua ficha.- Como você me achou?

- Ah, não foi muito difícil. O mais difícil foi encontrar o Ministério!- a morena riu, coçando a nuca.- Cheguei hoje de manhã aqui e fiquei a maior parte dela no aeroporto, observando cada traço das pessoas em volta, procurando algum bruxo...queria ver se alguem dava uma brecha e eu pudesse me informar. Esse informante me apareceu tarde, quase na hora do almoço...ele deixou cair um folheto sobre Tronquilhos perto de um café e eu o segui. Pobre homem, ele ficou assustado...parecia que estava me xingando em alemão quando eu o cutuquei depois de segui-lo por uma grande parte do aeroporto. Mas ai ele percebeu que eu era mais uma pobre turista inglesa perdida e me informou onde ficava o Ministério...

- Mas você deveria ter chegado mais cedo aqui, não?

- Não exatamente. Bem, você sabe...Alemanha era um dos poucos paises da Europa que eu ainda não tinha visitado e fiquei andando e andando por aí...até que meio que me perdi e tiva que perguntar onde ficava a tal rua onde o cara do aeroporto havia me dito onde ficava o Ministério. Bom, cheguei lá e fui até a recepção, pedir informação sobre você. E isso levou mais algumas horas, porque eles não queriam dar qualquer informação das fichas, porque é muito perigoso e blá blá blá...mas o cara da recepção era um gatinho, sabe?! E eu joguei um pouco do meu charme "Emylistico" nele..e, bom...cá estou eu!

Emy abriu os braços e o sorriso satisfeita.

- Você deu em cima do cara da recepção para descobrir onde eu morava?

- Ahh, nem joguei tanto, porque você ainda não é uma funcionária, do Ministério, então ele demorou para conseguir te achar nas fichas de entradas de cursos e etc e ele demorou para isso e eu fiquei irritada. E também era o único jeito de te achar.

- Por que não procurou pelo Jacob?- a morena pareceu pensar por alguns instantes.

- Não havia pensado nisso...pouparia um trabalhinho, né? Mas não importa...eu estou aqui e inteira!

- Os meninos sabem dessa sua viagem?- Lily perguntou encostando-se na pia e cruzando os braços.

- Não...nenhunzinho...apenas meus pais.

- Mas você os tem visto, não?

- Sim. O Remus nem tanto...ele está se esforçando bastante sobre a tal carreira de professor que ele quer, mas Sirius e...e James eu via bastante. E Peter pareceu sumir do mapa.

- Você e Sirius?

- Nos dando tão bem quanto roxo e laranja! Simplesmente me dói as vistas só de pensar.

- As meninas?

- Seguindo carreira de Auror também...tanto Lene quanto Lice. Começaria hoje, junto com os meninos, claro.

- Recebi uma carta de Sirius e Remus ontem de noite...me contando que estavam ansiosos...foi ótimo receber notícias deles também...mandei uma resposta., deve estar chegando lá já.

- E seus pais?- Emy disse um pouco temerosa. Lily suspirou

- Estão bem. Consegui ligar para eles anteontem...mamãe estava do mesmo jeito que a deixei: com visitas freqüentes no hospital e fraca. Papai está bem e...argh...Petúnia marcou a data de casamento com aquele porco horrível. Talvez isso me faça visitar a Inglaterra logo logo. Isso se eu for convidada.

- Sua irmã não deve ser tão coração-duro desse jeito.

- Há, não duvide, Emy!

* * *

Longe dali, James entrava em seu quarto quase caindo de sono e cansaço. Havia sido um longo dia...Moody sabia como cansar meros candidatos. Tirou a camisa e jogou na poltrona perto da cama e se jogando nesta, com os braços abertos, sentindo uma brisa gostosa vindo da sacada e o refrescando. 

- Hey, Prongs.- Sirius disse entrando no quarto do amigo já com um shorts confortável e uma regata branca.- Sua mãe pediu para avisar que o jantar sai em meia hora.

- Mensagem captada.- James murmurou da cama, sem abrir os olhos.- Cara, ´tô podre!- e sorriu- Que saudade de sentir isso...me lembra a temporada de Quadribol de Hogwarts.

- Isso tudo me lembra Hogwarts...quando não se precisava morrer para fazer uma prova e que diretor maluco é mais preferível do que um mestre mais maluco ainda.

James ouviu um barulho de asas entrando pelo quarto e abriu os olhos, mas não virou a cabeça. Esperou a coruja chegar até ele, mas ela não veio. Com preguiça, ele levantou o tronco, apoiando os cotovelos na cama e se virou para Sirius, que tirava a carta da pata da cansada coruja dele.

- De quem?

- Lily!

Um gelo pareceu percorrer pelo seu coração e se sentou na cama. Sirius não abrira a carta ainda e encarou o amigo.

- O que está esperando para ler?- James perguntou se virando para ele.

- Nada!- Sirius deu de ombros e abriu a carta, começando a ler. James revirou os olhos impaciente

- Em voz alta, Pads!

Sirius sorriu de lado enquanto James voltada a se deitar na cama já esperando que ele ficaria curioso.

" V_ocês lembraram da minha existência? _

_Vocês não sabem como eu fiquei feliz quando eu vi que a carta era dos dois. _

_Bem, por aqui está tudo correndo tranquilamente...eu também vou para a Academia amanhã (ou hoje, no caso de quando a carta chegar) e estou super ansiosa quanto você, Sirius. Berlin é linda...já conheço bastante o bairro por não ter muito o que fazer dentro do apartamento. É certo dizer que eu me perdi algumas vezes, mas nada como uma mimica e tentar falar alguma coisa em alemão não tenha resolvido._

_E você, Remus? Como está indo essa vida sofrida de estudar mais do que já estudou? Eu, na minha opinião, já estou achando que ter que estudar mais um pouco sobre D.C.A.T vai ser uma chatice, imagine você. Mas estou torcendo mesmo assim...quero que um dia os meus filhos tenham aula com você._

_Agora as respostas para as diversas perguntas feitas:_

_Sirius...Não, eu não sai para um pub e agarrei ou deixer ser agarrada por qualquer alemão depravado._

_Remus...Está sendo mais fácil do que pensei me comunicar com as pessoas. Muitos falam inglês._

_Sirius...Não fiz nenhuma amizade com uma loura alta, com olhos azuis e de peitos enormes para te apresentar._

_Remus...Claro que onde eu moro tem lugar para vocês ficarem quando quiserem me visitar._

_Sirius...Você não se cansou de escrever "Morenos, como eu, são melhores do que louros alemãos" ? _

_Remus e Sirius...Sim, eu falei com a minha mãe no telefone e não houve nenhuma melhora ainda na saúde dela, mas eu espero que isso aconteça logo. E muuito obrigada pelo apoio._

_Sirius...Jacob não encostou um dedo em mim._

_Tudo respondido? Bom, eu espero que um dia vocês venham me visitar e que mantenham a comunicação...não me façam voltar para a Inglaterra só para bater em vocês dois. Ah, Remus, você que sabe usar um telefone (já que o Sirius é terrível para coisas trouxas), estou mandando o número do meu para ver se vocês decidem me deixar matar a saudade das vozes de vocês, ok?_

_Beijos enormes para vocês_

_Com amor, _

_Lily."_

Sirius sorria ao ver a letra da amiga e começou a dobrar o pergaminho e o colocou em cima da mesinha ao lado da poltrona.

- Ela nem perguntou de mim...nem se quer comentou!- James disse da cama meio rindo, meio chateado.

- Nós perguntamos para você se queria mandar alguma coisa para ela na carta e você não quis. Nada mais certo ela nem tocar no seu nome.- James abriu a boca para falar, mas Sirius o interrompeu.- E nem adianta discutirmos sobre isso, porque já fizemos muito e tudo isso cansa a minha beleza. Agora eu vou descer e ver se posso colocar alguma coisa no meu tanquinho aqui. - Sirius bateu a mão na barriga e saiu do quarto.

James revirou os olhos e depois olhou para a mesinha onde tinha a carta. Se levantou e andou até lá, a pegou e a releu algumas vezes mais antes de desistir de ver a letra de Lily e ir jantar.

* * *

Emy já terminara o seu banho e já estava se caminhando para a cozinha para ver se poderia ajudar Lily com a comida. Quando passava pela sala, a campainha tocou. Ela parou e ficou em dúvida se ia atender a porta ou não...não sabia se Lily tinha amigos já que a visitavam. 

Lily saiu da cozinha quase correndo e estacou quando viu a morena no meio do caminho, olhando para a porta

- Pode atender para mim, por favor?

- Ok!- Emy deu de ombros e foi até a porta enquanto a ruiva voltava correndo para o fogão.

Ela abriu a porta e deu de cara com um Jacob com seu terno e gravata impecáveis, com um perfume maravilhoso e um lindo buquê de rosas nos braços. A morena deixou seu queixo cair, assim como o moreno.

- Será que eu...que eu bati em porta errada?- ele disse confuso.

- Se você está procurando a Lily, bateu na porta certa.

Os dois continuaram a se encarar durante alguns segundos

- Err, não imaginava te encontrar aqui, Emily!- Jacob disse pausadamente.

- Eu pensei que sim, pois até me trouxe rosas de boas vindas.- A morena riu e Jacob continuou a encarando

- Bem, essas rosas são pra Lily.

Emy parou de rir e revirou os olhos e deu passagem para Jacob entrar.

- Eu sei, Jacob, eu sei...alemão não tem senso de humor, não?

O moreno deu um beijo em Emy e adentrou o apartamento. Emy passou por ele e parou no meio da sala, o observando.

- A Lily sabia que você viria?

Como se tivesse adivinhado, a ruiva apareceu na porta da cozinha.

- Boa noite!- ela disse sorrindente indo até ele e lhe cumprimentando com um beijo. Jacob sorriu para ela, enquanto Emy encarava os dois.

- São para você!- ele disse meio sem graça, já que não pensara que teria que entregar o buquê de rosas na frente de uma pessoa que os olhassem tão penetrante daquele jeito.

- Ah, Jacob, são lindas. Muito obrigada.- a ruiva segurou o buquê, o cheirou sorrindo e foi atrás de um vaso para colocá-lo.

Lily arrumou a mesa da cozinha com mágica e Jacob e Emy se acomodaram nas confortáveis cadeiras brancas e viam Lily colocar um saboroso macarrão com queijo no centro.

- Isso parece delicioso!- Emy disse sentindo a boca salivar.

- Eu concordo com ela.- Jacob disse

- Eu espero que esteja tão bom quanto a aparência.- a ruiva disse sentando-se também e servindo os dois convidados. Emy e Jacob apenas assistiam o queijo derretido ser puxado e depositando em seus pratos. Alguns segundos depois, Emy fechou os olhos e soltou um ruido estranho.

- Caramba, amiga, como eu não conhecia isso antes? Está ótimo!

- Eu fiz o meu possível.

- Eu vou ter que concordar com a Emily, está realmente muito bom isso.- Jacob disse apressado, já colocando outra garfada de macarrão na boca.

O jantar transcorreu normalmente, com poucas conversas e muitas repetições de macarrão à ponto de quase não sobrar nada.

* * *

- Você está tão calado, meu filho. Pensei que tivesse gostado do seu primeiro dia de preparação na Academia.- Julia Potter disse olhando para um James cabisbaixo na mesa, brincando com a comida. O moreno desapoiou a cabeça da mão e encarou a mãe. 

- E eu gostei, mãe...foi realmente muito bom.- e voltou a apoiar a cabeça na mão e encarar a comida no prato.

- Então por que mal encostou na comida?- Seu pai perguntou após depositar de volta o guardanapo em seu colo. James deu de ombros e fez uma careta.

- Eu rechhebii uma cartcha dcha Lily!- Sirius disse com a boca cheia, o que fez Julia o olhar com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Engula e depois repita, Sirius.- O maroto forçou a comida para baixo e sorriu.

- Eu recebi uma carta da Lily e eu ´tô vendo que o Prongs aqui ficou meio abalado.- Sirius deu algumas batidinhas nas costas do amigo. James o olhou feio e meneou a cabeça.

- Muito obrigado por sair espalhando as coisas por aí, Pads. E espalhar _mentira_, além do mais.

- Oh, da Lily? E como ela está?- Julia abriu um sorriso e soltou os talheres no prato.

- Bem, pelo o que nos pareceu. Iria começar a preparação hoje também e estava empolgada.

- Todas as preparações começam dia cinco.- Matthew disse da ponta da mesa.

- E ela não disse quando virá para a Inglaterra nos visitar?

- Não, mas deixou um _tefolone_ para a gente entrar em contato.

- Você diz um _telefone_, Sirius?- Matthew perguntou.

- Então, foi isso o que eu disse.

- Sim, sim. Bem, a gente não o usa, mas eu tenho um desses no escritório e quando vocês quiserem usar, é só ir até lá.

- O Mooney que sabe usar esses trecos trouxas aí...quando ele nos proporcionar alguns instantes da vida ocupada dele, nós iremos ligar.

- Mas é apenas você retirar o telefone, girar os números e esperar, Sirius.- Julia disse terminando o jantar.

- Bem, eu não quero ser o culpado por quebrar tal coisa espantosamente estranha de se comunicar, então acho melhor não tocar.- O maroto deu de ombros e encheu a boca de novo com frango.

- Isso soa muito estranho vindo da sua boca, Padfoot.

- Alastor _moody_ficou a minha vida. Hááá, entendeu a piada?- Sirius deu um cutucão no amigo que apenas revirou os olhos e só abriu um sorriso que dizia claramente "idiota".

Após o jantar, James se retirou da sala e foi andando para o seu quarto lentamente naqueles corredores.

Por que só ele ficava com aquela cara, daquele jeito...enquanto ela parecia estar se divertindo?

Isso teria que mudar!

James girou nos calcanhares e foi voltando para a sala de jantar, encontrando Sirius no meio do caminho.

- E ae...!

- Vai se trocar, Pads.

Sirius parou de comer a sua maçã e encarou a própria roupa, o shorts e a camiseta regata que usava.

- Para quê?

- Nós vamos sair.- James sorriu maroto para ele. Sirius também deixou passar um lindo sorriso pelos lábios

- Como nos velhos tempos?

- Como nos velhos tempos!

Meia hora depois, os dois marotos se encontravam entrando em um dos pubs cheios perto de Riverside. O lugar cheirava a bebida e cigarros, mas isso parecia não importar para qualquer um dos ocupantes do pub. James olhou todo o lugar com atenção e via diversas mulheres de variadas idades lançarem olhares para os dois morenos recém chegados.

- Hoje a noite será farta!- Sirius comentou sorrindo caminhando até uma mesa próxima e vazia. James o seguiu um pouco perdido.- O que vai querer beber?

- Eu? Hmm...não sei ainda.- James continuou a circundar todo o lugar com os olhos, sentindo um desconforto que não imaginaria sentir quando saia da casa.

- Prongs, você ´tá bem, cara?

- Sim sim.

* * *

Lily, Emy e Jacob estavam sentados na sala da ruiva, enquanto tomavam um chocolate que Emy fizera. Depois de alguns assuntos, ficaram no silêncio, cada um divagando com seu chocolate em mãos. 

- Bem, está ficando um pouco tarde, acho que já vou indo.- Jacob disse terminando o chocolate e depositando a xícara na mesinha de centro. Estava sentindo um pouco de desconforto com os olhares furtivos que recebia de Emy durante a noite toda.

- Eu te acompanho até a porta.- a ruiva se levantou do sofá e Emy não se mexeu.

- Boa noite, Jacob.- a morena disse do seu lugar

- Boa noite, Emy. Aproveite a estadia em Berlin, você vai adorar.

- Obrigada.

Lily e Jacob caminharam até a porta. A ruiva a abriu e se apoiou nela.

- Obrigado pelo jantar, Lieb...estava delicioso.

- Eu tenho que agradecer por tudo o que você me fez, Jacob...e não foi pouca coisa.

- Tudo o que fiz, foi para te ajudar. Não tem o que agradecer me paparicando desse jeito. Bem, deixa eu ir logo para você poder fechar logo essa porta e avisa a Emily para tomar cuidado ao abrir a porta para os outros.

- Você e sua paranóia.- O moreno ficou com uma expressão séria e respirou fundo

- Não é paranóia, Lieb. As coisas estão piorando cada vez mais...

- Eu sei, eu sei...mas não vejo motivos para alguém vir me atacar. Digo, estou kilômetros e kilômetros de distância da Inglaterra...porque viriam atrás de mim?

- Eu digo no geral. Qualquer bruxo e trouxa está comprometido a sofrer nas mãos de...- Jacob olhou para os lados e sussurrou.- ...Você-Sabe-Quem!

- Voldemort?

- Shiiu, Lieb...não diga esse nome em voz alta.

- Você também com essa baboseira?

- Prefiro evitar.

- Bem, não sei o que você está querendo evitar...evitando falar o nome dele. Pelo os meus conhecimentos, você morre por um feitiço que muito o agrada e não apenas dizendo o nome patético dele.

Jacob apenas meneou a cabeça rapidamente e preferiu não continuar com a conversa.

- Eu vou indo, Lieb. Boa noite.- Deu um beijo na bochecha da ruiva e foi em direção do elevador.

- Boa noite, Jacob.

O moreno ficou olhando até Lily fechar a porta e ouvir a própria se trancar. Suspirou, mirando o teto e entrou no elevador.

* * *

- Por Mérlin, essa é a milésima vez que você "expulsa" um grupo de mulheres da nossa mesa, cara. Na boa, eu ´tô começando achar que está pendendo para o outro lado. 

Sirius se recostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços em pleno sinal de impaciência. James sorriu para ele.

- Ah, nenhuma era tão "assim", vai. Estou nos poupando.

- Poupando?- Sirius se desencostou e bateu as mãos na mesa.- As duas primeiras que apareceram eram umas Deusas, Prongs. Quando estávamos saindo de casa, você disse que era como nos velhos tempos...e acho que esse seu comentário deve à época em que éramos meras crianças e repudiávamos meninas.

- Elas não eram tudo isso, vai, Pads.

- Sei, só porque nenhuma era ruiva, de olhos verdes e se chamava Lily Evans.

James se virou para o amigo com faíscas saindo de seus olhos. Sirius fez uma careta mal humorada e voltou a dar uma checada no local.

- Não tem nada a ver isso daí.

- Imagino que não.- Sirius respondeu irônico.- Hey, veja se aquelas correspondem as suas expectativas.- o moreno apontou para duas garotas encostadas no balcão, rindo do que o barman falava e tirando a atenção de vários homens em volta.

- Hmm...aquela de preto me parece um pouco "conha" demais.

- Prongs, vê se cala essa sua boca, vai. E você vai lá.

- Por que não vai você? Eu não gostei de nenhuma.

- Azar o teu...vai do mesmo jeito. Vamos, grifinório, levanta essa bunda daí e vá honrar a sua casa, porque a sua moral está em baixa.

Sirius segurou James pelo braço e o levantou, empurrando-o no meio da mutidão logo em seguida. James virou para olhar o amigo, mas Sirius fez gestos com as mãos para ele continuar e se sentou novamente. James suspirou fundo, passou as mãos pelos cabelos várias vezes e começou a andar em direção das garotas do balcão.

Ele se apoiou ao lado da morena de preto e chamou o barman.

- Err...eu gostaria de um whysk, por favor.- o barman assentiu e foi buscar a bebida de James, enquanto o mesmo se virava para a morena.- Boa noite!

Ela se virou para ele emburrada, mas logo depois sorriu.

- Hm, Boa noite!- ela deu as costas para a amiga e se virou por completo para ele.

- Poderia saber o seu nome?

"_Vai que você consegue"_

_- _Tiffany e você...?

- James!

O moreno forçou um sorriso, mas saiu mais uma careta estranha, o que não passou despercebido pela garota.

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim, claro.

- Bem...e então?- ela deu um passo para frente ficando alguns centimetros dele. James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, mas se arrependeu depois, pois aquilo pareceu atiçar mais ainda a garota.

- Eu estava sentado ali com o meu amigo e te vi e, bem, resolvi vir falar com você.

"_Por favor, James, que porcaria é essa que você ´tá falando?"_

- Ah é? Interessou?- ela sorriu maliciosa e começou a brincar com a correntinha do moreno. Ele sentiu a respiração acelerar por um breve momento, mas não tinha a miníma idéia do que era aquilo.

- Sim, seus olhos, seu cabelo ruivo e... na verdade, tudo me interessou.- ele sabia que estava mentindo e viu que a garota fechou o sorriso e se afastou...talvez ela tenha reparado também.

_"Perdi a prática"_

- Talvez você seja daltônico, não?

- Como é?

- Meu cabelo é castanho escuro e não _ruivo_!

James arregalou os olhos e voltou um pouco a fita, não se lembrava desse detalhe.

_"Não creio nisso"_

- Me desculpe, eu confundi...é que eu estava pensando no whysk.

A garota fez cara de dúvida e James respirou fundo.

- Eu vou até a mesa do meu amigo e já volto.

Sem esperar uma resposta, James pegou seu copo e voltou para onde Sirius estava.

- E então?

- E então que eu a deixei um pouco brava.

- Ai não, qual foi a sua burrada dessa vez?

- Eu disse que ela tinha cabelos ruivos!- James ocupou a boca com o whysk, mesmo sabendo que isso não impediria o que Sirius iria dizer.

- O QUE? Potter, você tem problema? É a segunda vez que isso acontece...SEGUNDA! Hoje você me fala para aquela loira linda de olhos castanhos que "os olhos verdes-esmeraldas faziam com qualquer um se perdesse nele". Por sorte desviou daquele tapa na cara.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo na hora, eu não sei. - James jogava os braços para o ar perdido também em suas ações.- Estou ciente do que falo, ai do nada, eu solto uma dessas.

- Você...você...- Sirius arregalou os olhos incrédulo, com as mãos ameaçando voar no pescoço de James.- Eu nem sei mais te classificar, Prongs. Na booa, você precisa te tratamento, pois não está honrando seu lado maroto. Olha, eu gosto muito da Lily, muito mesmo, cara...e eu também gosto de você. Se vocês dois não vão ficar juntos, eu quero que ambos superem isso, ´tá entendendo?

- Eu nunca espero esse seu lado sentimental, Pads.- Sirius bufou e deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Eu aqui te ajudando e você fica me zuando. Cara, vamos embora, vai. Se for para sair e você ficar com essa cara de cervo mal amado, eu prefiro ficar na cama.

* * *

Lily saiu do banho enrolada na macia toalha e foi para o seu quarto, encontrando Emy deitada na cama com os braços e pernas esticadas e com a respiração descompassada. 

- Você foi fazer cooper enquanto eu tomava banho?- a ruiva perguntou, fazendo a morena se sentar na cama ainda recuperando o fôlego.

- Que nada.- Emy deu alguns pulinhos na cama de Lily e sorriu marota.- Você já percebeu como a sua cama parece com um pula pula?

Lily parou de pegar seu pijama no guarda roupa e se virou para encarar a amiga com um sorriso descrente.

- Você estava pulando na minha cama, Emily?

A morena sorriu culpada e ficou em pé na cama da amiga.

- Eu?- ela deu dois pequenos pulos.- Claro que não!- e começou a dar grandes pulos, enquanto Lily olhava besta para a sua cama, vendo-a sendo bagunçada por completo.

- Por que você não vai testar a sua?

- Porque a sua é mais legal! Vai, Lil, sobe aqui e veja...larga de ser aquelas velhas chatas, vai.

Lily revirou os olhos e, com toalha mesmo, subiu na cama e começou a pular também. Passaram vários minutos rindo, caindo da cama e conversando daquele jeito. Se sentiam como se estivessem em Hogwarts novamente.

- Como eu sentia falta disso!- Lily se jogou sentada na cama, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Emy repetiu o gesto da amiga, mas deitou logo em seguida, mirando o teto.

- Eu também, senti muita! Quando a gente teve essa briga, eu percebi o quão idiota eu poderia ser, sabe? Eu estava jogando tudo para o alto o que a gente passou.- Emy se levantou e encarou a amiga por alguns segundos.- Eu nunca mais vou cansar de pedir desculpas para você, Lil. Poxa, você foi e é a minha única melhor amiga, a única pessoa que eu sempre confiei e confio cegamente, tirando o James também...

- Emy, por favor...você sabe que eu entendi o que você fez.

- Mas é que eu achei tão estranho a nossa reconciliação, sabe? Eu falei e queria falar mais, e você apenas me desculpou. Você deveria ter me xingado, me batido, ter me impedido de me hospedar aqui...estou até com medo de dormir e você me matar durante a madrugada.

Lily riu da amiga e se levantou da cama, indo ao guarda roupa e pegando o seu pijama.

- Você fala cada coisa, Emy. Uma parte de você sabe que eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso com você...por isso que você veio: o seu subconsciente é mais inteligente do que o consciente!

- Eu não gostei disso, tá?- Lily riu mais ainda e vestiu seu pijama.- Amiga, posso te perguntar uma coisa?- Emy coçou a nuca com uma expressão um pouco temerosa.

Lily a mirou e sentou nos pés da cama.

- Você vai perguntar do James que eu sei. Pode perguntar.

- Você disse que não faria nada daquilo comigo...e com ele? Você faria?

A ruiva se ajeitou na cama e voltou a sua atenção para as pernas e ficou sem responder por longos segundos.

- Eu não sei!- e deu de ombros.

- Eu espero na maior expectativa a sua resposta e você fala isso?

- Com ele, as coisas foram e são diferentes.

- Ah, mas...

- Eu vou até a sala para ler um pouco o livro obrigatório e a gente se fala amanhã, já que você deve estar morrendo de cansaço por causa da viagem.

Emy preferiu não comentar o grande corte nela e assentiu.

- Tudo bem, amiga...estou muito cansada mesmo. Então até amanhã. Sabe que horas chegará da Academia?- ela perguntou encostada no batente da porta.

- Eu não sei. Terei uma prova escrita amanhã e não sei se terá reunião...você sabe usar um telefone?- a ruiva perguntou colocando o livro embaixo do braço

- Bem, eu sei que tem botões e...

- Ok, você não me parece saber usar. Eu te mando uma coruja caso eu demore, ok? Se eu não chegar para o almoço...tem comida o suficiente ai!

- Eu me viro! Boa noite e até amanhã, Lil...boa sorte na prova.- Emy sorriu e saiu do quarto, indo em direção ao de visitas. A ruiva ouviu a porta se fechando e se virou para a mesa ao lado pegando o livro, respirando fundo.

- Vamos estudar, Lily. Tira todas as lembranças da cabeça.

Colocou uma pantufa e foi para a sala, sabendo que se lesse o livro no quarto, provavelmente dormiria e não adiantaria de nada. Passou pelo corredor e viu a luz do quarto de Emy apagada e continuou.

Se acomodou no sofá e nas almofadas confortáveis, ligou o abajur ao seu lado e deixou as cortinas da sacada abertas, para ter também a luz da lua.

**_\/--\/--\/_**

- Nossa, você só pode estar brincando comigo! Querem legalizar que aurores usem maldições imperdoáveis?- Lily se perguntou quando leu sobre a lei que impem aurores usarem tais maldições já na metade do livro, mas que essa lei já estava sendo descartada. - Bem, se eles matam, aurores devem matar também, certo?

O silêncio do apartamento foi quebrado por uma campainha que soou muito alto, fazendo a ruiva dar um salto do sofá. Olhou para a porta estranhando...aquela não era a mesma campainha.

E soou de novo.

Ela olhou para uma mesinha e encarou o telefone. Era a primeira ligação que recebia.

Se levantou e foi até ele, já tentando imaginar quem seria aquela hora da noite.

- Alô!- Ela só escutou uma respiração do outro lado.- Alô?- E nada.- Alôô? Será que está com problema isso?- A ruiva disse tirando o fone do ouvido e o encarando...

* * *

- _...caso esteja me escutando, liga de novo, porque eu não estou ouvindo nada!_

James bateu o fone no gancho antes de escutar a ruiva desligar.

* * *

**N/A: É, eu sei que eu demorei pra postar, mas eu tive um graaaande bloqueio:/ Mas aí, a Jehssik fez chantagens emocionais e eu fiz com ela e ambas postaram! hehehe Me desculpem mesmo, mas eu só tinha o final desse capítulo na cabeça e foi difícil sair o meio uuahuahuha por isso que saiu pequeno...e o final nem saiu do jeito que eu queria :/ Mas o próximo eu não pretendo demorar e será maior :)** **Ah, e se tiver erros pelo meio do capítulo, me desculpem...eu postei com pressa, sob pressão :x auhauhauha**

**Bem, eu queria responder as reviews decentemente, mas não vai dar tempo agora...será apenas os agradecimentos. No próximo, responderei todo mundo devidamente, ok :) **

**_Agradecimentos:_** _July Prongs, Kine L, Sassah Potter, Jehssik Chantagista (hehehe), Leh Evans, Ally Beal, Julix.Potter, Mrs. Na Potter, Lely, Tamyt, Lely xD(te matar? nããão)!_

**Muuuuuuito obrigada para todo muuundo que comentou e aos que adicionaram a fic em favoritos, em alertas e etc hehehehe Pq eu fico sabendo quando vcs add! aushuashushaush**

**Beijooos!**


	6. Perto demais

**You know I need you in my life daily. **

_(Você sabe que eu preciso de você na minha vida)_

**I was a player, but now your love changed me. **

_(Eu era mulherengo, mas o seu amor me transformou)  
_

**I'm going crazy, I'm gone never thought losing you would be so hard**

_(Estou enlouquecendo, nunca pensei que perder você seria tão ruim)_

* * *

- Ai não, Ai não, Ai não, Ai não...! 

Lily abriu a porta com uma certa violência, fazendo todos do recinto virarem em sua direção. Segurou a vontade incontrolável de desabar no chão e respirar profundamente até conseguir recuperar todo o ar.

- Srta. Evans?!- Hans Müller se aproximou da porta enquanto Lily voltava a sua atenção para ele.

- Me desculpe, eu me atrasei, tive alguns problemas e...

- Tudo bem, Srta. Evans. Seu lugar está guardado mais ao fundo da sala, está atrasada apenas...- Hans consultou o relógio- Dois minutos!

A ruiva sorriu e foi andando um pouco desajeitada até o final da sala onde Andrew estava sentado sorrindo.

- Se atrasando já?

- Bom dia para você também, Andrew!- o loiro sorriu mais ainda enquanto Lily jogava as coisas no chão e se sentava e descansava.

- Bom dia, Lily! E então, quais foram os seus problemas?

- Eu estava estudando ontem na sala e o meu telefone tocou pela primeira vez...er...você sabe o que é um telefone, certo?

- Sei.

- Então, e eu fui atender, mas ninguém respondia. Ai eu desliguei e esperei que retornassem a ligação, mas não ligaram de novo e eu acabei dormindo na sala, sem qualquer despertador. Acordei assustada com o sol no meu rosto e vi que estava atrasada.

- Não se preocupe, você não foi a única a chegar atrasada. Na verdade, eu acabei de sentar aqui e...

Andrew fora interrompido com a porta sendo aberta mais violentamente do que Lily fizera, batendo-a na parede e fazendo muitos pularem das cadeiras.

- Me desculpem, me desculpem. - Uma morena com cabelos compridos, olhos castanhos escuros acompanhados de um singelo óculos de aros vermelhos e uma beleza quase rara pelo país e mais atolada de coisas nos braços do que Lily, entrou na sala com o rosto vermelho e tentando jogar os compridos cabelos para longe do rosto.

- Srta. Thompson?!- a morena se virou para Hans. Lily acabou de presenciar sua própria entrada triunfal e se sentiu mais envergonhada ainda.

- Sim, me desculpe pelo atrasado...

- Imagino que teve alguns problemas, certo?- Hans perguntou sorrindo, deixando a garota mais vermelha ainda.

- Na verdade, sim.

- Ok. Se junte aos atrasados no fundo...que já já começaremos a prova.

A morena assentiu e começou a ir em direção de Lily e Andrew. Assim que viu o loiro, a maioria das coisas cairam de seus braços. A ruiva e ele a ajudaram a recolher tudo.

- Obrigada, obrigada!- ela disse um pouco desconcertada quando os dois entregaram suas coisas e se sentou ao lado de Lily.

- Lily Evans!- a ruiva disse, estendendo sua mão em cumprimento. A morena largou as coisas em cima da mesa e respirou fundo, sorrindo logo depois.

- Jessie Anne Thompson!- a morena apertou a mão da ruiva. Lily teve uma leve lembrança de Jessy, de Hogwarts. Esperava que essa "Jessie" não fosse nada parecida com a "Jessy"

- Sou Andrew Macneall.- o loiro estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a morena e Lily percebeu o tom vermelho que surgiu na bochecha dela.

- P-prazer!- ela se sentou ao lado de Lily, ignorando a cadeira vazia ao lado de Andrew.

- Eu não havia te visto antes, é o seu primeiro dia?- Andrew perguntou se debruçando em sua mesa para encarar a morena.

- Err, não! Eu vim ontem, mas não fiz muito alarde como hoje.

- Bom, vamos começar então a prova!- Hans disse na frente de toda a sala e, com um aceno de varinha, várias folhas em cima de sua mesa voaram para cada pessoa presente no momento.- Boa sorte!

* * *

- Você acha que ela já saiu de casa?- Sirius perguntou encarando o telefone. Remus, que estava ao seu lado, examinava a carta e depois se virou para o amigo. 

- Bem, é uma hora de diferença e não sabemos que horas ela sai, certo? No máximo, ninguém vai atender.- Remus lançou um olhar para o sofá, onde tinha um James sentado no braço, com os braços cruzados e um olhar longe.- Só você mesmo, Pads, para me tirar da cama mais cedo e antes de ir para o curso em pleno dia da semana...se eu chegar atrasado, eu te mato, porque poderiamos fazer isso no fim de semana.

- Mas eu quero falar logo com ela. As respostas dela na carta não me foram muito convincentes.

- Ok, Ok...toma aqui!- Remus passou o fone para o amigo e começou a discar, fazendo James se levantar do sofá e vir até eles como quem não queria nada.- Eu quero falar com ela também, viu? Não esqueça.

- Ei, ´tá fazendo uns barulhos estranhos aqui, será que ´tá pegando mesmo esse troço?

- Está "chamando", Padfoot, se acalma.- Remus revirou os olhos e James continuava mudo, mas sentindo um estranho gelo na barriga.

* * *

- Ah, você só pode estar brincando comigo!- Emy se levantou da cama e correu para a sala seguindo o barulho do toque de telefone. Lily já havia ensinado como se atender e como lidar com aquilo, mas mesmo assim não se sentiu muito segura de usar. 

Tirou o fone do gancho e respirou fundo.

- Alô!

* * *

Sirius arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante e engoliu em seco, se virando para os amigos. 

_- Alô?_

- O que foi?- Remus perguntou.

- Oi?!- Sirius disse meio incerto do que estava ouvindo.

* * *

Emy sentiu o coração dar uma cambalhota. Não podia ser ele. 

- Quem é?

* * *

- Eu...er, e-eu...eu quero falar com a Lily! 

-_ Mas quem é?_

* * *

Ela sabia que perguntava mais por tirar suas dúvidas do que para deixar recado para amiga. 

_- Quem está falando ai? Não é a Lily!_

* * *

- Pads, o que ´tá acontecendo?- James abrira a boca, pela primeira vez desde que chegaram no escritório, com o cenho franzido. 

_- Não, não é...e quem está falando ai?_

- Eu perguntei primeiro!- Sirius disse

_- Claro que não! EU perguntei primeiro quando eu perguntei "quem é"!_

* * *

Emy sentia o estômago dar voltas e mais voltas dentro dela. Não podia ser que Sirius Black ligara para lá para brincar com a sua cara. 

_- Mas eu quero saber quem está aí! Cadê a Lily?_

- Se você não falar o que quer com ela e quem é, não irá saber nada!

_- Arre_

* * *

Remus arrancou o fone da mão de Sirius, bufando nervoso e o colocou no próprio ouvido. 

- Alô? Quem está aí?

* * *

Agora a morena se sentiu mais aliviada ao ouvir a voz do amigo. Sorriu para si e suspirou. 

- Remus?

Houve uma pausa longa, até Remus se manifestar.

_- Emy?_

- Remus? É você mesmo?

_- Sim, mas...er...Emy, o que você ´tá fazendo ai? Digo, era para você estar na casa aqui ao lado, não?_

_- _Ah, eu percebi a burrada que estava fazendo e vim atrás da Lily...e estou aproveitando um pouco a estadia.

_- Por que você não nos avisou?_

_- O que ela ´tá falando ai, Mooney?- _A voz de Sirius foi abafada pela distância do telefone, mas Emy conseguiu ouvir.

- Bem, porque foi uma decisão de última hora e, sei lá, não quis avisar ninguém, tirando os meus pais, claro.

_- Hmm, entendi. E a Lil?_

_- _Ela já foi para a Academia, até acordou atrasada, pelo o que eu ouvi dos resmungos dela.

_- Bom, então a gente liga depois e conversamos com vocês duas, ok? Porque eu sei o quanto nós três aqui estamos atrasados._

- Ah, o James está aí também? Manda um beijo para ele.

_- Pode deixar. E se cuida por ai, menina. Manda um beijo para a Lil e fala que estamos com saudades._

_- Fala que eu também mandei um beijo...para a Lily, claro!- _Sirius disse do outro lado. Emy revirou os olhos.

- Ok, eu mandarei o recado de vocês.

_- Obrigado, Emy. Beijo para você também e aproveita essas suas férias por mim também._

- Pode deixar. Beijo.

* * *

Remus colocou o fone no gancho e se virou para o lado, onde havia um James e um Sirius com caras confusas, preocupadas e ansiosas. 

- O que aconteceu?- James perguntou

- Era a Emy mesmo?- Foi a vez de Sirius.

- Onde a Lily estava?

- O que ela ´tá fazendo na Alemanha?

- Fala, Mooney!

- O QUE ela ´tá fazendo na Alemanha?

- Calem a boca vocês dois! A Lily já saiu de casa e sim, era a Emy mesmo!

- Mas o que ela ´tá fazendo na Alemanha?

- Sirius, se você perguntar isso de novo, eu juro que bato o telefone na sua cabeça. Ela foi para lá, segundo ela, depois de perceber a burrada que estava cometendo...- Remus olhou de relance para James para depois se virar para Sirius de novo-...e fizeram as pazes! Agora a Emy está aproveitando um pouco os dias.

- E por que ela não nos avisou?

- Porque ela não quis, Padfoot!

- Mas se el...

- Cala a boca, Sirius Black! Se quer saber, liga para ela e pergunta.- agora fora James que se irritara com as perguntas do amigo.

- Nossa, mas quanta sensibilidade de vocês dois, sou apenas um cara curioso.

- Aham, eu sei o que se deve essa sua curiosidade sobre a Emy longe daqui.- Remus disse e foi se caminhando para a porta, junto com os outros dois.

- É uma curiosidade como outra qualquer, Mooney...não sei do que você está falando.

- Aah sim, sei. Bem, eu estou atrasado e já vou indo...eu mando uma carta combinando o fim de semana, ok?- Remus ajeitou a capa e seus materiais nos braços.

- Você anda ocupado demais, Mooney...você anda só estudando mesmo?- Sirius perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que você está saindo com alguém e não nos contou.

- Eu não estou saindo com ninguém no momento, Padfoot.

- Alguma coisa você anda fazendo que não tem tempo mais.

- Eu estudo, Sirius!- Remus revirou os olhos.

- Sei, você deve ter se juntado com Voldemort e tem gastado seu tempo por aí matando pessoas...pode falar a verdade, cara, a gente te apoia nas suas decisões!- Sirius piscou para ele, mas Remus fechou a cara no mesmo instante.

- Tchau para vocês!

E Remus aparatou sem responder para o amigo. Sirius se virou, rindo para James que o olhava incrédulo.

- Cara, você tem cada idéia...você deveria fechar a boca de vez em quando.

- Eu só estava zuando um pouco com o Mooney, faz tempo que não fazia isso.

James respirou fundo e meneou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Sinto saudade de muitas coisas...por um momento, queria voltar no tempo e estar em Hogwarts. Mas como não podemos, é melhor a gente ir logo para a Academia, porque estamos atrasados também.

* * *

Emy se jogou no sofá e jogou a cabeça no encosto, rindo. Quando ela pensava que estava longe o suficiente para não ter contato, eis que pregam uma peça nela. 

Era mais difícil falar com ele como vizinhos do que em outro país.

- Vamos esquecer isso, Emily...que tal uma tarde de compras?

* * *

Lily se levantou com a sua folha na mão e foi caminhando até Hans, sentado na mesa de frente para a sala em silêncio. Ela deu uma última olhada em suas respostas e parou em frente da mesa e depositou a folha lá. 

Hans levantou o olhar de sua revista e sorriu para a ruiva.

- Acha que foi bem?

- Particularmente, eu acho que sim!

Ela sorriu de volta e arrumou a bolsa no ombro e saiu da sala confiante que havia sido muito bom na prova de admissão. Ao fechar a porta, encontrou a morena que havia conhecido longos minutos atrás, encostada na parede, com os braços cruzados e encarando os sapatos. Levantou o rosto assim que Lily se aproximou e sorriu.

- Acha que foi bem?- Jessie perguntou

- Eu creio que sim e você?

- Eu espero que sim.- e sorriu novamente. A ruiva percebeu um leve rubor nas bochechas da morena.- Você irá esperar o Andrew..digo, o Mcneall?

- Sim, vou ver se ele aceita ir almoçar em algum lugar perto daqui. Você irá com a gente, né?

- Eu não tenho nada para fazer a partir de agora, eu aceito.

Logo em seguida, a porta da sala foi aberta e duas pessoas sairam, uma delas era Andrew sorridente.

- Essa prova me deixou morrendo de fome.

- Então vamos logo acabar com ela.

Meia hora depois, os três entravam em um restaurante moderno na mesma avenida que se encontrava o Ministério. Sentaram-se em uma mesa ao lado da grande janela e começaram a ler o menu.

- Então, de onde vem, Jessie?- Lily perguntou depois de escolher um sanduiche e pedir ao garçom

- Bem, eu morava e estudava na Irlanda e como queria ser Auror e a Academia daqui é bem vista, decidi tentar.

- Por que não tentou na própria Irlanda ou na Inglaterra?- Andrew perguntou devolvendo o menu para o garçom.

- Se eu ficasse na Irlanda, ficaria dependente demais dos meus pais, não poderia sair nas minhas tão queridas festas e voltar o horário que eu quiser e seria um verdadeiro saco estar em um curso desse tipo e ainda morar com os pais. Então pensei que se fosse para sair de casa, que eu ficasse longe e poder me virar sozinha. Não pensem que não gosto dos meus pais, mas com os meus dezoito anos eu quero ficar longe deles por um tempo, como qualquer pessoa da minha idade.

- É, a mesma coisa do que eu.- Andrew sorriu.- E eu estou aqui graças ao meu pai, porque o minha mãe não queria que eu viesse para o foco do problema, sabem? Meu pai me socou em um avião e vim sem avisar a minha mãe, que surtou quando descobriu a minha "fuga".

- Sua mãe não gostaria de que você viesse para o foco do problema, mas o seu pai sim?- Lily perguntou

- Não exatamente, mas meu pai sempre respeitou as minhas vontades. Ele, claro, tentou me convencer a não vir também, mas eu insisti.

- E você, Lily?

A ruiva se recostou na cadeira e cruzou as mãos no colo, mirando o teto por alguns segundos. Sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Eu fugi da Inglaterra, porque alguns seguidores de Voldemort me colocaram em uma lista idiota de vinganças escolares.

Jessie e Andrew se encararam por três segundos e depois começaram a rir descontrolados, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas por perto. Lily se deixou levar pelo riso também.

- Então você está nos dizendo que você é uma "procurada"?- Andrew disse baixo ainda tentando parar o riso.

- Agora que a piada quase nos matou, nos conte a verdade, Lily!- Jessie disse respirando fundo e recuperando o fôlego.

- Independência também.- A ruiva responde dando de ombros.

- Você tem um senso de humor negro escondido ai, hein?!- Jessie deu um gole na água que havia pedido e sorriu.

- É, bota negro nisso.

* * *

- Acabamos de matar neurônios na última prova e você ainda quer sair, Pads? Onde você está me levando?- James perguntou arrumando os óculos no nariz e olhando para o amigo que andava apressado ao seu lado. 

- Ah, meu caro amigo chifrudo, você irá amar.

- Ui, é romântico? Você sabe, cãozinho, eu gosto de coisas românticas.

- Depende do seu ponto de vista.

James desfez o sorriso e fez uma cara de nojo.

- Cara, é sério, onde você está me levando?- Sirius riu e deu batidinhas nas costas do amigo

- Você não é o meu número, Prongs.

- Você prefere morenas, não tão altas, com olhos esverdeados e...

- Cala a boca!- Sirius cortou o amigo que riu

- Estou mentindo?

Sirus parou de andar e se virou para James com um sorrisso sacana.

- E você prefere ruivas, olhos bem verdes, da altura dos seus ombros...

- Tá, tá, tá, eu fico quieto.

Os dois andaram por uma rua calma por mais alguns metros, até que Sirius parou e se virou para um pequeno prédio, de sete andares, no máximo e abriu os braços.

- Bem vindo a minha humilde nova moradia, Prongs.

James ergueu a cabeça para mirar todo o lugar e abriu a boca, com um sorriso.

- Isso quer dizer, quer dizer que...

- Sim, que eu morarei sozinho.

- ...que você vai finalmente me deixar em paz?

Sirius fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

- Eu não gostei da piadinha.

- Deveria, foi melhor do que muitas que você solta. Mas então, Padfoot, sairá das asinhas da Sra. Potter.

- Isso que será difícil.- Sirius fez uma voz de choro.- E sejamos francos, ela sempre gostou mais de mim do que de você.

- O que?- James arregalou os olhos.- De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda?

- Ela pediu segredo!- Sirius sorriu e foi andando até o portão do prédio.- O que você achou?

- Interessante, agora resta saber por dentro. Já entrou?- James se virou para Sirius que ainda observava maravilhado o lugar

- Mas que pergunta, Prongs...

- Ah, você nunca me...

-...claro que nunca vi!

- Você comprou sem vir ver?

- Andrômeda já tinha visto, eu comentei com você em Hogwarts um tempo atrás, mas você não presta atenção no que eu falo.

- Que sentimental.- James comentou indo até a porta do prédio e dando algumas batidinhas no vidro.- E então? Tem a chave ou teremos que escalar a parede e entrar pela janela?

- Sim, eu tenho a chave e se eu não tivesse, eu riria da sua cara escalando o prédio enquanto eu fazia alguma mágica para já estar lá em cima tomando um chazinho enquanto você chegava.

- Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo um trouxa estar passando pela calçada e ver você subindo em uma vassoura e chegando até uma janela enquanto um cara de cabelos despenteados escala a parede.

- Seria divertido a reação dele.- Sirius tirou a chave do bolso e abriu a pequena porta. Eles se deparam com um pequeno hall e uma grande escada que virava para a direita.

- De primeira, vemos que esse lugar não combina com você.

- E por que? - Sirius perguntou se virando para James

- Esse lugar é bem limpo.- Sirius fechou a cara

- O que você quer dizer com isso? A sua casa também é.

- Mas o seu quarto não. Tenho dó dos elfos de casa.

- Ah, pára, Prongs, meu quarto é mais arrumado do que o seu.

Sirius continuou a andar e não respondeu mais para o amigo. Subiu as escadas e foi até o terceiro andar. Procurou pela porta número 35. Foi até a porta e procurou a chave no bolso.

- Quando pretende se mudar?- James perguntou querendo disfarçar o tom de angustia na voz. Sirius parou de procurar a chave e olhou para o amigo

- Semana que vem, eu acho.

- Hmm.- James deu uns chutes em um tapete da porta ao lado e deu de ombros. Sirius pegou a chave no bolso e abriu a porta do apartamento.

Havia uma sala ampla, que era separada ao meio por um balcão baixo e que formava uma provavel sala de estar e uma de jantar. Para direita deles, havia uma porta razoavelmente grande que dava na cozinha nem tão grande assim como a porta. A lavanderia era pequena, mas para quem mal usaria o ambiente, já estava de bom tamanho. Para o lado esquerdo da sala, havia um corredor com três portas: um banheiro espaçoso e dois quartos.

- Para um cachorro sem dono, até que esse lugar está ótimo para você.- James disse enquanto voltavam para a sala. O moreno foi até a porta que dava em uma extensa sacada e a abriu. Sirius sentiu um vento bagunçar seus cabelos e não quis ir até a sacada para ver se passava um pouco o calor...ficou parado no meio da sala, pensativo.- Tem uma vista legal daqui também.- James disse com a voz um pouco abafada devida a distância. Sirius saiu do devaneio e foi até o amigo, sentindo a brisa reconfortante.

- Você achou legal o lugar?

- Achei. É espaçoso, bom lugar para dar festas...- James olhou para ele e sorriu maroto.- ...e você terá mais privacidade, sei lá...só que quando você largar sua cueca por aí, não terá um elfo para pegar. E o mais importante: festa!

- Não acha grande demais para uma pessoa só?

- Você acha grande demais?- James se virou para ele.- Eu não tenho que achar nada e sim você.

- O meu futuro companheiro de apartamento tem que me dizer o que acha.

James se desencostou da grade e descruzou os braços, encarando Sirius.

- Vai me pedir em casamento agora?

- Mas com certeza, acho que estava na hora já e escolhi um momento em que estivéssemos sozinhos...só não me faça ajoelhar.

- Se você não ajoelhar, perde todo o clima, Pads.

- Então deixemos isso para depois, porque esqueci o anel. Então vamos falar sobre você.

- Sobre mim?

- Claro. Olha, Prongs, eu quero independência, sabe? Quero poder ter o meu próprio canil e ser mais livre...e você também precisa disso. Não vai querer morar com os seus pais para o resto da vida, não é?

- Não!- James respondeu coçando a nuca com a testa franzida

- Então, meu caro...o que você acha sobre dividirmos o apartamento? Nada mais justo eu te dar um lar nessas horas, quando você me deu um a um tempo atrás.

- Mas eu não estou fugindo da minha família para isso.

- Pretende morar com os seus pais para o resto da sua vida? Cara, temos dezessete anos, os caras mais "mais", eu admito que sou bem "mais" que você mas tudo bem, recém saídos de Hogwarts, com um emprego em que as mulheres gamam e somos solteiros...temos motivos melhores do que esses para morarmos sozinhos e termos a liberdade completa? Cadê o James Potter que eu conhecia, cara? O que aconteceu com ele?- Sirius deu um tapa no ombro do amigo e abriu os braços, em sinal de grande questionamento.

- Ele está voltando, Pads, está voltando.

- Isso eu posso interpretar como um "sim"?

- Interprete como um "Nos segurem!"- e o moreno abriu um grande sorriso maroto, tendo companhia do outro moreno.

- Isso merece comemoração. Hoje a noite é nossa!

* * *

- Como é?- Lily perguntou, pensando não ter entendido direito o que acabara de ouvir. 

- É isso mesmo o que você ouviu...aquele idiota ligou querendo tirar uma com a minha cara.- Emy cruzou os braços, deixando o pano da cozinha pendurado no ombro enquanto Lily depositava sua bolsa no sofá.

- Mas você não disse que o Remus disse que queria falar comigo? E o Sirius também?

- Não interessa! Ele é um inútil e quis tirar uma comigo e dar risada depois e ponto final.

- Sinceramente, você está pior do que a Lily Evans que eu costumava ser quando eu achava que odiava o James.- A ruiva não soube o porquê, mas sentiu um gelo na barriga ao falar isso. Talvez tenha sido pelo fato de não conversar sobre James normalmente e sempre querer distância de tal assunto. Emy pareceu perceber uma mudança na expressão da amiga, respirou fundo e colocou o pano de prato no balcão da cozinha e veio até a sala, segurando a amiga pelos ombros.

- Você não acha que já está na hora de sentarmos e conversarmos sobre isso?

- Isso o quê?- Lily se soltou da amiga e foi até o centro da sala, pegando um papel de bala esquecido ali e querendo levar até o lixo. Mas Emy a impediu.

- Qual é, Lily?! Senta aí, vamos conversar.

Lily respirou fundo e se deixou cair no sofá e mirar o teto.

- Não temos nada para conversar sobre esse assunto, Emy.

- Claro que temos.- a morena se sentou ao lado da amiga e a mirou por alguns segundos. Sabia que se desse o pontapé inicial, a ruiva desabafaria...a conhecia como ninguém.

- Você quer que falemos o quê? Que eu amo aquele cara? Que eu sinto saudade dele toda santa hora de todos os dias? Que eu sinto ciúmes apenas de imaginar que ele esteja com outra pessoa, mesmo querendo que ele seja feliz? Me diga, Emy, o que você quer falar sobre tudo isso?

- Dizer que ele passa pela mesma situação que você. Isso muda muita coisa.

- Não muda, porque eu não posso fazer nada. Ele sabe o perigo que eu corro por lá, mesmo sendo egoísta ao pensar só nele. E se ele amasse mesmo e estivesse na mesma situação que a minha, ele teria vindo atrás de mim.

- Você esquece do grande detalhe: assim como você, ele é tão teimoso quanto um trasgo empacado.

- Não sei se deveria levar isso como um elogio.

- Não é, porque isso só faz os dois ficarem pensando besteiras do outro: que o outro não ama, que o outro é egoísta, que o outro é isso, que o outro é aquilo! Vocês deveriam conversar sobre isso de um modo civilizado.

- Olha só quem fala sobre "modo civilizado"...você e o Sirius só faltam oficializar a guerra.

- Isso é um caso a parte e uma coisa que não está na pauta da reunião. Por favor, se atenha aos fatos.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Abandone a academia agora já no começo e vá correndo para a Inglaterra, chorar aos pés dele e fazer o ego dele estourar?

- Primeiro: se você for correndo, você cansa...sem contar que teria que nadar também.- Lily revirou os olhos não acreditando que a morena fizesse piada como aquelas.- Segundo: é disso que eu falo! Da teimosia e do orgulho que vocês dois tem...que impede qualquer progresso. Com essa situação, ninguém dá o primeiro passo e ficam ai, sofrendo que nem dois idiotas.

- Você não pode falar muito sobre isso, sabia?

Emy respirou fundo e bateu com as mãos nas próprias pernas, em pleno sinal de impaciência.

- Por que você tenta desviar o assunto para a questão "Emy e Sirius" toda vez em que tem oportunidade? Pára de fugir disso.

- Não se tem o que falar sobre isso, Emy. Eu estou aqui, ele lá e assim que ficaremos, porque eu não vou dar primeiro passo algum e tão pouco ele.

- Dois bobões.

- Sim, dois bobões. E agora vou tomar banho.- a ruiva se levantou e foi em direção de seu quarto, enquanto Emy voltava para a cozinha.

* * *

- Mais uma perguntinha...você gostaria de morar na Alemanha? 

- Por que essa pergunta?

- Apenas curiosidade.

- Bem, meus avós por parte de mãe são de lá e é um país que me interessa muito sim.

- Aah, legal...eu vou no banheiro e já volto, ok?

- Ok!

James levantou do balcão e se misturou no meio das pessoas que dançavam por todos os lados no pub e procurou Sirius por cima das cabeças, sem encontrar vestígio do amigo. Meneou a cabeça e desistiu, com certeza o amigo estava se agarrando com alguém por ai e ele não queria estragar a noite dele. E muito menos voltar para o balcão.

Foi andando até uma mesa e se sentou, esperando ver sinal de vida do amigo para irem embora...amanhã tinha que chegar cedo na Academia para saber dos resultados das admissões.

Se não passasse, não saberia o que fazer.

Por mais que amasse Quadribol, a vida de jogador não lhe parecia tão excitante quanto Auror. Desde criança queria ser como o pai: ser da Grifinória, ser um ótimo jogador, burlar regras e, principalmente "pegar os caras maus"¹. Isso sim era excitante!

E ele, com certeza, foi a fundo nesses desejos, mas lhe faltava um. E tudo isso que conquistou, acabou se tornando suas paixões...orgulho de ser Grifinório, a grande habilidade na vassoura e, principalmente, quebrar qualquer regra que lhe viesse a frente.

E a partir de sua entrada em Hogwarts, tudo aquilo acontecia mais por ele do que pelo próprio pai.

Com tudo isso, descobriu que James Potter não poderia ser diferente. Sonhar em ser como o grande ídolo, seu pai, lhe trouxe o verdadeiro James que jamais poderia deixar de existir.

James Potter um nerd da Corvinal? Ou um sem-sal da Lufa-Lufa? Ou um sem-cérebro da Sonserina? Um James Potter no clube de xadrez? Um James Potter aplicado aos estudos e as regras?

Um James Potter trabalhando todo engomado, sentado o dia inteiro em frente a uma mesa e carimbando documentos e mais documentos em algum departamento do Ministério sem ser dos Aurores?

Aquilo simplesmente não cabiam na mesma frase de "James Potter". Soava até "idiota" demais...aquilo não era para ele e sabia disso.

E ainda tem um grande detalhe. Uma coisa que sempre desejou e que jurava que ainda conseguiria, que manteria. Que ria dos amigos quando esses duvidavam da sua capacidade, sem nunca deixar de apoiá-lo também. Aquele grande detalhe que acelerava o coração só de ver, que pôde estar perto por um tempo e que, no fundo, não desistira.

Lily Evans!

Sempre admirou seus pais, tanto tempo juntos, sem grandes crises e sempre juntos em qualquer coisa. E sempre se amando.

E sabia que Lily era aquela mulher para ele.

Porém...

- Achei você!- Sirius pulou em sua frente, saindo do aperto que duas mulheres faziam de propósito nele.- Pensei que estava com aquela morena que conheceu no bar e eu fui até lá, e ela me disse que você estava passando mal.

- Ah, eu falei que ia no banheiro e não voltei mais, deve ter sido por isso.

- De novo? Para quem disse que o velho Prongs estava voltando, você está mais para um velho enferrujado reumático.

- E esse seu apoio moral é que me bota mais para cima ainda, você não tem idéia.

- Amigos são para isso.- Sirius olhou em volta e não viu James revirando os olhos e se largando mais na cadeira.- Então não rolou nada?

- Não. Ela não é muito legal.

- Ok, James Potter, Oh Senhor Perfeccionista...eu desisto de você. Vamos embora, porque essa sua cara de desgosto me contaminou.

- Então vamos.- James ia se levantar, mas Sirius o empurrou de novo na cadeira com uma cara de incredulidade.

- Está louco? Eu estava testando você...não creio que você queira ir embora quando esse lugar está cheio de mulher solta desse jeito.

- Pelo amor, Sirius...você não se contentou com aquelas duas?

- Ei, quando você beijava quase metade da escola em uma única semana, eu não fazia esse tipo de pergunta para você.

- Claro que não, porque você estava beijando a outra metade.

- Detalhes, detalhes. Você tem que parar com essa greve, Prongs, você coloca defeito em todas.

- Eu só estou exigente.

- Claro que é por isso, claro.

- Para de ficar falando que eu não saio com outras pessoas por causa da Lily! Caramba, eu só não estou muito afim de ficar saindo e beijar qualquer um que use saia.

- Primeiramente, eu agradeço por você não sair por ai beijando qualquer um que use saia...você sabe a época em que estamos, não é? Anos 70, tudo muito liberal e esses homens ai que deliram, gostando de outros homens e tudo mais...usando saias e vestidos...isso é um pouco preocupante. Segundo...quem aqui tocou no nome da Lily, além de você?

- Você não tocou, mas eu sei que é dela que você está falando, mesmo indiretamente. Quanto a outra coisa que você comentou, eu acho melhor não dar a minha opinião e mudar de assunto.

- É, temos coisas mais importante para fazer do que comentar essas decisões estranhas...eu não tenho nada contra, sabe? Mas gostar de homem? Essa eu não entendo. Melhor, sobra mais para mim. Enfim...- Sirius parou e mirou o amigo que tinha um ar entediado.- ...acho melhor irmos embora mesmo, acho que é luxo Sirius Black ter uma noite agitada com um James Potter tão xoxo desse jeito.

- Eu não estou "xoxo".

- Não, meu amigo, você não está!- Sirius disse rindo, enquanto passou o braço pelo pescoço do amigo e o apertou com força, fazendo James rir também pela santa paciência que o amigo tinha com ele.

* * *

- Pois é, eu passei!- Lily disse sorrindo, enquanto conferia um livro de D.C.A.T em seu quarto, já de banho tomado e sentindo o sono chegar. Se jogou de costas e respirou fundo, feliz por saber que acertara tudo na prova e que amanhã, com certeza, seria aceita na Academia de vez. 

Escutou um barulho de algo sendo jogado no chão vindo do quarto de visitas, onde Emy estava e arrumava sua mala para embarcar em breve e meneou a cabeça, sorrindo, imaginando o motivo de tanta raiva: Sirius Black.

Se Sirius soubesse que Lily é quem havia encorajado a amiga a ser daquele jeito para conquistá-lo, provavelmente a mataria.

Se levantou e colocou seu livro em cima da cômoda e foi até a janela, fechar as cortinas. Antes, deu uma olhada pela cidade, as luzes tão chamativas e belas, uma parte da cidade estava na escuridão e ela achou um pouco estranho. Suspirou, pensando que talvez poderia estar na casa dos pais, olhando pela janela do seu quarto e vendo a viziança silenciosa e escura, sabendo que seus pais estariam dormindo duas portas a frente e que estaria na academia inglesa, junto com várias pessoas conhecidas e com James.

Poderiam estar animados e até já pensando no casamento que ela havia aceito antes de viajar. Ou será que não? Que mal iriam se ver e, talvez, tudo começasse a se desmanchar, ou talvez ele pensasse e visse que estavam novos demais para pensar em casamento.

Só ela sabia a falta que James fazia.

Achou melhor voltar para a cama e ler mais um pouco para tirar muita coisa da sua cabeça. Assim que se sentou, a campainha tocou. Ela engoliu em seco ao olhar para o relógio e ver que eram dez horas da noite...quem poderia ser?

Emy apareceu no seu quarto correndo, com a varinha em punhos e encarou a amiga. A campainha tocou mais duas vezes, rapidamente.

- Lils?!- Emy disse um pouco assustada. A ruiva pegou a varinha de cima do criado mudo e suspirou fundo.

- Pode ser alguém que errou a porta.- e a campainha tocou novamente.- Não faça barulho, Emy.

- Não vamos até lá, Lily...deixe pensar que não tem ninguém em casa.

- Emy...- a campainha tocou novamente três vezes seguidas.- ...precisamos ir ver quem é, com esse desespero.

- É isso que ladrões e Comensais querem que você pense...que é alguém precisando de ajuda.

- Emily, ladrões e Comensais não tocam a sua campainha, eles invadem!

Lily não se importou com as palavras da amiga e foi caminhando pelo corredor que daria na sala escura, com a morena atrás dela. Olhou por debaixo da porta e, com a luz do corredor do andar, percebeu pés agitados do lado de fora. A campainha soou novamente e o coração acelerava cada vez mais.

- Fique aqui!- Emy sussurrou para Lily que ia cada vez mais para a sala, mas a ruiva continuou.

Elas puderam escutar a pessoa bufar de nervoso do outro lado e ela percebeu que os pés se afastaram da porta. Se endireitou e olhou para Emy mais aliviada.

- Não era ninguém, viu?!- ela disse, para no momento seguinte, ver a sua porta ser arrombada por uma luz laranja muito forte, sentir o vento do feitiço passar por ela e ver uma sombra entrando no apartamento com a varinha em punho.

- Expelliarmus!- a ruiva disse rápida e viu um vulto, a varinha da pessoa, voar por todo o aposento e cair perto da porta da cozinha.- E nem tente ir pegar.- ela disse quando a pessoa fez menção em se virar e correr até a varinha caida.

- Lily?- ela escutou uma voz grossa dizer com um tom preocupado.

- Lummus!- a sala foi invadida pela luz da varinha de Lily e ela viu Jacob, com a respiração ofegante e completamente sujo.- JACOB!

- Lily, por que a demora? Você me preocupou, por Mérlin, pensei que eles tivessem chegado até aqui.- ele se deixou cair no chão e passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervoso.

- É você mesmo, Jacob? Digo...

- Sim, sou eu...eu te busquei no aeroporto quando chegou, estava cantando _The Beatles_ no carro quando te trazia para cá.

- Mérlin, você é louco?- Emy disse vindo até ele no chão, com fúria na voz.- Quase nos matou de susto!

Jacob se levantou de um pulo, foi até a sua varinha e concertou o estrago na porta rapidamente. Foi até a sacada e abriu as cortinas.

- Estão vendo aquela escuridão ali?- ele apontou para a parte da cidade em que Lily vira a poucos minutos, onde parecia um buraco no meio de tanta luz.

- Sim!- as duas disseram.

- Ataque! Comensais da Morte!- ele disse entre uma respiração e outra.- Ataque dos feios, dois Aurores mortos e um trouxa ferido...acabei de vir de lá.

- Você está ferido?- Lily perguntou indo até ele e examinando o moreno, o fazendo dar uma volta em seu próprio corpo.

- Eu estou bem, só uns roxos aqui e ali por algumas quedas que tive. Assim que consegui deter uns três Comensais, corri até aqui...estava longe, mas queria saber se algum outro ponto-bruxo havia sido atacado, pois aquela rua tem grande concentração bruxa, assim como essa.

- Não escutamos e nem vimos nada de estranho por esses lados.- Lily disse

- Bem, me desculpe pelo susto e pela porta, mas eu apertei a campainha muitas vezes e fiquei preocupado quando não atenderam, eu tive que invadir.

- Por que não nos chamou? Não iamos atender a porta com um sorriso enorme ás dez horas da noite quando alguém aperta a campainha do jeito que estava fazendo.- Emy disse se sentando no sofá, tentando se livrar da tensão.

- Se eu começasse a berrar para vocês virem abrir, chamaria muita atenção, não sabia se tinha alguém escondido pelo corredor ou nos apartamentos aqui do lado.

- Bem, a sua entrada triunfal não foi muito silenciosa, você notou?- a morena revirou os olhos e Jacob meneou a cabeça.

- Se tivesse alguém no corredor áquela hora, com certeza já teria me matado.

- Vocês dois, parem de discutir por causa disso, já passou.

Lily respirava fundo, não acreditando que os ataques chegaram até ali, tão perto. Nem quis pensar se eles preferissem atacar a rua em que estava.

- Está tudo bem, então?- Emy perguntou se levantando do sofá.

- Sim!- Jacob respondeu.

- Então eu vou dormir.

- Emy, vá para o meu quarto, deixe Jacob dormir no quarto de visitas.

- Bem, sem problemas...melhor ainda, se resolverem vir atacar por esses lados, temos ele.- a morena saiu da sala e Lily escutou a porta de seu quarto se fechar.

- Não precisa disso, Lily.- Jacob disse

- Precisa sim, você não vai voltar para casa assim. Tome um banho enquanto eu dou um jeito de limpar as suas roupas...tem toalha dentro do armário no banheiro.- a ruiva disse sentindo uma dor de cabeça muito forte a invadir.

- Você está bem?- o moreno se aproximou dela, colocando umas das mãos no ombro da ruiva. Ela se virou para ele e o encarou.

- Sim, só dor de cabeça. Bem, então vai lá que eu te espero.

Ele a virou para si, colocando agora as duas mãos em ambos os ombros dela.

- Hey, não precisa se preocupar, ok? Eu não te trouxe aqui para você se virar sozinha...eu só não cheguei antes, porque eu estava no meio da batalha.

- Jacob...

- Lily, escuta...enquanto eu puder te ajudar, eu vou. Não vou te deixar na mão, me sinto seu responsável aqui e nada vai acontecer com você enquanto eu estiver por aqui para poder te proteger.

Ela desviou os olhos para o chão...tudo aquilo a lembrava muito James e sentiu os olhos arderem, querendo botar aquela angústia para fora.

- Eu não duvido da sua força e nem que você possa se defender sozinha, mas não quero problemas para você. Agora a pouco você provou que está ciente do que pode acontecer e peço que continue alerta enquanto não chega ajuda ou a mim.

- Tudo bem, Jacob!- ela disse com a voz um pouco fraca e soltou um sorriso um pouco sem graça.

- Bem, eu vou tomar banho então, Lily.

Ele soltou os ombros dela e se dirigiu para o banheiro, deixando a ruiva pensativa no meio da sala ainda escura, olhando pela janela a escuridão que ainda se percebia no ponto do ataque.

* * *

**N/A: Oh, dessa vez eu demorei, hein?! uahuahuahaha Mil desculpas, tive bloqueios durante todo o capitulo, pessoal...foi realmente chato isso acontecer e eu recebi reviews ainda falando q eu tinha abandonado vcs /snif snif/ NUNCA ISSO! xD Só probleminhas pra fazer o capitulo, nada de muito preocupante. Eu ainda cortei o capitulo, querendo deixar uma outra cooisa para o próximo...que seria a Academia mesmo.**

**Bem, capítulo sem muita coisa nova, né? Só esse ataque perto da Lily e ñ pensem q eles só atacaram ali, pq a Lily está ali uahuahuahuha Eu penso que, definitivamente, Voldemort ñ se limitava só em seu lindo país, a gnt percebe isso nos livros, né? Bem, mas sem mt spoilers.**

**'PEQUENO SPOILER AQUI EMBAIXO DO JAMES...SÓ LEIA SE QUISER, OK?'**

**¹ Bem, a parte em que o James fala do pai dele. Isso é um pequeno e singelo spoiler do livro 7...eu só usei o que vi no livro, sobre ele querer ser parecido com o pai, sobre querer ser da Grifinória assim como o pai dele...o resto que eu escrevi, foi da mh cabeça mesmo...eu ñ tenho a mínima idéia de ql tenha sido a profissão do pai dele xD e nem se o pai dele amava tanto assim a mãe e essas coisas que eu escrevi. xD**

**'PEQUENO SPOILER SOBRE O JAMES TERMINA AQUI, CONTINUE A LER O RESTO' UAHUAHUAH**

**As respostas das reviews liiindas de vcs, vão por e-mail! Eu vou postar agora, vou ter que sair, mas quando eu voltar eu respondo, ou de madrugada xD Mas esperem por elas, que chegarão:D**

**Então é isso...atééé a próxima att e espero as reviews liiindas de vocês/olhinhos brilhando/ Quanto mais eu recebia, mais me encorajava mais pra escrever...vocês são umas fofas, sem contar na Dona Jehssik que ficou botando lenha na fogueira...ela fica me culpando por ai pela demora do capitulo dela, mas eu dou créditos a ela que ficou me botando pra frente, agradeçam a ela uahuahuahauhauha**

**e desculpem algum erro ou esqueci de falar alguma coisa...é culpa da pressa!!!!**

**Beeijos e até próxima! ;)**


	7. Viagem

**Walking down the street  
**_(Caminhando pela rua)_

**Distant memories  
**_(Recordações distantes)_

**Are buried in the past forever**  
_(Estão enterradas no passado, para sempre)_

**I follow the Moskva**  
_(Eu sigo o Moskva)_

**Down to Gorky Park  
**_(Até o Parque Gorki)_

**Listening to the wind of change  
**_(Escutando o vento da mudança)_

_"Wind Of Change - Scorpions"_

_

* * *

_

O silêncio e a escuridão eram as únicas coisas presentes. Lily não tinha idéia alguma de onde poderia estar, se estava sozinha ou o que poderia encontrar. De repente, uma pequena luz se fez presente, uma Lua, que tomava conta de uma larga rua. Alguns prédios e casas abandonadas e em ruinas a cercavam e um ar fantasmagórico predominava.

- Vamos lá, Lily.- a ruiva sussurrou, segurando firme a sua varinha e dando os primeiros e confiantes passos. Um vento começou a bater forte e levantar poeira, fazendo os olhos verdes lacrimejarem um pouco.

A porta de uma das casas se abriu com um leve ranger e Lily parou no meio da rua, encarando o lugar. Devido as luzes apagadas da casa, ela mal avistou se havia algo ou alguém parado perto da porta. Ficou na dúvida de entrar e seguir seu caminho.

- Pode ser uma armadilha! Mas pode não ser também.- ela sussurrou.- Se concentra no seu objetivo, o objetivo.

Ela deu uma úlima olhada para o local e seguiu o seu trajeto. A luz da Lua agora mostrava sinais de luta e sangue pelo meio do caminho e Lily sentiu seu coração disparar. Em seguida, ouviu um barulho vindo de um dos becos à sua direita e sem um intervalo, um outro barulho vindo de um dos prédios à sua esquerda. Um estrondo e uma sombra fora ouvido e vista mais a frente e considerando a hipótese de que estava sendo cercada, Lily pegou fôlego e correu em direção da sombra e do barulho e aquela atitude pareceu provocar tudo a sua volta: o vento aumentou, os barulhos de lata de lixo sendo revirados e portas sendo escancaradas. Apertou mais a corrida que chegou a sentir pontadas nas coxas.

Viu a sombra entrar por uma porta de uma pequena casa mais a frente e tomou coragem para segui-la. O pequeno hall estava completamente coberto por poeira e ela parou por alguns instantes, hesitando, sem saber para onde seguir até que viu as pegadas... então ela não estava mesmo delirando. Apurou os ouvidos e percebeu leves rangeres no andar de cima e por alguns instantes pensou se poderia viver daquele jeito, à caça de bruxos das Trevas.

Começou a subir as escadas devagar para que a madeira não alertasse quem que estivesse por ali e se viu entre o corredor da parte direita e o corredor ao seu lado esquerdo.

_"Droga" _

Mas ela não teve tempo para pensar qual escolher, pois a sombra apareceu em sua frente de repente, vindo do lado esquerdo e apontando a varinha para ela e já com as palavras ao meio. Ela só pensou em uma única coisa: se jogar.

Ela se jogou para trás, caindo vários lances da escada, sentindo o feitiço passar raspando pela sua cabeça enquanto dava cambalhotas até chegar ao chão do hall. Levantou-se rapidamente, mesmo sentindo dores fortes nas costas e na perna e apontou a varinha para sombra, que agora descia as escadas em tropeços por causa da escuridão.

- Expelliarmus!- as duas vozes ecoaram por todo o local e ambas as varinhas voaram.

A ruiva ficou encarando a silhueta a sua frente, sem saber a reação que deveria tomar diante daquilo: partiria para cima da pessoa, lutando como uma "não bruxa" (algo que não poderia negar ser) ou simplesmente esperaria a ação vir do outro lado.

Mas tudo ficou escuro novamente e ela sentiu que tudo ao seu redor parecia rodar em alta velocidade, até que um clarão a fez tampar os olhos por estar acostumada com a escuridão. Após esfregar os olhos, se viu parada na sala em que se preparava minutos antes para as aulas práticas e tinha Hans em sua frente, sorrindo.

- Muito bem, Lily, é um ótimo começo. - disse ele indo até a varinha da ruiva no chão e entregando para ela. – Eu pensei que conseguiria me desarmar naquela hora, mas aquela sua queda na escada deve ter te deixado um pouco zonza. Você está bem?

- Estou, mas dizer que fiquei "um pouco zonza" seria bondade sua. Mas eu gostaria de ter conseguido.

- Mas você foi ótima! Uma das poucas que conseguiu escapar daquela minha azaração na escada, muitos não tiveram muitas idéias para fugir. Um deles pulou o corrimão e caiu seis metros abaixo, machucando a perna e recebendo a azaração lá de cima, confesso que fiquei surpreso em te ver rolando e deixou bem difícil se ter uma mira, meus parabéns.

- Obrigada!

Lily sorriu e foi até a porta da sala de treinamento e saiu orgulhosa da sua atuação, mesmo não tão contente como gostaria.

- E então? Como foi?- Jessie perguntou quando viu a ruiva chegando até ela, no corredor.

- Fui bem até, mas nós dois nos desarmamos.

- Isso é muito bom, oras. Pelo menos não levou a azaração.

- Você fala isso porque conseguiu desarma-lo. - ela disse recostando-se na parede e cruzando os braços, cansada. Jessie deu uma pequena risadinha

- Bem, eu acho que ele não esperava que eu fosse preferir entrar pela janela do próprio cômodo que ele estava do que entrar pela porta.

- Bem engenhoso da sua parte. - Lily disse sorrindo, imaginando a morena se agarrando aos tijolos soltos da parede e pegando Hans de surpresa enquanto estava à espera dela pela porta.

- É, mas ele não sabe que eu só fui por ali, porque eu estava girando a minha varinha e ela saiu rolando pelo beco ao lado da janela, porque acho que não sairia com uns "parabéns" da sala.

A ruiva e a morena começaram a rir.

- Como você conseguiu estar girando a varinha naquele momento?

- Oras, eu tinha que relaxar de algum jeito: uns cantam, outros se desesperam e outros giram varinhas.- Jessie disse finalizando com um sorriso e arrumando seus óculos no nariz.

Poucos minutos depois, enquanto ainda estavam encostadas no corredor da sala, a porta se abriu e Andrew e Hans saíram da sala. Hans estava coberto por uma textura estranha preta por metade do corpo, mas deixando seus dentes brancos destacarem com o seu sorriso. As pessoas que estavam na espera, se viraram para ele.

- Estou contente, muito contente com o resultado de vocês, mesmo alguns não terem conseguido me desarmar. Foi um ótimo "primeiro treinamento". Eu só os mandei para a sala de treinamento tão cedo, pois gostaria de ver o quanto vocês estão preparados e fico feliz que estejam tão bem assim. Pelo cansaço de todos, por hoje é só, mas segunda eu espero ter vocês aqui em um longo dia de aulas teóricas sobre desarmamento. É uma aula chata, mas uma das mais importantes. Estão dispensados. - Hans terminou seu discurso e muitos se movimentaram, indo a direção dos elevadores.

Andrew foi até as duas garotas e guardou sua varinha.

- E então?- Lily perguntou

- Bem, eu o desarmei, mas levei um puxão de orelha. - ele disse sorrindo desconcertado

- E por quê?- as duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque quando eu entrei na casa, eu fui até a cozinha ver se era tão real o treinamento e ver se tinha algo na geladeira para eu enganar um pouco a fome.

- Você está brincando, não é?- Jessie perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas

- Er, não! E quando ele veio atrás de mim, ver o que havia acontecido, eu o vi passando pelo hall da cozinha e o desarmei... disse que em um ataque verdadeiro eu não poderia me preocupar com a fome, mas mesmo assim recebi cumprimentos.

- Uma entra pela janela, outro vai até a cozinha ver se tem comida... onde eu fui parar?

- E você? Simplesmente subiu as escadas, acertou o corredor e o desarmou?- perguntou Andrew com um tom de desafio enquanto chegavam perto do elevador.

- Se eu tivesse chegado até o fim das escadas, quem sabe, mas eu a rolei antes.

- Rolou?

- Sim, achei legal dar umas cambalhotas por ela enquanto ele tentava me azarar.

- Vejo que você não anda podendo falar muito sobre os nossos métodos. – Jessie disse apertando o botão para o hall.

Desde que os conheceu nos primeiros dias de Academia, a ruiva podia falar que ganhara amigos. Andrew e Jessie estavam sempre por perto, fosse para lhe fazer rir, para estudarem, para alguns almoços pelo centro ou para trocarem experiências ou até mesmo caronas.

- A gente se vê amanhã, pessoal... vou aproveitar que consegui sair mais cedo hoje e acompanhar a Emy até o aeroporto.

- Ela passou tanto tempo por aí, mas só conseguimos encontrar com ela apenas um dia. Mande lembranças. - Andrew disse saindo do elevador com as duas.

- Estivemos um pouco ocupados esse dias e me sinto até meio mal por quase não poder dar atenção para a minha hóspede, mas ela disse adorar vocês dois.

- Esperamos que ela volte, pois eu consegui uma lista de lugares ótimos para sairmos à noite. E mande um beijo por mim – Jessie sorriu marota

- Ela vai adorar isso. Então, até amanhã. - ela cumprimentou os amigos e seguiu caminho diferente dos dois. Mas mal alcançou a esquina, alguém a segurou pelo braço. Era Jacob, que arfava muito.

- Consegui te encontrar antes.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- a ruiva perguntou preocupada.

- Não, não... eu apenas queria te... – ele respirou fundo novamente, recuperando o fôlego. - Me desculpe, mas eu vim correndo. Bom, eu queria te convidar para jantar hoje.

- Jantar?

- Sim. Eu não te agradeci direito por ter me hospedado na sua casa e como as coisas por aqui andam muito corridas, eu não pude fazer o convite antes. Aceita?

- Por que não?- ela sorriu e ele sorriu mais ainda. Um grupo de mulheres que passaram por eles soltou risinhos com Jacob e o moreno corou e ficou sem graça. - Por que a vergonha?- Lily perguntou divertida com a vergonha dele. – Impossível me dizer que não se acostumou com isso.

Ele deu de ombro e preferiu não responder. Lily meneou a cabeça rindo

- Bem, então as oito eu posso estar passando na sua casa?

- Combinado, às oito.

Jacob sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha da ruiva antes de voltar para o Ministério.

* * *

- SIRIUS BLACK!- o moreno deu um pulo de sua cadeira e quase se viu jogado no chão, se não tivesse se segurado na mesa. Olhou para os lados e viu os olhos de Moody faiscando da porta. 

- Eu acho que esse sou eu.

- Com qual intenção eu te dei aquele papel ali? – Moody apontou para o próprio em cima da mesa que Sirius ocupava.

- Tentar descobrir qual o próximo ponto atacado?!- ele disse coçando a nuca e segurando um bocejo

- E o que estava fazendo?

- Descansando?!

- Por acaso eu tenho cara de babá para te fazer dormir, Black?

- Err, bem, olha...

- Eu não quero ouvir as suas brincadeirinhas nesse exato momento! Termine logo isso, entregue na minha mesa corretamente e será dispensado para dormir. Isso é complicado de se fazer?

- Eu não sei, porque eu ainda não li o papel.

Sirius podia jurar que vira uma fumaça sair da cabeça de Moody e resolveu se ajeitar na cadeira e se curvar para o papel antes que fosse estuporado. Só conseguiu ouvir a porta bater com muita força atrás dele.

- Droga, eu não quero ficar lendo e pensando, eu já fiz isso muito em Hogwarts. - Sirius reclamou em sussurros enquanto lia o conteúdo. – Eu quero sair para pegar esses caras, mas que droga.

Ele ouviu muitas conversas no corredor e não conseguia se concentrar direito.

- Mas que coisa, custa ficarem quietos como estavam antes? Tem gente raciocinando aqui. - ele se levantou e foi até a porta, a abrindo e esticando o pescoço para fora da sala, vendo um grupo de Aurores, incluindo o pai de James.

- Quando isso?- um loiro com óbvios cabelos brancos se perdendo pela cabeça perguntou.

- Ontem de noite e houve mortes de Aurores. – o senhor Potter respondeu

- Você -Sabe- Quem anda recrutando no exterior também?- um moreno alto e jovem perguntou, cruzando os braços em sinal de grande espanto.

- Sim e isso não é de hoje. Já foram vistos Comensais à procura de gigantes e humanos não são os únicos na lista, até comentários sobre Dementadores, mas ainda não conseguimos confirmar isso. As pessoas não estão tendo a noção da grande Era que estamos enfrentando, imaginam apenas um maluco que conhece um pouco de Artes das Trevas, mas _ele_ está provando que é muito mais do que isso. – o senhor Potter disse, suspirando fundo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo.

Sirius olhou para o outro extremo do corredor e viu que Moody estava vindo naquela direção e se jogou contra a parede da sala, ainda querendo ouvir o resto da conversa. Pela sorte dele, Moody passou reto e se juntou ao grupo.

- Convocarão os Avery para interrogatório!- ele disse

- Eu tenho quase certeza absoluta que a família é aliada, estava esperando esse interrogatório faz um tempo. - o loiro disse sorrindo. - Finalmente resolveram ouvir as minhas denúncias.

- E você terá que estar presente amanhã... às nove horas da manhã.

- Obrigado, Alastor.

- Pois bem, estavam falando sobre o ataque na Alemanha?- Moody perguntou

Sirius sentiu o estômago despencar de repente e sentiu suar frio. Mas não teve mais tempo para ouvir o resto da conversa.

- Black, eu terei que lançar um Imperius em você para poder terminar aquilo?- Moody disse de costas para o moreno ainda e os outros no grupo olharam para a porta da sala.

Sem responder, o moreno entrou na sala novamente e fechou a porta.

Meia hora depois, o maroto estava sentado em uma das mesinhas na ala de refeição do Ministério, com o pensamento longe, nem percebendo a chegada dos dois amigos.

- Sirius?- Frank chamou pela segunda vez e Sirius se virou para ele e Alice. – Está tão preocupado assim? – e os dois se sentaram junto a ele.

- É, um pouco preocupado, um pouco confiante. – ele balançou a cabeça e comeu outro pedaço da panqueca.

- O que aconteceu?- Alice perguntou enquanto pegava o cardápio ao lado do maroto. Sirius olhou em volta antes de responder.

- Eu ouvi uma conversa de alguns Aurores e houve um ataque ontem.

- Ataques estão sendo freqüentes, cara.

- Frank, o ataque foi na Alemanha!

- Lily!- Alice disse alarmada, soltando o cardápio na mesa e encarando Sirius.

- Exatamente!

- Gente, calma aí. A Alemanha não é uma cidade interiorana, isso pode ter acontecido em qualquer lugar do país. – Frank disse

- Por isso que eu disse que estou um pouco confiante, embora preocupado.

- Vou mandar uma coruja para ela agora. – Alice fez menção de se levantar, mas Frank a segurou.

- Vamos comer primeiro, Lice. Não entra em pânico, notícia ruim chega rápido.

Ela pareceu não ser da mesma opinião do namorado, mas não levantou e ficou encarando a mesa.

- Eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa para vocês. - Sirius disse depois de olhar ao redor de novo. – Se encontrarem com o James por aí, não comentem nada.

- Por quê?- eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sei que ele vai ficar falando muito, que ela pensava que lá era mais seguro e estão ocorrendo ataques por lá e muito mais e não vai acabar dando certo. Não quero o meu amigo esquentando a cabeça com isso, ele pensa nela o suficiente sem esse tipo de notícia.

- Quando ele vai parar de besteira e se desculpar com ela...?

- Ca-ham.

Alice foi interrompida e eles viram James atrás deles. Sirius respirou fundo pelo amigo ter chegado apenas naquela parte da conversa.

- Conversando sobre alguém conhecido? – James perguntou puxando a cadeira ao lado do amigo e se sentando.

- Não, não, era sobre um cara que você não conhece. - ela disse rápido.

- Hm, eu imagino que era.

- E então, cara, teve que penar muito para resolver aquele teste do Moody?- Sirius perguntou querendo mudar de conversa.

- Não muito. – James respondeu de imediato. Pegou o cardápio que Alice tinha soltado segundos antes e passava os olhos, entediado, por ele.

Os outros três se entreolharam e continuaram a fazer o seu grande "nada", vez ou outra dando olhadas para o moreno recém chegado.

- Sobre o que vocês falavam sobre mim?- James perguntou sem tirar os olhos do cardápio.

- Por que acha que era sobre você?- Sirius deu um grande gole de suco.

- Bem, vocês sabem, não é? Ultimamente, entre os meus amigos, eu sou o cara que "não se desculpa com _ela_...". – ele tirou os olhos do cardápio e encarou um por um por cima dos óculos e vendo que Sirius engolira em seco, Frank desviou o olhar e Alice foi a única que ficara indiferente e o encarando. - Alice?

- Talvez você ache que era sobre você, porque sabe mesmo que é isso o que tem que fazer. Poderíamos estar falando de qualquer um, pois acho que você não é o único que deve desculpas a alguém.

James largou o cardápio, acertou os óculos no nariz, se curvou mais para mesa e cruzou as mãos sobre ela, enquanto Alice demonstrava ironia.

- Quem disse que devo desculpas para alguém?

- Não seja tão cara de pau, James! Eu adoro você e sempre gostei do fato de você e da Lily ficarem juntos, mas acho desnecessário...

- O que acha desnecessário, Alice? Ela ter ido para a Alemanha e ter me deixado aqui, com cara de idiota, depois de pedi-la em casamento? Eu devo desculpas para ela por _isso_?

- Você já fez tanto por ela, já passou por tanta coisa, muitas piores do que isso... já se sacrificou tantas vezes e por que essa foi diferente?

- Você ouviu bem o que eu disse agora e prestou atenção nas fofocas? Até quando vou ter que ficar me matando por ela? Você disse certo, eu já fiz muito por ela... não acha que mesmo eu, James Potter, aquele que matava para ter Lily Evans, não cansa também? Talvez ela tenha ficado mal acostumada.

- Não fale assim dela, James! Ela não está fazendo isso por ser "mal acostumada"... você já parou para pensar na situação dela? Pensar seriamente? Sobre o risco de vida não só dela, mas da família?

- Eu nunca a deixaria correr perigo, Alice. A gente casaria e eu enfrentaria isso com ela...

- A questão é que, como eu bem a conheço, a Lily não fez isso por ela, mas pela família dela. Tenha certeza que se não fosse por isso, hoje estaríamos aqui debatendo sobre as flores do casamento e não sobre isso.

- E eu não faria tudo isso só por ela, mas pela família dela também.

- Os Cannons venceram ontem!- James, Alice e Frank olharam intrigados para Sirius. - Er, é só para lembrá-los de que ainda estamos aqui, ok? E não somos enfeites da mesa. - Sirius disse apontando para si e para Frank.

- Eu acho melhor não falarmos mais sobre isso... ahnn... as pessoas estão começando a olhar. – Frank propôs.

- E você ficou ai, quieto, nem para me ajudar ou me defender, Frank Longbotton. – Alice deu um tapa no ombro de Frank que arregalou os olhos de susto.

- Amor, eu conheço o James há muito tempo e sei que ele tem a cabeça dura e você sabe que eu apoio você.

- Céus!- James sussurrou e pegou o cardápio novamente.

- Ok, vamos falar sobre coisas felizes: hoje temos uma pequena "reunião"! James e eu terminamos de arrumar o apartamento e vocês estão convidados.

- Interessante, um tanto quanto interessante esse fato de vocês dois irem morar juntos. – Frank disse pensativo

- E por quê?

- Bem, Sirius, isso claramente dará em alguma mer...

- Frank Longbotton! Por favor! – Alice o repreendeu.

- Desculpem... bem, isso claramente dará em uma grande... er... Alice, não tem outro adjetivo para isso a não ser...

- Eles já entenderam o recado, querido.

- Já moramos sozinhos por sete anos. Digo, não era bem sozinhos, né, mas...

- E mesmo com o Remus, um dos mais ajuizados de vocês, vão me dizer que eram "os marotos" por falta de criatividade?

- Ah, Hogwarts é outra história.

- Justamente, James... agora que estarão sozinhos mesmo, eu não acho que sairá algo de produtivo nisso. – Alice arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Mas talvez essa liberdade façam vocês criarem juízo, já que terão que lavar suas roupas, fazer a comida, limpar, arrumar sem a ajuda de mãe ou de elfos.

- Não fale assim que eu acabo percebendo que não é uma boa idéia e desisto. Bem, vocês estão confirmados?- Sirius perguntou se levantando. Frank e Alice assentiram. – Então estaremos esperando vocês, o James passará o endereço, porque agora eu vou ir comprar o resto das coisas para a reunião. Até a noite.

O moreno acenou e os outros três se despediram dele.

* * *

- Não esqueceu nada?- Lily perguntou ajudando a amiga levar a mala até a sala. 

- Eu acho que não. Qualquer coisa você vai até lá levar para mim, não?!- Emy disse sorrindo.

- Claro, claro. – a ruiva respondeu ironicamente.

- Alguma hora você terá que ir para lá.

Lily depositou a mala da amiga no chão e suspirou fundo.

- Eu também acho, porque a minha mãe não melhorou em nada, só piora a cada dia.

- Não pensa assim... você voltará para lá não para isso. Qual é, Lils, sua mãe é forte e vai sair dessa.

- Eu só não gosto de pensar na idéia dela estar sofrendo. Mas pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo, ela está feliz, ajudando a Petúnia nos preparos do casamento.

- Seu convite já chegou?

- Não e nem sei se ele chegará, sabe? Se chegar, será a minha mãe ou o meu pai que mandará ou irão obrigá-la mandar. Mas não sei se vou, evito lugares que não sou bem vinda.

- Não pense que não será convidada para ir ao casamento da sua irmã, mas sim que será a madrinha do casamento de Emily Collen, coisa que acho bem mais importante e interessante, se me permite dizer.

- E irá casar quando?

- Quando arrumar um noivo! – Lily riu e abriu a porta do apartamento.

Alguns minutos depois, o táxi chegava ao aeroporto. Um pouco atrasada, as duas correram entre a multidão.

- Eu estou ficando perita nisso, da última vez eu não consegui te alcançar... espero que eu alcance dessa vez o meu destino.

Chegaram até o balcão de check in que já estava vazio e fizeram o funcionário voar com tudo para poderem correr até o portão de embarque.

- Eu nem preciso te dizer o quanto estou super agradecida por você ter vindo, né?!

- Se você for dizer, é bom falar antes de fecharem o portão comigo para fora.

Lily sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

- Obrigada por te vindo, fez uma grande diferença, grande mesmo.

- E obrigada por não me enxotar da sua casa e me desculpar.

Elas se separaram e esboçaram sorrisos. Emy passou a mão pelo cabelo da amiga e apertou a bochecha.

- Eu tenho certeza que nos veremos em breve.

- Claro que sim! Passei sete anos amarrada com você e não será muito fácil ficar longe agora. - Lily deu um último beijo no rosto da amiga e se afastou.

- Se cuida, ruiva.

Emy acenou e passou pelo portão de embarque, junto com mais um grupo de turistas atrasados.

Lily voltou para o táxi e foi até em casa, mirando as ruas, mas com o pensamento longe, exatamente na Inglaterra. Entrou no apartamento um pouco chateada, sabendo que ficaria sozinha de novo, que quando chegasse da Academia, não teria mais alguém que viesse até ela e falasse que havia explodido a panela.

Se jogou no sofá e ficou ali por longos minutos, tentando passar o tempo de algum jeito. Ainda estava muito cedo para se arrumar para o jantar com Jacob, provavelmente Emy chegaria primeiro na Inglaterra até. Resolveu ir para o quarto e ler um pouco, o que acabou fazendo a ruiva cair no sono.

Acordou por volta das seis horas e foi tomar um banho relaxante. Ficou no chuveiro durante meia hora, sentindo a água cair pelo corpo, se livrando um pouco do calor e do cansaço. Chegou ao quarto e foi até o guarda roupa.

- Ele não me disse que tipo de restaurante iríamos. - ela disse passando a mão pelos vestidos. Acabou escolhendo um azul de frente única e sandálias brancas. Arrumou os cabelos soltos e passou uma leva maquiagem nos olhos, destacando-os e um brilho nos lábios.

Após passar um perfume delicado, voltou para a sala e foi até a sacada, vendo as luzes já dominarem a cidade e o trânsito se formando lá embaixo. Faltando dez minutos para as oito horas, a campainha soou e ela foi até a porta. Verificou primeiro se era mesmo Jacob para depois abrir a porta.

- Boa noite!- ela disse para um Jacob de calça e sapatos sociais e uma camisa preta com algumas listras brancas.

- Boa noite. Você está linda!- ele disse sorrindo e dando um beijo no rosto da ruiva.

- Obrigada, você também!

- Está pronta?

- Sim, sim. Já podemos ir.

Fechando o apartamento, os dois desceram até o saguão em silêncio, apenas se olhando de vez em quando e sorrindo sem graça. Lily chegou a pensar que parecia seu primeiro encontro. Jacob abriu a porta do seu esportivo e a ruiva entrou.

- E então? Para onde irá me levar?- ela perguntou quando ele entrou no carro também.

- Um restaurante no centro de Berlin! Lá tem as melhores massas que já tive o prazer de comer, espero que goste de massas.

Ela assentiu e Jacob deu a partida. Não demoraram muito para chegar, mas o lugar parecia muito cheio. Deixaram o carro nas mãos do manobrista e adentraram no lugar.

Ele era enfeitado com velas e tinha um clima gostoso, e muito romântico, Lily percebeu. Viu Jacob falando com a recepcionista e esta checar o nome da lista de reservas e segundos depois estavam sentando em uma mesa no meio do restaurante, com uma linda vela colorida no meio da mesa, dando um ar mais romântico ainda. Ela sentiu um frio no estômago: estar em um restaurante com aquele clima e uma pessoa que a lembrava tanto James estava mexendo com ela.

- Gostou?- o moreno perguntou acordando Lily de seus devaneios. Ela sorriu.

- Demais, uma ótima escolha!

- Eu sempre quis voltar aqui, mas queria que fosse com alguém que valesse a pena. - ele disse recebendo o cardápio do garçom. Ela agradeceu mentalmente, pois com certeza corara.

Consultava o cardápio, mas nada daquilo lhe parecia muito familiar. Estava tudo em alemão. Depois de muito escolher, fizeram o pedido e o garçom se retirou.

- Então a Emy foi embora, huh?

- Sim. Agora a casa não ficará tão alegre como era com ela.

- Morar sozinho é um pouco solitário no começo, mas depois você acostuma.

- É bom porque se tem muita privacidade, mas é ruim por não ter ninguém com quem dividir as coisas do dia a dia.

- Você poderia arranjar alguém para dividi-lo ou... um marido.

Ambos coraram: Lily disfarçou e arrumou o cabelo e Jacob voltou seu olhar para a mesa.

- Hm... – ela resmungou sem saber o que responder.

- Tem tido contato com o meu primo? Alguma carta?

- Não!- ela respondeu depressa e Jacob percebeu o desconforto com o assunto.

- Imaginei. Bem, e... eu fiquei sabendo que você teve um treinamento hoje, como se saiu?

* * *

- Você disse que seria apenas uma reunião!- Remus disse tomando um gole de uma cerveja amanteigada, olhando em volta, por todo o apartamento, já mobiliado. 

- Mas é só uma reunião!- Sirius disse

- Cara, eu não conheço nem a metade. - James disse vendo o lugar lotado, com a música alta e muita gente já ficando bem alegre.

- Ah, vocês sabem, eu sou muito famoso e sou um cara simpático, que arruma amizade um pouco fácil.

- Qual o nome daquela morena de vermelho ali no canto?- Remus perguntou e os dois morenos se viraram para ver a tal mulher. Sirius enrugou a testa e pareceu analisar.

- Olha, o nome eu não sei, mas sei que é do barzinho perto do Ministério onde eu tomo café da manhã às vezes.

- Por que não chamou o cozinheiro também?- Remus disse com incredulidade.

- Ah, eu só o vi umas duas vezes e eu prefiro convidar as mulheres, se é que me entende. Por Mérlin, Mooney, você queria que fossem só os amigos?

James e Remus o encararam não acreditando nas palavras do amigo.

- Meio óbvio, não?! Era apenas uma reunião e você convidou o país inteiro.

- Como você está chato, lobisomem.

- Fala baixo, Sirius!

- A maioria bebeu demais para reparar no que eu disse. Você tem que se arriscar mais, Remus John Lupin.

O maroto começou a rir descontroladamente e James e Sirius se entreolharam confusos.

- Acho que você bebeu além da conta, Mooney.

- Prongs, você ouviu bem o que ele disse? Que EU não me arrisco muito... você só pode estar brincando comigo, Sirius Black.

- Virar lobisomem todo mês não é uma coisa que se diga "nooossa, como ele se arrisca". – Remus ficou boquiaberto e James meneou a cabeça, com as mãos no rosto.

- Desculpe então, Senhor Arrisca-Tudo. A partir de hoje, vou correr pela casa com uma tesoura na mão e atravessar a rua olhando só para um lado, talvez isso seja arriscado demais e você aprove. - Remus revirou os olhos e saiu de perto dos amigos, indo até Frank sentado no sofá.

- Ele sabe que eu estou apenas brincando, não sabe?

- Sabe e sabe também que você extrapola sempre.

- Só de vez em quando, para quebrar o gelo.

* * *

Lily deu mais uma colherada em sua taça de mousse de chocolate e se deliciou com a sobremesa. Jacob tomava um gole do vinho e observava a ruiva. 

- Sobre aquele ataque que teve ali perto de casa, o que foi descoberto?- ela perguntou, ficando séria por um momento e vendo Jacob depositar a taça de vinho na mesa, suspirando fundo.

- Nada de que não soubéssemos: estão recrutando bruxos de tudo quanto é lugar. O exército _dele_ está crescendo.

- Mas como as pessoas conseguem se envolver com um tipo de coisa como essa? Não pode ser possível que existam tantos idiotas assim.

- São os modos como eles estão sendo recrutados, Lily. – Jacob se aproximou mais dela para que a conversa não fosse ouvida. – Estão usando Imperius para poderosos que se recusam e chantagens para poderosos que tem alguma coisa a esconder.

- E por que "poderosos"?

- Você- Sabe- Quem é um preconceituoso dos grandes e ele não recrutaria trouxas ou mestiços. É de certo que não só humanos estão sendo recrutados.

- Pelo menos sei que ele nunca virá atrás de mim.

- Pior do que ser perseguida para recrutamento é ser perseguida por ser quem é. Por isso, não dê muito mole, Lily, eles não andam perdoando nenhum mestiço que apareça.

- É, eu sei. - ela disse desistindo do mousse e afastando a taça pela mesa.

- Mas não viemos jantar para falarmos sobre isso, porque nada de ruim vai acontecer com você e não vamos deixar você ficar pensando nisso, Lieb.

Após meia hora conversando sobre banalidades, como os tempos de escola de ambos, eles resolveram ir embora. Agora uma chuva forte de verão caia por toda Berlin e assim foram até o apartamento de Lily, apenas acompanhados pela chuva e ouvindo música, sem trocar palavras. Ela não sabia o motivo, mas parecia que ambos estavam sem graça com aquela situação, parecia que queria demonstrar que era apenas um encontro entre amigos, mas fazia pouco tempo que a ruiva percebia certo interesse vindo de Jacob. Talvez esse fato se misturar com o de Jacob lembrar muito James mexesse um pouco com ela. Era uma coisa muito idiota comparar os dois, ao mesmo tempo em que eram tão parecidos, havia diferenças gritantes, era tudo muito estranho e ela não podia saber se estava começando a se sentir balançada pelos galanteios do alemão ou a saudade por James era forte demais para fazê-la querer estar perto de Jacob apenas por serem parecidos.

O carro parou em frente do prédio e Jacob desceu do carro com um guarda-chuva (evitando usar magia, caso algum trouxa estivesse por perto) e abriu a porta para a ruiva e acompanha-la até a porta. Entraram no saguão evitando o vento que os molhavam e pararam em frente do elevador. Jacob, achando que seria inconveniente e que Lily interpretasse com segundas intenções, resolveu não subir.

- Eu vou ficando por aqui, Lieb.

Ela pensou que ele subiria também, em questões de segurança, mas não questionou.

- Ok, Jacob. Muito obrigada pelo jantar. – ela sorriu. – Deveríamos repetir outro dia.

Os olhos azuis claros de Jacob brilharam instantaneamente e um sorriso terno se formou em seus lábios.

- Deveríamos sim.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos e desviaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Então eu acho que é isso... bem, er... eu acho que vou subir. – ela disse quando o elevador se abriu.

- Sim, sim, subir. Bom, então até mais, já que amanhã é Sábado e você não irá para a Academia.

- Sim, até mais! Se quiser passar por aqui amanhã ou a gente combinar algo... você é quem sabe.

- Pode ser que eu apareça.

Ele foi até ela e beijou a bochecha da ruiva, mas os lábios continuaram parados nela, como se ele houvesse adormecido daquele jeito. Lily sentiu que ele não havia dormido em pé quando as mãos de Jacob subiram até os braços dela e os acariciaram levemente. Ela suspirou fundo e sentiu o coração acelerar... fazia muito tempo que não sentia o frio na barriga de ter alguém tão perto de beija-la.

Lily fechou os olhos quando percebeu que Jacob virava o rosto vagarosamente. Parecia uma sessão de tortura.

Até que ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu a respiração dele, hortelã, bater em sua boca. Engoliu em seco sentindo uma das mãos dele subindo até a sua nuca e já sabendo o que iria acontecer e, por mais estranho que fosse para Lily, ela não estava se importando.

Jacob encostou os lábios nos dela de leve, como se cada movimento tivesse que ser perfeito e já começou a sorrir internamente por finalmente poder beijar Lily, coisa que desejara por muito tempo. Botou mais pressão no beijo e segurou a ruiva firmemente pela cintura e pela nuca, sentindo os braços dela se entrelaçarem em seu pescoço.

Segundos depois, sem nem ao menos aprofundar o beijo, o moreno o cessou levemente e continuou com os olhos fechados, enquanto a ruiva o mirava.

- Me desculpe! – ele sussurrou. – Juro que sei pelo o que está passando, mas eu não...

- Não precisa se desculpar, Jacob, pois você não me beijou, _nós_ nos beijamos.

- Boa noite, Lieb!

Jacob deu um rápido beijo nela e foi andando com passos largos até o portão e entrou no carro, indo embora o mais rápido possível, deixando a ruiva confusa e estancada no meio do saguão do prédio.

- Acho que esse papel era meu!

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice e Marlene (sentada bem longe de Remus) estavam acomodados na sala, entre os dois sofás de três lugares, enquanto a reunião-festa de Sirius rolava ao redor deles. Os amigos gargalhavam com as histórias de Hogwarts... 

- Foi um desastre! Frank pegou uma semana de detenção e perdeu o teste de Quadribol, nunca vou esquecer os xingos que tive que escutar meses seguidos. – Remus disse, enquanto os outros tentavam recuperar o fôlego.

- Não foi muito legal da sua parte lembrar disso, Remus!

- Acho que essa vida de "gente grande" é um pouco parada, se compararmos com Hogwarts. – Sirius disse tomando um grande gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- O que anda acontecendo ultimamente não está sendo agitado o bastante para você?- Marlene perguntou.

- Para o Sirius Black, tudo é parado demais, sem ânimo demais, arriscado de menos... ai quando passa, ele fala que aquela época era melhor.

- Qual é, Mooney, não é isso. Em Hogwarts acontecia de tudo, cara... isso aqui está precisando de um **BUM**!

Logo em seguida, um _crack_ fora ouvido logo na frente deles, fazendo-os se assustarem. Era Emy aparatando em cima da mesa de centro.

- Oh, em cima da mesa, me desculpem!- ela disse sorrindo sem graça e descendo.

- Você é maluca? Tem trouxas aqui! – Sirius disse se levantando do sofá e olhando em volta percebendo que ninguém vira.

- A minha viagem foi ótima e estou maravilhosamente bem e você? – ela perguntou dando tapinhas nas costas do moreno.

- É, é... maluca! – ele disse se jogando no sofá de novo. Todos a cumprimentaram e ela se sentou ao lado de Marlene, no braço do sofá.

- E como foi a viagem?- Alice perguntou.

- Foi ótima! Eu estava com saudade daquela ruiva, sabem? Não dá para ficar sem ela e aproveitei bastante a estadia, muitas compras e tudo mais. Conheci os amigos dela da Academia e são uns amores. Cheguei a pouco e fiquei sabendo pela Senhora Potter que vocês se mudaram e estavam dando uma reunião por aqui, só não imaginava encontrar uma festa desse jeito.

- Amigos? – James perguntou encarando a unha para se fazer de desinteressado.

- Amigos?!- ela perguntou de volta

- Sim, da Lily, você disse algo sobre amigos...

- Andrew e Jessie! Meninas, aquele Andrew é de se matar para ter: loiro, alto, másculo, bronzeado e olhos verdes maravilhosos e um sotaque australiano perfeito.

- Legal você falar assim com a minha namorada, Emy!

- Ah, Frank, estou apenas comentando. Almoçamos fora e nos divertimos muito, foi muito bom.

- E o Jacob? – Remus perguntou.

- Bem, ele apareceu algumas vezes por lá. – a morena arregalou os olhos de repente e olhou em volta. – Vocês ficaram sabendo?

Sirius, que estava indo pegar mais cerveja amanteigada parou no meio do caminho, atrás do sofá onde estava James, Frank e Alice e se virou para Emy.

- Do que?- Marlene perguntou.

- Sobre o ataque!

Sirius bateu a mão na testa e começou a gesticular para a morena, mas Emy não olhava.

- Qual ataque, Emy? – James perguntou agora se mostrando completo interessado na conversa.

- Não chegou aqui a notícia? Que estranho... houve um ataque na Alemanha.

- Não fiquei sabendo sobre isso. – Remus disse olhando entre os amigos e os únicos que pareciam não saber era ele, James e Marlene. Ele se virou para Frank e Alice. – Vocês sabiam?

- Mas como assim "ataque"? Conta isso direito. – James disse

- Bem, estávamos quase dormindo já quando o Jacob apareceu todo desesperado lá, sujo e um pouco machucado. Tinha acabado de voltar do tal ataque, que foi a poucos quarteirões de onde estávamos. Ficou tudo escuro no local, eu não sei direito sobre o ataque em si, mas estavam "recrutando" em uma rua com grande quantidade bruxa, como a rua da Lily, e encontraram represálias pelo meio do caminho e... – Emy parou de falar quando vira que Sirius e Alice gesticulavam para ela parar de falar. Sirius passava o dedo pelo pescoço. -... o que foi, galera?

Todos se viraram para Sirius e Alice e viram que eles pararam de fazer alguma coisa. James se levantou rápido do sofá.

- Você sabia e não me contou? – ele apontou para Sirius.

O moreno se virou para trás, procurando por alguém.

- Quem sabia? A parede? – disse apontando para a própria em suas costas.

- Eu não acredito!

James saiu da sala como um foguete e foi indo em direção dos quartos. Todos se levantaram e decidiram que seria mais seguro ir atrás do amigo.

- O segurem antes que se jogue da janela!- Sirius gritou passando com dificuldade pelas pessoas e apontando para James.

Os amigos entraram no quarto vendo James pegar uma mala que estava feita (provavelmente não havia desfeito desde cedo) e conjurou um pergaminho e uma pena.

- O que você está fazendo, cara? – Frank perguntou, mas James se aproximou de Emy e entregou o pergaminho e a pena.

- O que eu faço com isso? – ela perguntou tão confusa quanto os outros.

- Escrever o endereço da Lily... eu estou indo para a Alemanha!

* * *

**N/A: UoW! Um capítulo que gerará duplos sentimentos: ódio e alegria! uahuahauhauh Ódio pelo Jacob, alegria pelo James!** **Essa notinha será curta e as respostas irão por e-mail novamente xD Aah, por pedido de uma queridíííssima leitora, agora as musicas/trechos/poesias/etc terão o autor/cantor divulgados.**

**É isso e eu espero reviewwws, pessoal! Façam uma Fê feliz!! Pleeease**

**Beijooos!**


	8. Preocupada? Eu?

**'Cause I was born to tell you "I love you"  
**

_(Porque eu nasci para dizer "Eu amo você")_

**And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine.  
**

_(E estou dividido para fazer o que devo, fazê-la minha.)_

**Stay with me tonight.  
**

_(Fique comigo esta noite.)_

**And I'm tired of being all alone.**

_(E eu estou cansado de estar sempre sozinho)_

**And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home**

_(E esse momento solitário só me faz querer voltar para casa)_

_"Secondhand Serenade - Your Call"_

* * *

- Espera! Volta e fala de novo, porque eu acho que não entendi muito bem! 

Lily colocou um prato com alguns bolinhos recheados na mesa de centro do seu apartamento e Jessie pegou um de imediato, ainda encarando a amiga estupefata.

- Voltamos do restaurante e nos beijamos!

- Mas, mas...foi aquele beeeijo assim de se perder o fôlego?

- Isso é coisa que você deveria perguntar, Jessie?- Andrew disse também pegando um bolinho.

- Foi um beijo bem...hmm...simples! Nada que me fizesse passar a noite em claro, mas deu uma tremida nas pernas, sabem? Faz muito tempo que eu não beijava outra pessoa além do James.

- E agora? Vão sair de novo? Se beijar de novo? Eu ainda não o vi, meu Deus, só de relance. É bonito quanto parece de longe? Vocês sabem, né, eu ainda estava sem óculos na hora.

- Calma, Jessie, respira. E por que você quer saber tanto dele?- Andrew perguntou. Lily se sentou e cruzou os braços, assistindo os amigos com um sorriso no rosto, porque essas pequenas discussões estavam sendo freqüentes.

- Por curiosidade, claro. E a Lily falou que ele parecia tanto com o primo, o James. Conta tantas histórias deles e eu quero ter uma base para imaginá-lo e o Jacob parece uma ótima base.

- O cara já está de olho na Lily, pára de se empolgar só porque ficou sabendo que ele é bonito.

- Mérlin, Andrew, eu não estou querendo ficar de olho nele também, só quero saber como é, sabe? E também eu quero conhecer, temos que saber de que nível ele é, se é bom para ela e tudo mais.

- Você não me engana!

- Oh Céus.

- Larga de ser ciumento, Andrew!- Lily disse segurando o riso e enfiando um bolinho na boca para disfarçar

Ele arregalou os olhos e quase engasgou com o bolinho que mastigava.

- Ciúmes, eu? Eu não estou com ciúmes.- disse dando de ombros e se recostando no sofá.

- Ai, você conseguiu estragar um belo momento de confidências, Andrew. Eu toda empolgada, querendo saber se eles subiram para o apartamento depois e você começa a profetizar essas coisas.- Jessie se virou para Lily novamente.- Agora me diz, vocês subiram?

- Claro que não! Ele meio que...fugiu?!

- Fugiu?- os dois amigos perguntaram

- Eu também não entendi, pensei que a única que poderia sentir isso ali seria eu, mas eu nem sei se o Jacob tem alguém.- Nesse momento a ruiva arregalou os olhos. Nunca havia pensado nisso.- Caramba, será que ele namora? É noivo? Tem alguém de qualquer outro jeito?

- Se acalma. Ele não seria idiota o suficiente para isso.

- Está até defendendo o cara que nem conhece?

- Andrew, chega!- Jessie disse olhando feio para ele.- Estou aqui tentando arrancar coisas interessantes da nossa amiga ruiva, vê se colabora.

O som do telefone ecoou pelo apartamento e os três se viraram para o aparelho. Lily se levantou e foi até ele.

- Alô!

-_ LILY!_

_-_ Sirius?

_- LILY!!_

- E Remus e Emy também!- ela disse ao ouvir as vozes dos amigos ao fundo.

_- Ruiva, quanto tempo! Como você está? Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Novidades? O que conta de bom?_

_- _Estou bem sim e não aconteceu nada, nenhuma novidade e nada de muito bom...por que as perguntas?

_- Ah, por nada não! (não conta para ela, Sirius)- _Lily pôde ouvir a voz de Emy de novo.

- Me contar o quê?

-_ Nada, nada! Lily, teremos que sair agora e...a gente te liga mais tarde, ok?_

- Mas Sirius...

_- Beijos! (BEIJOS, LILY)!_

E a ruiva não teve tempo de dizer qualquer outra coisa, pois Sirius desligara. Ficou encarando perplexa o telefone...não havia entendido nada dessa super mega rápida ligação.

- O que aconteceu?- Jessie perguntou

- Eu não sei. Parecia que eles queriam saber sobre alguma coisa que deveria ter acontecido.

* * *

- Ele ainda não chegou lá? Caramba, ele foi a pé?- Sirius disse colocando o telefone no gancho. 

- Talvez ele tenha desistido no meio do caminho.

- Claro que não, Emy. Tenho certeza que ele foi! Se ele voltar aqui dizendo que não foi, ele sabe que apanha!- Remus se jogou no sofá e fechou os olhos.

- Estou tentando imaginar a reação da Lily quando ele chegar lá. Queria tanto estar do lado! - Sirius sorriu imaginando uma ruiva histérica, pulando no colo do moreno.

- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que ela vai fazer. Mas, Mérlin, são quase quatro horas da tarde e ele foi ontem de madrugada, como não chegou lá ainda?- Emy foi até a janela e mirou os jardins, como se fosse encontrar um James Potter no meio das árvores, com a mala, escondido de todos.

- Deve ter se perdido!- Remus resmungou do sofá e abriu os olhos.- Se ele se perdeu, ninguém resgata.

- Mas eu dei o endereço certinho. Se ele se perdeu, corrigindo você, ele é muito burro. Entende alemão e nada complicado chegar lá.

- A única coisa que vamos ter que fazer é esperar. A gente liga depois para a Lily, pois uma hora ele vai ter que aparecer.

Sirius bateu na mesa como "fim de conversa" e saiu do escritório da mansão dos Potter´s.

* * *

- Bem, Lily, eu já vou indo! Eu tenho uma pilha de louça para colocar para lavar e dar uma geral na minha casa. A gente combina alguma coisa para amanhã?- Jessie perguntou se levantando e pegando uns três bolinhos do prato. 

- Sim, a gente combina!

- Vamos, Andrew! Você tem uma amiga para dar carona.

- Não acha que está na hora de comprar um carro para você, Jessie?

- Se tenho você para gastar dinheiro com o conlonstibivel, vou comprar um para quê?

- É combustível! E você está ficando mal acostumada demais. Só por que é caminho para minha casa, você vai querer carona todo dia.

Os dois amigos se despediram da ruiva e foram embora, ainda discutindo. Lily pode ouvir a falação do apartamento quando os dois entravam no carro e iam embora.

Não podia falar que eles não eram ótimos e, sem saberem, davam um grande apóio para ela.

Lily viu a carteira de Jessie em cima da mesinha de centro e meneou a cabeça. Logo mais a amiga faria Andrew voltar para buscá-la.

Foi até a cozinha e preparou um chá. Estava calor, mas não resistia tomar um gole de chá de tarde. Despejou uma grande quantidade na xícara e depositou pequenas colheradas de açúcar.

A campainha soou e ela sorriu. Até que eles demoraram para voltar.

Pegou a xícara e foi até o centro da sala, tendo a carteira em mãos para ser mais rápido antes que Andrew tivesse um ataque por ter que voltar. Destrancou a porta e, sorrindo, a abriu.

Seu coração pareceu dar um pulo e sentiu até que o ar ficara mais pesado. A xícara vacilou um pouco na mão e ela deixou a carteira da amiga cair no chão. Parecia que, por um momento, tinha saido do corpo e voltado tão rápido quanto a velocidade da luz, sentindo até as pernas darem um pequeno tremor. Ela só podia estar tendo algum tipo de sonho muito louco.

James tinha fundas olheiras e uma mala. Estava com os cabelos mais despentados do que o normal, a expressão séria, a barba por fazer dando um charme a mais e a roupa estava amassada. O coração mais parecia que sairia do peito de tão acelerado que estava.

Um pânico pareceu percorrer por todo o corpo da ruiva e ela faz a única coisa que lhe passou na mente: fechou a porta com toda a força que tinha, fazendo ecoar o barulho por todo o apartamento silencioso. Batera a porta na cara do moreno que parecia tão cansado e preocupado. Ficou mirando a porta por alguns segundos antes de ouvir a voz dele do outro lado.

- Lily, por favor!- parecia uma súplica. A voz dele estava rouca e demonstrava mais ainda o cansaço que aparentava.

Ela segurou na maçaneta novamente e abriu a porta com cuidado, espiando pelo vão.

Não podia acreditar naquilo. James Potter não poderia estar ali...não depois de tudo que dissera para ela, de tudo o que acontecera. Poderia ser Comensais disfarçados. Como fora burra! Deveria ter olhado antes de abrir a porta. Só Mérlin sabia o que poderia acontecer agora.

- Vai fechar a porta na minha cara de novo?- ele perguntou a encarando, percebendo que a cabeça dela estava a mil e segurava a porta firmemente.

- Você...você...quem é você?- ela, sem ele ver por estar com o corpo atrás da porta, foi tirando a varinha do bolso da calça e já pronta para qualquer ataque.

O moreno revirou os olhos rapidamente e jogou a mala no chão, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos lentamente, como se aquilo fosse lhe fazer dormir...coisa que parecia que ele não havia feito naquela noite.

- Sou uma fada mordente de tamanho humano que veio lhe morder! Ponha seu braço para fora para eu enfiar meus dentes nele.

Ela abriu um pouco mais a porta. Só James faria uma piada idiota em situações como aquela, mas não podia vacilar.

- Você pode ser qualquer um disfarçado como James!

Então ele descruzou os braços e entendeu o motivo de tanto pânico dela. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos novamente, quase querendo deixá-los daquele jeito por um bom tempo e dormir do jeito que estava.

- Te conheci aos onze anos, no Expresso, te convidava para sair todo dia a partir do fim do quarto ano e você só se rendeu no sétimo, quando nos beijamos na floresta debaixo de uma tempestade.

Um arrepio percorreu pelo corpo de ambos ao ter o episódio do beijo citado. Lily abriu a porta por completo e guardou a varinha novamente no bolso. Desviou o olhar para o chão, evitando ter que encará-lo novamente. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo e uma confusão de pensamentos invadiram a cabeça dela. Esperara tanto tempo pelo reencontro com ele e esse estava sendo tão estranho para ela.

Sempre imaginava que ele aparecesse de repente, sorrindo e lhe dizendo que a amava e pedia para voltar. Que ela pularia no pescoço dele e o beijasse até não conseguir mais, se separariam e sorririam um para o outro, dizendo o quanto saudade tinha.

Mas tinha que se controlar. Ele havia dito muito coisa e feito coisas que ela não gostara, não poderia se entregar tão fácil.

- Você vai ficar assim e me deixar aqui do lado de fora?- ele perguntara a tirando do devaneio. Ela deu um meio sorriso e passagem para ele entrar.

James entrou e esperou que Lily trancasse a porta e passasse a dianteira, adentrando mais o apartamento. Se viu em uma espaçosa sala, com uma sacada com cortinas abertas e uma bela vista de uma parte da cidade.

A ruiva parou no meio da sala, agora encarando James com um expressão confusa e as mãos entrelaçadas à sua frente. Ele colocou a mala no chão e a encarou de volta.

- Oi! - ele disse e a sombra de um sorriso pareceu em seu rosto por alguns instantes. Era tão bom ver Lily de novo...seus olhos verdes-vivos e brilhantes, o cabelo ruivo solto pelos ombros. Sentia falta do sorriso terno, da gargalhada e da voz calma, mas não os teria tão fácil, percebia pela expressão dela.

- Oi!- ela respondeu. Sentiu que o estômago despencara de uma vez ao quase ver um sorriso dele. Sentia falta de tê-lo por perto, muita falta. Como conseguira ir embora o largando para trás? Por que, raios, a família dela era ameaçada pelo simples falto dela querer viver dignamente no pais em que nascera?

- Err...- ele resmungou, olhando ao seu redor, conhecendo o apartamento.- Belo lugar!

- James, o que você está fazendo aqui?- ela não segurou a pergunta que martelava a sua cabeça. Ele se virou para ela.

- Nem eu sei direito. Eu...eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu e vim o mais rápido que pude!

Por um momento, a cena do beijo com Jacob passou pela mente. Ele não poderia ter ficado sabendo disso tão depressa e ninguém mais sabia, além dos dois e Jessie e Andrew.

- Ficou sabendo de que?

- Do ataque!

- A repercussão foi tanto assim?

- A Emy nos contou. Ou melhor, só para alguns de nós, porque o Sirius, a Alice e o Frank já sabiam.

- Se me permite perguntar de novo...o que você está fazendo aqui?

James abriu a boca para falar, mas nada veio a mente. Abriu e a fechou várias vezes até que descobriu que nem ele sabia exatamente porque fora até lá. Havia tido um ataque, sim, e daí?

- Eu...não sei!- disse coçando a nuca, confuso. - Fiquei preocupado quando soube e, de repente, me vi indo para o aeroporto de mala e tudo.

- Preocupado com o quê? Acha que estou mais indefesa do que nunca?

- Eu não disse isso, apenas fiquei preocupado quando soube que tinha sido tão perto de você.

- Justamente, acha que se fosse por aqui, eu não conseguiria me defender?

- Não é isso que eu quis...

- Preocupado _agora_? Quando eu fui embora, você não parecia ligar muito, sabe?- Ele não respondeu, apenas fitou o chão com uma das mãos pelos cabelos.- No cemitério também...estava mais preocupado em saber se eu estava "me agarrando" com Jacob.

- Eu sei que...

- Eu fui até lá para te ajudar, James Potter e você tem a leve idéia do que você me fez passar?

Ela não soube o motivo, mas uma raiva incomum começou a subir e invadir tudo por dentro, tinha vontade de se aproximar dele e bater até acabar as forças. Não sabia se queria fazer isso pelo motivo que o trouxe até ali ou pela demora de resolver vir atrás dela.

- Por que ficar jogando as coisas na minha cara agora?- ele perguntou levantando o rosto e mostrando que a mesma raiva que a dominava parecia estar o dominando também.

- Porque eu guardei tudo isso até agora!

- Então ok. E eu te digo, que na hora de falarem que eu não pergunto de você, ninguém ousa falar que eu fui até o aeroporto atrás de você.- Lily mudou sua expressão de furia para uma de confusão.- É, ai é que tá, para jogarem toda a culpa em mim é fácil, mas na hora de dizerem o que eu fiz para tentar me redimir, as pessoas parecem esquecer do ocorrido.

- Eu...

- Eu fui até o aeroporto, e com a Emy! Mas quando chegamos, você tinha acabado de passar pelo portão de embarque e a aquela maldita mulher não me deixou passar para tentar te alcançar. Isso não te contaram, contaram?

- Não!

- Também não te contaram que sempre quando eu saia, eu não conseguia ficar com uma mulher por mais de vinte minutos! Isso pode não te interessar saber, mas eu só estou te dizendo pelo simples motivo de pensar em você _toda hora_!

James abaixou a cabeça e ficou admirando o chão novamente. Talvez tenha sido um grande erro ter ido até lá, nunca que Lily o receberia de braços abertos e sim com muitas pedras na mão. Ele meneou a cabeça e a levantou, afim de encarar a ruiva à sua frente e se surpreendeu quando viu que os olhos verdes dela se enchera de água. Mas também não queria fazer a ruiva chorar.

- Lily...?

- Você tem idéia de quanto eu desejei que você fizesse isso?

- Do que...

- Eu desejei tanto que um dia você batesse na minha porta, me pedisse desculpas, que disesse que estava com saudade e queria que eu voltasse!- agora uma lágrima se soltara e rolara pelo rosto dela, enquanto o moreno a mirava surpreso.- Até dizer que me amava eu quis! Mas acho que eu sonhei muito alto, você nunca passaria pelo seu orgulho para isso.

- Eu nunca passaria pelo meu orgulho? O que eu estou fazendo nesse exato momento?

- Veio fazer cena! Quis se mostrar preocupado.

- Não fale asneiras, por Mérlin! Se eu quisesse apenas "fazer cena", eu teria mandado uma carta ou te ligaria de novo e não esperaria horas no aeroporto por um vôo para cá e ficasse a noite inteira acordado sem saber o que te falar quando chegasse aqui.

- Ligaria de novo? Você nunca me ligou, James! Nem mandou uma carta se quer, nunca deu nenhum tipo de notícia e nem se preocupou antes em saber como eu estava. Eu sempre tive que ficar sabendo como você estava pelos meninos.

- Eu liguei sim! O problema é que eu não falei nada, porque eu me contentei em só te ouvir, eu não tive coragem ou talvez meu orgulho não te deixara perceber que era eu. - Ela arregalou os olhos lembrando do dia em que o telefone tocara e ninguém falara nada. - Uma coisa que você não deve dizer é que eu nunca quis saber sobre você e que nem me preocupava. Eu admito que não ia atrás, eu simplesmente nunca aceitei o fato de você vir para cá, mas não sabe pelo o que eu passei e passo por tudo isso.

Ele se afastou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo um nervosismo enorme. Deu algumas voltas pelo cômodo, respirando fundo, enquanto ela o olhava e tentava organizar tudo na cabeça.

- Ok, estamos muito nervosos!- ela disse quase em um sussurro, mas ele a escutou. Parou novamente, em frente a ela, e bufou.

- Eu também acho.

Eles continuaram a se encarar durante alguns segundos. Lily segurava a vontade de pular no pescoço dele e James evitava se deixar levar pela vontade de abraçá-la, apesar de quase sairem aos tapas.

- Você deve estar com fome, não? Bem, eu tenho alguns bolinhos de chocolate.- ela foi até a mesa, querendo contornar o assunto e querendo evitar que qualquer coisa acontecesse entre eles e estendeu o prato com os últimos três bolinhos que Jessie teve a bondade de deixar. Ele pegou um e levou até a boca.

- Eu estava mesmo com fome.

O clima estava pesado e muito estranho. A ruiva esfregava as mãos na jeans e lançava alguns olhares para James que se deliciava com os bolinhos oferecidos.

- De qualquer forma...obrigada!- ela disse dando de ombros.

- Pelo o quê?

- Por você ter vindo e ter se preocupado.

Ele engoliu o bolinho que estava mastigando e soltou um sorriso um pouco sem graça.

- Não precisa agradecer...é para isso que servimos.

- É, para isso que amigos servem.- ela disse

- É, **amigos**!- ele repetiu baixinho enquanto comia outro bolinho e desviou o olhar para a parede.

Eles continuaram ali até James acabar com todos os bolinhos. Lily até se xingou por dentro por nem oferecer para ele se sentar.

- Bem, você me parece muito cansado. Que tal você tomar um banho e se deitar um pouco?

- Me parece uma ótima idéia!

Lily passou por ele sem encará-lo e ele pegou sua mala do chão e acompanhou a ruiva. Estranharam estarem se tratando tão formalmente logo depois da briga...talvez era a saudade que impedissem que brigassem.

- Aqui é o banheiro. Tem toalha no armário. Sinta-se a vontade.- Ela pegou a mala da mão dele e sentiu que suas mãos esbarraram por um milésimo de segundo. - Pode tomar banho, eu levo a sua mala até o quarto.

- Ok. Obrigado, Lils!

Ela apenas deu um breve sorriso para o moreno e saiu do banheiro com a mala dele, dirigindo-se até o quarto de hóspedes e deixando a bagagem dele por lá. Ouviu que ele fechara a porta e segundos depois ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado. Se deixou sentar na cama e se perder pelos pensamentos.

Aquilo parecia tudo meio irreal demais. Uma hora estava com os amigos, rindo e comendo e de repente ela está com James Potter em sua porta e com uma mala na mão, dizendo estar preocupado.

Impossível dizer que aquilo não mexia com ela. A saudade era imensa e sentia que não seria fácil aguentar ficar tão afastada por muito tempo. Começou a rir, lembrando-se da época em que brigava com ele por qualquer coisa e nem queria ver James Potter pintado de ouro algumas vezes...e agora sentia uma onda de felicidade passar por todo o seu corpo só de vê-lo.

O som da campainha a acordou e ela se levantou da cama e foi indo até a sala. Viu a carteira da amiga ainda no chão e a pegou, já para devolver. Com certeza eram os dois dessa vez.

- Olá, Lily!

Ela pegou todo o ar que seus pulmões suportaram e deixou a carteira cair novamente no chão.

- Olá, Jacob!

O moreno sorriu um pouco sem jeito e apoiou a mão no batente da porta e ela pode sentir aquele perfume típico dele invadir suas narinas.

- Você está bem? Vim em uma hora incoveniente?

- Não, não, eu estou bem, está tudo certo.

- Por que ficou branca de repente?

- Por nada, por nada.- ela respondeu rápido

- Bem, ontem você disse para eu aparecer e, bem, aqui estou.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Qual seria a reação de James se saísse do banho e visse Jacob? E o que Jacob pensaria dela vendo o primo aparecendo de repente por aqui logo depois de terem se beijado? Falou a única coisa que lhe veio na mente.

- Err...mas eu estou saindo.

Ele a mediu por um instante.

- Para onde? Quer carona?

- Não! Eu...estou indo fazer cooper!

- Cooper?

- Sim, sim!

- Já está saindo?- ela assentiu.- Então eu vou com você até o saguão do prédio.

- Err...- ela deu uma rápida olhada para trás, na direção do corredor que levava ao banheiro. Concluiu que ele não fosse tão rápido no banho.- Ok, vamos!

Ela pegou a chave e fechou a porta, trancando-a em seguida. Jacob já apertava o botão do elevador e Lily se aproximou dele, totalmente sem saber como agir.

Se encontrar James Potter na porta da sua casa já havia sido estranho...encontrar Jacob na sua porta depois de terem se beijado na noite anterior e James Potter no seu banheiro tomando banho era muito pior.

Eles entraram no elevador ainda sem trocarem uma palavra se quer e assim foi até o saguão.

- O que me diz de eu passar aqui mais tarde e a gente sair?

O coração da ruiva acelerou mais ainda.

- Eu já tenho um compromisso, Jacob.- ela sorriu um pouco sem graça. Ele a encarou por longos segundos e deu um suspiro.

- Eu sabia que não deveria ter feito aquilo.

- Hm?

- Eu não deveria ter te beijado, não deveria, sei lá, ter estragado uma amizade que estávamos tendo. Você está se afastando de mim agora. - ele mesmo revirou os olhos com suas próprias palavras.

- Isso não faz sentido, Jacob. A gente se beijou, aconteceu, oras. Mas eu já tenho planos para essa noite com...com a Jessie!

Ele fitou bem os olhos da ruiva e meneou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem.- Ele disse parecendo um pouco descrente- Então, a gente se fala, Lily!

O moreno foi indo em direção da porta e ela o seguiu. A ruiva virou para um lado da calçada, enquanto ele ia até ao carro. Assim que ele entrou no carro, acenou e deu partida, Lily fingiu amarrar o tênis esperando que o carro sumisse pela esquina.

Ela respirou fundo e voltou para o saguão do apartamento. Chamou o elevador e se encostou na parede, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, sem acreditar na enrascada que se enfiou. Chegou no apartamento e notou que o chuveiro não estava mais ligado. Engoliu em seco, esperava que James não tivesse escutado nada, pois ela teria que tratar seriamente sobre esse assunto com ele, mas só mais tarde.

- Onde você foi?

Ela escutou a voz atrás dela e se virou para o lado da cozinha onde tinha um James Potter com a toalha enrolada na cintura e comendo uma maça. Aquilo era torturante demais para uma única pessoa.

- Eu...eu tive que descer.

- Por que me trancou?

- Por que tentou sair só de toalha no corredor?

- Perguntei primeiro!

- Ué...oras, por que eu te trancaria? Foi...foi porque eu não queria te deixar exposto. Vai que entram aqui enquanto você tomava banho, não é mesmo? Então eu preferi trancar. Agora sua vez.

- Eu fui ver se você estava aqui fora, porque pareceu que a campainha tocou uma hora e como eu sai do banho e não te encontrei pelo apartamento, resolvi dar uma olhada.

- E então aproveitou que eu havia sumido e atacou a geladeira, certo?

Ele sorriu e deu outra mordida na maçã.

- Eu mudei de casa!- disse ele se encostando no batente da porta da cozinha. Lily sentiu um arrepio passar pelo corpo ao ver as linhas que os músculos se formaram com esse simples gesto.

- Mudou?

- Sim! Estou morando com Sirius em um apartamento.

- Desde quando?

Ele parou de mastigar a maçã e parou para pensar. Depois começou a rir.

- Na verdade, era para começar hoje, mas eu vim para cá!

- Estraguei a sua estréia.

Ela disse e foi indo pelo lado contrário de onde estava, querendo ir até o seu quarto. Ela entrou e se jogou na cama, sentindo uma dor de cabeça incomum chegar como uma avalanche.

- Você ´tá legal?- James perguntou com o cenho franzido da porta do quarto dela.

- Só um pouco de dor de cabeça!- Mentira. Estava morrendo de dor.

- Quer que eu faça um chá?

Ela levantou o tronco e olho para o moreno ainda de toalha na sua porta e sorriu.

- Não, obrigada. Eu vou descansar um pouco, colocar tudo no lugar. Você pode ficar a vontade, ok? Assaltar a geladeira e tudo mais.- e ela jogou o tronco de novo na cama e ficou mirando o teto.

- Eu não queria causar dor de cabeça para você.

- Não se preocupe, eu já estava com dor de cabeça antes da sua aparição inesperada.- Outra vez mentira.

- Ok, então...eu vou te deixar descansar e prometo que não farei barulho.

Ele sorriu e fechou a porta do quarto da ruiva.

Um silêncio reinou. Ela só podia ouvir o barulho dos poucos carros que passavam pela rua não tão movimentada que se localizava o prédio. Mas isso só piorava, pois no silêncio ela pensava mais ainda que tinha James Potter na sua casa, provavelmente se trocando agora.

Meneou a cabeça quando percebeu que começara a ter pensamentos um pouco maliciosos.

Achou que uma boa soneca poderia resolver os seus problemas: tanto sobre a dor de cabeça quando o fato de James estar tão perto. Olhou no relógio e viu que era quase seis horas da tarde e que daria tempo de dormir um pouco antes de fazer o jantar, já que tinha um hóspede.

Cinco minutos após, ela já sonhava com ela jogando a carteira de Jessie pela sacada acertando um Jacob de toalha na cintura fazendo cooper.

* * *

- Eu juro que eu vou te estuporar! Você me faz sair de casa, quando eu estava dormindo só para te dar carona até aqui. Sabia que não é muito longe da sua casa? 

- Poxa, Andrew, você tem o resto da noite inteira para dormir, custa muito você me trazer até aqui?- Jessie perguntou quando eles entravam no saguão do prédio de Lily e se dirigiam até os elevadores.

- Custa que eu não vou dormir o resto da noite, porque tenho planos.

A morena se virou para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Quais planos?

- Planos que envolvem comida, música e mulher.

- Que mulher?

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu maroto encarando a porta do elevador que se fechava.

- A Lily vai pensar que viemos para o jantar...são quase oito horas da noite.

- Se você quiser ficar para jantar, você fica, mas não terá carona, porque eu tenho planos.

- Ok, você já disse isso, para quê ficar repetindo, huh?

Ele não respondeu e continuou sorrindo. Sairam do elevador e foram até a porta do apartamento e apertaram a campainha.

- Está com ciúmes!- Andrew disse de repente se virando para Jessie.

- Ciúmes do que?

- Oras, dos meus planos!

- Ah, me poupe, por favor.

Eles ficaram quietos ainda esperando que Lily abrisse a porta, até que Andrew quebrou o silêncio.

- Estava sim.

- Seu...

Ela parou de imediato quando ouviu a porta sendo destrancada e sendo aberta. Eles se viraram e arregalaram os olhos. Jessie fez uma careta de mega surpresa enquanto Andrew franzia o cenho.

- Você nos fez errar de andar, seu besta.- ela disse meneando a cabeça e já virando as costas

- Estamos no andar certo, Jessie. Quem é você?- Andrew perguntou para um James com cara de quem acabara de acordar e, mesmo assim, parecia não estar totalmante acordado naquele instante.

- Quem são vocês?- o moreno perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos

- Eu é quem pergunto, meu caro amigo. Aí não é o apartamento da Lily?

- Sim.- James pareceu ter acordado e mirou Andrew bem atentamente.- Quem, por Mérlin, é você?

- Sou Andrew, amigo da Lily!- ele tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou para o moreno na sua frente, fazendo James dar um passo para trás.- Me fala quem é você!

_- Por favor, evite passar vergonha...deve ser o Jacob_.- Jessie sussurrou para o loiro e ele abaixou a varinha.

- Me desculpe, cara. Só viemos atrás da carteira da Jessie.

- A Lily está dormindo agora e como eu não conheço vocês, eu acho que não deveria deixa-los entrar.

Jessie esticou o pescoço e viu a sua carteira em cima da mesinha de centro na sala.

- Então pegue para mim? É aquela.- e apontou. James olhou desconfiado para os dois e foi buscar.

-_ Eu não acredito que aquela ruiva safada fez isso_.- Jessie sussurrou e riu.

- Ela está melhor do que muita gente, não é?- ele respondeu e viu James voltando com a carteira na mão, entregando-a para a dona.

- Obrigada!

- Desculpe ter incomodado vocês.

Andrew, assim como Jessie, acenaram para James e voltaram para os elevadores, sumindo de vista.

* * *

Ela levantou devagar e se espreguiçou. Havia sido um ótimo descanso, depois de tantas coisas na Academia durante a semana, estava precisando. 

Foi até o banheiro e jogou água no rosto para acordar de vez e ver se melhorava. A dor de cabeça já havia sumido e estava muito mais disposta. Olhou pela janela do banheiro e constou que já deveria ser mais de oito horas e que estava atrasada para fazer o jantar.

Saiu do quarto e, passando pelo corredor, sentiu um aroma delicioso vindo da cozinha. O seguiu.

Se debruçou no batente da porta e ficou assistindo James fazer picadinho de alguma coisa em cima da pia. Parecia muito a vontade e totalmente confortável, como se estivesse em sua casa. Foi até a gaveta de talheres e pegou uma colher e voltou para a pia. Pegando os picados, colocou dentro de um pão que estava com uma cara deliciosa.

- Hmm, adoro Strudel!

James deu um pulo e se virou rápido, se segurando na pia para não cair como a colher caiu da sua mão.

- Que susto! Você parece um fantasma.

- Cadê a sua varinha uma hora dessas? Poderia ser alguém para te atacar.

- Ás vezes eu a jogo por aí e esqueço de pegar.- ele disse voltando sua atenção para o que estava fazendo antes.

- E então, está fazendo mesmo Strudel?

- Sim!- ele parou e se virou para ela.- Eu cheguei tão de repente aqui e acabei me alojando sem nem mesmo pedir e acho que devo pelo menos cozinhar algo.

- Não precisava ter se preocupado.- Ela se aproximou e pegou um pouco do picado que ele havia feito.- Hmm, frango com queijo. Onde aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem?

- Ah, eu tenho meus truques! Agora você pode voltar para o seu quarto e até tomar um banho, porque vai demorar alguns minutos ainda. Quando voltar, vai estar tudo pronto.

Ela sorriu e assentiu

- Ok, Chef!

E saiu da cozinha o deixando sozinho novamente.

James continuou o trabalho de colocar o recheio no pão e pensando em como havia conseguido 'esquecer' (melhor dizendo: não deixando interferir) tudo o que passara e estava ali, preparando um jantar para os dois, quase como um pedido de desculpas e agradecimento por tudo e pela hospedagem.

Não era a toa que passou o que passou em Hogwarts para ter a ruiva...ele amava e ponto. Não iria deixar tudo a perder, não tão fácil.

Pegou o pão já recheado e olhou para o forno. Pensativo. Aprendera isso na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, mas nunca ousou experimentar. Era a chance.

Colocou a travessa, girou o botão e apertou outro. O fogo acendeu, pelo menos. Só esperava que não passasse daquilo. Se afastou e ficou encarando o fogão por uns dois minutos. Nada havia explodido e o cheiro estava bom, sinal de que estava indo tudo muito bem, assim esperava.

Procurou a sua varinha e fez a mesa se arrumar por feitiço para não arriscar fazer alguma besteira, já que estava indo tudo muito bem e ele sempre desconfiava quando isso acontecia. Esperou pela ruiva mais uns dez minutos.

- Bem, estou morrendo de fome e quero ver se será aprovado como Chef.- ela disse sentando-se arrumando o simples vestido branco na cadeira.

James sorriu e a serviu, servindo-se logo em seguida e sentando ao lado da ruiva.

Ela o olhou fazendo uma careta de expectativa quanto ao garfo que segurava em sua frente. Ele sorriu, encorajando-a a experimentar. Alguns segundos depois, ela arregalava o olho em pleno sinal de incredulidade.

- Você é muito bom nisso, você sabia?

- Claro que sabia! Eu não fiz arriscando sair um desastre.

Um jantar calmo e sem muita conversa. Lily se deliciou com o Strudel de James e esse pouco comeu, mais desviava seu olhar do prato para a rua ao seu lado, sentindo uma alegria o invadir cada vez que a olhava. Sabia que poderia deixar tudo para trás e recomeçarem.

* * *

A campainha tocou e ele tirou os pés de cima do sofá e foi caminhando lentamente até a porta. Antes de abrir, conferiu se a sua varinha estava no bolso da calça. Uma fresta foi aberta e ele a viu parada no corredor, olhando para os lados, distraída. 

- Pois não?

Emy se virou e encarou Sirius com a expressão séria.

- Olá!

- Eu nao fiz jantar, caso tenha aparecido para filar.- ele abriu a porta por inteiro, se apoiando no batente da porta com os braços cruzados.

- Eu não vim filar, Sirius. Aliás, eu já jantei.

- Poxa e nem trouxe um pouco para mim, sabendo que iria vir aqui no horário do jantar?

A morena revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Vamos ficar conversando aqui fora mesmo?

Ele deu passagem para ela e fechou a porta, enquanto ela se jogava no sofá e mirava a televisão que passava um programa interessante de auditório.

- E então? Que honra ter em minha casa sem festa. Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Por que fica usando esse tom de ironia comigo?- Emy disse tirando a bolsa dos ombros e a depositando no sofá, sem olhar para ele.

- Eeeeu? Irônico?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele e Sirius jogou as mãos no ar, deixando de lado as brincadeiras e sentando-se no sofá também.

- Ok. O que te traz até aqui? Está melhor assim?

- Sim!- Ela se ajeitou no sofá e jogou o cabelo para trás.- Você recebeu alguma carta de Dumbledore?

Sirius fez uma careta e coçou a cabeça.

- Por que Dumbledore me mandaria uma carta?

- Lembra-se do que Jacob disse quando estávamos almoçando uma vez em Hogwarts? Sobre uma Ordem que Dumbledore estaria formando?

- Vagamente.

- Pois bem, esse plano será realizado o mais rápido possível! Ele está começando a recrutar gente que se candidatou à Auror, Inomináveis, Curandeiros com experiência em duelos e qualquer um bom o suficiente e leal o bastante para integrar.

- Espera, pára tudo. Como você sabe de tudo isso?

- Os pais de James foram até em casa hoje, porque receberam um comunicado de Dumbledore chamando o Senhor Potter para ser um dos membros da tal Ordem, mas ele não aceitou, disse que está ficando velho demais mesmo não aparentando e que quer ficar com a família. Ele irá se aposentar, ficou sabendo?

- Sim, James me contou.

- E por isso não aceitou. Dumbledore está sendo rigoroso com esse recrutamento...essa Ordem não será brincadeira de Hogwarts.

- E você _acha_ que ele me chamaria para participar? Emily, eu sou um Black! Eu acho que ele não recrutaria um Black para uma Ordem tão importante assim.

- Não seja ridículo. Provou muitas e muitas vezes que Black você só tem o nome, Sirius.

- Não é você que tem que aturar Alastor Moody buzinando asneiras no seu ouvido por ser dessa porcaria de família. Alastor é um dos melhores Aurores que já ouvi falar e com certeza deve ter sido "convidado" e, mais certeza ainda, vai fazer a minha caveira.

- Dumbledore não é do tipo de ir pela cabeça dos outros e ele sabe que você é um Black, porém, não tem orgulho algum por isso.

- Você veio até aqui saber se eu havia sido chamado? Pois saiba que nem espero. Essa família só ferra a minha vida.

- Mas olha...

- Era só isso que queria?

- Onde foi o último lugar em que esteve na sua casa?

- Na cozinha, por quê?

- Vá conferir se esqueceu a sua educação por lá.- Ela se levantou e pegou a bolsa, caminhando em direção da porta. Sirius se levantou em um pulo e a segurou.

- Espere. Me desculpa, ok? Eu só estou cheio do que anda acontecendo e eu acabo descontanto nas pessoas. Me desculpa.

- Se os _seus_ problemas andam incomodando _você_, não precisa vir incomodar os outros por causa deles, ´tá legal? Eu vim até aqui perguntar com a maior empolgação, querendo saber sobre você e sou tratada como lixo.

- Veja só quem fala em tratar os outros como lixo.

- Quer jogar a culpa em mim agora, Sirius?

- Você foi a primeira a me tratar como lixo, Emily.- Ela fez menção de abrir a boca, mas ele continuou.- Lembra do fim de Hogwarts? Eu, trouxa, pensando que a gente tinha voltado e você me dá um belo fora no dia seguinte do baile, do nada, sem motivos aparentamente bons.

- Você não entende.

- O que eu não entendo?

- Que eu sei que ama essa sua vida de solteiro, principalmente agora que mora sozinho, pode sair e voltar na hora que quiser e tudo mais. Eu ia acabar me ferrando nessa história.

- E aquela sua promessa?

- Que promessa?

- Aquela do baile...você me prometeu que não me deixaria ir e é exatamente isso que está fazendo.

Ela parou para pensar por alguns segundos.

- Tchau, Sirius!- ela abriu a porta e saiu rápida antes que ele a impedisse.

* * *

Era difícil demais se concentrar naquele livro. Quando o comprou, parecia muito interessante. Ou talvez não estivesse achando por ter James no quarto ao lado do seu...tão perto...tão fácil agora...nada impedindo. Exceto o orgulho. Fechou o livro e cruzou as pernas na cama, encarando a janela em sua frente. Deveria ser quase onze horas da noite e ela não conseguia pregar os olhos. Balançava as pernas cruzadas em sinal de nervosismo e ansiedade e dedilhava o colchão. Aquilo começava a incomodar. 

Ouviu um barulho que não vinha do quarto de visitas.

Levantou da cama, pegou a varinha e foi em direção da porta: Não ouvia mais nada. Abriu a porta e o apartamento continuava na escuridão. Colocou a varinha em frente do corpo e foi indo até a sala e viu uma sombra saindo da cozinha. Já abria a boca para desarmar, caso a pessoa estivesse com a varinha apontada para ela, mas a luz da sala se acendeu.

- É que eu estou sem óculos, sabe? E acabei não vendo aquele copo perto da beirada...quando ele caiu, sabia que iria te acordar!James disse um pouco sem graça e tomou um gole de água do copo que segurava

- Eu não estava dormindo, só me assustei, porque pensei que _você_ estava dormindo.

Ela virou o rosto, evitando ter que ver James de apenas samba-canção. De repente, percebeu que também queria um copo de água bem gelado. Passou por ele e foi para a cozinha, se debruçando na pia, contando até dez e respirando fundo...ela não podia ter um ataque agora, era perigoso demais...ele estava perto demais.

- Me desculpa!- ela escutou a voz dele atrás dela e se virou assustada.- Mas eu concertei o copo já.

- Tudo bem, James, não se preocupa.- ela se virou novamente, voltando a se apoiar na pia.

- Mas você me parece preocupada.- ela percebeu que a voz dele estava mais perto agora. Fechou os olhos, se segurando para não se virar e dar de cara com aquela tentação.

- Não é isso que me preocupa agora.- ela disse soltando um riso nervoso.

- O que está te preocupando?- a voz estava mais perto. Ela conseguiu sentir a respiração dele na sua nuca.

- Isso!- ela respondeu. Não viu por estar de costas, mas sabia que ele fazia a cara de confuso dele.

- Isso o quê?

Ela se virou e deu de cara com ele a centímetros do rosto dela...estava mais perto do que pensava. Segurava na pia como se sua vida dependesse daquilo e tentava se fundir com ela de tão encostada que estava, tentando manter uma distância segura dele. Precisava de água gelada imediatamente.

- I-isso!- repetiu, mesmo nem sabendo mais do que estava falando.

- Disso?- ele se aproximou dela e ficaram com as bocas milímetros uma da outra.

- Err...

As palavras sumiram por completo. Não conseguia enxergar direito, pois a luz da sala era a única acesa e não iluminava muito bem a cozinha. O típico arrepio que só sentia com ele se fez presente e ela fechou os olhos, tentando enfiar alguma coisa qualquer na mente sem ser estar daquele jeito com ele.

- E então?- ele sussurrou e ela sentiu a respiração em sua boca agora, praticamente pedindo para ser beijado.

- Talvez!- respondeu com um pouco de dificuldade. Escutou que ele rira.

- E por que isso te preocuparia? Isso já aconteceu tantas outras vezes.

- Você disse que éramos amigos.- ela baixou o olhar para a boca dele, apenas vendo o contorno e fechou os olhos de novo.

- Eu não disse que éramos amigos...eu disse que para aquilo que amigos serviam e nunca deixamos de ser amigos, indiferente das nossas situações.

- É!- ela respondeu rápido.

- Mas se isso te preocupa...- ele deixou a frase no ar e se afastou um pouco, apenas para que eles pudessem olhar um para o vulto do outro sem terem que ficar vesgos com a proximidade. Ela percebeu que ele sorria.

- Por que você está sorrindo?

O sorriso dele se alargou mais e se inclinou um pouco para frente e Lily já fechara os olhos esperando sentir os lábios dele nos seus, mas segundos se passaram e eles não vieram. Abriu os olhos e viu que ele bebia a água dele a encarando, e ainda sorrindo, se possível...não sabia como não engasgava. Ele colocou o copo vazio na pia e apoiou as mãos na mesma, não tendo como Lily sair.

- Por que continua sorrindo?

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Claro, eu não estou perguntando a toa, sabe?!

- Por que eu não acho que esteja tão preocupada como aparenta estar.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu não sei, eu disse que acho. Mas isso eu posso descobrir.

Ele se desapoiou da pia, levando as duas mãos para o rosto de Lily e a beijando.

Um choque elétrico ocorreu: ela estava morrendo de calor, estava morta de sede e vendo James só de samba canção só aumentava a pressão entrou em fusão com a boca gelada dele pela água que bebia a pouco. Era um beijo calmo, apenas os lábios colados, sem muito alvoroço.

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, fazendo mais pressão entre os lábios, querendo que aprofundasse, mas ele soltou o rosto dela e desgrudou a boca da sua.

- Por que...?- ela perguntou sem lógica, deixando a pergunta no ar e soltando um pouco do pescoço dele.

- Viu como eu estava certo? Você não está nem um pouco preocupada com isso.

Ele se desgrudou por completo dela e deu as costas, fazendo menção de sair da cozinha.

Ela não conseguia engoliar aquelas palavras e nem o ódio dele ter provocado e ter fugido daquele jeito.

Foi apressada até ele, o virou pelos ombros o assustando com a ação tão brusca, o girou, trocando de lugar com ela e começou a empurrá-lo contra a geladeira, fazendo se chocar com certa força nela.

- Fazer isso, realmente, não me preocupa!

E ela o beijou. Agora era mais voraz, sem muita delicadeza, mas com muita saudade. Ele respondeu de imediato e a segurou pela cintura, a fazendo colar em seu corpo novamente.

Segundos depois, ele se desgrudou da geladeira e a girou, fazendo Lily se chocar contra ela. Passaram minutos daquele jeito, um matando a saudade do outro, sentindo aquele sentimento tão conhecido entre eles voltar de uma forma tão rápida e tão devastadora. A ruiva sentiu que se deslocava, sendo guiada por James, para fora da cozinha, mas sem desgrudar os lábios. Ele tateava o caminho, sem querer abrir os olhos e se perder do que estava sentindo.

Já estavam no corredor dos quartos e ele parou, a prensando contra a parede. O calor estava bem maior do que estava antes, mas eles pareciam não se importar, mais pareciam procurar por ele. James desceu os lábios para o pescoço e ela cravou as unhas nos ombros dele, já sabendo no que aquilo iria dar. Se desgrudou da parede, agora guiando James que nem parecia ter noção de que estava andando de costas.

Se deu conta de que se deslocou quando Lily o inclinava para se deitar na cama. E ele o fez sem reclamar. Mas assim que ele se deitou, com ela sentada em cima dele, ela parou de beijá-lo.

- O que foi?- ele perguntou ofegante

- Eu deveria me vingar de você pelo que fez na cozinha?- ela sorriu marota. James continuou tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu acho que não seria legal...para os dois...e você sabe disso.

Ela sorriu mais ainda e se inclinou até encostar seu nariz no dele.

- Eu terei a minha vingança ainda, James Potter!

E voltou a beijar o moreno como antes.

* * *

**N/A: Depois desse capítulo, quero ouvir um coro berrar "EU AMO VOCÊ, FÊ" xD HeHeHe Muita gente vai gostar, vai, fala sério, olhem como eu fui boazinha...pode ser até que alguém diga "nossa, como a Lily é galinha" ;P Mas faz parte do pacote da fic xD Sem muito o que dizer...apenas "desculpas" pela demora ;) ... a gente se vê até a próxima! Eu não garanto nada antes do Natal e nem antes do Ano Novo, porque a minha vida tá tão agitada, que não sei se conseguiria postar, mas se não...FELIZ NATAAAALL PARA TODAS VOCÊS E UM ANO NOVO INCRÍÍVEL PARA NÓÓÓS (:**

**Ah, me desculpem se a Fê não conseguiu fazer um capítulo tããão legal do reencontro desses dois, mas deu pane na criatividade...tudo evaporou e eu fiz o que consegui. Me desculpem por isso também! Perceberam qnts "campainhas" tocaram nesse capítulo? xD**

**Reviews muito bem vindas, ok? xD**

**Agradecimentos: **_Patt, Sassah Potter, LelyHP, Kine L, Tamyt, Ally Beal, Lika Slythering, Jehssik, Mrs. Na Potter, Cleidinha, Dani, Dani, Dani, Dani e Dani (uHAuHauAHuah), Tamikk, Celo Pontitas, Bella D. Potter (mesmo não sendo uma review, mas por pretender dar uma olhadinha nelas xD)._

**Estou mandando em forma de agradecimento, porque estou correndo contra o tempo para terminar esse capítulo! Demorei demais e não queria demorar mais, pessoal. Me desculpem novamente! **

**Beijooos e BOOOAS FEEESTAS!!! \o**/


	9. A verdade sempre vem a tona

Ela acordou com o canto de alguns passarinhos e com a claridade que entrava no quarto. Se xingou mentalmente por ter esquecido de fechar as cortinas...mas depois lembrou que até poderia ter se lembrado, mas estava ocupada para ir até lá.

Se virou para trás e deu de cara com dois olhos castanhos esverdeados e um pequeno sorriso e sorriu também.

- Bom dia!- ele disse passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos dela.

- Bom dia.

Ele deu um beijo na testa dela e sorriu de novo.

- Quer que eu traga o café da manhã?- perguntou para a ruiva que parecia não querer levantar da cama.

- Se você quiser trazer enquanto eu tomo banho, eu aceito.

Ele piscou, deu um outro beijo nela, agora na boca e se levantou. Lily demorou mais alguns segundos na cama antes de criar coragem e ir para o banheiro.

Quando estava quase terminando, ele disse da porta do banheiro que já estava tudo pronto. Saiu mais rápido da ducha e, colocando um roupão, foi para o quarto dando de encontro com uma bandeija farta de frutas e suco.

- Mesmo para nós dois essa bandeija está cheia demais, não acha?- ele se virou para ela e sorriu maroto.

- Creio que não. Vamos ter que recuperar toda a energia gasta.

Ela sentiu que o rosto começou a esquentar. Sentou na cama e pegou um dos morangos com açúcar e comeu, enquanto ele enchia os copos com suco de laranja.

- Percebi que você está bem íntimo da minha cozinha, huh?

- Podemos dizer que sim.

- Espírito de gordo, porque de gordo não tem nada.

Ele enfiou algumas uvas na boca e sorriu para ela, quase cuspindo tudo.

- Espírito de Peter, eu diria.

Como uma luz, o garoto rechonchudo e faminto veio na mente da garota e ela ficou com uma expressão confusa. James percebeu e tentou engolir as uvas rápido.

- O que foi?- perguntou ainda com a boca cheia

- Eu não soube nada sobre o Peter. O que ele está fazendo?

O moreno pareceu pensar bem no assunto antes de responder.

- Eu não sei exatamente. Mandamos cartas para ele, mas ele respondia muito vagamente...disse que estava sem tempo nenhum, porque a mãe dele estava doente e ele tinha que cuidar dela.

- Você não acha...hmm...que vocês maltratavam um pouco o Peter na escola? E ele tenha ficado com vocês lá, porque não tinha outros amigos e se sentia protegido com os "marotos" e agora que saiu, quer distância?

James ficou pensativo por alguns segundos novamente e franzio a testa.

- Eu creio que não...e nós não maltratávamos o Wormtail.

- Vocês brincavam com o coitado sempre.

- A gente só curtia um pouco com a cara dele por ele comer demais e nunca conseguir uma garota, porque sempre ficávamos com a maioria e...

- Caham!

- ...enfim...- ele disse querendo evitar discussão- ... isso não quer dizer que era maltratado, mas ás vezes ele era muito lento, meio burro e comia demais, então não deixávamos isso passar. Mas só faziamos isso, porque éramos amigos.

- Eu acho que vocês deveriam ir atrás dele. Não mandar carta, mas irem até lá, ver como está, porque se a mãe dele está muito doente, ele deve estar mal e precisando de apoio.

- Talvez isso seja uma boa idéia.

- Aposto que ele vai ficar feliz em saber que vocês se preocupam com ele

- Assim que voltar, vou falar isso para o Padfoot e para o Mooney.

Um frio na barriga tomou conta dela. Não havia pensado ainda no fato de James ir embora...estar ali só com ele lhe era uma idéia muito agradável.

- Falando nisso, você volta hoje?

Ele parou o copo no meio do caminho da boca e suspirou.

- Vou! Eu preciso...amanhã tem Academia e se eu faltar, o Moody me mata.

- Hm!

Eles se encararam por um tempo, mas Lily desviou o olhar antes que as lágrimas aparecessem.

- Então eu vou preparar um almoço legal hoje, para a sua despedida.- e assim se levantou, saindo do quarto de roupão mesmo, deixando um pensativo James para trás.

* * *

- Você tem idéia do absurdo que está fazendo?- uma voz grossa e enérgica soou pelo cômodo, assustando o dono da casa. 

- Estavam melhor sem mim.

- Claro que não, Pettigrew. Como saberemos sobre o que andam confabulando contra nós se você se afastou de todos que entraram para a Academia e que mantém contanto com aquele diretor de quinta? Se eu soubesse que seria tão inútil, nunca permitiria a sua entrada. Você tem um trato com o Lord e se falhar, sabe que perderá tudo, incluindo a sua vida.

- Ma-ma-mas...

- Ou volta a fazer o seu trabalho como fazia antes, ou irei contar para o Lord a sua incopetência como servo.

- Mas e se eles descobrirem que estou espionando?

- Você prefere que eles descubram sobre a sua vida dupla ou que o Lord tome medidas drásticas para te calar?

Peter arregalou os olhos e encarou os acizentados na sua frente.

- Eu farei algo...juro que farei, mas não me entregue para o Lord, eu imploro.

A fria risada parecia facas cortando os tímpanos dele. Sentiu vontade de mandar um crucio no loiro a sua frente.

- Seja mais digno do cargo que está, Pettigrew. Nunca implore pela sua vida...implore pela purificação da nossa raça, pois isso vale muito mais do que você.

- Eu...

- Espero que esteja bem claro o meu recado!- o loiro o cortou e assim, aparatou.

Peter olhou por todos os lados de seu quarto e encontrou as cartas dos amigos. Foi até a mesa e puxou um pergaminho e uma pena.

- Vai ficar muito na cara...não posso reaparecer de novo, tão de repente.

Empurrou o pergaminho para longe e tapou o rosto com as mãos, grunhindo.

- Onde eu fui me meter?

* * *

Remus largou o livro pela milésima vez e foi marchando até a sala. 

- Por Mérlin, tem como você ficar em silêncio um pouco? Você veio na condição de ficar quieto.

Sirius se levantou do sofá e sorriu para o amigo.

- Mas cara, não tem como ouvir música no silêncio. Se eu não posso assistir nada, tenho que passar fome por não poder mexer na cozinha e fazer barulho com panela e não posso ouvir música...o que, raios, eu vou fazer?

- Ficar sentado ai, caladinho, enquanto o papai estuda.

- Pára com isso, Mooney, vamos sair. Eu não vim aqui para te ver estudar, eu quero ver mulheres, beber um pouco, curtir...mas você está trancafiado no seu quarto desde que eu cheguei. É assim que trata uma visita?

- Você não é visita, você é um agouro que veio me perturbar até eu sair com você, porque o James não está na Inglaterra para isso...exatamente como acontecia em Hogwarts!

Um silêncio pairou enquanto eles se encaravam. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Sirius.

- E funcionou como funcionava antes?

- Caramba, por que você brigou com a Emy? Isso me renderia horas extras de estudos.

A expressão de Sirius mudou no mesmo instante e Remus se arrependeu de tocar no nome dela.

- Ela foi em casa ontem!- o moreno disse de repente, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio

- E o que ela queria?

- Foi me contar sobre a Ordem que Dumbledore está montando, foi perguntar se eu havia recebido uma carta.

- Só para isso?

- Eu não sei se tinha mais coisa...eu fui um pouco grosso com ela uma hora e discutimos. Chegamos a comentar uma coisinha e pelo que deu para perceber, ela tem medo dessa minha vida "pós Hogwarts"... disse algo sobre se ferrar se estivesse comigo ainda.

- Ela é muito insegura e seu estivesse no lugar dela, não seria burra o suficiente de cair totalmente na sua também. Você tem idéia de como você era? Só faltou beijar a Mcgonagall! Não é a toa que ela ache que você a trairia ou desse um pé na bunda dela depois dela cair aos seus pés como acontecia na escola. Ah, uma duvida: você recebeu a tal carta?

- Claro que não, Mooney! O que Dumbledore faria com Sirius Black em uma Ordem super importante contra aquele retardado de nome ridículo? Me usar como peso de papel?

- Não seja idiota. Você entrou na Academia agora e está sendo treinado por Alastor Moody, um dos melhores aurores que já ouvi falar...é de uma ótima ajuda e pelo que eu conheço de você e das suas brigas na escola, duela e azara muito bem.

- Mas aquilo era na escola...eu não vou duelar com um Comensal usando _Levicorpus. _

- Mas agora vai ser diferente, você vai aprender a duelar e não será com _Levicorpus_...eu não sei porque você se subestime tanto.

- Porque ao contrário do que a minha família pensa, o meu sangue é sujo e não dos nascidos trouxas.

Remus revirou os olhos e bateu as mãos na cabeça.

- Agora eu entendi tudo! Você tem essa mania sem nexo de botar defeito só porque é um Black.

- Vai dizer que se você tivesse formando uma Ordem contra aquele imbecil colocaria um Black sabendo que a familia inteira é atolada até a boca com artes das trevas?

- A familia inteira não, porque você não é e isso todo mundo sabe.

- Mas olha...

- E pára com essa frescura toda, Padfoot. O único que tem direito de ter frescura por causa da forma animaga é o Prongs, então vê se fica na tua e vamos sair logo, porque você me irritou!

Remus soltou tudo em um fôlego só e foi até o quarto trocar de roupa. De lá, ouviu o grito do amigo.

- EU SABIA QUE IA TE CONVENCER!

* * *

- O almoço está pronto! 

Lily foi até a sacada segurando a travessa com uma lasanha maravilhosa e depositou na mesa que James arrumou ali mesmo. O clima estava agradável e uma ótima oportunidade para se comer ao ar livre.

Ele a ajudou com a travessa, serviu suco para os dois e se sentou de frente para ela, sorrindo abertamente.

Serviu Lily, servindo-se logo depois. Aquilo só piorava a situação, pois tendo o moreno a tratando tão bem só fazia sua consciência pesar mais. Ela tinha que se livrar daquilo...tinha que contar. Aquela história a rondou pelos sonhos durante aquela noite e não tinha como guardar mais...por mais esforço que colocava no ato de não deixar aquilo interferir, o assunto sempre voltava como um raio na sua cabeça.

Ele pareceu notar o olhar vago da ruiva e ficou a encarando curioso.

- Não está com fome?- ele perguntou percebendo que ela não voltaria a si sozinha

- Estou.- disse curta e rápida, voltando sua atenção para o prato.

- Você está...hm...arrependida?- ela levantou os olhos sorrindo

- Nem um pouco.

- Está diferente! Eu fiz algu...

Lily soltou os talheres no prato de repente fazendo o barulho assustar o moreno a sua frente.

- James, eu preciso te contar uma coisa!

Ele continuou a encarando assustado e apenas fechou a boca.

- Ok!- respondeu depois de um tempo. Descansou os talheres no prato e passou o guardanapo pela boca.- O que tem para me contar?

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

- Eu devo me preocupar?- perguntou receoso

- Eu não sei qual será a sua reação e nem sei direito como contar.

- É, eu acho que devo me preocupar!- ele mesmo respondeu a sua pergunta.

- Eu não imaginava que algo do tipo fosse acontecer...foi muito de repente, mal tive tempo para pensar.

Ela parou de falar e ficou encarando os belos olhos dele que estavam mais para um verde profundo do que o castanho. Contar sobre o beijo com Jacob era arriscar vê-lo se levantar dali e ir embora a odiando para sempre. mas se não contar, teria o fardo nas costas e corria o risco dele descobrir por outra pessoa, até mesmo pelo Jacob. Eles não estavam comprometidos, mas ela sabia que se tratando de Jacob, a história era outra.

- Ok, eu estou realmente procupado agora.- James disse. Ele esticou os braços e segurou a mão dela.- O que aconteceu, Lils? Você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa.

O coração dela disparou com as palavras dele e com as mãos unidas...até passou pela cabeça dela que para se mudar para lá ela não teve o apoio dele e que ele não poderia falar aquilo, mas preferiu não pensar nesse James. E ele precisava saber.

- James...

O barulho do telefone ecoou pelo apartamento a interrompendo. Ela meneou a cabeça não acreditando no azar.

- Pode ir atender, eu espero.- ele respondeu recostando-se na cadeira e passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Ela se levantou e entrou no apartamento.

- Alô!

- RUIVA!

Ela se assutou com o berro de Sirius do outro lado da linha.

- Olá, Sirius, obrigada por me deixar surda.- respondeu não muito animada.

- Tudo bem? Aconteceu algo? Coisas novas para contar?

- Você deve aprender ir direto ao assunto, sabia? Se você quer saber se o James chegou...sim, ele chegou!

- Sério? E eu não atrapalhei a matança da saudade, certo? Porque a sua voz está meio estranha.

- Estávamos almoçando, seu pervertido.

- Ahh...e eu posso falar com ele?

- Pensei que tinha ligado para falar comigo e não com o seu amigo que vê todo dia, mas tudo bem. E ligue mais vezes e, de preferência, para falar comigo, ok?

Sirius riu do outro lado.

- Pode deixar, ruiva...mas essa ocasião é especial e estou naqueles telefones no meio da rua, sabe? Tenho que falar rápido, porque o Mooney disse q isso desliga na minha cara se eu demorar.

- Sem problemas, Sirius. Vou chamá-lo.

Lily foi até a sacada e chamou o moreno. Ficou por lá mesmo, vendo James conversando com Sirius com uma cara séria. Poucos minutos depois, ele voltou e se sentou.

- Acho que podemos voltar ao nosso assunto, não?

- Sim, podemos.

Um silêncio pairou e James encarava Lily. Não queria apressá-la, pois o que ela queria contar parecia um tanto quanto delicado, então esperaria que ela contasse quando se sentisse preparada.

- Não precisa se preocupar, sabe?!

- Pelo seu receio em dizer, eu acho que devo...e estou.

- Não é nada muito grave...é apenas complicado.

- Lily...- ele se debruçou um pouco na mesa e capturou as mãos dela novamente- ...não quero te forçar, mas acaba logo com esse suspense.

- Jacob e eu nos beijamos!

Ela nem soube como conseguira soltar aquilo tão depressa.

Lily sentiu que suas mãos perderam o calor das mãos de James e levantou o olhar para ele. O moreno não tinha a boca escancarada, nem os olhos arregalados e nem a cara de fúria...estava sem expressão alguma e apenas a mirava, recolhendo suas mãos para o próprio colo.

De repente, sem falar ou dizer algo, se levantou, colocou o guardanapo em cima da mesa e entrou no apartamento.

Ela não sabia se levantava e ia atrás dele ou aproveitava que estava na sacada e se jogava dali. Resolveu levantar e arrumar tudo, já que perdera a fome e duvidava que James voltasse para comer. Depois de guardar tudo e lavar a louça à moda trouxa para gastar tempo e ocupar a cabeça, foi em direção dos quartos e parou em frente do banheiro ouvindo o chuveiro ligado. Suspirou e foi até seu quarto, se jogando na cama e pensando que não podia deixá-lo ir embora sem tentar conversar, então, assim que ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado , ela correu até a porta do quarto de visitas, de frente para o banheiro, e esperou que ele saisse e tentasse um diálogo. Dois minutos depois, a porta foi aberta e ele saiu passando a toalha pelo cabelo rebelde.

- James!- ele levantou o olhar para ela e desviou logo depois, passando por ela e entrando no quarto. Nessa hora Lily reparou que as coisas dele já estavam prontas e estava de partida.- James!- tentou de novo e ele se livrou da toalha e se virou para ela.

- Tem mais alguma coisa para me contar?- a voz dele soou fraca e ela sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Não, mas não queria que você fosse embora bravo. Não queria ficar brigada com você novamente.- ele começou a rir e ela desistiu de terminar de falar.- Você vê graça nisso?

- Não vejo nenhuma, mas eu vejo graça do que você sempre falou para mim. Se lembra quando dizia que eu era ciumento e que Jacob não queria nada além de amizade? Isso é que tem graça.

- Eu continuo não vendo graça.

- Rir para não chorar, certo? Não é isso que os trouxas dizem?- Lily ficou cabisbaixa, envergonhada, pois ele estava certo...ela sempre dizia que Jacob não queria nada mais além de uma amizade. Ele a encarou e deu dois passos pra frente.

- Eu não reparava.

- Escuta, Lily, Jacob sempre esteve em guerra comigo e sempre houve disputa entre nós e quando ele te conheceu na minha casa, eu sabia que teria que 'disputar' você com ele, por isso sempre te alertei. Eu não sei se ele gosta de você ou se só quer me ver perdê-la, mas isso realmente não me importa. Eu evitei ter que disputar você, mas agora já é tarde.- ele voltou até a mala, terminando de arrumar.- Então se ele quer ver quem ganha, ele terá guerra. Eu vou embora, vou deixá-la sozinha com ele aqui de novo e não terei oportunidades para essa disputa, mas eu tenho duas armas que ele não tem: eu me garanto e sei a quem você ama!

Ela mal sabia como reagir e nem sabia se o que ele dizia era bom ou não.

- James...

- Eu sei que te desiludi e vou te reconquistar. Você pode beijá-lo de novo e até ir para a cama com ele, mas ele tendo a **aproximação**, não anula o fato de que o que eu tenho seja mais forte. Claro que não fiquei feliz e nem vou ficar se acontecer de novo ou coisa pior, mas o que eu passei e passo para ficar com você só me mostra que eu te quero cada vez mais e não vai ser Jacob Führ que vai impedir.

Ele pegou a mala da cama e caminhou até ela. Lily o encarou e sentia os olhos arderem pelas lágrimas e só conseguiu dizer uma única coisa.

- Boa viagem!

- Se cuida, ruiva.- ele se aproximou e deu um beijo longo na boca que sentiria saudade. Deu um meio sorriso e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Chegou na Academia no dia seguinte depois de passar um final de Domingo tão monótono e chato, depois da partida de James. Caminhava sem ânimo algum e encarava o chão, trombando com algumas pessoas apressadas. 

- LILY!- ela parou e se virou para trás encontrando Jacob tentando se livrar da multidão e se aproximando dela, elegante como sempre.

- Olá, Jacob.

- Olá! Como está?

- Bem...- ela mentiu- ...e você?

- Bem. Iria passar ontem para te ver, mas pensei que estaria ocupada de novo com a sua mais nova atividade: o cooper.

- Ontem eu não sai de casa.- sorriu sem graça pela mentira do Sábado.

- Hmm...Deveria ter ido então. Olha...

Ele continuou a falar, mas ela se perdeu em pensamentos. Era incrível como conseguia matar um pouco das saudades de James apenas admirando os traços tão parecidos em Jacob e em como não entrava em sua cabeça que eles não se davam bem e Jacob pudesse querer tirar Lily de James na maldade. Pelo que conhecia de Jacob, isso era tão "não ele".

- E então?

- Hm?

- Você não estava ouvindo nada do que eu estava falando, certo?

Ela sorriu e meneou a cabeça, fazendo Jacob rir.

- Ok, eu repito.

Mas ele fora interrompido por um berro no meio da multidão e se viraram para encontrarem Jessie e Andrew.

- Sua ruiva safada!- Jessie disse ao se aproximar, mas não notando Jacob.

- Seja mais discreta.- Andrew disse, mas com um sorriso malicioso

- Você não escapa dos detalhes, ouviu?- Jessie falou e se virou para o lado, dando de cara com um Jacob confuso- Er...Olá, não sabia que a Lily estava acompanhada.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas.

- Essa é Jessie.- ela acenou sem graça para o moreno.- E esse é Andrew- o loiro apertou a mão do moreno.- Meus amigos da Academia que te falei.

- Prazer, vocês são muito comentados.

- E pessoal, esse é o Jacob!- Lily apontou para o moreno. Jessie franziu a testa

- Sério?- tirou o óculos por breves instantes, o limpando, e depois o recolocou mirando Jacob ainda confusa.- No Sábado você não me parecia tão alto! Droga, meu óculos deve estar hiper sujo.- e o tirou novamente.

Jacob fez uma careta, Andrew bateu a mão na testa discretamente e Lily parecia perdida.

- No Sábado?- a ruiva perguntou

- Não lembro de a ter visto no Sábado.- Jacob disse coçando a nuca

- Como não? Você estava no apartamento da Lily e entregou a minha carteira, lembra?

- Eu?

- Jessiee, não era ele!- Andrew cantarolou baixinho pelo canto da boca fazendo a amiga arregalar os olhos e ser menos discreta do que o amigo.

- Então não era você? Bem estranhei você ter olhos azuis agora e antes ter castanhos esverdeados.- Jacob se virou para Lily e essa ia compreendendo tudo.

- Vamos esperar a Lily lá em cima. Prazer, Jacob.- E Andrew carregou Jessie em direção dos elevadores percebendo que a amiga tinha falado demais. Lily ficou em silêncio enquanto Jacob assimilava tudo. Eles ainda conseguiram ouvir Jessie falando "Quem era então? Ela anda contratando homens durante fim de semana, será?"

- James estava na Alemanha?- Jacob perguntou de imediato.

- Sim!

- Então você não estava saindo pra fazer cooper, não é?

- Não!

Jacob suspirou fundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo, ficando mais parecido ainda com o primo.

- Não precisava mentir, sabia?

- Desculpa, mas eu não sabia o que fazer na hora.

- Dizer a verdade era uma boa.

- A idéia de ver vocês brigando não era muito boa, então resolvi mentir. Desculpa!- ela pediu novamente, ficando cabisbaixa. Parecia que o peso que carregava de mentiras e omissões se descarregava, mas o peso da culpa aumentava. Agora não tinha mais nada para temer, pois James já sabia do beijo e Jacob já sabia da mentira.

- Eu não iria sair brigando com o meu primo só por ele estar lá, mesmo que eu tenha pensado que o beijo tenha significado alguma coisa...me enganei, huh?

- Não digo tanto por você, mas sim pelo James.

- Olha, Lily, a gente conversa depois, ok?

E sem dizer mais nada, ele se misturou com os outros apressados no saguão e sumiu de vista. E ela só pode fazer o mesmo, seguindo para o salão.

- Caramba, Lily, como você pode deixar eu dar uma bola fora daquelas?- foi a primeira coisa que Jessie disse quando a ruiva se aproximou dos amigos.

- Eu não tinha a mínima noção do que você estava falando, sua maluca.

- Por Céus, era o James, não era? Tão parecidos e ele com os olhos castanhos esverdeados e tão gato...ai!- Jessie olhou feio para Andrew que deu uma cotovelada nela.- Enfim, me desculpa se eu causei algum desconforto.

- É claro que você causou desconforto, Jessie...o cara mal beijou a Lily e você fala que tinha outro cara no apartamento dela.

- Poxa, Andrew, às vezes eu penso que esse óculos tem uma certa magia de confusão, porque eles são parecidos e qualquer um confunde.

- Claro, claro...os dois morenos, um com olhos azuis e outro com olhos castanhos esverdeados, outro alto e outro de estatura média, um com os cabelos parecendo que levara um choque e o outro com os cabelos um pouco mais penteados...que isso, parecidíssimos, todos confundem.

- Para de ser irônico, por favor.

- Parem vocês dois. Jessie, não precisa se desculpar, você não tinha que saber diferenciar os dois, mesmo até por você nunca ter visto os dois na ocasião. E Andrew, para com esse ciúmes!

- Por que sempre quando eu abro a boca para dizer a realidade, eu sou tachado de ciumento?

- Ciumento!- Jessie disse mostrando a lingua. Ela se voltou para a amiga com um sorriso malicioso.- E esse Jacob, huh? Muito gato. E eu quero saber tudo sobre esse fim de semana com James.

- Lá vai começar.- Andrew disse meneando a cabeça.

- Andrew!- as duas garotas disseram em tom de alerta e ele se calou.

* * *

- Você ´tá pior do que um velho de mais de 500 anos com gripe de dragão. Tem certeza que não pegou uma doença 'fim de carreira' na viagem de volta? 

- Não!- ele respondeu nem olhando para o amigo

- Hmm...eu acho que você está muito doente, porque essa sua cara de mer...

- Sirius, eu não durmo há mais de vinte e quatro horas...então quer calar essa sua boca um instante?

- Eu não entendo por que as pessoas se incomodam tanto com a minha voz ou qualquer ruido feito por mim, porque o que eu mais ouço é "Cala a boca, Sirius", "Fica quieto, Sirius", "Pára de falar, Sirius".

- Você é incoveniente, apenas isso. Agora me deixa.

- James Potter, eu te conheço há anos e eu sei que essa sua cara não é só por sono, ok? Você chega aqui atrasado, com mala e tudo e só senta aqui e quer que eu fique quieto enquanto você volta de uma viagem em que viu a sua ruiva?

- SIRIUS BLACK!

Sirius se virou para frente, onde ouvira seu nome vir de Moody e já revirou os olhos esperando a bronca.

- Sim?

- Quer fechar a boca durante a explicação? Ou terei que colar seus lábios?

- Esse empacou na minha.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE, BLACK?

- Nada, nada, senhor. Eu fico quieto.

- ÓTIMO!

- Eu vou parar de falar, e ai de alguém que vier reclamar do meu silêncio.- o moreno dizia emburrado apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos. - Porque é sempre assim: se eu falo, reclamam. Se eu fico quieto, reclamam.

- CALADO, BLACK!

Após mais de duas horas com explicações sobre feitiços escudos e contra-feitiços, eles saíram da sala cansados e quadrados de tanto tempo sentados, sem poderem sair. Sirius saiu com James que mais se arrastava do que andava, com os olhos vermelhos e olheiras.

- Eu acho que vou pular as próximas 'aulas' de hoje e ir para casa. Preciso dormir urgentemente.

- Hm!

- Você vai ficar?- James se virou para Sirius que olhava para frente de cabeça erguida.

- Hm Hum!

- Quer parar com essa infantilidade?

- Hm Hm!

- Então dane-se você...eu iria te contar que o Jacob beijou a Lily, mas já que...

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

- Nada, você não está afim de conversar hoje.

- Filho da mãe, volta aqui!- Sirius puxou James pelo colarinho quando este já seguia caminho para ir embora e quase caiu no chão de tão molenga e com o puxão do amigo.- Que história é essa? Você está brincando, não está?

- Acha que eu brincaria com algo desse tipo?

- Na verdade, eu acho que não.

- Então contente-se com a verdade nua e crua: Jacob beijou Lily Evans!

- Como? E quando? Onde? Na sua frente?- Sirius arregalou os olhos de repente, segurou James pelos ombros e começou a chacoalhá-lo para frente e para trás.- Por Mérlin, você matou o Jacob! Cometeu um assassinato e por isso está com essa cara de...bem, de assassino!

- Não fala asneiras, Padfoot! Como? Eu não sei e nem quero saber...Quando? Eu também não sei. Onde? Eu também não sei...então eu creio que você conclua que não foi na minha frente. E não, eu não tive essa maravilhosa oportunidade de matar o meu primo.

- Não deu nem um soco na cara dele? Aquela coisa bem clichê?

- Não, eu não o encontrei! E nem iria atrás, pois estava fazendo coisas melhores.

Sirius abriu um sorriso malicioso e deu tapinhas nos ombros do amigo.

- Hmmm...então vocês fizeram um acordo de paz?

- Fizemos, mas isso foi antes dela contar sobre o beijo.

- Ah não, Prongs, não vai me dizer que vocês brigaram de novo, vai?

- Não brigamos, mas conversamos. Eu acho que fui muito rude com ela quando ela foi embora e isso deve ter balançado um pouco, acho que por isso ela cedeu o beijo para o Jacob. Se eu quero ficar com ela, acho que vou ter que reconquistá-la de novo.

- Vixi!

- O que foi?

- Bota mais sete anos tentando conquistar Lily Evans de novo. Daqui a pouco vocês vão casar de bengalas, mas eu quero ser o padrinho...então pode tratando de acelerar ai, porque quero estar com os meus cabelos da cor natural durante a cerimônia.

- Sem exageros, Sirius!- James parou e olhou sério para o amigo.- E sem me desanimar, porque só de pensar nos sete anos de Hogwarts já me cansa.

* * *

Ela saiu das explicações sobre mudanças de certas leis no código do Auror e vagou pelos corredores do Ministério, procurando porta por porta, lendo cada plaquinha que mostrava a quem pertencia a sala em busca da sala dele. Sabia que havia errado e tinha que se redimir. Apesar de saber de quem gostava, ela não podia negar que gostava da amizade de Jacob também e de como ele havia sido tão bom e generoso desde que se mudara e, se não fosse por ele, talvez estaria passando por um inferno na Inglaterra. Ainda que sua mãe, ela pensou pesando muito, não melhorara e o quadro só piorava, queria que vivesse o máximo que pudesse...talvez vir até a Alemanha acompanhar sua formatura na Academia. 

Führ!

Ela leu a placa e parou em frente da porta, torcendo para não atrapalhar nada e não ser tratada tão friamente como havia sido mais cedo.

Deu três batidas e o ouviu dizendo que podia entrar. Assim ela achava, pois dissera em alemão. Arriscou e abriu a porta, vendo o moreno lendo algumas fichas, em pé, ao lado da mesa do amplo e bem arrumado escritório. Ele levantou o olhar e viu a ruiva entrando e, de imediato, colocou as fichas na mesa e apoiou as duas mãos na mesma.

- Que surpresa te ver por aqui. Está precisando de alguma coisa?- ele não estava frio, mas também não parecia muito feliz em vê-la. Estava usando apenas a boa educação em atendê-la e ela percebeu.

- Vim falar com você, se não estiver ocupado, claro.

Ele a mirou por alguns instantes e suspirou.

- Não estou.

Ele se desapoiou da mesa e colocara as mãos nos bolsos da social preta que usava, esperando que ela começasse a falar.

- Queria pedir desculpas.

- Você já pediu!- ele respondeu rápido

- Mas você não parece ter me perdoado.

Ele ficou em um profundo silêncio, a encarando.

- Eu não queria que você tivesse mentido para mim.

- Eu também não gostei de ter mentido, mas foi uma coisa sem pensar.

Ele tirou uma das mãos do bolso e a levou até a nuca, encarando o chão. Parecia travar uma guerra pessoal dentro da mente e ela optou pelo silêncio.

- Tudo bem, Lieb, vamos esquecer esse assunto. Você, no fim, não fez por mal...só estava evitando um acontecimento chato.

Ela respirou aliviada. Se ele a chamou de 'Lieb', provavelmente a perdoara. Sorriu.

- Eu sei fazer uma lasanha deliciosa, sabia?

Ele sorriu de lado.

- Isso é algum convite?

- Você foi muito bom comigo, sabe? Generoso, simpático e me ajudou em muita coisa...me livrou de possiveis acontecimentos horríveis na minha vida e eu devo muito à você e não quero perder a sua amizade. Quero tentar ser boa para você o tanto que você é para mim...então nada mais justo do que, pelo menos, te dar a honra dos meus dotes culinários.

- OK, eu aceito!

Ela sorriu mais ainda. Agora restara um peso a menos nas costas.

* * *

**N/A: A culpa pela demora ñ foi minha! xD Eu já cheguei avisando para algumas pessoas pararem de me xingar uahauhauha Culpem a Jehssik (sim, outro dia vc me culpou na sua fic, agora eu culpo vc nesse cap. HUM)...nós postamos os nossos capítulos juntos, então quando um não está pronto, a fic da outra empaca e tudo mais...então nos desculpem! xD**

**Desculpem pela falta de música ou verso ou qualquer outra coisa no começo da fic, mas estou em cima da hora para sair.**

**As respostas vão por e-mail, mas não hoje, porque eu estou super atrasada e a Jehssik me jogou uma pressão aqui para postarmos, pois eu queria postar antes do Carnaval (: **

**Eu iria mudar coisa aqui, mas não vai dar tempo...então me desculpem também se o capítulo estiver meio chato, ok?**

**beijos e BOM CARNAVAL PRA GENTE!**


	10. Chapter 10

****

**And you know, I would go to the ends of the world.**

_(E você sabe que eu iria até o fim do mundo)_

**If you wanted... Just like we started.**

_(Se você quisesse...assim como nós começamos.)_

**Girl 'cause I don't want to fight no more.**

_(Garota, porque eu não quero mais brigar.)_

**Make it like it was before.**

_(Vamos fazer como era antes.)_

**(Santanna/Sean Paul/Joss Stone - Cry, Baby, Cry)**

* * *

Ela não sabia o motivo, mas estava tendo uma semana maravilhosa. Talvez por ter visto e se entendido com James dias atrás, não ter mais pesos na consciência e a Academia estar cada vez melhor. Começaram a ter aulas práticas de duelos e a cada dia que passava, ela gostava ainda mais. 

- Sair com a perna imobilizada não é grande coisa, é? Os movimentos voltarão dentro de duas horas.- Jessie disse enquanto tentava andar com uma das pernas sem movimentos.

- Claro que não é grande coisa. É só ficar andando engraçado do jeito que está por duas horas, ué.- Andrew disse abafando o riso

- Você não tem o direito de falar nada aqui, porque foi você quem me fez isso.

- Você era um risco de vida para mim, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa quando você apareceu de repente para me atacar.

- Poderia ter me estuporado, assim eu andaria depois, pelo menos.

- Eu não imaginaria que vocês dois ficariam assim.- disse uma Lily que, até então, só assistia a discussão dos amigos que se viraram para ela sem entender.- Quando eu os conheci, Andrew parecia um galã de cinema inatingível e a Jessie uma tímida atrapalhada.

- Galã eu até sou...- Jessie tossiu.- ...e ela continua atrapalhada, mas fala pelos cotovelos, joelhos, dedos...

- Calado!

Eles continuaram o caminho em silêncio até o saguão do Ministério que, como sempre, estava apinhado de gente.

- Vocês vão jantar em casa então?- Lily perguntou, por fim, quando eles pararam para se despedir.

- Eu não entendo o motivo de você não querer jantar sozinha com o Jacob. Já fez isso antes.

- Acontece, Andrew, que nós não tinhamos nos beijado ainda e agora fica um clima estranho.

- Sem contar que eu terei o prazer de jantar com ele.- Jessie disse sorrindo marota.

- Ele não é para o seu bico.- Andrew disse

- EU sei quem é para o meu bico, ok?- Jessie se virou para Lily .- Nós estaremos lá.

- Você fala por mim também agora? - o loiro arqueou um sobrancelha.

- Claro. Quem vai me dar carona se não você?

Andrew revirou os olhos e resmungou algo inaudível. Se despediram e cada um foi para sua casa.

Algumas horas depois, Lily estava em seu apartamento, na cozinha, divagando sobre o que mais a atormentava ultimamente. James foi embora a deixando feliz, mas confusa ao mesmo tempo. Aquele vazio, solidão e carência berravam dentro dela e ter alguém extremamente parecido com o alguém que ela amava a estava deixando louca. Sabia exatamente de quem gostava, tinha a plena consciência, mas a distância pregava uma peça em sua cabeça e Jacob por perto também. Não sentia nada por ele, mas aqueles olhos azuis a deixava sob tensão...ainda mais agora depois do beijo e a descoberta de que ele queria mais além da amizade.

- Lily?- Jessie chamou pela quarta vez e a ruiva saiu de seus pensamentos, percebendo que ainda preparava o molho no fogo.

- Desculpa, eu me distrai.

- Eu percebi. Bem, a campainha tocou e não queremos abusar e abrir a porta por você.

- Ah sim, tudo bem. Mexa o molho para mim.

A morena foi em direção do fogo e Lily saiu da cozinha para atender a porta. Viu pelo Olho Mágico que era Jacob e abriu a porta.

- Boa noite.- ele disse sorrindo. Era raro vê-lo sem roupa social, mas uma jeans com camisa e tênis lhe caia muito bem.

- Boa noite, entre.

O moreno entrou e esperou que ela fechasse a porte para caminharem até a sala.

- Eu trouxe a sobremesa.- o moreno esticou um embrulho médio e redondo para a ruiva.- Ah, olá, Andrew.- ele foi até o loiro sentado no sofá e o cumprimentou, enquanto Lily desembrulhava a torta holandesa e a admirava.

- Hmm, acertou na sobremesa.

- Olá, Jacob.- uma voz delicada veio da porta da cozinha e ele se virou para ver Jessie encostada no batente

- Olá, Jessie.- ele sorriu para ela, a fazendo retribuir.

- Lily, o molho está pronto.- a morena disse sem tirar os olhos de Jacob e caminhando até o sofá. Lily a encanou um pouco surpresa e foi para a cozinha, deixando os três a sós. Começou a rir sozinha já imaginando Andrew dar um ataque de ciumes, já que Jessie parecia tão interessada em Jacob. Enquanto preparava a lasanha, ouvia a conversa.

- Não, na época de Grindelwald as coisas não eram assim.- Andrew dizia

- As coisas estão bem piores agora. Esse cara que se diz Lord tem forças invejáveis, mas soube no Ministério britânico que ele teme à Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore? O que derrotou o próprio Grindelwald?- Andrew perguntou

- Sim, ele mesmo. Ele é diretor de Hogwarts, onde Lily estudava.

- Mérlin, meu pai daria um braço, ou melhor, daria os dois braços para conhecer Dumbledore e eu nem sabia que ele havia sido diretor da Lily.

- Eu o conheci e digo que é uma ótima pessoa, além de um excelente bruxo.

Lily sorriu ao lembrar do diretor. Tinha saudade de Hogwarts, das aulas, dos almoços e jantares com o Salão lotado e de não ter que se preocupar tanto como fazia agora. Acordou de seus pensamentos quando Andrew entrou na cozinha e foi até o balcão onde estava a garrafa de vinho que havia trazido. Automaticamente, ela foi até um armário e pegou quatro taças.

- É de uma safra italiana.- ele disse enquanto abria a garrafa e parecia incomodado com alguma coisa.

- O que você tem?- ele demorou para responder, pois ficou servindo as taças com uma certa raiva.

- Esse Jacob...ele é bem legal, uma boa pessoa, mas...

- ... mas ele chamou a atenção da Jessie, certo?- ele sorriu sem graça e levou uma das mãos aos cabelos

- Mais ou menos isso.

- Sinto um certo interesse seu por ela, sabe? E não é de hoje.- ele sorriu mais sem graça ainda

- Ela é legal e muito bonita. Quando eu a conheci, não sabia que iria me interessar, mas a convivência provou o contrário.

- Entendo. Por isso os ciumes constantes.

- Não é ciumes!- ele disse rápido- É só indignação por eu não ser feio e chato e estar afim dela e ela parecer não reparar nisso.

Naquele momento se ouviu uma alta risada de Jessie que ecoou por todo o apartamento. Lily se voltou para o loiro ao seu lado.

- Eu acho que ela se interessa por você e parece que pensa exatamente como você, que não tem interesse, já que nunca a convidou para sair.

- Você acha que se eu...- mas ele foi interrompido pela entrada de Jessie na cozinha.

- Cadê o vinho?- ela se dirigiu até ele e pegou uma das taças.- Vamos, o Jacob está esperando.

Lily terminara a lasanha dando alguns goles no vinho e depois serviu todos na sala, preparada por Jessie.

- Vocês irão na Confraternização Anual de Aurores e Alunos?- Jacob perguntou entre a primeira e segunda garfada.- Lily, está delicioso.

- Obrigada, Jacob. Mas que confraternização é essa?

- É uma tradição um pouco besta, mas a festa é bem legal. Um baile de gala em um país sede diferente a cada ano, muita bebida, comida e bruxos famosos e importantes.

- Uau, eu nunca ouvi falar nisso.- Jessie disse interessada

- Pensei que vocês já soubessem. Provavelmente anunciarão o mais rápido, porque o dia já está chegando.

- Isso é só aqui na Alemanha?- Andrew perguntou

- Não, são de todos os paises. Uma festa grande, sabe? Para Aurores e os que estão na Academia e convidados.

- E qual o pais sede desse ano?- Lily perguntou

- Russia!

- Nossa, nunca fui para a Russia.- Jessie comentou sonhadora

- Você disse que todas as Academias vão, é isso?- Lily perguntou

- Sim!- Jacob a encarou enquanto um sorriso brotava nos lábios dela.

- Você vai, não vai?- Jessie perguntou para o moreno

- Essas confraternizações eu não perco por nada. Rende boas piadas, sabem? No ano passado, o presidente bruxo da Argentina rolou as escadas depois de tomar dez copos de whysk de fogo e ainda agarrou a primeira dama da Hungria.

Eles começaram a rir e passaram boa parte da noite ouvindo histórias sobre as festas passadas.

- ... não foi algo muito bom para a imagem dele, pois contar piada suja sobre portugueses burros com o país sede sendo em Portugal foi burrice dele. Acabou sendo tirado do cargo três meses depois.

- Nossa, essas festas devem ser demais.- Andrew disse se animando e sorrindo abobado, como os outros três, por causa do vinho.

- Farão amanhã, com certeza.- Jacob disse meio avoado e terminando o seu vinho em um gole só.

- Para quem irá acordar cedo amanhã, acho que estamos aproveitando demais.- Jessie disse e os três a encaravam.- Mas quem se importa, né?

Ela deu de ombros e se levantou, cambaleando um pouco e foi até o som do outro lado da sala e o ligou. Uma música do Elvis começou a tocar, enquanto os outros três se levantavam.

- Esse cara morreu uns dias atrás- Jessie comentou.- Uma pena, pois antes dele engordar, ele era lindo e rebolava como ninguém.- ela sorriu e puxou Andrew para dançar. Lily pegou a varinha e fazia os pratos levitarem para a cozinha.

- Eu te ajudo, Lieb.- Jacob pegou sua varinha e fez o resto em cima da mesa levitar também.

- Suas histórias foram ótimas.- ela comentou prestando atenção na mágica que fazia já que estava bem zonza.

- Logo mais você terá o que contar.

Ela se virou para ele e sorriu, ficando de costas logo depois e indo até o fogão. Ele se encostou no balcão, no meio da cozinha, e ficou a admirando por alguns segundos com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você..hmm...falou com o meu primo desde que ele foi embora?

Ela suspirou e, sem se virar, o respondeu.

- Não.

- Nem uma carta? Nada?

- Nada.

- Vocês voltaram o noivado?

- Não. Digo, nem terminamos, para falar a verdade. Apenas nos distanciamos e acho que isso levou ao fim automático dele. Eu acho que responder isso zonza do jeito que estou não vai dar certo.- ela respondeu sem se virar para ele.

- É, acho que não deveríamos ter tomado tanto vinho, huh?- ele disse colocando a mão na cabeça, sentindo-a latejar.

- Não!- ela respondeu sorrindo e se virando para ele por poucos segundos.

Da sala, uma nova música começou a tocar. Com uma melodia mais calma e Lily parou o que estava fazendo para ouvi-la.

- Está tudo bem?- Jacob perguntou notando a pausa dela.

- Sim.- ela respondeu olhando para a porta da sala. Viu que a própria dançava em sua frente, mas nem imaginava que era por conta da bebida. Não tinha mais certeza de nada, no momento.

- Então por que parou?

- É uma das minhas músicas favoritas._-_ ela sorriu para ele enquanto se virava para tampar a panela e não percebeu a aproximação do moreno em suas costas.

Jacob segurou seus ombros levemente, e Lily fechou os olhos automaticamente.

- Hey, Lily.- ele disse baixo, enquanto a virava. Ela se deixou fazer e continuou com os olhos fechados. Aquela música serena passando pela sua cabeça e a aproximação dele não eram uma combinação perfeita, justamente quando ela estava tão vulnerável...ou melhor...bêbada.

Por um momento, sua cabeça vagou para longe...exatamente em outro país. Em outro moreno. Desejou que ele aparecesse novamente de repente, como da última (e primeira) vez.

E sentiu lábios tocando os seus.

Sorriu ao meio do beijo.

Puxou pelos cabelos para mais perto dela e o beijo se aprofundou de imediato. Sentiu firmes mãos enlaçarem sua cintura, enquanto as suas próprias mãos caminhavam pelos cabelos sedosos.

Percebeu que foi encostada no balcão, enquanto as mãos habilidosas passavam pelas suas costas, cabelos e rosto como se aquilo fosse uma grande necessidade.

- James!- ela sussurrou quando os lábios que sentia começaram a beijar seu pescoço. Mas o ato foi interrompido no mesmo instante em que ela pronunciava o nome dele.

- O que?- ela ouviu a voz rouca lhe perguntar.

Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente e viu um Jacob vermelho, com os cabelos bagunçados e respirando com dificuldade.

- Hm?!- disse meio incerta.

- Do que você me chamou?

- Eu...- ela olhou ao redor, via tudo girando de novo e Jacob começou a ficar embaçado. - Eu não estava aqui, com você...eu estava em algum lugar com o... Como vim parar aqui novamente?

- Você não saiu daqui, Lily. Você...você me chamou de...de James?- ele perguntou incrédulo e segurando a cabeça. Sentia uma forte pontada e via tudo girando tanto quanto Lily.

- Hã? Não, eu chamei o James de James e não o Jacob de James.

- Por que você chamaria James de James se o James não está aqui, e sim o Jacob? Ou melhor, por que você me chamou de James?

- Eu não estou entendendo o que você está falando mais.

- Ok, nem eu. Repito: não deveriamos ter tomado tanto vinho. Você, provavelmente, não vai se lembrar do beijo amanhã.- ele disse ficando cabisbaixo.

- Que beijo?

- O nosso.

- Nós nos beijamos?

Jacob coçou a cabeça por um instante e franziu a testa.

- Sim.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Como ela pode pensar que estava beijando James se James estava quilometros de distância e Jacob era o única na cozinha com ela? Que raio de vinho era aquele que Andrew trouxera?

A dor de cabeça se intensificou de repente e ela sentiu tontura.

- Eu não estou bem.- disse meneando a cabeça.

- Vamos, eu te levo para o quarto.

Jacob a abraçou e caminhou ao lado dela para o respectivo cômodo. Não sabendo se ela se apoiava nele ou se ele se apoiava nela.

* * *

- Festa? Na Russia?- Sirius repetiu as palavras de Moody com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.- ´Tô dentro. 

- É uma Confraternização, Black e, por Mérlin, não seja a vergonha da vez.- Moody disse parecendo se arrepender do recado.

- Você ouviu, Prongs? Festa! Na Russia, cara. Loironas de olhos azuis e uma comissão de frente bem vantajosa.

- Tem muitas loiras de olhos azuis e grandes comissões de frente por aqui, Pads.- James disse dando de ombros.

- Mas não russas.- o moreno revirou os olhos.

- Eu não sabia que gostava tanto de loiras.

- Por mim pode ser loira, morena...ruivas...- James arqueou uma sobrancelha.-...se é mulher, Sirius Black está feliz.

- Sabe, não é à toa que a Emy não queira ficar com você mesmo. Você galinha demais.- Sirius fechou o sorriso e começou a passar o dedo pela mesa, prestando atenção nos desenhos que formavam.

- Com ela seria diferente.- ele murmurou mais para si, mas James ouviu e fingiu que não.- Por que todo mundo só anda me criticando? Mérlin do Céu, o raio só cai no Sirius. Pobre dele, ninguém tem dó. Só ele fala, só ele faz besteira, só ele enche o saco.

- Pelo menos tem consciência disso.- Moody disse parando seu discurso e olhando severamente para os dois marotos.

Sirius fez uma cara de desgosto e se abaixou na cadeira, encarando a mesa, irritado. De repente, se levantou, animado.

- Hey, será que veremos a Lil?

O coração de James pulou descompassado. Não havia pensado nisso.

- Ela tem que estar, certo? Moody disse que é internacional.

- Cara, quanto tempo que não vejo a ruivinha. Saudade dela.- Sirius disse sonhador. James o olhou de lado.

- Sim, saudade...mas vá com calma, você e essa sua saudade, ok?

- Eu já te disse algumas vezes que eu já deixei a Lily para você, mesmo sabendo a quem ela ama de verdade.

- E depois você reclama que as pessoas te mandam calar a boca.

Poucos minutos depois, James e Sirius enfrentavam o trânsito do saguão do Ministério em silêncio, até chegarem à rua aparatando e encontrando Remus parado no ponto onde marcaram de se encontrarem ontem. O lobisomem carregava uma bolsa de um ombro só e parecia atolado de livros.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Estudioso.- Sirius cumprimentou o amigo

- Boa tarde, Srs. Boas Vidas.- ele respondeu cumprimentando os dois amigos.- E então, vocês acham mesmo que ele vai gostar?

- Peter não recusaria uma visita nossa, certo? Faz muito tempo que não nos juntamos

- Mas Prongs, talvez tenha sido uma escolha dele se afastar assim.

- Você também se afastou, Remus John Lupin e mesmo assim te abrigamos a voltar. Se dá certo com você, por que não daria com ele?- Sirius perguntou

- Porque eu sou trouxa!

- E nós também te amamos.- James disse abraçando o amigo pelos ombros.

Depois de algumas conversas foras, os três aparataram. Era uma vila, minúscula, com várias casinhas de dois andares aconchegantes e bonitas. Eles caminharam em silêncio por mais ou menos dez casas até pararem em frente a uma varanda um pouco mais descuidada do que as outras, o jardim estava seco e precisava de pinturas na cerca. Eles abriram o pequeno portão e entraram, caminhando até a porta. Sirius apertou a campainha e esperaram. Ouviram passos apressados pela escada e logo depois a porta foi aberta violentamente, deixando em vista um Peter desleixado, sujo e com barba e olheiras. Assim que viu os três na soleira, seus olhos arregalaram o deixando mais fantasmagórico do que antes.

- Petty!- Sirius disse sorridente e puxou o amigo pelas vestes, o abraçando. James e Remus o cumprimentaram logo depois o rapaz que continuava mudo.

- O-O-Olá. Que surpresa vocês por aqui.

- Você sumiu, cara. Como está a sua mãe? Ela está em casa?- James ergueu o pescoço para olhar dentro da casa, mas Peter fechou a porta em suas costas rapidamente.

- Sim, Sim. Mas a casa está um pouco abandonada, suja...então nem vou convidá-los para entrar. Acomodem-se aqui na varanda.

Os três deram de ombros e seguiram Peter ao lado, onde tinha um sofá de três lugares moido. James, Remus e Peter se acomodaram nele e Sirius foi se sentar na cerca da varanda de frente a eles.

- E então...- o moreno se sentou, mas a cerca rangeu alto. Um pouco assustado, ele decidiu descer e apenas se encostar nela.- Bem, er...então, o que anda fazendo, Wormtail?

- No momento, só cuidando da minha mãe, sabe?

- O que ela tem?- Remus perguntou.

- Errr...uma doença muito grave...hm...coisas do coração, não sei dizer ao certo.

- Poxa, que chato. Tem a mãe da Lil, agora a sua. Pena que a minha mãe é tão ruim, que nem doença ela pega.

- Não fala assim, Padfoot.- Remus o repreendeu. O moreno deu de ombros.

- E a Lily e a Emy? Como elas estão? Vocês já vão casar?- Peter apontou para James e Sirius que se entreolharam.

- A Lily está na Alemanha, não soube?

- Então ela fugiu mesmo?- Os três franziram a testa. Peter não sabia de nada sobre os motivos dela ou nem que ela havia fugido.

- Como você sabe que ela fugiu?- Sirius perguntou cruzando os braços

- Ah, bem, como eu sei? Oras...bom...pensei que ela fugiria do Prongs qualquer dia.- Ele respondeu rápido, se xingando internamente pela burrice.- Ela fugia sempre em Hogwarts. E a Emy?- ele disse, mudando de assunto.

- A Emy deu um fora no Sirius no mesmo dia em que chegamos da escola.- James respondeu, enquanto o outro moreno emburrava.

- Vocês nasceram para morrerem solteiro.- Peter comentou ficando mais a vontade.- E a Academia?

- Está ótima. É muito puxado e o Moody é um saco, mas dá para aguentar.- Sirius disse

- Só isso?

- Só isso o que?- James perguntou

- Só falam isso? Não vão contar detalhes, sei lá, de planos para combater Você-Sabe-Quem e os aliados?

- Você também tem essa besteira de chamar aquele idiota assim? E nós somos apenas "recrutas", Peter, não saimos combatendo esses comensaizinhos ainda. Se estivéssemos, já teríamos exterminado todos.

- James e seu mega ego.

- Eu me garanto.- ele disse sorrindo.

- Pensei que já tinham entrado em 'ação'.- Peter disse pensativo.

- Não ainda, mas já temos uma festa para ir, pelo menos.

- Festa? Que festa?

- Uma "Big Reunião" de Aurores e aprendizes, sabe? Coisa grande, internacional e tudo mais. Vai ser na Russia, não é legal?- Sirius disse animado.

- Com certeza!- Peter respondeu com um brilho incomum nos olhos que passou despercebido pelos amigos.

- Se você quiser ir, poderemos arranjar um convite.

- Por que você não dá o seu convite extra para ele?- James perguntou para o outro moreno.- O meu eu já dei para o Mooney.

- E o meu já tem dono.- Sirius disse.- Ou melhor, donA!

- Não se preocupem comigo, eu não poderia ir por causa da minha mãe.

- É uma pena. A gente sente falta dos marotos reunidos. Hogwarts faz falta.

- Tem dona?- James perguntou como se Peter e Remus não tivessem dito nada depois de Sirius.- Que dona?

- Não seja tão curioso e tapado, Prongs.

- Nós mal recebemos o convite e você já convidou alguém? Foi aquela loira do almoço?

- Claro que não. O convite está "reservado", vou entregar daqui a pouco.

- Hm, já imagino quem seja.- Remus comentou.

- Você é inteligente. O Prongs é lerdo demais.

Um barulho vindo de dentro da casa de Peter alertou os rapazes na varanda. Sirius fez menção de esticar o pescoço e ver algo pela janela, mas Peter se levantou rápido, lhe impedindo a visão.

- Minha mãe está precisando de mim agora.- disse rápido. James e Remus se levantaram.

- Viremos outro dia com mais calma e com aviso.- Remus disse cumprimentando o rapaz.

- Ok. Apareçam mesmo.

Todos se despediram e os três voltaram à rua, enquanto Peter adentrava na casa, correndo, subindo as escadas e indo para o quarto.

- Vocês poderiam, por favor, fazerem menos barulho ao aparatarem?

- Foi Avery que aparatou em cima da sua estante.- Um dos caras altos, fortes e feiosos disse.- O Lord nos disse para vir atrás de informações, porque semana passada você foi um completo inútil e ele descontou em nós por sua causa.

- Então podem voltar felizes e se preparem para os abraços dele, pois eu tenho uma ótima notícia.- Peter sorriu.

Na rua, antes de aparatarem para suas casas, os três caminhavam pensativos.

- Ele parecia distante- Remus disse.

- Essa doença da mãe dele está séria mesmo. Será que ela caiu ou algo do tipo?- Sirius perguntou se lembrando do barulho.- A gente poderia voltar para ajudar, não?

- Eu acho melhor não. Peter não parece muito confortável em relação à isso. Cara, ele não era assim.- James disse.

E eles foram embora da pequena vila discutindo sobre o maroto.

* * *

Ele caminhou lentamente pelos jardins da bela mansão, indo em direção da porta. Respirou fundo. Não sabia por que, mas estava sentindo um pouco de nervoso. Isso nunca aconteceu antes, pelo o que ele lembrava, então por que justo agora? Por uma coisa tão simples? 

Apertou a campainha. Segundos depois, um elfo a abriu.

- Pois não?- ele disse amargurado.

- Hey, olá, se lembra de mim?- ele perguntou.

- Não!- o elfo respondeu e já ia bater a porta na cara dele quando uma mão impediu.

- Olá, Sirius!- uma mulher sorridente disse ao aparecer na porta.

- Olá, Sra. Collen.- o moreno respondeu retribuindo o sorriso.- Como vai?

- Muito bem, muito bem e você?

- Ótimo.

- Entre, meu querido.- Sirius assim o fez e acompanhou a Sra. Collen até uma enorme sala no fim do hall.

- Como vai o Sr. Collen?

- Vai muito bem. Ainda não chegou do St. Mungus. Muito trabalho com tantos ataques.

- Entendo. E a Emy?

- Ela está no quarto dela, pode subir.

- Obrigado, Sra. Collen.

Ele agradeceu e foi em direção da escada. Andou no já conhecido corredor e se dirigiu até a terceira porta à esquerda. Ouviu música vindo de trás da porta fechada e resolveu bater antes de entrar. Ela abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Oi!- ele disse sorrindo sem graça e sem querer olhar o pijama curto que ela usava.

- Oi.- ela respondeu.- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu posso entrar, pelo menos?- ela pareceu pensar antes de dar a passagem. Ele entrou e constatou que nada no quarto havia mudado desde a última vez que estivera ali. A morena foi até o pequeno rádio e abaixo o volume.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- ela repetiu a pergunta

-Vim ver você. A senhorita sumiu.- ela ficou vermelha e descruzou os braços.

- Não estava muito a fim de te ver.- ela disse sem rodeios.- Não procuro por quem me trata mal.

- Me desculpe pela grosseria daquela vez.- ele disse passando o dedo pela estante e vendo um pergaminho aberto. Era uma carta de Fenwick e conseguira ler, discretamente, algo como "sairmos para jantar". Ele desviou os olhos do pergaminho não querendo saber o resto do conteúdo.- Fiquei nervoso sem motivos, eu sei.

- Eu imaginava que pediria desculpas, mas não por causa do seu caráter, mas pela sua mania de não pensar antes de fazer as coisas e sempre se arrependendo depois. Quem você pensa ser, magoando as pessoas e pedir desculpas depois achando que tudo fica sempre bem?

- Nossa, você está com raiva mesmo. Me desculpa, Emy, sério, a minha vida está um pouco louca e eu não ando muito bem.

Ela continuava com um olhar sério e o desviou duas vezes antes de perguntar com um pouco de raiva na voz ainda.

- O que...hm...está acontecendo?

- Nada que vale a pena desperdiçar a minha visita. Eu vim por outra coisa.

- Veio para quê?

Sirius colocou a mão no bolso da jeans e tirou um pergaminho amarelado e ofereceu para ela. Emy se aproximou e pegou, desatando o laço e desenrolando o pergaminho.

- Eu quero que vá comigo.- ele disse enquanto os olhos dela rolavam pelo convite.

- Na Russia?

- Sim. Com hospedagem e chave de portal gratuitos.- ele riu

Ela levantou os olhos para ele e pareceu o analisar.

- Você tinha muitas mulheres para escolher ir.

- Sim, eu tinha.- ele confessou

- Mas mesmo assim...me convidou.

- Arriscando levar um "não", um tapa na cara ou ser ignorado.

- Mas eu estava brava com você.

- Arrisquei mesmo assim.- Ele sorriu sem graça.- Eu acho que o risco vale muito a pena. Quero te ver lá com a gente, ao meu lado, com um super vestido justo.

Ela deu um leve sorriso e colocou uma das mechas negras do cabelo atrás da orelha, relendo o convite.

- Se você arrisca, acho que eu também posso.

- Isso é um "sim"?

- É!

Ele abriu um largo sorriso, no qual ela o acompanhou.

- Você não vai se arrepender.- ele disse indo até ela e roubando um rápido beijo e indo em direção da porta. Ela foi atrás, sem dizer nada e ele se virou, andando de costas, a encarando e sorrindo- Boa noite!- ele disse ao passar pela porta, girando nos calcanhares e seguindo pelo corredor.

- É, espero não me arrepender mesmo.

* * *

**N/A: Sinceramente, eu não gostei desse capitulo e imagino que vocês também não. Foi mais uma enrolação do que outra coisa...então me desculpem. Eu demorei e ainda venho com isso...espero que me perdoem. Ah, a minha demora deve-se ao fato de eu estar trabalhando agora, então o meu tempo fica um pouco limitado. :/**

**Próximo capitulo será mais animado xD Eu sinto que devo isso para vocês HeHeHe Já será a tal festa...e terá...como posso dizer?...ação! xD Chega de lero lero nessa fic, né?! Agora tem que começar pra valer.**

**Umas DICAS que posso dar: pessoas que não aparecem durante um tempinho, dão o ar de suas graças. Que 'alguém' terá a iniciativa de acabar com uma enrolação que dura bastante tempo na fic e uma cena que eu ainda ñ escrevi durante toda a fic irá rolar...e vai quebrar tudo! HuHuHu**

**Então...reviews são muito bem vindas e aceleram a Fê aqui, sabiam? É a pura realidade! \o/**

**Agradecimentos (porque eu estou correndo contra o tempo aqui para postar para vocês): **_Patt, Kine L, Zihsendin, Lely Hp, Assuero Racsama, Cleidinha, Jehssik, Mari Evans Potter, Thaty, Tamyt, Bella D. Potter³²¹²¹ (xD), Paola Lovegood aaand Ninha Baudelaire._

**OBRIGADA A TODOS VOCÊS, AMORES...OBRIGADA POR AINDA AGUENTAREM A MINHA PESSOA E AS MINHAS FICS! (estou dizendo isso, pq ultimamente ando mt desanimada com o que escrevo ;/ )**

**Beijos! ;)**


	11. Reencontros

**N/A: PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, EU SÓ IRIA PRA COMER...O PRESENTE QUE É BOM, EU NÃO IA TRAZER! HeHeHe Esse capítulo está sendo postado hj (eu iria postar antes, mas tive que esperar até hj, culpem a aniversariante) em homenagem a minha querida e amada JEHSSIK! Yes, ela tá ficando mais velha, com mais dores nas costas, mais dores de cabeça e mais responsabilidades. Eu não poderia deixar passar isso em vão. Então...FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, AMORA. Que eu possa repetir essas palavras por longos anos e que seus 19 aninhos seja tão bom quanto os 18 atrás. **

**Antes de começar o capitulo, eu queria avisar que eu preferi separar essa "festa" em duas. Além de que ele ficaria com mais de 20.000 words (só Deus sabe quantas teria até o final e ficaria mega cansativo para vocês), eu tive um pequeno problema ao montá-lo, então preferi att e deixar de demorar mais para postar, ok? Desculpe por isso. Tenho quase a certeza que a segunda parte será mais "agitada" :x uahuahauhauah Mas não custa nada deixar mais curiosidade no ar! HeHeHe.**

**Eu prometo que no próximo capítulo, eu vou responder todas as reviews corretamente, ok? HOje será apenas o agradecimento. Leia bem...eu PROMETI responder no próximo xD Espero que tenha para eu responder! He He He**

**Agradecimentos para:** _Ally Beal, LelyHP, Patt, zihsendin, sassah potter, Bella D. Potter, Jehssik (aniversariante feliz), Cleidinha, Camila Lopes, Ninha Baudelaire (desculpa por não conseguir fazer uma cena do seu agrado nesse capítulo, mas não consegui), Paola Lovegood, Ti Borboleta, Alice Hills, Tamyt, Juh, Marci e Lola._

* * *

**And so I sent some men to fight**

_(E assim eu mandei alguns homens à luta)  
_

**And one came back at dead of night**

_(E um voltou no silêncio da noite)_

**Said he'd seen my enemy**

_(Disse que tinha visto meu inimigo)_

**Said he looked just like me**

_(Disse que ele se parecia comigo.)_

**So I set out to cut myself**

_(Por isso eu parti para me ferir.)  
_

**And here I go**

_(E aqui vou eu)_

_

* * *

_

Ele desceu do carro e, ainda na rua, encarou o prédio em sua frente. Meneou a cabeça e seguiu caminho para adentrar.

Chamou o elevador e esperou, esfregando as mãos, em um gesto de ansiedade e um frio incomum que fazia naquele fim de tarde. Subiu até o andar e se postou na frente da porta do apartamento, apertando a campainha logo em seguida. Pouco tempo depois, os cabelos ruivos apareceram em sua frente.

- Olá, Jacob. Entre. Eu ainda estou terminando de colocar algumas coisas na mala.

Lily deu espaço para o moreno entrar e ele assim o fez.

- Pensei que a Jessie e o Andrew estariam aqui também.- ele disse se postando no meio da sala e a vendo correr até o quarto.

- Fique a vontade. Então, eles iriam vir, mas a Jessie decidiu não usar o vestido de gala que já tinha e arrastou o Andrew para irem comprar.- ela disse com a voz abafada pela distância.

- Eles são alguma coisa? Namorados? Ou algo assim?- ele perguntou indo até uma mesinha ao lado do sofá, vendo três porta retratos que nunca notara antes. Um era trouxa, onde tinha Lily com seus dez anos de idade, junto de seus pais e sua irmã. O outro era bruxo...com rostos conhecidos por ele: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e James Potter. O seu primo da foto o olhava com um certo ódio, enquanto os outros três apenas acenaram para ele. E o último era um nos jardins de Hogwarts de Lily com Emy, sorrindo.

- Não. Mas para não atrasar, ela tinha que levá-lo...para ele levá-la de carro.- Lily disse rindo do quarto. Jacob sorriu também, tirando sua atenção da mesinha com as fotos e se sentando. Esfregou as mãos novamente e deu leves batucadas na perna.

Estava bem óbvio de que Lily não se lembrava da última vez em que ele esteve ali, no jantar. Do vinho gostoso, mas suspeito de Andrew e no incidente na cozinha. Mal ele se lembrava, ela muito menos se lembraria, dado o fato dela ter bebido um pouco mais do que ele. E como ele gostaria de não lembrar.

A simples menção do nome do primo em uma hora daquela viera desmoronar seu desejo. Mas a frustração que o invadiu na hora não foi o bastante para deixá-la na cozinha tão bêbada quanto ele e ir embora, humilhado.

Lembra-se de segurar seus braços enquanto a acompanhava até o quarto, enquanto os outros dois dançavam como em _Dirty Dance_ e nem notando que eles passavam. Lembrava-se também que no meio do caminho, ela desmoronou em seus braços e adormecera. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou até seu quarto, a repousando na cama. Retirou os cabelos ruivos que caiam pelo seu rosto e a cobriu com o lençol branco deixado nos pés da cama e ficou a encarando por longos minutos. Sua cabeça embaralhava e o orgulho ferido berrava para que ele fosse embora, agora que ela já estava em sua cama, dormindo tranquilamente, mas algo o impedia de ir. Aquele frio na barriga o impedia.

Depois daquilo, só se lembrava de acordar no dia seguinte, encostado na cabeceira da cama de Lily, de mal jeito e com o pescoço dando pontadas fortes, demonstrando o quanto dormira mal. Olhou para o lado e viu que a garota ainda dormia profundamente e agradaceu por isso. Nem queria imaginar o que ela poderia pensar quanto aquela situação. Não queria quebrar aquela amizade, aquela situação em que vivia com ela.

Sentia uma sensação ótima ao vê-la toda manhã. Imaginava como seria se fosse sempre assim, se acordasse com ela. Não sentia a consciência pesada, nunca fora a sua intenção tirá-la do primo...queria mesmo a sua proteção. Mas se ver a ruiva freqüentemente fosse parte do negócio, ele nunca reclamaria.

- Eu acho que terminei.- ela disse o sobressaltando, chegando até a sala segurando uma mala. Ele logo se levantou e foi até ela, pegando a bagagem.

- Essa mala está bem pesada, huh? Pretende larga a Alemanha e ir para a Russia agora?

Ela apenas sorriu para ele, meneando a cabeça.

- Até parece que não conhece as mulheres.

Após fazer todos os preparativos para viagem, os dois desceram até o carro esportista de Jacob. A maior parte do caminho até o Ministério foi feito em silêncio, apenas o rádio o quebrava.

Ele lançava olhares furtivos para ela quando podia e batucava o volante, totalmente perdido nas ações e nas falas na frente dela. Lily, pelo contrário, parecia totalmente descontraída e ansiosa. Ela sorria, de vez em quando, sozinha. Mirava a paisagem pela janela, cantarolava as músicas e mostrava uma disposição e felicidade raras.

Eles chegaram ao Ministério e logo foram para a Sessão dos Aurores, assim como várias pessoas ao seu redor, carregando bagagens. Lily, ao chegarem, ficou procurando ao redor para ver se encontrava os amigos, mas não havia um único sinal deles. Decidiu por encontrá-los por lá, já que ficariam no mesmo hotel e no mesmo andar.

De lá, pegaram uma chave de portal, com aquela sensação incomoda de sempre e se depararam com uma bela e enorme recepção. Lily fechou mais o seu casaco quando sentiu um vento gélido passar por ela e procurou por sua bagagem ao seu lado, mas viu que Jacob já havia pego.

- Esse hotel deve ser gigantesco, não é? Como suportaria tanta gente assim?- ela perguntou olhando ao seu redor com pessoas aparecendo sem parar por todos os lados, chegando com as Chaves de Portais.

- Ele está totalmente fechado para o evento e só irá sustentar a Alemanha e, se eu não me engano, a Itália também. Os outros estarão espalhados por toda Moscou e aos redores. Mas tenha em mente que nem todos os países tem uma Academia, Lieb. Muitos são obrigados a se mudar para algum país mais próximo ou de sua escolha se quiser mesmo seguir a carreira.

- Mas algum motivo específico para não ter Academias em todos os países?

- Não. Alguns por falta de estrutura, outros por falta de procura, outros por motivos religiosos...e assim vai.

Um ombro bateu fortemente nas costas dela que foi empurrada alguns centimetros para frente.

- Мне очень жаль!- o homem disse, se apressando, atrás de uma garotinha loira que corria entre as pessoas.

- Espero que aquilo não tenha sido um xingamento.- Jacob riu por alguns instantes enquanto olhava o homem alcançar a garota e fazer cócegas nela.

- Ele pediu desculpas.- ela se virou surpresa para ele.

- Quantas linguas você conhece?

- Algumas. Sei muito bem inglês, alemão, francês...e arranho italiano, russo e, bem pouco, japonês.

- Pelas calças de Mérlin, você quase não existe. Eu nem sei se falo o inglês corretamente.- ela disse rindo.

Após desistirem de ter uma conversa no meio de tanta gente, eles resolveram seguir para os seus aposentos. Desceram do elevador no quinto andar e caminharam pelo pouco movimentado corredor. Ela reparou que os quartos 503 e 504 permaneciam com o aviso na porta, então sabia que os amigos não haviam chegado. Foi até a porta onde um número dourado em diagonal na porta mostrava o quarto 506. Pegou a chave de dentro do casaco e abriu a porta, tendo a visão de um quarto redondo, com uma cama razoavelmente grande e com um dossel transparente, uma penteadeira ao lado da cama com um espelho grande, uma entrada para o banheiro luxuoso com seu mármore branco, uma pequena porta ao lado, onde ficava o armário e uma bela e grande sacada que dava vista para um morro belíssimo. Encarou o luxuoso quarto durante alguns instantes e adentrou. Jacob parou na soleira, dando uma olhada no local também.

- Estamos bem instalados então, certo?- ele disse.- Bem, eu estarei no quarto 510, caso precisar de algo, Lily.

Ele sorriu, ao que ela sorriu de volta, vendo o moreno sair do quarto e fechar a porta. Ela levou sua bagagem até o armário e o fechou, indo até a porta da sacada, a abrindo e encarando o vale que ficava entre o hotel e o morro. Olhou todos aqueles prédios e hoteis lá embaixo, imaginando em qual a Inglaterra teria sido encaminhada.

* * *

- παρακαλουμε!- uma moça que aparentava seus sessenta anos disse impaciente para o moreno na sua frente de costas para ela que impedia a sua passagem sem saber. Enquanto ela ia para um lado, ele ia também e assim dançaram umas boas cincos vezes.

Ele se virou para ela assim que ouvira aquelas palavras e o rapaz que assistia aquilo empurrou o moreno para o lado, dando espaço para que ela pasasse.

- Você entendeu o que ela disse, Mooney?- Sirius perguntou coçando a nuca enquanto via a mulher se distanciar reclamando.

- Não faço a mínima idéia do que ela disse, mas vocês estavam dançando durante algum tempo, então presumi que ou ela estava te xingando, ou estava pedindo licença ou estava murmurando um Avada Kedrava na lingua dela. Das três, uma. Preferi te tirar do caminho.- Remus deu de ombros encarando o salão de visitas do hotel em que acabaram de chegar.

- Que lingua será aquela?

- Era grego!- disse James que remexia em uma das suas malas, sem olhar para os amigos.

- Ah, isso eu percebi, né...pois eu não entendi nada. Ela só podia estar falando grego.- Sirius disse revirando os olhos e rindo debochado.

- Oh estupido, era mesmo grego.

- E como você sabe?

- Sabendo.- ele respondeu para Sirius, se levantando e olhando ao redor como os amigos.- Onde está a Emy?

- Está conversando com Marlene e Alice um pouco mais a nossa frente, pediu para esperarmos.

Enquanto levavam encontrões, esbarrões, ombradas e alguns chutes, eles esperavam a amiga que estava junto com as outras duas no balcão da recepção. Os três marotos assistiam um show de gesticulações e vagas tentativas de conversar com um atendente do hotel.

- Por Mérlin, eu não creio que aquele cara não sabe inglês.- Emy disse ao se aproximar dos amigos depois de se despedir das duas garotas.

- E o que você já estava querendo saber em menos de dez minutos no hotel?- Sirius perguntou.

- Se eles sabiam em qual hotel a delegação alemã se hospedará.- James se virou rápido para a amiga, sentindo o pescoço estalar.

- E ele sabe?

- E eu consegui falar com ele, por acaso?- ela disse colocando as mãos na cintura.- Não conseguimos chamar outro, pois estão todos muito ocupados, então terei que tentar mais tarde, depois que a chegada de todos estiver concluida.

- Então só há uma coisa para se fazer.

- Qual?- os três perguntaram para Sirius.

- Oras, conhecer os nossos magnificos quartos e tirar uma bela hora de sono antes do jantar.

Os quatro se dirigiram para seus quartos, no último andar do magnífico hotel. Em torno das oito horas, todos desceram em um grande salão no primeiro andar onde várias mesas estavam espalhadas e muitos garçons passavam por entre elas.

- Vejamos...que tal ostras?- Emy disse olhando o menu, enquanto James, Sirius e Remus fazim o mesmo.

- Aqui não vai ter aquela batatinha frita não?- Sirius perguntou olhando ao redor, procurando um garçom.

- Eu gostaria de comer uma carne, não ostras. Um faisão, ou talvez perdiz- Remus comentou

- Se vier os três, eu como.- James deu de ombros, fechando o menu.- Façam o pedido, eu já volto.

O moreno se levantou e andou por entre as mesas, tentando alcançar a porta do Salão.

- Mas veja quem eu encontrei.- Ele viu um braço acenando e foi até ele. Moody estava cercado de pessoas que James nunca tinha visto na vida e estava muito estranho com sua roupa social. Estava acostumado com um Moody com suas vestes de "guerra".

- Boa noite.- o moreno disse para todos na mesa, que o cumprimentaram de volta.

- Esse é James Potter.- houve murmurios entre eles.- Filho e neto dos grandes Potter, sabem? Grandes Aurores.

- Tive o prazer de trabalhar, por pouco tempo, com o seu pai.- um rapaz negro, que aparentava ser bem novo (talvez pouco tempo formado na Academia) disse sorrindo para James.- Prazer, sou Kingsley Shacklebolt!

- Prazer, Shacklebolt.- o moreno apertou a mão dele, já que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Sente-se conosco, Potter. Aposto que tem muito o que dizer sobre você e sua família.- Moody disse fazendo uma careta engraçada. James supôs que ele quase sorriu.

- Desculpem, mas já estou em outra mesa com os meus amigos. E se me dão licença, preciso resolver uma coisa pendente.

- Mulheres!- um dos homens de cabelos brancos e ralos sentado à mesa disse.- Aposto que é mulher. Uma bela morena, de corpo sensual ou uma loira elegante e de porte atlético?

James sorriu sem graça.

- Na verdade, é uma ruiva.

- Oh, pois sim.- o homem disse novamente.- Elegantes ao se vestirem, no falar e em suas maneiras. Mesmo sendo minoria entre as mulheres, as ruivas chamam a atenção pelo inusitado. Culturalmente, as ruivas estão associadas à obstinação, à modernidade e ao temperamento forte. O ruivo sugere uma mulher que está segura de si e toma conta de sua vida. Afinal de contas, o vermelho significa perigo, fogo, risco. Tudo isso fez com que os ruivos fossem considerados pessoas excepcionais e diferentes.

- Não teria descrição melhor para ela.- James disse rindo. Se despediu de todos e saiu do salão para o deserto corredor onde se ouvia os talheres nos pratos e as conversas de todos os presentes. Pegou o elevador e em pouco tempo se viu na recepção do hotel, onde um homem que aparentava ter seus quarenta anos desligava o telefone e se virava sorridente para ele.

- Posso ajudá-lo?

- Veremos. Eu queria saber se vocês teriam uma lista onde os outros países estão hospedados.

O homem pegou um livro de capa mole de cima de algumas gavetas e o colocou em cima do balcão, o abrindo.

- Algum país específico?

Ele sentiu a ansiedade tomar conta dele. Sorria e nem percebia o ato.

- Alemanha.

O homem começou a folhear o livro e, após alguns instantes, parou em uma das páginas quase vazia.

- Pelo visto, a Alemanha passou sua hospedagem para o Comitê depois do fechamento. Sinto muito.

James tamborilou o balcão, assentindo e depois sorriu sem graça para o homem.

- Bem, obrigado do mesmo jeito.

Deu as costas para a recepção e foi indo em direção dos elevadores para poder voltar para o salão do jantar e matar sua fome logo. Assim que o elevador chegou ao primeiro andar e a porta se abriu, ele ia saindo do elevador, mas um vulto passou por ele rapidamente e o jogou para dentro do elevador de novo.

Sirius apertava o número oito com violência como se aquilo fosse apressar o elevador. Depois que a porta se fechou, ele se encostou na parede e cruzou os braços.

- O que houve?

- Nada.

James foi até um botão vermelho embaixo dos números e o apertou, fazendo o elevador parar entre os andares três e quatro.

- Você tem problema nessa sua cabeça descabelada? Vai que esse troço cai e a gente morre, sei lá, esmagados. Bota isso para funcionar de novo, James.

- Não vamos morrer. Agora me fala, o que aconteceu?

Sirius emburrou e fez força contra os braços, como se quisese cruzá-los mais ainda.

- Esse lugar está muito mal frequentado, saca?

- Não, não saquei. Seja mais específico.

- Aquele...aquele Fenwick meia boca.

- Aah não, Sirius, por favor.- James apertou o botão de novo e o elevador voltou a subir.

- Hey, que falta de interesse repentino foi esse? Minha vida está tão banalizada para você agora?

- Não, mas eu simplesmente não entendo o motivo de você ficar tão "macho" quando esse cara aparece.

- Para mim, na escola, eu nunca reparei mais gordo na minha vida, mas agora ele apareceu do nada, mandando recadinho e convitinhos de jantar para a Emy. Parece que não se toca.

O elevador parou no oitavo andar e os dois sairam no corredor enorme do hotel e caminharam por ele.

- A Emy é solteira, Padfoot. Ela pode receber convitinhos e recadinhos de quem ela quiser, meu caro.

- Ah é? Então eu vou mandar convitinhos e recadinhos para aquela ruiva linda lá na Alemanha...afinal, ela é solteira, não é?

- Por que você tem essa mania idiota de sempre responder com chantagens?

- Faz parte da vida.

- SIRIUS!- os dois se viraram para trás e viram Emy sair do elevador ao lado do que eles acabaram de sair. Quando James se virou para o seu lado e mirar seu amigo, percebeu que Sirius já estava uns bons dez metros a sua frente e seguindo com largos passos até o seu quarto.- ESPERA, QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ.

- MAS EU NÃO QUERO.- ele respondeu da porta do quarto já.

James ficou olhando de um para o outro, bem no meio dos dois, sem saber o que fazer.

- PARA DE SER CRIANÇA, POR FAVOR.

- Não há necessidade de gritos, apesar da distância.- James comentou, casualmente, sem olhar para qualquer um dos dois, como se estivesse ali sozinho.

- VOCÊ ME TROUXE ATÉ AQUI PARA FICAR BRAVO COMIGO? EU NEM FIZ NADA, VOCÊ VIU QUE NEM DEI BOLA PARA ELE.

Sirius apenas parou com a mão na maçaneta, sem entrar no quarto ou olhar para a morena.

- IMAGINE SE TIVESSE DADO ENTÃO. ALIÁS, COMO ME LEMBRARAM JÁ, VOCÊ É LIVRE, LEVE E SOLTA...FAZ O QUE QUISER DA SUA VIDA, EU NÃO TENHO DO QUE RECLAMAR.

Passaram alguns momentos de silêncio. Sem um único movimento ou barulho de qualquer um dos presentes no corredor.

- VOCÊ DISSE QUE EU NÃO IA ME ARREPENDER DE VIR.- ela disse rodando os dedos uns nos outros e encarando o carpete do corredor.

- E UM TEMPO ATRÁS VOCÊ ME "PROMETEU" UMA COISA, PORÉM NÃO CUMPRIU. POR QUE COBRAR ALGO DE MIM AGORA, SE EU NÃO COBRO VOCÊ?- ele disse fazendo o sinal de aspas com as mãos e mesmo assim sem a encarar.

James assovia baixinho ali no meio dos dois ainda, tentando parecer imparcial, torcendo para ninguém o chamar na discussão para defender um lado e não querendo atrapalhar nada. Mas parecia que sua presença era ignorada por completo.

- NÃO COBRA? O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AGORA?

- A MESMA COISA QUE VOCÊ: DEFENDENDO O QUE EU QUERO. PROMETER NÃO É O SUFICIENTE, EMILY.

E assim, Sirius entrou no quarto e bateu a porta. A morena ficou com a boca aberta, encarando onde Sirius estava segundos atrás, enquanto James preferia continuar quieto. Preferia não ter que presenciar aquilo.

Sem dizer nada, ela se virou e foi andando até o seu quarto, cabisbaixa e fechou a porta delicadamente.

James olhou para os dois extremos do corredor e deu de ombros. Foi até o elevador com a finalidade de descer e tentar comer algo, torcendo para ninguém o segurar agora.

Chegou até o salão e encontrou Remus sentado, agora sozinho, na mesa em que deixara minutos antes. Se sentou ao lado do maroto.

- Você já pediu alguma coisa, Mooney?- James perguntou e pegou um dos guardanapos e depositando no colo. Remus não respondeu.- Mooney?

James olhou para o amigo que tinha toda a sua concentração para um dos cantos do salão.

- O que você tanto olha lá?

- Ela passou por mim e nem quis me cumprimentar.

- Hm?

- A Marlene.- Remus disse se virando e se sentando corretamente.

- Ela fez a mesma coisa na festa do apartamento, por que a surpresa agora?

- Me admira essa sua sensibilidade com o meu problema.

- Estamos ai para isso, lobinho.- James sorriu e deu um tapa nas costas do amigo que apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.- E então, já pediu algo?

- Sirius e Emy pediram uma coisa qualquer ai, eu não sei o que era, mas ai veio o Fenwick e o Padfoot pirou e saiu pisando duro, ai a Emy foi atrás depois de dar um forinha no Fenwick e eu fiquei aqui, sentado, com cara de quem não sabe se vai embora ou espera alguém voltar. Ai a Marlene passou, eu sorri e disse "Boa Noite" e ela virou o rosto.- Remus respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego, para depois concluir.- E foi isso.

- Isso daqui estava muito parado mesmo.

- Falando em parado...você conseguiu saber onde a Lily está hospedada?

- Não. Eles não tem da Alemanha.

- Então eu te desejo boa sorte, porque encontrar aquela coisa miuda no meio de tanta gente amanhã será bem difícil.

- Era isso o que estava pensando.

James apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, sustentando a cabeça e suspirou fundo. Encontrar Lily no dia seguinte seria uma tarefa árdua.

* * *

Já se passava das dez e meia da noite. Ela andava por toda a extensão do seu dormitório, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de poucos em pouco segundos, indo até a janela, indo se olhar no espelho do banheiro, se jogando na cama, levantando em seguida e recomeçando a andar pelo quarto.

Ele estava, como poucas vezes em relação aos dois, certo. Ela havia prometido, não é? Então por que fugiu?

- Oras, porque ele é Sirius Black. E isso basta.

Sentou no chão, no tapete ao pé da cama, e cruzou os braços e as pernas.

Mas ele havia ido atrás. Ele queria ter continuado.

Mas a dúvida era: será que permaneceria intacta até aquele momento? Se tivesse continuado com Sirius Black, estariam felizes até hoje? Ele sendo um ótimo e fiél namorado?

Não sabia porque exatamente, mas essas frases não cobinavam com ele. Talvez teria que aceitar o fato de que ele não é mais aquele de Hogwarts...mas só tinha um jeito de descobrir isso.

E era isso que a corroia por dentro. Descobrir se ele havia mudado ou não?

Se fosse descobrir, teria a chance de sair perdendo, machucada e não tendo mais a sua amizade, provavelmente. Mas se não fosse, poderia estar perdendo uma das coisas que mais deseja: estar com ele e ser feliz.

Ela se levantou de repente, respirando fundo e sorrindo.

- Se eu sair machucada, isso passa um dia. Quem não arrisca, não petisca.

Foi até o espelho, se olhou e arrumou o cabelo negro que estava um pouco desajeitado pelas passadas de mãos contínuas. Sorriu para a Emy do espelho, confiante, e saiu do quarto.

O corredor estava, como previsto, em silêncio. Viu por baixo das portas que James e Remus estavam no quarto, devido as luzes acesas. Continuou seu trajeto até uma das últimas portas do corredor. Parou em frente a ela e viu que a luz também estava acesa. Só gostaria de não encontrá-lo acompanhado.

A coragem que estava quando saiu do quarto pareceu ter diminuido de repente. Muitas perguntas invadiram sua cabeça com rapidez e aquilo a fazia repensar se estava certa ao fazer aquilo, ir atrás dele.

Em um ato de coragem repentina, ela bateu na porta três vezes e fechou os olhos com todas as suas forças. Ficou prestando atenção em qualquer ruido vindo do quarto, até que ouviu passos se aproximando. Seu coração batia descontroladamente. Era hora de NÃO se arrepender e seguir em frente com o que fora fazer ali.

A porta se abriu vagarosamente, revelando um Sirius ainda com a roupa social do jantar. Ele franziu a testa e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, se apoiando no batente da porta, cruzando os braços em seguida.

- Nossa, que surpresa te ver aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa?- ele perguntou, dando um meio sorriso sarcástico.

- Sim.- ela disse calmamente. Ele descruzou os braços e se desencostou, tornando a expressão debochada para uma preocupada. Quando ele abriu a boca para perguntar, ela o cortou.- Percebi que apenas te prometer não é suficiente!

Ele abriu mais a boca, sem entender, mas ela não deu tempo, novamente, para ele falar.

Em menos de cinco segundos, Emy o empurrou para dentro do quarto, fechou a porta com o pé e se jogou no pescoço dele, o beijando. Demorou um pouco para se situar, mas em pouco tempo ele a segurou pela cintura e aprofundou mais o beijo.

Foi andando com Emy pendurada em seu pescoço e a encostou na primeira parede que encontrou. Percebendo que ela estava presa na parede, ele a soltou, segurando nas pernas dela, fazendo com que as enlaçasse sua cintura. Em seguida, a desgrudou da parede, andando sem rumo pelo quarto enquanto era atacado pelos beijos dela.

- Você...você está bem?- ele perguntou com a voz abafada e beijando o pescoço dela.

- Sim.

Os pés dele bateram em alguma coisa. Segurando-a com um dos braços, ele tateou com a outra mão aonde estavam, percebendo que era a penteadeira. Ele passou a mão por ela, derrubando tudo o que estava em cima (perfumes, vasos decorativos, papéis e um espelho) e a depositou ali, segurou o rosto da morena e se afastou dos beijos dela, arfando (assim como ela) e recuperou o fôlego, a mirando antes de falar.

- O que foi isso?

- Eu...- ela sorriu, respirando descompassadamente.- Eu não sei. Não era exatamente isso que eu havia planejado. Um...ataque de loucura, eu acho.

- Você poderia ficar mais louca, as vezes.

Ele sorriu e depois tornou a beijá-la.

Emy sentiu suas costas no espelho frio da penteadeira e se contorceu. Sirius percebeu e a pegou exatamente como estava antes de a colocar sentada ali: com os braços em volta da cintura dela, enquanto as pernas dela estavam bem presas em volta da cintura dele.

Ele caminhava lentamente pelo quarto enquanto sentia o contato dos lábios dela vagarem da sua boca até o seu pescoço. A apertou mais contra si e seu pé, novamente, bateu em alguma coisa. Dessa vez ele abriu um dos olhos e percebeu que era o dossel da cama. Sorriu. Vagarosamente, com uma das mãos nas costas dela para suporte, foi descendo Emy até que ela deitasse na cama. Ele a olhou antes de deitar ao seu lado e puxá-la para continuarem o beijo e assim, com os corpos tão colados, ele conseguiu sentir as batidas rápidas do coração dela contra o seu peito. Imaginando que aquilo não era pelo mesmo motivo do dele também estar descompassado, ele cessou o beijo.

- O que foi?- ela perguntou em um fraco sussurro, enquanto passava uma das mãos pelo cabelo para ajeitá-lo.

- Você sabe o que foi.

Ele se levantou e sentou na cama. Respirou fundo e se virou para ela, que se sentou também, o encarando confusa.

- Não, eu não sei.

- Você...você briga comigo e depois aparece no meu quarto, desse jeito, não me deixando escapatória. Eu não sei o que você quer, Emy. Eu não te entendo.

- Primeiro: foi você quem brigou comigo. Segundo: você podia muito bem ter me impedido ou me parado. Terceiro: eu acho que deixei bem claro o que eu quero e sou eu quem não entende o que você quer, porque parece que você quer ficar comigo, ai você para tudo.

- Eu não sei o que você tomou, comeu ou tragou para aparecer desse jeito e me "atacar". E caso você não tenha percebido, fomos parar na cama, então eu imagino o que poderia acontecer.

- E dai?

Sirius arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- E dai? E dai? Eu sei muito bem o seu status em relação a isso, Emy.

- Meu status?

- É...você...você nunca...bem, vc sabe.

Emy começou e rir, jogando a cabeça para trás e se apoiando na cama com os cotovelos.

- Qual é a graça? Por um acaso eu estou errado?

- Não, Sirius, você não está.

- E então?

- Me admira ouvir algo desse tipo do garanhão de Hogwarts. Você realmente se importa com o "status" de uma pessoa mesmo quando ela está deitada na sua cama aos beijos com você?

- Eu me importo com o seu.

Emy tirou qualquer vestígio de riso dos lábios. Ela sabia que aquilo era verdade...durante o pouco tempo que ficaram juntos, Sirius nunca havia forçado nada e nem demonstrava pressa para tal.

- Eu sei.- ela disse em um fio de voz e se sentou novamente, olhando para as mãos em seu colo.

- Então já sabe o motivo de eu ter parado.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor por algum tempo. Emy suspirou fundo e olhou para ele. Sirius desviou os olhos da porta e se virou para ela quando percebeu ser observado.

- Você acha que não merece carregar essa "responsabilidade"? Ou talvez não queira ser.

- Isso não tem nada a ver, Emy. Eu só estava duvidando da sua saúde mental por estar fazendo isso. Eu nunca imaginei que você entraria por aquela porta e me agarraria daquele jeito e eu não faria nada com você sabendo que se arrependeria depois, caso não estivesse bem mentalmente.- ele soltou um riso sem graça.

- Olha...tem uma guerra lá fora, Sirius. Você, o James, a Lily...estão todos se arriscando tanto nas Academias. Eu temo por vocês todos os dias, mesmo vocês não estando em combate ainda. E, eu não sei, eu sinto sensações tão estranhas quanto a isso...tenho tanto medo que chegue uma coruja em casa, informando que algo aconteceu com algum de vocês. Eu...eu não sei o que faria sem vocês e...e alguma coisa me diz, lá no fundo, que eu devo aproveita-los o máximo que eu posso.

- Como assim? Você está tendo algum tipo de visão?

- Não, graças a Merlin eu não vejo nada e não que eu esteja prevendo algo, mas eu sinto que eu não devo mais perder tempo. E ficar brigada com você é perder tempo. Não aproveitar o que eu sinto por você...é perder tempo.

Ele sorriu para ela e passou a mão pelos longos cabelos da morena na sua frente. Viu que uma lágrima ameaçava cair dos olhos dela e a abraçou. A apertava contra o seu peito, sentindo sua camisa ficar molhada nos ombros, mas não se importou.

- Obrigado por cumprir a sua promessa.- ele disse terno enquanto massageava as costas dela e sentindo o cheiro delicioso dela.

- Sirius Black pode ter se tornado meu ponto fraco e não consigo reverter a situação!- ela disse rindo. Ele a soltou e olhou fundo nos olhos dela.

- Para que reverter? Apenas me aceite de volta para que Sirius Black te mostre do que é capaz quando está apaixonado.

Emy abriu o maior sorriso que poderia dar.

- Posso considerar esse seu sorriso como um "sim"?- ele perguntou sorrindo também

- Não só pode, como deve.

Sirius ficou sério e passou uma das mãos pelo rosto da morena. Ele se aproximou vagarosamente do rosto dela, pronto para beijá-la, mas algo na mente dele o fez afastar.

- Você não vai fazer igual da última vez, não é? Chegar no dia seguinte da festa e me falar que não voltamos.

- Não. Eu não sou mais a Emily de Hogwarts, mesmo não tendo passado tanto tempo que saimos de lá.- ela sorriu sincera para ele.

- Certo.

Ele se aproximou dela novamente e selou os lábios. Emy o puxou para mais perto e, logo, ela já estava deitada com ele em cima dela, sentindo a mão quente dele entrando pela sua blusa e deixando um rastro de fogo em sua barriga.

* * *

James terminou de fechar os botões de sua camisa e se olhou no espelho, encarando seu cabelo despenteado. O que as pessoas deviam pensar dele todo arrumado, com roupas sociais e com esse cabelo todo espetado naturalmente?

- Ah, vai... é o que me dá mais charme, não é?- ele sorriu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os bagunçando mais e orgulhoso.

Pegou o seu casaco e saiu do quarto. Assim que o trancou, viu Remus parado a poucos passos a sua frente, provavelmente esperando o elevador.

- Bom dia, Mooney.

O maroto se virou para trás ao ouvir o apelido e sorriu.

- Bom dia, Prongs.

Eles ouviram o barulho de uma porta se fechando mais adiante no corredor e se viraram.

Emy vinha apressadamente na direção deles descalça e descabelada e com a roupa que eles lembravam que ela estava usando ontem. Ela passou por eles apenas sorrindo como cumprimento, enquanto os dois a seguiram com os olhares perplexos até ela se fechar em seu próprio quarto.

Os dois se entreolharam com a grande dúvida estampada na cara dos dois.

- Ela estava vindo do quarto do Padfoot ou é impressão minha?- Remus perguntou apontando a porta no final do corredor e depois para a porta que Emy acabara de entrar.

- Sim...e tenho certeza que ela não acordou cedo para ir lá.- James sorriu maroto e Remus o acompanhou.

- Arrancamos as informações mais tarde.

O elevador chegou e os dois foram para o salão no primeiro andar para o café da manhã. Meia hora depois e com as panquecas já acabando, Sirius apareceu.

- Bom dia.- ele disse sorrindo para os amigos e se sentou ao lado de Remus. Os dois marotos ficaram encarando o moreno que colocava o guardanapo no colo e pegava as panquecas com um sorriso um tanto quanto largo demais para simples tarefas.

- Dormiu bem, Pads?- James perguntou levando o copo do suco rapidamente a boca para evitar o riso.

- Sim.- ele respondeu sem encarar os amigos.

- Poxa, Prongs, como somos mal educados.

- Por que, Mooney?

- Porque não perguntamos pra Emy se ela dormiu bem...quando a vimos saindo do quarto do Pads hoje de manhã.

Sirius parou o ato de jogar chocolate pelas panquecas e mirou os amigos com os olhos arregalados.

- Realmente...que falta de sensibilidade a nossa, Mooney.

- Vocês...vocês a viram?- ele sorriu sem graça e coçou a nuca.

- Não, estamos jogando verde e você caiu.- Remus disse. Sirius escancarou a boca incrédulo.- É brincadeira, Padfoot, nós a vimos.- Remus revirou os olhos.

- Bem...hmm...então, se a viram, não precisa perguntar se ela dormiu bem...pois é de se imaginar que ela dormiu maravilhosamente bem.

- Me recuso a concordar com você. Mas...e então?

- Então o que, Prongs?

- O que aconteceu, afinal? Ontem vocês não estavam quase jogando Crucio um no outro?

- Se as mulheres conseguissem resistir ao meu charme, eu também não entenderia essa questão, mas como o caso não é esse, a resposta está bem clara.

- Se ela te escuta falar isso, sabe o que te acontece, não sabe?- Remus perguntou sorrindo e olhando para as costas de Sirius. O moreno arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração.

- Ela não está aqui atrás de mim, não é?

- Não...mas valeu a pena ver a sua cara.- James riu, acompanhado de Remus, fazendo Sirius bufar nervoso e ainda dar uma olhadela para trás para verificar.

* * *

- Bom dia!- Lily disse ao chegar ao salão no térreo do hotel e encontrar Jessie e Andrew já sentados e se servindo de um maravilhoso café-da-manhã.

- Bom dia, ruiva. Não nos vimos ontem, então. Chegamos tarde, quase perdiamos a chave de portal para vir até aqui.- a morena disse tomando um gole do suco.

- Claro, porque você tinha que ficar indecisa com os vestidos, não é?- Andrew cutucou a amiga que apenas revirou os olhos.

- Você que é um lerdo no volante.

- Olha, não cuspa no prato que você come.

Jessie sorriu angelicalmente para o amigo.

- Você sabe que eu adoro sair de carro com você, amigo.

- Enfim...- Lily disse já cortando a provavel discussão dos amigos.-...eu acabei por dormir cedo mesmo, nem teria como nos ver.

- Foi realmente uma pena, porque esse hotel estava abarrotado de gente. E, sinceramente, amiga, podíamos ter saido por ele e ter conhecido muitos italianos. E até russos.

Lily riu e Andrew apenas arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto meneava a cabeça.

Em torno de duas horas mais tarde, depois de se agasalharem bem (pois o frio da Russia já começava a fazer os dentes baterem), os três resolveram sair do hotel para conhecerem um pouco o local.

- Por Mérlin!

- Fale mais baixo, Andrew!- Jessie o repreendeu pelos termos "bruxos" perto de tantos trouxas.

- Sim, desculpe.- ele sussurrou.- Por Céus, eu vou morrer congelado. Eu passava muito bem com a "não tão quente" Austrália, depois tive que me acostumar com o frio da Inglaterra e agora eu vim parar nessa geladeira gigantesca.

- Culpe a Sibéria.- Lily disse cruzando os braços, tentando impedir o frio entrar pelo seu sobretudo.- O frio da Sibéria se alastra não só por toda a Rússia como por quase toda a totalidade da Europa. Sem contar que estamos entrando no Inverno, sorte nossa ainda não estar nevando.

- Nós passamos a pouco por uma loja de chocolates. O que acha de irmos lá comer chocolate derretido com qualquer outra coisa por cima ou por baixo? Aposto que um chocolate assim iria animar um pouco o nosso Andrew aqui.- Jessie sugeriu dando palmadinhas nas costas do loiro que fazia de tudo para que os joelhos parassem de tremer.

- Ótima idéia.- Lily disse agarrando um dos braços de Andrew, enquanto Jessie agarrava o outro e o arrastavam pelo caminho de volta enquanto ele tentava se esquentar ao máximo com o abraço das amigas.

Chegaram até a tal loja e entraram, sem nem reparar no trio de dois morenos e um castanho saindo da loja de roupas ao lado. Andrew respirou fundo e deixou que o aroma de chocolate o invadisse e que o calor da loja o aconchega-se.

- Está melhor?- Lily perguntou

- Muito. Vocês podem trazer a minha mala para cá quando voltarem para o hotel?

- Larga de ser besta. No seu quarto tem uma lareira enorme e que pode esquentar até um gigante.

- Mas não tem todos esse chocolates.

Lily se distraiu e se afastou dos amigos, indo até uma prateleira perto da grande vitrine da loja. Estava olhando os chocolates quando percebeu que havia alguém olhando do lado de fora, talvez babando nos chocolates derretidos que caiam de uma pequena fonte. Quando se virou para olhar, a pessoa já havia se virado e ia embora. Pelo pouco que conseguira ver, ela podia jurar que essa pessoa se parecia muito com Sirius Black.

- Lily! Eles tem morango com chocolate...venha até aqui.- Jessie a chamou e ela continuou encarando a vitrine. Seria coincidência demais se fosse ele. Deu de ombros e foi até a amiga que garfava um enorme morango e passava pelo chocolate.

* * *

- Poxa, se não tivesse aquela vitrine, eu me jogaria naquele chocolate.

- Sirius, depois a gente volta e compra o quanto de chocolate você quiser.- James disse

- E por que não pode ser agora?

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas os seus lábios, assim como os meus e do Remus, estão até roxos de tão frio. Nós voltamos para o hotel, nos esquentamos, colocamos esses novos casacos que compramos e voltamos.

- É, voltar para o hotel e me esquentar é uma ótima, porque, aliás, eu tenho alguém para isso.- o moreno sorriu.

- Idiota!- James e Remus falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Quando os três marotos chegaram ao hotel, encontraram Emy sentada em um dos bancos do pequeno jardim entre os portões de entrada e a recepção.

- Onde vocês estavam?- ela já perguntou antes de qualquer um deles abrir a boca.

- Fomos comprar casacos. Não viemos preparados para tanto frio.- Remus respondeu mostrando as sacolas.

- Homem é mesmo muito desligado. Como vocês não vieram preparados para o frio da Russia?

- Isso não é mais problema, ok?- Sirius se aproximou da morena e depositou um beijo em sua boca.- Bom dia para você também. Até parece que dormiu comigo, porque nem cumprimenta mais.

Emy crispou os lábios e seu rosto logo ficou vermelho. James e Remus riram.

- Bem, nós vamos entrando então.- Remus disse puxando James que ainda encarava os amigos rindo. Os dois entraram no hotel e Sirius se virou para ela, sorrindo.

- Do que você está rindo?- ela perguntou

- Eu não estou rindo, eu estou sorrindo.- Ele a abraçou pelo ombro e começou a guia-la para dentro do hotel, pois não aguentava mais de frio.- Você ´tá legal?

- Sim!- ela sorriu para ele.

- Você não vai ter xilique e falar que tudo o que aconteceu foi um golpe ou uma brincadeira comigo?

- Não!

- E nem vai dar as costas pra mim e ficar rindo da minha cara?

- Se você continuar com essa sua frescura, é capaz.

- Ok Ok, parei.

Ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou ternamente. Parecia que aquele frio todo que estava sentindo se esvairou e se sentiu morno por dentro, como se tivesse acabado de tomar uma xícara de chá bem quentinho.

- Acho que eu não vou mais precisar dessas roupas.- ele disse olhando para a sacola.

Ela riu e eles entraram no elevador, se beijando de novo.

* * *

A tarde foi passando e o frio aumentava. Todos decidiram que ficar em seus respectivos hotéis seria a solução mais inteligente. Os salões de jogos permaneciam lotados, assim como as salas de estar e os lazeres também.

Assim que o fraco Sol estava quase se pondo, os quartos foram os rumos.

- Qual a sua expectativa quanto à festa?- Jessie perguntou enrolada na toalha e ao lado da lareira do quarto de Lily, esperando que esta saísse do banheiro para ela entrar no banho.

- Bem, eu não sei. Não quero criar expectativas para não me decepcionar depois.- a ruiva disse do banheiro.- O que eu mais pensei durante esse tempo de espera é de reencontrar meus amigos, o James...mas eu acho que será um pouco difícil.

- Não desanima, Lily. Eu te ajudo a procurar, eu ainda lembro vagamente do James...sem contar que ele é parecido com o lindíssimo primo dele.

- Obrigada!- ela disse sorrindo enquanto saia do banheiro também enrolada na toalha, mas tinha os cabelos molhados.- E você vidrou mesmo no Jacob, huh?

- Ah, só por Mérlin...você já reparou naqueles olhos azuis claros e o quanto aquele cabelo preto brilha? E em como o sorriso dele é lindo?

- Sim, eu já reparei em tudo isso, Jessie.

- Me admira você não gamar, sabe? Se bem que você tem o primo dele que, me desculpe a sinceridade, é lindo demais também e está aos seus pés.

Lily sorriu fracamente e meneou a cabeça, enquanto se aproximava da lareira e se esquentava também. Jessie percebeu que o sorriso não havia sido sincero.

- Ei, não desanima. Você vai encontrar com ele e com os seus outros amigos e essa festa será maravilhosa para você. Faço questão de fazer um show de piadas infames que eu conheço só para te animar, caso alguém te magoar.- ela passou um dos braços pelo ombro da ruiva.- Agora eu vou tomar banho e quando eu sair de lá, quero te ver linda dentro daquele vestido.

- Ok!- Lily disse já sorrindo com vontade, enquanto Jessie caminhava para o banheiro.

Uns bons quinze minutos depois, Jessie saiu do banheiro para o quarto e sorriu. Lily estava maravilhosa no seu vestido preto tomara-que-caia com brilhos por toda sua extensão.

- Você não poderia ter escolhido cor melhor. Preto fica ótimo em você, dá um contraste ótimo com o seu cabelo e esse vestido realça tanto o seu colo e as suas curvas, ruiva. Se o James ver, ele cai duro no chão. Só tenta não chamar muita a atenção do Jacob (coisa que eu sei que será automático), porque eu gostaria de me aproximar mais dele, se é que me entende.- Jessie piscou e sorriu para a amiga.

- Assim meu ego vai às alturas. Eu achei que verde ficaria muito "básico" para uma ruiva.

- Com certeza. Você está linda assim.

Jessie pegou o cabide com o seu vestido e voltou para o banheiro. Lily foi até a janela e encarou as estrelas no grande azul escuro e na iluminação da cidade. Quase não notara quando a amiga voltava do banheiro. Virou quando viu o vulto dela pela janela.

- UaU, onde você vai com essa fenda?- Lily sorriu ao ver o elegante vestido roxo de frente única da amiga e que tinha uma fenda na lateral da perna direita que ia até a metade da coxa.

- Ah, você sabe, temos que nos valorizar e mostrar o que temos de bonito, não?- as duas começaram a rir.- Espero que o Jacob goste de pernas.

- E se Andrew gostar?

- O que tem?

- Bem, ele não tem os cabelos negros brilhando e nem os olhos azuis claros, mas tem um belo bronzeado, olhos verdes incríveis e um cabelo tão claro e sedoso.

- Por que essa propaganda dele?- Jessie arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Bem, por nada.

- Ele te disse algo, Lily?

- Algo? Algo tipo o que?

- Algo tipo...sobre mim?

- Você gostaria que ele tivesse falado?

Jessie abaixou a sobrancelha e deu de ombros, se virando para o espelho.

- Você tem algum prendedor prata?- ela perguntou sem responder para Lily.

* * *

- Ouvi falar que Dumbledore estará aqui.- Remus disse enquanto se encostava na penteadeira e cruzava os braços, enquanto via James terminar de dar o nó em sua gravata preta em frente ao espelho do armário e Sirius estava na sacada do quarto do amigo, olhando a paisagem.

- Ouviu falar?- James perguntou

- Sim. Ouvi Moody comentar algo com um dos Aurores pelos corredores.

- É raro o Dumbledore vir. Meu pai disse que dificilmente ele se ausentava de Hogwarts para essas festas.

- Talvez o velho queira balançar um pouco o esqueleto.- Sirius disse voltando ao quarto arrumando o paletó.- E ae, Prongs, difícil de se arrumar hoje, hein? Você não vai num concurso de beleza.

- Eu comecei a me arrumar um pouco tarde, idiota.

- Então é melhor você se apressar, senão seremos deixados para trás.- Remus disse olhando o relógio.

- Tá, tá...eu já estou indo.- James terminou de arrumar sua gravata e colocou os sapatos rapidamente.- Pronto, podemos ir.

Os três amigos sairam do quarto e desceram até a recepção do grande hotel onde combinaram de encontrar com Emy, Marlene, Alice e Frank.

Assim que se aproximaram dos amigos, Emy veio na direção deles e deu um beijo em Sirius.

- Olhando para você vestido desse jeito, até parece gente.

- E você está horrível.- ele disse cruzando os braços. Emy sorriu e deu uma volta elegantemente mostrando seu vestido vermelho e parou de costas propositalmente para mostrar que ali faltava muito pano, deixando suas costas completamente nua e o final do vestido abaixo das duas covinhas nas suas costas e depois ficou de frente, fazendo pose de modelo. Sirius já não tinha os braços cruzados e sim a boca aberta.

- Eu sei que você está me achando linda.- ela disse sorrindo marota.

- E que horas você vai voltar para o seu quarto para pegar o resto do vestido que deixou lá?- Emy fez uma careta para ele.

- Não liga para ele, Emy, você está linda. E se tivesse o tal resto do vestido, não teria graça.- Remus foi até ela e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Você anda muito engraçadinho, Mooney.

- Hey, pessoal.- Frank chamou voltando dos jardins.- Já reservei a nossa limousine, vamos indo?

- O que raios é uma limousine? Não iriamos, sei lá, aparatar ou usar uma chave de portal?- James perguntou, no que os outros amigos concordaram, menos Remus.

- Eu não sei o que é uma limousine, mas sei que seria a coisa mais deselegante chegar aparecendo do nada no meio da festa. E iria desarrumar o meu cabelo.- Marlene disse chamando a atenção dos amigos. Ela revirou os olhos quando estes encontraram os de Remus.

- Limousine é um carro especial. Ele é maior, mais acochegante e capaz de levar mais de dez pessoas muito bem acomodadas.

- Raios! Era só você pegar um carro normal e aumentá-lo por magia.- Sirius disse

- Mas limousine é uma coisa mais "chique"- disse Frank já ficando impaciente.

- Mas...

- Chega vocês dois de inventarem opções.- Emy disse cortando James.- Vamos logo para a tal limousine e não sejam deselegantes, como diz Marlene.

Os amigos se dirigiram para fora do hotel, passaram pelos jardins e pararam nos grandes portões. Havia muito gente ali, muitos entrando em suas limousines (todos os Ministérios se prontificavam a dar hospedagem e locomoção para seu país) e outros esperando ou reservando.

- A nossa está mais a frente.- Frank disse acenando para os amigos o seguirem.

Se aproximaram da bela limousine preta e todos entraram, se acomodando. James olhou para os amigos para ver se todos estavam acomodados e franziu o cenho.

- O que foi, Prongs?- Sirius perguntou ao ver a expressão do amigo.

- Caramba, estou me sentido mal aqui.

- Por que?- todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Está todo mundo em par, só eu estou sobrando. Por Mérlin, nunca imaginei que iria sobrar em alguma festa.

- Por um acaso você está insinuando que estou indo com o Lupin?- Marlene perguntou.

- Bem...

- Está completamente errado, James. Eu não sairia com Remus John Lupin de novo.

- Ai.- Remus murmurou

- Chega, crianças. Por favor, Marlene, não seja deselegante.- Alice disse se acomodando no abraço do namorado.

- Agora tudo virou deselegante.- Marlene disse emburrada.

O resto do caminho foi com risadas e ansiedade. Não demoraria tanto...em menos de meia hora, eles passaram por portões de ferros enormes e seguiam por uma pequena estrada rodeada por árvores de todos os tipos.

- Uow, uma festa no meio do mato.

- Cala a boca, Sirius.- Frank disse olhando pela janela maravilhado.- São árvores de todos os cantos do planeta, percebem?

- Não!- disseram todos em unissono.

- Pelo visto vocês não davam a mínima para a aula de Herbologia.

- Não!- eles responderam novamente.

- Ah, eu hein.- o moreno disse fechando a janela sem ter com quem conversar sobre a diversidade da floresta.

Segundos depois, após uma curva fechada, eles tiveram a visão do local da festa.

- Definitivamente NÃO será uma festa no meio do mato.

Com luzes ao redor e várias limousines em sua frente, o castelo ficava impecável diante dos olhos. Não era muito grande, mas para uma festa estava de ótimo tamanho. Era antigo, de pedras lascadas e dava um ar medieval junto com seus milhares de vitrais por toda sua extensão. A limousine parou em frente ao castelo e o motorista desceu para abrir a porta para os ocupantes que estavam grudados nas janelas encarando o castelo.

- Hmm...caham..senhores?- eles se desgrudaram da janela e desceu um por um.

A entrada estava cheia de pessoas de todos os tipos que pudessem imaginar, os ouvidos eram invadidos por diversas linguas ao mesmo tempo e as luzes da entrada pareciam hipnóticas.

- O que estamos esperando para entrar?- James disse sorrindo empolgado, arrumando a gola do paletó e acenando para as portas de carvalho enquanto já subia os primeiros dos vários degraus.

* * *

Era um salão realmente grande. Era oval, com paredes douradas e vitrais magicamente "vivos". O chão era de um granito cinza escuro, por todo o teto havia lustres de cristais que refletiam por várias armaduras encostadas nas paredes, lembrando muito Hogwarts. Em uma sacada no final do salão, a pequena orquestra entretia a todos, ecoando seu som por todo o lugar.

- Vinho, whysk, champagne...?- Lily se virou para a voz ao seu lado e sorriu para o garçom, pegando uma das taças.

- Obrigada.

O garçom saiu e ela voltou a encarar a beleza do lugar.

- Imagina quantas festas de arromba já não aconteceram aqui na Idade Média!- Jessie disse aparecendo ao seu lado olhando ao redor.- Ouvir dizer que em um dos andares está tudo destruido por ataques da antiga Guerra Mundial dos trouxas. Sinistro, não? Será que tem almas vagando por aqui?

- Eu espero que não.- Lily disse.- Eu estou acostumada com os fantasmas de Hogwarts e não com de Guerras.

- Se houvessem fantasmas por aqui, não tenha dúvidas de que eles já estariam vagando pela festa.- Jacob disse sorrindo e bebericando sua taça de vinho.

- Ah, olá, Jacob. Pensei que viria conosco para a festa, mas você não estava no quarto.- Lily disse ao moreno.

- Trabalho de última hora. A festa não está com feitiços de proteção tão fortes, porque os donos da propriedade se recusaram a usar magia que danificasse o local, por mais insistentes que todos foram para garantir que feitiços de proteção não abalam estruturas. E não temos muito certeza que o plano do Ministério Russo foi bem executado, pois eles mudaram a data para hoje para despistarmos Comensais, então provavelmente Voldemort não sabe sobre a festa. Mas ultimamente não podemos confiar em nada. Sem contar que o Ministério russo não quis colocar tantas proteções para mostrar que estão muito bem preparados e seguros.- Jacob revirou os olhos

- Podem aparecer Comensais por aqui?- Jessie perguntou surpresa.

- Quase impossível, Jessie. Eles nunca fizeram algo assim, mas muitas coisas mudaram desde a última festa para cá, entende? Voldemort está bem mais forte.

- Prefiro almas de Guerra.

Andrew juntou-se a eles depois de buscar um vinho ao seu agrado e mudaram de assunto. O lugar começava a encher cada vez mais e Lily não parava de olhar para as escadas de tapete vermelho por onde os convidados desciam, vindo do grande hall de entrada.

- Procurando alguém?- Jacob perguntou com descaso.

- Sim.- ela respondeu limitando-se a dizer por quem, pois achava que estava meio óbvio. Mas nenhum sinal de cabelos bagunçados até o momento.

* * *

James passou a mão pelos cabelos olhando ao seu redor.

- Você viu a Alice e o Frank?- ele perguntou

- Não, se perderam assim que o Moody os parou ali na entrada do salão.

- E a Marlene?- Remus também perguntou

- Só a vi quando saímos do carro.- Sirius respondeu novamente.

- Então é isso...Mooney e eu segurando vela para vocês.

- Não sejam bobos, daqui a pouco encontramos a Lily.- Emy disse

- Ai ficará só EU de vela. - Remus concluiu.

- Ah, vamos lá...você sexy com terno e gravata consegue alguém para você, Remus.

O maroto tirou a mão de Sirius de seu ombro como se tivesse nojo do amigo.

- Sem demonstrações afetivas em público, por gentileza.

- Tímido agora, Mooney?

- Não, é vergonha de você mesmo. Emy, controle o seu homem, enquanto isso, vou ir pegar alguma coisa para bebermos.- Remus disse se afastando por entre os convidados.

- Acho que a indiferença da Lene mexeu com ele, não acham?- Emy comentou observando o cabelo claro do amigo se perder.

- Remus não gosta da Marlene.- Sirius disse

- Não precisa gostar para poder se sentir mal quando essa pessoa já saiu com você e você deu uma grande mancada com ela e ela te trata daquele jeito, certo?

- Ah, foi uma mancadinha de nada, e ele estava bêbado.- Sirius deu de ombros.

- Isso não serve como desculpa, Sirius. E você diz uma mancadinha de nada ele beijar a Lene e depois agarrar a Dorcas na mesma festa, em menos de, sei lá, meia hora? Isso é totalmente anti-Remus. É inaceitável. Pode-se esperar isso de você, do James...mas do Remus?

- Isso foi uma ofensa a minha pessoa que nem está participando da discussão?- James perguntou com os olhos cerrados.

- Sim. E você também.- Emy disse apontando para Sirius.

- Que isso, gente...brigar no meio da festa? Vamos deixar para conversar sobre o nosso caráter mais tarde, ok?- Sirius beijou o ombro nu de Emy e sorriu.- Vamos esperar o Mooney voltar e dar uma volta pela festa para ver se encontramos a ruiva.

* * *

Remus andava com certa dificuldade. Aquele lugar estava ficando cada vez mais lotado e parecia que o divertimento de todos era parar nos supostos "corredores", impedindo a passagem livre para as pessoas.

Estava mais dificil ainda encontrar algum garçom ou uma mesa que deveria conter as bebidas. Ficou na ponta do pé por poucos segundos, tentando visualizar mais a frente e quando "desceu", bateu o cotovelo em alguém ao seu lado.

- Me desculpe.- ele disse se virando e encontrando um par de olhos azuis fascinantes. Ele conhecia aqueles olhos.

- Não foi nada.- ela disse sorrindo. Aquele sorriso...ele já vira. A garota de cabelos escuros e compridos parecera ficar sem graça e se afastou.

Remus ficou parado, encarando a mutidão, como se ela fosse voltar, mas ela não voltou.

Não era ela. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos batendo nos ombros.

Mas os olhos.

Não poderia ter alguém com os olhos tão parecidos. Azuis sim, mas não aqueles!

Ele resolveu ir atrás dela, talvez tirar a sua dúvida, mas uma outra visão o impediu: a de Marlene ali próxima, sozinha, bebericando sua taça e olhando ao redor. Decidiu ir até ela já que a outra sumira no meio das pessoas.

- Oi.- ele disse receoso. Ela se virou para ele, mas ao invés de ignora-lo como faria pouco tempo atrás, ela apenas deu de ombros.

- Oi.- ela respondeu sem entusiasmo e virou a taça na boca, a esvaziando.

- Eu posso ficar aqui com você ou prefere que a minha pessoa fique bem longe da sua?

Marlene se virou para ele, deu um meio sorriso e soltou os braços ao lado do corpo, em sinal de cansaço.

- Pode ficar.

Remus abriu um lindo sorriso para ela e pegou uma taça de um garçom que passara por eles.

- Desculpa se eu tenho sido muito grossa com você.- ela disse após algum longo tempo de silêncio entre eles.

- Você não tem motivos para se desculpar, porque eu não fui um completo cavalheiro na festa de formatura...então eu acho que quem deve se desculpar aqui sou eu, certo?- ele pegou uma das mãos dela e apertou na sua.- Me desculpe, Marlene. Eu nunca deveria ter bebido daquele jeito e ter feito o que fiz e muito menos vou colocar a culpa dos meus atos na bebida.

Ele teve a leve impressão que os olhos da garota em sua frente brilharam junto com o seu sorriso.

- Tudo bem, Remus. Vamos esquecer isso, pois é o melhor que fazemos...eu sei que você não é tão ruim assim.

O maroto sorriu e passou um dos braços pelos ombros dela, oferecendo sua taça sem ser bebida. Ela a pegou, agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça.

- Que tal darmos uma volta?- ele sugeriu.

- Ótima idéia.

E ainda abraçados, os dois sairam dos seus postos e começaram a andar pela mutidão.

* * *

Uma música mais animada começou a ecoar pelo grande salão vindo da pequena orquestra e isso pareceu atiçar a muitos. Um vácuo se fez no meio do salão e vários casais, e até individuais, começaram a dançar, animando mais a festa.

Lily, Jessie, Andrew e Jacob foram empurrados, educadamente, para a parede e quase se espremiam nela para desviarem dos casais já muito animados pela bebida.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui, não?- Lily disse depois de levar uma cutuvelada no ombro.

- Eu diria que deveríamos dançar. O que você acha, Jacob?- Jessie disse sorrindo

O moreno se virou surpreso para ela e depois deu uma olhada em uma boa parte da festa dançando.

- Eu acho que você está certa.

Sem ele mal acabar de falar, Jessie pegou na mão do moreno e o puxou para a pista. Lily e Andrew ficaram encarando os dois sumirem de vista.

- O bom é que eles nos chamaram, né?!- O loiro disse passando a mão pelos cabelos e olhando o casal se afastando com uma certa tristeza.

- E quem disse que precisamos que nos chamem? Vamos.

A ruiva pegou na mão do amigo e o arrastou para a pista também, sem ter sinal dos outros dois.

Os dois entraram no ritmo e logo dançavam como dois adolescentes (não deixando de ser ainda) em plena festa de escola...mesmo tendo tantos cabelos brancos em volta.

Mais de cinco músicas se passaram e Lily já começava a sentir seus pés alertarem que o salto os estava machucando. Mas parecendo que ouviram sua prece, a orquestra começara a tocar uma música lenta e ela pode quase se jogar nos braços do amigo. Andrew segurou a cintura da ruiva, enquanto ela apoiava a cabeça nos largos ombros dele e o enlaçava pelo pescoço.

A música mal havia passado dos seus trinta segundos de acordes, quando ela escutou uma voz atrás dela, se dirigindo à Andrew.

- Será que eu poderia ter a honra de dançar com a senhorita agora?

Um gelo pareceu corroer todo o seu ser ao ouvir aquela voz. Sem antes mesmo de confirmar a presença, ela já tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Ela se virou e encontrou aquele homem que sempre esteve o lado dela nos momentos mais atormentados de sua vida e que considerava seu grande irmão. Aquele que parecia intocável com sua beleza incomum e seu terno e gravata impecáveis ao corpo tão perfeito, ela sabia por meros acasos em Hogwarts, e que tirava o ar de muitas garotas e mulheres.

E só Mérlin sabia o quanto ela sentia falta dele.

- Sirius!- ela murmurou sentindo as lágrimas virem aos olhos e não contendo a alegria ao ver.

Se aproximou mais do moreno sorridente em sua frente e o abraçou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sirius passou os braços pela cintura dela, e a levantou do chão, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha e a apertando contra si.

- Nem acredito que te encontrei, ruiva.- ele disse ao ouvido dela, devido à música alta.

- Que saudade de você, Sr. Black.

- Eu que o diga.- ele disse a depositando no chão novamente e segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos, a observando.- Você está tão linda.- ele sorriu, parecendo orgulhoso do que via. Ela sorriu mais ainda.

- Eu nem tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto eu senti a sua falta.- ela o abraçou pela cintura sem nem se importanto de que estava atrapalhando os outros dançarinos e até esquecendo momentaneamente de Andrew. Sirius a abraçou pelos ombros e cabeça, passando suas mãos pelas costas dela, temendo arruinar o penteado da amiga.- Cadê o resto do pessoal?- ela perguntou afastando o rosto do peito do rapaz e o encarando, sem largá-lo...parecia que vira o amigo séculos atrás e não queria perder nem mais um instante dele.

- Remus sumiu, disse que ia pegar bebidas para nós, mas não voltou mais. Foi justo por isso que a encontrei, pois vim atrás dele e das bebidas e te vi por aqui. A Emy ficou me esperando lá perto das escadas...junto do James.

O coração dela pareceu falhar uma batida ao ouvir aquilo. Era estranho pensar que James estava por ali, tão perto...mas sem idéia alguma de onde.

- Que bom, a Emy veio. Vou poder matar a saudade de todo mundo, inclusive de você e do Remus.

- É, pois os outros dois você viu não há muito tempo.

Eles ouviram uma tosse forçada ao lado deles e se viraram para o loiro.

- Céus...Sirius, esse é Andrew Macneall. Andrew, esse é Sirius Black.

- Ouvi muito sobre você, Black.- Andrew disse enquanto apertava a mão do maroto.

- Espero que tenha sido mal, pois se foi bem, ela mentiu.

Eles riram.

Sirius arregalou os belos olhos azuis acizantados e pegou nas mãos da ruiva.

- Você precisa vir comigo, ruiva. James vai ficar tão feliz em te ver.

E sem esperar que ela respondesse, ele começou a puxa-la pelo salão, enquanto ela olhou para trás e acenou algo qualquer para Andrew que apenas sorria meio sem saber o que fazer.

- Calma, Sirius, eu não vou fugir de você. - Lily disse, mas ele não escutou por causa da música alta. De repente, Lily sentiu que outra pessoa agarrara seu outro braço, fazendo assim com que ela levasse um tranco forte nos ombros por Sirius estar segurando-a por um braço e a pessoa puxá-la do outro.

- Por que parou?- Sirius perguntou olhando para trás.

- Você é maluco, cara? Onde você pensa que vai com ela?

Era Jessie que tinha uma expressão séria no rosto ainda sem soltar o braço de Lily, já que Sirius também não soltava.

- E você é maluca, senhorita?- ele perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Eu sou amiga dela.- Jessie disse nervosa e puxou Lily.

- Eu sou amigo dela.- Sirius puxou Lily de volta.

- Parem vocês dois!- Lily disse se soltando.

- Jessie, esse é Sirius Black, um dos amigos de Hogwarts da Lily- Jacob disse aparecendo em cena.

- Aaaahhh, olhando bem para você, agora eu o reconheci de algumas fotos.

- Imaginei que sim, é dificil esquecer o meu rostinho quando se vê.- Sirius disse sorrindo e puxou Lily de novo, mas Jessie o impediu.

- Me desculpe...- Jessie disse, sorrindo sarcástica.- ...acho que houve um grande engano aqui. Foi impressão minha ou você se sentiu "o" cara?

- Mas eu não disse nada, minha cara.

- Ainda bem, porque eu teria que ser estraga-prazeres e lhe dizer que você não está com essa bola toda.

Sirius a encarou com ódio e pareceu querer sugar todo o ar em volta dele. Lily olhou para Jacob e os dois reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos, gente, chega disso, ok? Sirius, vamos logo.

- Não, Lily...você não ouviu o que ele disse? E olha que você fez uma enorme propaganda dele.

- Isso é completamente desnecessário, pessoal.- um deles dissera, mas Lily não soube quem, pois além de uma música muito agitada ter impedido, seus olhos foram tampados por uma mão grossa e ela foi arrastada dali, percebendo as vozes dos amigos se misturarem com a música.

* * *

Alguma coisa de muito errada estava acontecendo por ali. Primeiro foi Remus que se prestou a pegar as bebidas e não voltara mais. Depois Sirius dissera que iria atrás de Remus e não voltou. Pouco tempo depois, Emy disse que ia atrás de Sirius e também não voltou.

Será que era alguma sacanagem com ele?

James meneou a cabeça e colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e ficou olhando em volta para ver se encontrava alguém conhecido ou um dos amigos.

E assim ficou por cerca de quinze minutos. Não aguentava mais ficar plantado sem fazer nada e ver todos ao redor se divertir. Sabia que ir procurar pelos amigos naquela mutidão era burrice, que deveria ficar esperando ali, mas se cansou.

Arrumou o paletó sobre os ombros e começou a luta contra a multidão. Sem nem mesmo dançar, sentia os saltos das dançarinas cravarem em seus sapatos a cada dez passos que dava.

Foi então que estacou. As mulheres que passavam por ele lhe lançavam olhares vorazes, algumas sorriam tentando chamar a atenção do moreno, mas ele não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Ele ostentava beleza e elegância ao meio de tantos 'célebres' em sua volta. Seu terno negro, juntamente com os acessórios, lhe deixavam com um ar de seriedade e parecia querer mostrar para todos que o garoto imaturo agora era um verdadeiro homem. Mas sua atenção não estava voltada para a firmeza dos olhares em si, mas no seu alvo alguns passos em sua frente.

Sem pensar duas vezes, com o coração batendo rápido contra o peito, ele tomou o rumo do seu olhar. Desviava das pessoas que se empertigavam em sua frente sem querer perde-la de vista. Parecia que andava em câmera lenta, seus passos pareciam pequenos e sentia que nunca chegava. Até que chegou e sorriu.

Não soube por qual motivo não dissera apenas um simples "oi" ou se postava em sua frente, se fazendo presente...mas a única coisa que veio em sua mente ele fez: passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e lhe cobriu os olhos, trazendo o seu corpo gentilmente perto do seu e a afastando.

Ela não lutou, não perguntara quem era e muito menos tentou tirar a mão dele de cima dos olhos verdes.

James olhou em volta, a procura de um lugar vazio ou alguma mesa, mas parecia que tudo parecia estar cheio. Lembrou-se que por baixo da escada de mármore em que trazia e levava os ocupantes, havia um vão. Sorrindo, foi voltando de onde viera ainda tampando os olhos de Lily que se segurava em sua cintura para não cair, já que não via nada. Ele os levou para o vão, que era um pouco escuro e ocultava um pouco das conversas e da música.

Ele tirou sua mão dos olhos dela e a fez ficar de frente para ele. Os olhos dela se abriram devagar e ele pôde ve-los brilhando, apesar da pouca luz e o sorriso dela.

- Eu não sei se devo ficar feliz por você não ter lutado contra essa minha abordagem ou ficar intrigado que você poderia ter aceito isso de outra pessoa.- ele disse sentindo o coração ainda acelerado, como se fosse a primeira vez, em anos, que não a via.

- Eu sabia que era você.

- Como?

- Ninguém teria a coragem suficiente para me abordar daquele jeito...se não for James Potter.- Ele sorriu satisfeito por ela poder reconhece-lo por pequenos gestos como esse.- Por que me trouxe para cá?- ela perguntou olhando em volta e só encontrando escuridão e a fenda pela qual eles entraram...onde vinha a única luz que pouco iluminava e a música e as conversas.

- Aquele salão está muito cheio para o meu gosto e eu queria...- ele foi se aproximando dela, mas...

- _James! James! JAMES_!- uma voz veio de dentro do paletó do moreno.

Ele xingou e colocou a mão dentro do bolso, enquanto Lily cruzava os braços pelo vocabulário dele.

- O que é, Padfoot?

- _Cara, eu achei a Lily!_

James levantou a cabeça e olhou para a ruiva em sua frente.

- E ela está ai com você?

- _Então, Prongs, uma amiga dela aqui me prendeu. Quando eu me dei conta, ela tinha sumido._

- Eu não acredito, Sirius! - James disse com falso ódio.

- _Calma, Prongs. Não foi culpa minha, foi a amiga dela...sei lá, pensou que eu estava roubando a Lily ou outra coisa qualquer. Maluca, ficou discutindo durante vários minutos. Quando dei por mim, a ruiva sumiu._

- Como assim sumiu, Padfoot?

- _Uma hora ela estava ali do meu lado, na outra não tinha mais nada. Mas eu vou procurá-la, ela não deve estar muito longe_.

Sirius enquanto dizia, James percebeu, olhava para os lados. Sentiu vontade de começar a rir, mas isso vale pelo amigo ter interrompido.

- Faça isso. E vê se não a perde de vista, Sirius Black.

- _Pode deixar, Prongs. Assim que a encontrar, eu te espelho de novo e nos encontramos._

E assim a conexão foi quebrada. Lily olhava risonha para James que também sorria.

- Por que você fez isso com ele?

- Porque vendo que eu estou bravo, ele só vai me espelhar quando te encontrar por medo de eu brigar com ele e não vai mais atrapalhar.

- Atrapalhar?

Ele não respondeu. Ficou mirando a ruiva em sua frente, sentindo uma sensação de alívio e felicidade o invadindo. Deu alguns passos na direção dela e passou uma mão pelo rosto macio de Lily.

- Se não fosse por essa festa, quando eu te veria de novo?- James perguntou mais para ele do que para ela, admirando cada traço do rosto dela, cada traço que ele já sabia, mas que não via há um certo tempo e que fazia tanta falta.

Ela não se deu o trabalho de responder, pois não queria quebrar aquele silêncio que não era nem um pouco desconfortável. Ele se aproximou mais, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos e o puxando para o seu, porém, não houve contato de imediato apesar de estarem quase colados. Com a aproximação que ele queria, ele soltou o rosto de Lily e passou as mãos pelos ombros, escorregando pelos braços, chegando até as mãos dela.

- E então?- ele sussurrou. Com isso, o lábio dele chegou a encostar no dela por milésimos de segundos, fazendo um choque passar por todo o corpo dela.

- E então o que?- ela perguntou sorrindo.

Mais uma vez, ele não respondeu e decidiu que agir seria melhor. Ele quebrou aquela mínima distância e a beijou. Ternamente, como se Lily Evans fosse da mais frágil porcelana. Foi um beijo curto, logo James abraçava a ruiva contra o seu peito, passando as mãos por suas costas.

- E então...?- ele perguntou de novo, sem se soltar dela.

- Eu não estou entendendo o que você quer com esses seus "E Então?", James.

Novamente, ele preferiu a beijar ao invés de responder.

Poucos minutos depois, eles cessaram os beijos e ficaram mudos por um tempo, até James começar a falar.

- Eu sai da Alemanha dizendo que ia te reconquistar, mas acho que não sei se consigo passar por tudo aquilo de Hogwarts novamente, Lily. - ele confessou, encarando o chão e mordendo o lábio inferior. - Não querendo dizer que desisto de você, Lily Evans nunca escutará isso de mim. Por você, tudo vale a pena, entende? Mas Mérlin sabe que sofrer tudo aquilo era a última coisa que eu gostaria. - Lily abriu a boca para falar, mas ele a interrompeu. - Não que não tenha valido a pena todo o meu esforço, se eu voltasse no tempo, faria tudo de novo só para te ter, mas... eu queria que fosse mais fácil agora, Lils. Queria que você me quisesse, simplesmente me quisesse, assim como eu te quero.

- Mas eu te quero!

- Eu receio que com o Jacob tão perto te faça mudar de idéia.

Lily passou a mão pelo rosto do moreno e sorriu.

- Aconteceu um beijo entre nós, mas não foi especial o suficiente para me fazer preferir ele do que você, James. E você não precisa fazer como em Hogwarts para me reconquistar, porque você me conquista sempre com as palavras, com os beijos ou com um simples olhar e um sorriso, que só você sabe dar, para mim. Não precisa de reconquista, quando as conquistas ainda acontecem.

_- James!_

O moreno continuou encarando a ruiva com um sorriso enorme, enquanto essa olhava do bolso do paletó para ele, esperando alguma reação.

- _James_!- A voz insistiu.

- Você não vai...? - ela disse apontando para o bolso dele.

- Ele só pode estar brincando comigo.- James resmungou, colocando a mão dentro do paletó novamente, enquanto se distanciava de Lily.- O que você quer, Padfoot?

- _Cara, onde você ´tá?_

- O que isso interessa no momento? Você a encontrou?

- _Não, mas você também não está onde eu te deixei. Onde você ´tá que está tão escuro?_

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, impaciente.

- Ok, Padfoot. Fique onde estávamos, eu já estou indo.

- Certo!

James guardou o espelho no bolso e segurou as mãos dela.

- A gente pode conversar sobre isso mais tarde.- ela disse.

- Não. Eu só preciso saber de uma coisa.

- E o que seria?

- _JAMES!_ - a voz de Sirius soou novamente e James fechou os olhos, pedindo calma.

- Tenha uma boa explicação para você me interromper de novo, Sirius Black. Em favor da sua vida.

-_ Cara, volta aqui o mais rápido que conseguir...a amiga da Lily me achou, ela ´tá querendo me bater, porque a ruiva sumiu._

- E você não consegue segura-la por cinco minutos, Sirius?

- Vamos logo, James!- Lily disse o puxando. Antes do moreno guardar o espelho de volta ao bolso, ainda conseguiram ouvir Sirius dizendo "_Essa foi a Lily ou é impressão minha?"_

* * *

**N/A: Eu fui bem boazinha com vocês nesse capítulo, huh? Que tal um comentário sobre? xD**

**Beijos! :)**


	12. Festa, para uns!

**When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes**

_(Quando as visões ao seu redor trazerem lágrimas ao seus olhos)_

**And all that's surrond you are secrets and lies**

_(E tudo o que cercar você forem segredos e mentiras)_

**I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope, keeping your faith when its gone**

_(Eu serei sua força, eu te darei esperança, mantendo sua fé quando ela se acabar)_

**The one you should call, was standing here all along**

_(Aquele que você deveria chamar quando estiver para aqui sozinha)  
_  
**And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong**

_(E eu tomarei você em meus braços, e te guardarei exatamente onde você pertence)_

**'Til the day my life is through, this I promise you**

_(Até o dia que minha vida tenha terminado, isto eu te prometo)_

**This I promise you**

_(Isso eu te prometo)_

* * *

_**"**- Vamos logo, James!- Lily disse o puxando. Antes do moreno guardar o espelho de volta ao bolso, ainda conseguiram ouvir Sirius dizendo "_ Essa foi a Lily ou é impressão minha_?" **"**_

James enlaçou sua mão na dela e sorriu. Sairam da fenda debaixo da escada e receberam olhares de reprovação de um grupo de senhoras que estavam ali perto. Eles se entreolharam com um sorriso cúmplice já imaginando o que aquelas senhoras estavam pensando.

- Nada melhor do que ficar com imagem de pervertida. - Lily comentou.

Caminharam pouco até ver Sirius com as mãos em sinal de defesa na altura do peito e Jessie com uma cara furiosa. Logo ao lado dos dois, Jacob e Andrew assistiam a discussão.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- Lily perguntou. Todos se viraram para ela. Jessie a encarou impaciente e Sirius fez cara de incrédulo.

- Vocês estavam juntos até agora? - ele perguntou para James. O maroto de óculos sorriu. - Cara, você me paga. Eu fiquei rodando esse salão atrás da Lily e é assim que você me agradece?

- Pensei que ia ficar feliz em saber que eu a encontrei.

Sirius crispou os lábios, tendo uma batalha mental se ficava feliz por isso ou se socava o amigo. Resolveu mandá-lo fazer uma coisa nada adequada.

- Tenha modos, Black.- Jessie disse fazendo uma careta.

- E você...- ele apontou para a morena.- ... espero que tenha ficado feliz em encontrar a sua amiga, huh? Não foi a minha culpa dela ter sumido e sim dele. Incrível, as amigas da Lily sempre acabam comigo quando ela some de algum jeito, vou começar a levar pelo lado pessoal. E o incrível é que sempre quem some com ela nessas horas é o James - e apontou para James que ainda sorria. - Para de sorrir, seu idiota.

- Desculpe. - James disse segurando o riso, mas assim que olhou para o lado, o sorriso desmanchou. Jacob o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Olá, _primo_.

- Como vai, James?- Jacob perguntou educadamente.

- Como vê, eu vou muito bem.- ele respondeu abraçando Lily e sorrindo desdenhoso. - E você?

- Eu vou muito bem também.

- James, esse é Andrew Macneall, um amigo meu da Academia.

- Eu lembro de você.- James disse apertando a mão do loiro.- E de você também.- ele disse cumprimentando Jessie.

- Jessie Anne Thompson.- ela disse. - Sim, eu fui buscar a minha carteira no apartamento da Lily quando você estava lá.

- O seu nome é Jessie?- Sirius perguntou surpreso

- Sim, algo contra?

- Tudo. Seu nome é parecido com a ex-noiva maluca, convencida e irritante do James.

- Mas eu não sou maluca, nem convencida e muito menos irritante. - Jessie disse alterando a voz.

- Hmm...eu acho melhor ficar quieto estou vendo que vai ser melhor ainda eu ir procurar a minha namorada.

Sirius meneou a cabeça e saiu do grupo.

- Ele disse namorada?- Lily perguntou com os olhos arregalados para James.

- Isso mesmo. Mas depois a Emy te conta com detalhes tudo isso.

Enquanto isso, Emy desistia de procurar pelos amigos. Não deveria ter saído do local em que estavam para procurar Sirius e Remus. E Sirius não deveria ter saido para procurar Remus. Muito menos Remus deveria ter saido para procurar bebidas.

- Droga!- ela praguejou baixinho. Deu mais uma olhada em volta e seus olhos encontraram Benjy Fenwick. Percebendo que ele a veria, ela logo tratou de se enfiar no meio da multidão novamente para sumir da vista dele. Deu uma singela olhada para trás e viu que ele vinha atrás dela, a chamando. Ela apressou o passo, dando leves empurrões nas pessoas para poder se deslocar mais fácil, até que bateu em alguém que a segurou pelos ombros.

- Te achei mais fácil do que imaginei.- Sirius disse passando um dos braços pelos ombros dela.

- Onde você se meteu?

- Ah aconteceram tantas coisas. Encontrei a Lily.

- Sério?- ela olhou para trás e viu que Benjy não estava mais atrás dela.

- Vamos voltar para você a ver.

Sirius a pegou pela mão e começou a puxá-la onde Benjy estava segundos atrás, mas ela o impediu.

- Vamos ir beber alguma coisa primeiro?

- Tudo bem. Tem um garçom logo ali na frente.

- Não, mas eu quero algo mais específico.

Sirius deu de ombros e eles foram até a mesa das bebidas, que mais parecia um bar mesmo, onde um homem de porte elegante servia os convidados com o mesmo desejo de Emy.

- O que você vai querer? - Sirius perguntou para ela.

- Hm, talvez um...um...- ela olhou para um cardápio em cima da mesa e pediu a primeira coisa que leu. - ... um Martini.

O homem acenou e foi atrás da bebida de Emy.

- Martini?- Sirius perguntou se virando para ela.

- Sim, Martini.

- Boa escolha, mas... hm... bem, ok. – ele disse se embaralhando entre seus pensamentos e sua fala.

- Algo contra eu beber algo alcoólico?

- Não. Digo, eu não gostaria que você bebesse demais.

- Não se preocupe, não irei fazer besteira se eu beber demais assim como você sempre fez.

Ela não sabia o porquê, mas começou a sentir uma raiva inigualável. Talvez tenha sido por Benjy ir atrás dela e ela ter que ignorar um amigo para não ter que arrumar encrenca com o namorado ou por ter se lembrado da festa em que Sirius beijou uma garota em Hogwarts que acabou em um longo tempo dos dois brigados.

Sirius fingiu que não ouviu a alfinetada da namorada e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa (que mais parecia um balcão estranho) e ficou olhando a festa ao redor.

O homem voltou com a bebida e perguntou se Sirius gostaria de alguma coisa, a qual foi negada. Sirius pegou o Martini de Emy e ia entregar para ela quando as luzes de todo o salão piscaram.

* * *

James ria da piada que Andrew contara para eles. Era um cara legal, apesar de ser bonito e estar sempre com Lily, mas não se importou, pois percebia os olhares furtivos que o loiro mandava para Jessie.

- Não sabia que se dava tão bem com piadas, Andy.- Lily disse se recuperando da risada.

- Bem, eu me esforço.

Assim que ele terminou de falar, as luzes do salão piscaram fazendo Jessie e Jacob pararem de rir no mesmo instante. E como um raio, Jacob se afastou deles.

* * *

- ... e na verdade eu não sei se foi por influência dele, mas eu sempre gostei dessa coisa de Auror. – Marlene dizia para Remus.

- Me desculpe se isso for te ofender, mas você me parece delicada demais para isso. Te imagino como uma pessoa importante no Tribunal Bruxo, sabe? Com toda a sua delicadeza, dizendo "Você está condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban" .

- Sou delicada a esse ponto? De mandar alguém para prisão perpétua em Azkaban? Isso me parece tão cruel quanto fazer algo contra algum ser das artes das trevas.

Remus começou a rir e Marlene ficou admirando os dentes perfeitos dele, mas parou assim que ele sumiu durante milésimos, quando as luzes do salão piscaram.

* * *

- O que foi isso? – Emy perguntou olhando para cima, assim como a maioria do salão fazia. A música não parou nem por um segundo, portanto a festa continuou normalmente.

- Falhas na iluminação. – Sirius disse sério demais e começou a puxar Emy pela mão em direção das pessoas sem entregar a bebida dela.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Encontrar o pessoal. – ele respondeu com a voz de um tom que ela nunca havia presenciado. Parecia nervoso, ansioso e... temeroso.

- Não foi só falhas na iluminação, não é?- ela perguntou ficando temerosa também.

No mesmo instante, as luzes piscaram quatro vezes seguidas e depois se apagaram por completo, deixando apenas a luz da lua penetrar pelas janelas, dando um ar de assombro para o salão. Emy sentiu que o ar não conseguia preencher seus pulmões e nem ouvia as pessoas pelo salão murmurarem.

Sirius puxou Emy até ele e continuou a andar com ela abraçada ao seu peito, a segurando pelos ombros enquanto a outra mão tirava a varinha de dentro do paletó.

- Lummus. – a varinha dele iluminou dois metros a sua frente.

- Sirius.- a voz dela não passou de um gemido e sentiu que o braço dele a apertou mais forte contra si.

- Não se preocupa.

O moreno sentiu algo em sua perna esquentar e ouviu a quase inaudível voz de James.

- Pegue o espelho para mim. – ele pediu e Emy o fez de imediato. Sirius pegou o espelho com a mão que segurava Emy, mas não conseguia ver o rosto do amigo por causa da escuridão e usava a iluminação de sua varinha para o caminho.

_- Onde você está?_

- Estou voltando.

_- A Emy. Ela está com você?_

- Sim! Eu já chego ai, Prongs.

E sem esperar a resposta do amigo, ele passou o espelho para ela que o guardou de volta.

- Como vamos reconhecê-los na escuridão?- Emy perguntou

- Por sorte.

Por todo o salão, se via fagulhas saindo de várias varinhas para pessoas se reencontrarem, enquanto a música parava e o único barulho por ali eram as conversas, os chamados e os "Lummus" .

* * *

- Não são eles. Não pode ser. Ele disse que eles não sabiam. Foi uma pequena falha, nada demais.

- Calma, Jessie. – Andrew disse abraçando a amiga e sentindo o coração da morena disparado.

- Você está bem? – James perguntou para Lily que não falara nada desde o momento em que as luzes se apagaram, mas percebia que a respiração dela estava descompassada.

- Sim. – ela respondeu com uma voz de muita preocupação.

- Não precisa ficar assim. Logo eles vão acender as luzes, não foi nada demais.

- Eu espero mesmo, porque... eu estou sem varinha.

- Está sem varinha? – James perguntou surpreso. – Como pode esquecer a varinha?

- Eu não esqueci, apenas não trouxe. Eu não estou usando paletó e muito menos calça para guardá-la. Não pensei que fosse precisar, então nem me preocupei muito em arrumar um jeito de colocá-la no vestido. – a respiração descontrolada dela cortava suas frases só de imaginar que estava tão exposta sem a varinha. Foi muito burra em pensar que podia ficar sem.

- Lummus. – James disse e sua varinha iluminou o rosto dele e da ruiva. Ele ficou a encarando por alguns segundos. – Não saia de perto de mim. – e ele entrelaçou sua mão na dela bem forte. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele a interrompeu. – Não venha com os seus discursos feministas agora. Eu tenho uma varinha e você não.

- Você está falando como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer. – ela disse com a voz embargada pela vontade estranha de chorar que a tomou.

Ele não respondeu, apenas se deu o trabalho de respirar fundo e apertar mais a sua mão com a dela.

* * *

- Remus, acho melhor tentar encontrar com os outros!

- Calma, Lene. Foi apenas um pane, logo vai voltar tudo ao normal.

- Eu não sou uma criança para você inventar uma mentira para me confortar.

- E eu não sou idiota de sair pelo meio de todo mundo nessa escuridão para nos perder mais.

Remus passou a mão pelo cabelo, segurando sua varinha firmemente na mão, enquanto a outra estava sendo esmagada por Marlene. Ele olhou para o teto em pleno sinal de pedir ajuda divina, quando viu um vulto passar pela janela ao lado deles. Ele virou o pescoço na direção, mas não viu mais nada.

- Tenho a impressão que devemos sair de perto das janelas.

Ele a puxou para mais afastados da janela que conseguiu, já que onde eles estavam havia muita gente.

- Por que mudou de opinião de repente?

Mas ela não obteve a resposta por ele.

* * *

Sirius parou e olhou em volta. Estavam, pelo o que parecia, no meio do salão. Girou a varinha para tentar reconhecer o lugar ou alguém por perto, mas nada.

- Cada segundo que passa, eu fico com mais medo. – ele ouviu Emy dizer contra o seu peito.

- Não precisa ficar com medo. Mas faça um favor para mim, sim? Pegue a sua varinha.

- Não!- ela choramingou segurando o paletó dele com as duas mãos e enfiando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Emy, pegue a sua varinha, por favor. Qual o problema?

- Se eu pegar a varinha, vou assinar o atestado de que alguma coisa está acontecendo.

Sirius a soltou por um instante e a segurou pelos ombros e olhando, assim ele acreditou, para os olhos dela.

- Olha, nada de...

Ele foi interrompido quando todas as janelas do salão explodiram de repente e viraram caquinhos no ar. Sirius segurou Emy contra ele e agachou tentando protegê-la dos cacos que voaram por todo o salão. Uma onda de histeria se iniciou e ele sentia a morena tremer em seus braços enquanto também sentia cortes em suas costas e ombros.

As pessoas começaram a correr e a gritar e Sirius se levantou sentindo a ardência dos cortes.

- Tire suas sandálias. – Emy não hesitou e assim fez, jogando as sandálias para longe. – Você fará tudo o que eu pedir, ok?- ele perguntou a segurando contra si e tentando andar por entre as pessoas desesperadas do salão.

- Si-sim.

Ele começou a lutar com as pessoas em sua caminho para poderem sair da bagunça, já que estavam no meio do salão e parecia que o encontro dos desesperados era ali. Emy sentia que seus pés se cortavam quando pisavam nos cacos, mas era a última coisa com que se preocupava ali. Sabia que Sirius pediu para que ela tirasse a sandália se precisassem correr e não só para machucá-la.

* * *

James se jogou contra Lily na parede quando viu os reflexos de vidro se espalharem pelo salão e pelos barulhos estrondosos dos mesmos. A prensou, tentando cobri-la por completo com o seu corpo e segurava a cabeça dela contra a sua esperando que os ataques dos vidros cessassem. Sentiu um caco lhe rasgar a bochecha direita, mas por sorte não pegou em Lily.

- Mérlin! Estamos sendo atacados. – James ouviu a voz de Andrew ao seu lado e se virou para ver o loiro na mesma posição que ele, protegendo Jessie.

- James?!- Lily o chamou olhando para o moreno.

- Você está machucada?

- Acho que alguns vidros acertaram a minha perna direita, mas não me parece muito grave. E você?

- Me acertaram na bochecha. – Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e sentindo o sangue quente. E também ocultando o fato de que havia sido acertado nas costas e nas pernas, mas não queria a preocupar.

Agora que seus olhos estavam acostumados com a escuridão, Lily podia ver vultos tentando ir contra as portas do salão, tentando sair, mas algo as impedia. Ela tentou ver alguma coisa, mas ali a luz da lua não batia... só podia ver algumas das várias pessoas rolarem pelas escadas e se estatelarem no chão e várias outras passando por cima delas na tentativa de sair e, com certeza, estariam naquele chão, caídas, pelas tentativas também.

- James, a saída está bloqueada. - ela sussurrou para ele, mesmo não sabendo por que, pois o que não havia no salão era silêncio. Ele se virou para confirmar o que Lily disse.

- Não vamos entrar em pânico, ok? Além de tudo isso, nada está acontecendo.

Apesar das palavras dele, Lily podia quase sentir a mão de James segurar a varinha dele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- Nada está acontecendo? Raios, estamos na escuridão e as janelas se quebraram de repente, trazendo pânico total. Não vejo que isso seja algo combinado da festa. – ela disse um tanto quanto nervosa. Quanto mais pensava que estava desarmada, mais remorso e medo ela ficava.

- PRONGS! PRONGS!

Acima dos gritos e do desespero do salão, James e Lily conseguiram ouvir a voz de Sirius vindo de algum lugar perto deles. Eles começaram a olhar por entre as sombras que corriam por ali, mas não conseguiam ver. James pegou sua varinha e iluminou o caminho e, após alguns segundos, duas sombras conseguiram sair da luta contra a correria e se juntaram a eles.

- Vocês estão bem?- os quatro perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Eles ririam se não estivessem naquela situação.

- Lil, você sabe alguns feitiços para cura, não? Ajude a Emy, os pés dela estão machucados.

Quando ela se deu conta, tanto ela quanto Emy e Jessie estavam bloqueadas com as costas nas paredes e James, Sirius e Andrew pareciam grades em suas frentes.

- Eu faço isso.- Jessie disse se abaixando, enquanto Emy fazia caretas. Enquanto estava com a adrenalina correndo, a dor não era tão grande quanto agora.

Lily ficava encarando os três em sua frente, que tinham as suas varinhas empunhadas e sussurravam um para o outro. Olhou para o seu lado, vendo Jessie lançar feitiços em Emy e esta começar a ter a expressão mais suavizada...viu também que as duas tinham suas varinhas.

Como conseguiu ser tão obtusa desse jeito?

Do nada, lhe veio a mente de que Remus e Jacob também estavam por aqui, mas não por ali.

Ela se aproximou dos três com o seu coração mais disparado do que antes.

- Remus! Cadê ele? E Jacob?

James se virou para ela, já abrindo a boca para responder, mas ele foi interrompido.

A porta em que todos avançavam com desespero para sair explodiu, fazendo com que as pessoas fossem jogadas para trás e as portas voando por todo o salão e batendo nas paredes do fundo.

Lily segurou a respiração ao assistir as pessoas serem lançadas em todas as direções e caindo pelo salão, enquanto os outros tantos ocupantes do salão pareceram parar no tempo para assistir aquilo também.

James, Sirius e Andrew deram passos para trás prensando mais as garotas na parede. Em um reflexo, Lily colocou a mão na sua cintura e se xingou pela milésima vez por ter esquecido a varinha.

O caos no salão voltou e eles assistiam o desespero das pessoas, formando um formigueiro humano. Algumas pessoas também se prensavam nas paredes evitando ser empurradas, pisoteadas e sendo azaradas por alguém descontrolado.

- Não!- Emy sussurrou, mas todos eles viraram para a porta automaticamente, mesmo sem saber do que ela falava. Mas eles estavam certos. Agora vultos entravam pelas portas destruídas, com capuzes e alguns riam. Uns apenas caminhavam, outros começavam a correr pela multidão. E eram muitos.

Agora o salão já não estava na escuridão, pois luzes vermelhas e verdes iluminavam tudo ao redor.

- Agora a saida está desbloqueada e nós vamos ter que tentar sair daqui.- Sirius disse se virando para as três garotas e então ele pode perceber os olhares de terror em cada par.- Vocês entenderam?

Elas apenas assentiram sem tirar os olhos em volta delas. Lily começou a perceber que seus joelhos tremiam e achava que seria difícil fazê-la se mover.

- Mas tem muitos. Não vamos conseguir sair daqui sem sermos vistos.- Jessie disse com a voz mais rouca. Talvez fosse a única das três que não estava tão congelada.

- Isso é certeza, mas temos que sair daqui, não?!- Sirius disse sem olhar para ela.

Um barulho terrível foi ouvido e eles se viraram para o fim do salão vendo a sacada da orquestra parecer tremer por um segundo e depois desabar com seus ocupantes.

- Por Mérlin, vamos sair daqui...POR FAVOR!- Emy gritou e isso pareceu tirar todos eles do devaneio e da poeira que subiu.

- Vocês fiquem juntas.- Andrew as empurrou gentilmente para mais perto uma da outra, as fazendo se abraçar.

- Vocês dois vão na frente, eu fico atrás. - James disse se postando atrás das três garotas. Sirius e Andrew assentiram e se postaram na frente do bolo humano que elas formaram.

Os dois da frente deram alguns passos, empurrando qualquer um que viesse em suas direções e limpando o caminho, as três os seguiam de perto e James vinha logo atrás olhando para os lados e para trás. Lily se soltou um pouco das duas garotas e se deixou um pouco pra trás, mas James tratou de empurrá-la gentilmente para perto delas de novo.

- Vocês está sem varinha, não venha querer dar uma de heroina agora, Lily.- ele disse sério enquanto continuava a vigília.

Ela ia responder que na verdade queria ficar com ele, mas um corpo as atingiu em cheio, fazendo as três cairem. Sirius agarrou o colarinho do homem e o jogou para o outro lado com força e violência mesmo ele não sendo um dos Comensais. James e Andrew ajudaram as três se levantarem rápido e continuaram a andar por entre a multidão. Eles estavam cada vez mais perto das escadas e Lily estranhou muito por esta estar vazia, sem ninguém tentando escapar.

As três sentiram um vulto voar atrás delas e uma luz vermelha no canto dos rostos e se viraram em tempo de verem James sendo lançado no ar.

Lily tentou se soltar de Emy, mas esta parecia uma pedra agarrada ao seu braço. Ela conseguiu empurrar a amiga e já ia começar a correr por onde viu James cair, mas Andrew a parou antes dela se quer dar um passo para frente.

- Eu vou!- e ele sumiu no meio das luzes vermelhas e verdes.

- ANDREW!- Jessie tentou chamar, mas já era tarde.

- Vamos logo, eles vão ficar bem! Fiquem de olho na retaguarda.

Sirius juntou as três garotas de novo e continuou a abrir caminho. Sentia um peso no peito por não poder realizar a vontade de ir atrás de James e socar até a morte o infeliz que o estuporou. Ele meneou a cabeça rapidamente, dando uma olhada para a esquerda e depois olhou adiante e, como reflexo, ele estacou no chão e apontou a varinha para o Comensal que apareceu em sua frente, mas ele já parecia estar o observando antes e já estava claramente preparado.

Com um aceno de varinha, Sirius foi arremessado contra a multidão ao lado, sumindo das vistas. Lily segurou Emy assim como a amiga fez com ela antes, agora entendendo o desespero de ver a sua amiga sumir para resgatar alguém que Emy devia ter sentido também. Jessie estuporou o Comensal assim que lançou o feitiço em Sirius e este sumiu também.

Agora sem a proteção de nenhum deles, elas eram jogadas e empurradas para todos os lados e só não se separando por terem dado as mãos.

- Lily, onde está a sua varinha?- Emy conseguiu perguntar enquanto Jessie as puxava, agora liderando as outras duas contra a multidão em direção das escadas ainda vazias.

- Eu...eu perdi.

Emy puxou a amiga, fazendo a ruiva ficar no meio.

Mas isso não ajudou muito quando elas tiveram a sensação de uma bola gigante as acertaram fazendo com que elas batessem em uma pilastra. Jessie foi a primeira a se levantar e em meio segundo já estava duelando com o Comensal. Lily tentou fazer sua cabeça parar de ter a sensação de rodar e ver tudo girando por ter batido a cabeça na pilastra e Emy a ajudava levantar.

- Eu não vou sem a Jessie.- Lily comunicou antes que Emy pudesse dizer para elas continuarem ou se ela começasse a puxá-la.

- Eu não iria fazer isso. - a morena fez uma cara de ofendida e virou para o Comensal. - Será a minha primeira vez! - ela sussurrou e então estuporou o Comensal.

Jessie a olhou agradecida e já ofegando. Foi então que Lily se tocou de que estava tão mal preparada (claro, ela pensou, a falta da varinha também faz isso)...mas se sentia tão congelada, enquanto Jessie e Emy pareciam fazer tudo.

- Vamos logo.- Jessie incentivou pegando na mão de Lily e Emy pegou a outra mão da ruiva

Jessie achou uma falha na multidão e começou a puxar Lily mais rápido e em pouco tempo, elas corriam livremente por aquele corredor formado e chegavam cada vez mais perto das escadas.

- Vocês acham certo irmos embora sem os garotos?- Emy gritou para que elas ouvissem.

Essas palavras pareceram congelar Jessie e Lily e Emy, respectivamente.

- Vamos voltar. - Lily disse e já virando nos calcanhares.

- Eles não vão gostar de saber que voltamos por eles sendo que estamos a pouco da saida. - Jessie disse sensatamente.

- Eu estou pouco me lixando se eles vão gostar ou não, eu vou voltar. - Lily disse firme e soltou sua mão da de Jessie e já começava a voltar, quando alguém segurou seu ombro.

- Me larga, Emy! - ela disse soltando a mão de seu ombro imaginando a amiga desesperada, mas a mão a segurou de novo e a virou. Ela se assustou quando percebeu que era Jacob. Ele tinha seu terno rasgado e os cabelos despenteados e seu rosto estava sujo.

- Venha!- ele disse autoritário e levou Lily para Emy e Jessie que assistiam os dois no mesmo lugar. - Vocês vão sair daqui. AGORA!

Ela não tinha como falar "não" para aquele Jacob que parecia possuído.

- Jessie, continue abrindo caminho...eu vou ficar aqui atrás. Vamos, vamos. - ele disse apressando as garotas que ainda o encarava incrédulo.

Jessie fez o que ele havia pedido, Emy e Lily a seguia e Jacob estava atrás, como James antes. Pensar nisso fez o coração da Lily falhar uma batida. Onde ele estava? Estava bem? Sirius? Andrew? Remus?

Ela se virou para falar com Jacob que precisava voltar, mas ele a empurrou para seguir o caminho. Droga, eram muito parecidos.

- Sem voltas. Você está na Academia, não está? Deveria lembrar que um companheiro vivo que ficou para trás deve ser deixado quando você tem outras prioridades.

- Mas eu não tenho prio...

- Mas eu tenho: deixar vocês vivas e tirá-las daqui. - ele não tirou o olho um segundo da movimentação enquanto falava e isso só a deixou com mais raiva. E então ela parou de vez e ficou o encarando.

- Quem é você para me dizer o que fazer?

- Um dos Aurores que está com o dever de mantê-las vivas e seguras. - ele disse olhando para ela agora. Nesse momento, ela não soube quem estava com mais raiva...se era ela ou ele. Ele a empurrou novamente e eles continuaram a andar. Duas vezes Jacob conseguiu estuporar Comensais sem sair do lugar ou se quer se preocupar. Aquelas escadas pareciam cada vez mais longe agora e Lily não parava de olhar ao redor, mas não para se preocupar com sua segurança, mas com esperança de ver os cabelos despenteados, ou os olhos cinzentos ou o cabelo loiro se aproximando e dizendo que está tudo bem.

- UM AUROR!

Eles ouviram alguém gritar, mas não viram nada ao redor. Jacob procurava rapidamente por entre as pessoas por perto, mas nada mais do que vultos correndo, gritos e as luzes dos feitiços.

Sem qualquer tipo de aviso, cinco luzes sairam dos vultos apressados e atingiram Jacob que caiu pela parede atrás deles e escorregando para o chão. Jessie estuporou um deles e Emy conseguiu estuporar o outro antes de terem as varinhas voando para a mão de um deles. Os outros três se aproximaram devagar, mas não levantaram a varinha em momento algum.

- Não pensei que encontraria os velhos amigos de Hogwarts tão cedo. - um deles falou, mas a voz estava modificada para um rouco assustador e guardando a varinha de Jessie e Emy na capa. O Comensal olhou para os outros dois.- Sem varinhas para ser mais emocionante?

- Eu fico com Lily Evans!

- Eu fico com a Collen.

- E eu vou adorar a valentona.

Ao mesmo tempo, eles avançaram rapidamente para elas. Lily sentiu a garganta ser pressionada pela mão de um deles e não conseguiu virar a cabeça para ver as amigas. Quando sentiu que estava ficando sem ar, a mão dele se afrouxou e ele sumiu de sua vista. As únicas coisas que conseguiu ver antes de desmoronar no chão foram os cabelos dourados e outros negros.

Sentiu uma mão delicada a levantar e sorriu ao ver Marlene. Olhou ao redor e viu Remus ajudar Emy a se levantar também. Jessie já estava em pé e procurava pelas varinhas na capa do Comensal que a atacou. Se aproximou de Emy e entregou sua varinha.

- Vamos, não vamos desperdiçar tempo. - Marlene disse séria.

Lily já estava cansada de tanto ouvir isso. E parecia que tudo se voltava contra ela, impedindo que chegasse na única saida estranhamente vazia e sempre fazendo com que ouvisse mais e mais "vamos e vamos".

Ela estava atrás de Jessie e os outros logo atrás dela. Ou melhor... uma hora ela estava ali, atrás de Jessie... milésimos depois Jessie sumiu de sua frente. Mas ela soube que Jessie não havia sido atingida, pois sentiu que bateu na parede e despencou no chão logo depois. Olhou para o lado e viu que os amigos duelavam com um grupo de Comensais que devia ser o responsável pelo seu vôo e sua trombada com a parede e depois o chão. Agradeceu por eles terem a acertado e a pouparem de duelo, pois sem varinha não teria como.

Ela levantou vacilante, dando atenção para as dores por todo o seu corpo e pensando que tinha que ter a adrenalina para tentar disfarçar as dores, senão ela não conseguiria ao menos andar.

- LILY...CORRA PARA AS ESCADAS!- ela ouviu Jessie gritar quando derrubou um dos comensais e ia ajudar Remus com outros dois.

Se ela não ia embora por causa de James, Sirius e Andrew deixados para trás, iria muito menos agora com todos para trás.

Mas se ela saísse, poderia pedir ajuda.

Uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. Como não havia pensado nisso antes?

Ela se concentrou e tentou aparatar, mas os gritos e o barulho continuaram presentes. Ela abriu e fechou os olhos rapidamente, se concentrando o máximo, mas não conseguiu de novo. Almadiçoou quem colocara feitiços anti-aparatação.

Abriu os olhos e viu Marlene sendo atingida por um dos feitiços do Comensal e cair desmaiada no chão. Desmaiada, ela esperava.

Ela fez menção de que ia atrás de Marlene, mas isso chamou a atenção do Comensal. Ela conseguiu ouvir a risada dele e depois assisti-lo se aproximando dela.

Agora esse era o fim. Ela não tinha varinha, não conseguiria atacar a defender com feitiço não-verbal e todos os seus amigos estavam duelando.

- Agora é só você e eu, Evans!

- Já que você vai me matar, que tal dizer que ex-aluno asqueroso de Hogwarts você foi?

- Eu não acho que isso conta na hora que você está prestes a morrer, não? Para quem você contaria?

- Medo de se mostrar? - ela disse sorrindo sarcástica.

- Nem um pouco. Mas isso só atrasará e eu imagino o quão ansiosa você está.

Ele apontou a varinha para Lily e o coração dela batia dolorosamente rápido em seu peito. De repente, o Comensal que estava pronto para a matar, virou uma bola preta no chão junto com outra pessoa que ela não conseguia reconhecer.

Ela sorriu ao ter a impressão de ser James, mas por que James entraria em uma briga fisicamente ao invés de usar a varinha? Como o Comensal havia sido pego desprevenido, James estava tendo mais sucesso e depois de uma sequência de socos, o Comensal parecia desacordado.

Ela correu até eles e desfez o sorriso ao ver que era Jacob e não James. Claro que ela ficava feliz em ver que ele estava bem, mas James...

Jacob limpou o sangue da boca na mão e seus olhos pareciam exalar toda a raiva que ele sentia no momento.

- Por que você não saiu? - ele perguntou raivoso. Pegou o braço da ruiva, o apertando forte e a conduzindo para a direção das malditas escadas que não chegavam nunca.

- Cadê sua varinha? - ela perguntou depois de perceber que ele não a estava empunhando.

- Perdi em um duelo lá atrás.

Com o pensamento rápido que teve, Lily se soltou da mão de Jacob e pegou distância dele.

- Lily, não começa. - ele disse, mas já era tarde, pois ela já voltava para onde ele a tinha tirado. Não iria sair dali sem os amigos. Ficou em choque quando viu que nenhum deles estava mais lá. Olhou para os lados sentindo o desespero a tomar e não os via em lugar algum...nem Marlene que devia estar desmaiada poucos metros de onde ela estava.

- Você precisa sair daqui. - Jacob disse a segurando de novo.

- Eu não vou embora sem eles.

- Para de teimosia, Lily! Eles vão ficar bem, talvez já tenham saido por um outro caminho. Vamos logo.

- Eu não vou!- ela disse tentando se soltar das mãos dele que a seguravam muito forte.

- Eles não pararam e nem voltaram por você, por que você faria isso por eles?

Aquilo a atingiu em cheio. Jacob suspirou fundo, parecendo se arrepender do que dissera.

- Me desculpa. - ele disse.

- Eu não quero saber se eles não voltaram ou pararam, mas eu sim.

E ela continuou a andar no meio da multidão. Parecia que havia passado horas desde que tudo começou e riria da cara da pessoa que dissesse para ela que desde que as luzes se apagaram só se passaram dez minutos, no máximo.

- Você vai voltar comigo! - Jacob disse rudemente e a abraçando pelos ombros e tirando os pés dela do chão.

- Me solta, eu não vou voltar. - ela começou a se debater debilmente contra ele, mas Jacob era bem mais forte do que ela. - ME SOLTA, JACOB!

- SOLTA ELA!

Ela sentiu que Jacob cambaleou para o lado, a soltando antes que ela caísse junto com ele. Ela olhou para trás e viu James respirando descompassadamente e com o ódio estampado no rosto.

- O que aconteceu com você? Onde esteve? Se machucou muito? - Lily começou a perguntar indo em direção do moreno.

- Eu estou bem, Lily, mas agora não é hora para explicações.

- Por que você fez isso? Eu a estava ajudando- Jacob perguntou enquando se levantava e James já pegava a mão de Lily para levá-la para as escadas.

- Deixe que eu faço isso!

- Você se acha no direito de levá-la por qual motivo? - Jacob perguntou nervoso e fez James parar e se virar para ele.

- Porque eu não forçaria algo contra a vontade dela como você estava fazendo.

Dizendo isso, James postou suas mãos gentilmente nas costas da ruiva e a foi conduzindo em direção das escadas com sua varinha em punhos.

- James, temos os outros. Todos eles ficaram para trás.

- Eles sabem se defender. Você já notou que não tem uma varinha? Você tem que sair daqui.

- Mas James...

- Por favor, Lily.

Ele agora segurava a mão dela e eles tentavam correr junto com as outras dezenas que fazim o mesmo. As escadas estavam a menos de dez metros e nada os impedia o caminho. Mas eles repararam que as pessoas que vinham de frente para as escadas (eles vinham pelo lado direito), retornavam correndo para o meio do salão.

James a puxava pelas escadas, olhando para trás para acompanhar os passos dela e não fazê-la tropeçar no degrau com a sua pressa. Lily tentava puxar o vestido que atrapalhava a subida com a mão livre e depois de um escorregão em um degrau, ela levantou o olhar para James, mas outra coisa chamou sua atenção.

Ela estacou na escada e James quase caiu quando tentou puxá-la. Ele viu que Lily tinha os olhos congelados em algo atrás dele e se virou rapidamente para a frente, no alto das escadas. Agora estava claro o motivo de ninguém tentar sair por ali. No alto das escadas, ainda sem estar por completo embaixo da grande porta, uma grande sombra, com um rosto particularmente branco (e ela tinha certeza que não era albino e muito menos por falta de Sol) e os olhos brilhavam. Parecia que o que via, a chacina pelo salão, lhe agrava imensamente. Lily sentiu que seu coração disparara como nunca antes e começava a suar frio.

Voldemort virou sua atenção para eles assim que terminou de saborear um dos convidados voar por uma das janelas e se perder pela escuridão da noite. Abriu um sorriso. Eles foram os únicos que se atreveram a subir as escadas.

- Vamos sair daqui!- as palavras dela saíram confusas e ela o puxou e James mal teve tempo de tentar entender, pois no segundo seguinte estava rolando escadas abaixo com ela.

Quando eles chegaram no último degrau, James se levantou rápido e ajudou Lily antes que eles pudessem ser pisoteados.

Lily olhou uma última vez para cima e viu que Voldemort dava pequenos passos em direção das escadas, parecendo que se juntaria à festa dos Comensais agora.

James vendo que a ruiva estava paralisada, encarando Voldemort, ele agarrou a mão dela enquanto tentava correr por entre as pessoas, para longe do bruxo. Ele nem se quer quis olhar para trás para saber se Voldemort os estava seguindo, só queria correr dali o mais rápido possível. James bem poderia tentar (isso, ele pensou, tentar é uma boa palavra) duelar com ele, mas Lily estava sem uma varinha e ele tinha que tira-la dali o mais depressa possível.

Foi sendo arrastada por James que ela viu Jacob sendo atacado por dois comensais. A imagem passou rápida por seus olhos, mas isso a fez frear.

- James! Estão atacando Jacob...precisamos... - ela ñ terminou de falar e James entendeu perfeitamente o recado e se deixou ser levado por ela até onde estava o primo. Jacob agora estava no chão e se contorcendo enquanto os comensais riam. Provavelmente estavam usando Cruciatus.

James apontou a varinha para o qual estava lançando o feitiço no primo e ele foi lançado para trás e sua varinha vôou pelo salão, mas um outro Comensal apareceu no meio da multidão e começou a duelar com o moreno. Lily viu quando o Comensal restante apontou a varinha para o Jacob ainda caido e ela fez a primeira coisa que lhe passou a cabeça: se jogou em cima dele, os dois rolaram pelo chão e a varinha do Comensal escapou de suas mãos. Ela sentiu que o Comensal prendeu seu pescoço por entre os dedos frios e conseguiu dar uma joelhada nas costelas dele fazendo o Comensal rolar de cima dela e se contorcer de dor. Ela se levantou tentando recuperar o fôlego, mas o Comensal segurou suas pernas e as puxou e Lily caiu no chão novamente. Ele se levantou e deu alguns passos para trás, procurando por sua varinha. Ela teve tempo de se levantar e olhou para os lados vendo James ainda duelando com o outro Comensal e Jacob tentava se levantar agora.

Lily foi surpreendida quando sentiu a dor invadir seu corpo a forçando cair no chão, com as mãos na cabeça e gritando o máximo que podia. Conseguiu ver o borrão do Comensal que estivera lutando sorrindo orgulhoso pela maldição. Parecia que passava horas e a cada grito dava a impressão que mais mil facas perfuravam seu corpo e sentia que estava pegando fogo. Ela continuou a gritar por alguns segundos depois que a maldição foi interrompida. Demorou mais outros segundos para ela conseguir ver tudo focalizado e James lutar com o tal Comensal. Ela olhou para o lado e viu que Jacob ainda parecia muito abalado e que estava sendo quase pisoteado. Lily se levantou e ia em direção dele que já estava de joelhos para ajudá-lo, mas foi jogada para o chão, para perto de Jacob, quando o Comensal que duelava com James caiu em cima dela. Ele rolou por alguns metros e quando se levantou, conseguiu desarmar James.

O Comensal riu quando via a varinha de James chegar em suas mãos. Então, ele se virou para Lily com um olhar sádico e a mão que empunhava a varinha apontar para ela. Se não havia sido o fim antes, com certeza agora seria. O coração dela acelerou e pareceu que seu cérebro estava conformado com a morte agora. Ela só queria poder ter se despedido dos amigos e de James. E ele estava tão perto.

Parecendo que isso o tivesse chamado, o vulto dele se postou em sua frente em milésimos enquanto podia ler nos lábios (a única coisa descoberta do rosto) do Comensal as primeiras letras da maldição. Aquilo parecia que acontecia em camêra lenta...queria que desse tempo de xingar James e fazê-lo sair da frente, porque a morte dela o cérebro parecia aceitar, mas não a dele.

Quando ela já via um mínimo ponto verde começar a sair de sua varinha por cima dos ombros de James, Lily sentiu o milésimo baque da noite e foi jogada no chão e sentiu um peso cair por cima dela também e viu que esse peso era James, mas para um morto, ele piscava muito bem. James olhou para ela com os olhos aterrorizados e depois virou para frente e Lily fez o mesmo...assim ela teve tempo de ver o corpo de Jacob cair no chão, agora sem vida.

Agora seu cérebro parecia não funcionar. Tinha os olhos arregalados para o corpo de Jacob caido a menos de cinco metros de onde estava. Sentiu quando o peso de James saiu de cima dela para pular no Comensal e começar uma briga corpo-a-corpo. Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele preferiu morrer e salvar os dois. Salvar James. Se ele levantasse naquele momento rindo e dizendo que era uma piada, ela o espancaria até ele preferir a morte por ter feito uma coisa tão estúpida. Não podia ser...ele não havia se jogado na frente dos dois para receber o feitiço, aquilo não era possível. Quem se colocaria a frente da maldição da morte para proteger alguém?

- Lily...levanta, vamos Lily.- James parecia longe enquanto ela ainda encarava o rosto de Jacob no chão frio. Ela não havia nem percebido quando James a colocou em pé.

- Ele...o-o Ja-Jacob...

- Temos que ir. - a voz dele falhou e quando eles passaram pelo Comensal caido, James ainda deu um chute na barriga dele só para garantir mais dor e Lily não sabia se era possível se fosse julgar pelo estado do Comensal.

As pernas dela agora estavam mais doloridas e bambas do que antes e sentia que não conseguiria mais. Ela olhou para James que a segurava e a arrastava para longe da cena e começou a sentir que a cada suspiro ia ficando cada vez mais fraca, a visão começou a ficar turva. Ela gemeu e James olhou para ela, preocupado. Ela viu uma luz forte iluminar o rosto dele, refletindo nos óculos que tinha uma lente quebrada e parecendo que o barulho de todo o salão aumentou, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que acontecia em suas costas e muito menos conseguiria descobrir, pois desmaiou em seguida.

* * *

Agora não havia mais gritos, não havia mais os passos apressados e nem o murmurio dos feitiços. Também não estava mais frio e nem estava desconfortável. Conseguia ouvir algumas vozes próximas, mas elas pareciam apenas conversas, calmas. Foi abrindo os olhos devagar e nenhuma luz atrapalhou sua visão...ainda estava no escuro.

- Ela acordou. - Uma voz gritou ao seu lado e ela virou assustada para ver o rosto de Sirius sorrindo para ela. - Você está legal, ruiva?

- Sim. Eu...eu sonhei ou...?

- Aconteceu!- ela ouviu a voz de James quando este entrou no seu campo de visão.

Ela se erguer ns cotovelos e olhou ao redor: ainda era de madrugada e ainda estava no salão, mas agora já estava iluminado. Por todo lugar haviam cobertores sendo ocupados, algumas pessoas choravam e outras tinha os olhares vidrados. Tantas outras andavam pelo salão, alguns procurando por amigos, outros apenas indo e vindo com copos d´água e mais cobertores.

Nessa hora ela conseguiu dar uma boa olhada no estrago: por mais, o salão estava destruído. Havia parte de uma parede que tinha sido derrubada, a sacada da orquestra estava caido no fundo do salão ainda e a fez pensar como deve ter sido horrível estar perto naquela hora...o chão coberto por cacos de vidros e sangue.

- Percebe o quanto os convidados foram reduzidos?- a voz de Andrew soou calma atrás dela e ela se virou para encontrar o loiro enrolado em uma coberta e com os ombros descobertos, nus. Provavelmente ele tivera que ser medicado ou perdera seu paletó e sua camisa na batalha. E então ela olhou para o lado e viu que Sirius também estava enrolado em um cobertor, assim como James em sua frente. Ela também estava, mas ainda estava com o vestido. Ela ainda olhou por entre a coberta só para ter certeza.

- Como...como acabou e...?

- Dumbledore! Você acabou desmaiando justo na melhor parte, quando ele apareceu no salão. Claro que ele não acabou com a farra sozinho...havia muita gente com ele. - James disse se sentando na frente dela.

- Por que vocês estão sem roupa?- ela nem sabia porque isso importaria.

- Oh, não sem roupa, Lils. Tivemos belos cortes nas costas. - Sirius disse deixando o cobertor cair por suas costas e mostrar as diversas cicatrizes ali. - Sabe? Janelas explodindo? BUM! Vidro voando e tudo mais.

Ela olhou para James que assentiu e depois olhou para Andrew que fez o mesmo.

- As meninas! Jessie, Emy...Marlene! Cadê o Remus? - ela fez que ia levantar, mas Sirius segurou seus ombros.

- Estão todos bem, ruiva. Eles foram ajudar. Limpar ferimentos, restaurar ossos, botar alguns outros no lugar e tudo mais.

O coração dela disparou. A lembrança voltou dolorosa agora. Muito dolorosa.

- Ja-Jacob!

James abaixou a cabeça.

- Bem...eu...eu vou cuidar para que o corpo dele seja levado para a Alemanha.

Agora as lágrimas começaram a rolar, mas era um choro silencioso. Não queria incomodar ninguém com o seu histerismo agora. Ela sentiu os braços de Sirius a enlaçar e a mão de James passar pelo seu rosto.

- Eu vou avisar aos outros que você acordou.- Andrew disse com a voz fraca e se distanciou deles.

- Deita um pouco, Lils.

- Eu estive muito tempo deitada, James.- a voz dela saiu mais zangada do que ela queria.

- Mas por estar desmaiada e não por estar descansando.

- Claro, para quando eu deitar, vocês me enfiarem uma poção na boca como fizeram quando o Alex morreu.

- Nós não vamos fazer isso, Lily!

- Sim, como não...você já está me segurando, Sirius, assim como foi da última vez, agora só falta o James vir para cima de mim com a maldita poção.

James apenas revirou os olhos, sem querer perder tempo e levantou as mãos no ar, mostrando que não segurava nada. Lily continuou a deixar as lágrimas escorrerem, mas fechou a cara para os dois.

- A Senhorita Evans não me pareceu gostar tanto da festa!

Os três se viraram para a direção da voz e ficaram encarando Dumbledore com os seus olhos azuis brilhando por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua, mas ele não sorria como sempre costumava estar sorrindo, mas ainda tinha o olhar paternal e calmo.

- Olá, Diretor. - Sirius cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Por favor, Sr. Black, apenas Dumbledore agora...vocês já deixaram a minha escola. - uma sombra de sorriso pareceu brincar pelos lábios dele por um segundo.

Lily normalmente sorriria e se sentiria feliz com a presença do diretor...ex diretor... mas a sua raiva e sua angústia berravam dentro dela.

- Você está melhor, Senhorita Evans?- ele perguntou

- Eu posso respirar, andar e talvez comer. - ela respondeu um tanto quanto birrenta.

- Ótimo! Gostaria de vê-los, você, o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Black nos jardins da propriedade em...meia hora?! Isso seria possível?

Os três se olharam curiosos.

- Claro, estaremos lá. - James disse. - Mas, há mais alguma coisa de errado?

- Não, eu creio que não. Apenas gostaria de trocar algumas palavrinhas e fazer um convite.

- Convite?- os três perguntaram.

Ele assentiu e, pela primeira vez, apenas sorriu e deu as costas para eles, indo em direção das escadas para sair do salão.

* * *

**N/A: Capítulo nem um pouco feliz, calmo, engraçado ou romântico. É, quem disse que a fase J/L era só risinhos? xD**

**Eu espero que o capitulo faça sentido. Assim, espero que vocês entendam a minha narração, eu achei que ela foi meio louca, corrida, confusa! uahauhauahuahauha Nada do que um esforcinho para ler xD E se tiver erros, culpem a Jehssik que me apressou no msn nessa hora da madrugada só para postar, pois ela me ameaçou!! xD**

**Ok, sobre a morte. Eu sei que a maioria, senão todas, estão pulando de alegria. Pois é, Jacob nos deixou. E sabe que eu fiquei alegre por matá-lo? :O Eu estava LOUCA para matar um Jacob, vocês não fazem idéia. Quem lê ou já leu Twilight talvez entenda o meu lado. E Jehssik, querida...você está me devendo um presentão, pois eu não matei o Andrew e muito menos a Emy. Háááá!! o/**

**A respostas das reviews irão diretamente para a caixa de entrada dos seus e-mails (eu prometi que ia responder e vou), mas agora são duas e quinze da manhã e não vai dar tempo de responder agora. Mas assim que eu entrar amanhã (hoje mais tarde), respondo todas vocês, ok? As que mandaram sem e-mail, eu respondo junto com o próximo capitulo, certo?**

**Please? Reviews são sempre bem vindas, sabiam? **

**Beijos, Beijos! ;´**


	13. Ordem da Fênix

**N/A: Bem, um capítulo curto. Pensem como a terceira parte de todo o capitulo gigantesco do baile, porque esse era para estar junto com o cap. anterior e o anterior era para estar junto com o anterior a ele! :D ;S**

**Resposta das reviews por e-mail novamente! E Obrigada por elas, queridas!**

**Devo dizer que vocês me surpreenderam! auhauhauahuaha Tantas que falavam do Jacob e até desejavam a morte dele, ficaram 'triste' uahauhauhauah Me pegou de surpresa! Mas gostei da compaixão que alguns tiveram. Jacob agradece xD**

**Uma notícia: o próximo cap. não vira tão rápido quanto esse (esse veio, hein?!não neguem hehehe), porque o próximo decidirá o caminho que a fic tomará...vai depender muito dele e eu estou em dúvida ainda com o que fazer! E eu pergunto para vocês: o que vocês gostariam que acontecesse? Eu sinto que SEI o que vocês vão dizer uAHuHauAHuHaa Se vocês me ajudassem, o capitulo, com certeza, sairia mais rápido! xD **

**Beijos **

**Join!**

* * *

**Um dia acontece, a gente tem que crescer  
Temos que encarar a** _responsa.  
_**Eu não deixei de achar graça nas coisas  
Simplesmente hoje eu quero ser levado a sério  
As coisas mudam sempre, mas a vida não é só como eu espero  
Existe um dom natural que todos temos  
Nossas escolhas vão dizer pra onde iremos  
Mas se for pra falar de algo bom  
Eu sempre vou lembrar de você!**

**(_Charlie Brown Junior - Uma criança com o seu olhar_)**

A ruiva olhava para o teto do grande salão. Agora ele não tinha nada de bonito quando ela havia entrado ali horas atrás. Sentiu que alguém se aproximou, mas nem se deu o trabalho de virar...o cheiro natural dele era impossível de se confundir.

- Você faz alguma idéia do que Dumbledore gostaria com a gente?

Ela então se virou rapidamente para encará-lo por poucos segundos e depois encarar o salão.

- Não! Talvez dar notícia de conhecidos mortos.- ela deu de ombros.

- Eu já vi todos os nossos conhecidos andando por ai, Lily. Não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso.

- Viu Jacob também?

James abaixou a cabeça e crispou os lábios.

- Vamos indo? Sirius está nos esperando.

- Imaginei!- ela disse sarcasticamente, mas não por saber que Sirius estava esperando.

Ela deu as costas para ele e seguiu em direção das escadas onde Sirius estava com sua camisa abotoada até o meio e uma faixa por todo o seu peito e um pouco da barriga. Emy estava ao lado dele com o olhar perdido. James vinha logo atrás da ruiva, com as mãos nos bolsos e tomando distância dela, já que ela aparentava estar raivosa.

Ela passou direto pelos amigos e subiu as escadas. Por um momento, ela sentiu o coração acelerar quando olhou para porta e lembrara daquela figura que estava ali horas atrás. Vira Voldemort pela primeira vez e nem conseguira estrangulá-lo como sempre quis. Desejava ter outras oportunidades.

Saiu do salão e do castelo e foi andando pelos jardins. Escutava o passo dos amigos atrás dela, mas não quis esperar por eles. Viu que embaixo de uma grande árvore, haviam algumas sombras...talvez os esperando. Quando se aproximou, viu que eram Remus, Marlene, Benjy Fenwick e uma garota que ela tinha certeza que conhecia de algum lugar. E claro, Dumbledore. Ela se postou ao lado de Remus que sorriu gentil para ela. Assim que James, Sirius e Emy se postaram ao lado dela, Dumbledore sorriu.

- Que bom que vieram, acho que podemos começar!

Todos ficaram olhando para ele curiosos e pacientes. Lily se perguntava por que ele sorria.

- Eu já estava considerando esse convite tempos atrás, mas achava que vocês, talvez, quisessem seguir suas vidas com suas próprias escolhas de carreira.

- Hm?- Sirius soltou e todos olharam para ele.

- Tem algo que queira dizer, Sr. Black?

- Eu estava pensando se...bem...eu acho que você se lembra de como James, Remus e eu éramos conhecidos em Hogwarts.

- Não teria como não lembrar.- Dumbledore sorriu simpático.

- E por que chamaria justo nós, nós, para trabalharmos em Hogwarts?

- Professores?- Dumbledore perguntou divertido.

- Sim. Eu acho que nós deveriamos ser os últimos seres escolhidos para tal coisa. Sem contar que a Minerva piraria com a gente no...

- Cala a boca, Padfoot!- Remus sussurrou

- Não, Sr. Black, não estou aqui para chamá-los para serem professores de Hogwarts.

- Não?

- Não!

Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de compreensão e fez um bico de que ainda estava em dúvida e que passava inúmeras coisas por sua cabeça.

- Eu pretendo ser direto, vocês devem estar querendo ir descansar.- ele olhou para cada um dos seus ex alunos esperando alguma reação, mas todos continuaram a encará-lo. Agora ele fechou qualquer sinal de sorriso em seu rosto e ficou sério. - Vocês viram como a situação está, eu não preciso contar o quanto a ação de ontem foi catastrófica e que tivemos muitas...perdas. Sem contar que o fato de pessoas sendo controladas, chantagiadas e de inteira responsabilidade estejam infiltradas nos Ministérios por ordem de Voldemort e isso está rompendo a barreira protetora que os Aurores tentam manter para toda a sociedade. Você estão na Academia, mas não sabem 1/3 do que acontece nos Ministérios, seja ele inglês...- Dumbledore olhou para James, Sirius, Marlene e Benjy.- ...alemão...- ele olhou para Lily. - ...e russo. - ele olhou para a garota que Lily ainda não se lembrava de quem era.

Todos pareceram respirar profundamente, tendo a idéia de que a situação estava pior do que todos imaginavam.

- Esse intermédio nos Ministérios só piorará a situação, pois as Centrais de Aurores estão sendo alvos. Eu diria que principalmente as Centrais são alvos. Eu não duvido que vocês estejam sãos nesse exato momento, mas talvez isso seja questão de tempo. E eu sei o quanto vocês são bons. Durante todo o período em minha escola, eu estudo cada um de vocês...sei suas qualidades, seus defeitos, seus pontos fortes e suas fraquezas. Eu eu digo, com toda a certeza, que esses últimos sete anos, eu tive o prazer de ter como alunos ótimos bruxos e com poderes incríveis. - ele olhou para o céu e todos olharam ao mesmo tempo para verificar o que Dumbledore olhava. - Voldemort não tem apenas meia dúzia de seguidores.

Eles retornaram a olhar para o velho quando perceberam que ele apenas encarava as estrelas e não havia nada demais por ali.

- O seu exército cresce a cada dia que passa e, como eu disse, alguns sendo por Imperius, outros por chantagens e outros por sua própria conta. - Ele voltou seu olhar para cada rosto antes de prosseguir. - E eu quero que o meu também cresça e que tenha tantas qualidades quanto o dele tem de poder.

- O senhor tem um exército?- Benjy perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Na verdade, eu prefiro chamá-la de Ordem. - Lily já parecia compreender do que se tratava, assim como James, Sirius, Emy e Remus. - Voldemort não começou tudo isso para, no final, dizer que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira. Ele fará de tudo para ter o poder e matará quantos forem necessários para isso. Portanto, estou aqui, convocando vocês, para se juntar a mim...na Ordem da Fênix.

Eles ficaram mirando Dumbledore por longos segundos, considerando, pensando, planejando.

- Mas...nós nem terminamos o curso de Auror!- Lily disse

- Eu acredito que vocês não combateriam Comensais com os seus diplomas.

Todos os presentes se entreolharam por breves segundos.

- Teríamos que abandonar a Academia?- Sirius perguntou

- Não necessariamente. Vocês podem casar os dois. Não estou pedindo que larguem suas vidas para isso, mas que se dediquem de verdade a favor dessa causa.

- Tendo que abandonar ou não, eu estou dentro. - Sirius disse sério, mas sorriu logo depois para Dumbledore.

- Eu também.- James disse

- Eu tendo que abandonar as minhas aulas ou não, eu também estou dentro.- Foi a vez de Remus.

- Com certeza eu também.- Benjy disse.

- Podem me incluir.- falou Marlene.

- Eu...e-eu...eu já volto!- Emy se desvencilhou dos braços de Sirius e se afastou deles, caminhando para o outro lado do jardim.

- Eu não poderia negar.- Lily afirmou a presença ainda olhando Emy se afastar.

- Muito menos eu. - a garota desconhecida se pronunciou.

- Eu fico feliz em vocês terem aceitado o convite, mas eu gostaria que vocês soubessem primeiro onde estão entrando. - Dumbledore disse

- Eu não precisaria saber para aceitar. Eu confio plenamente no senhor.- James disse. Todos assentiram logo após.

- Fico grato com a confiança, mas eu realmente gostaria de dizer. É uma Ordem, digamos, 'clandestina'. Nós não temos o apoio do Ministério e muito menos será um trabalho remunerado. Trabalhamos juntos pela simples vontade de ajudar a derrotar o que o Ministério não tem forças para tal sozinho.

- Foram vocês da Ordem que interferiram ontem?- a garota desconhecida perguntou

- Sim, fomos nós. Recebemos um aviso de Moody e demorou um pouco para ser entregue.

- Moody também está na Ordem?- James perguntou.

- Com certeza. Ele não hesitou entrar!- Dumbledore respondeu.

- Ouvi falar muito de Alastor Moody por aqui. Seria um prazer conhece-lo.- a garota 'sem-nome' disse.

- Não querendo parecer mal educado, mas...eu te conheço de algum lugar. Quem é você?- Sirius perguntou.

- Não reconhece Dorcas Meadowes?- Dumbledore perguntou. Todos se viraram para ela agora já a reconhecendo. Remus já tinha essa suspeita confirmada desde que aparecera ali e a viu de perto.

- Você está mais...morena. - James deduziu.

- Faz parte do meu trabalho! O máximo que posso falar é que a mudança da minha aparência foi necessária.

Eles começaram uma conversa alheia ao que estavam antes e Lily se aproximou de Dumbledore. Este lhe sorriu.

- Você me parece perturbada, Srta. Evans.

- Sim, bastante, eu diria. Er, diretor...er, Dumbledore...eu não moro mais na Inglaterra, como eu poderia fazer parte da Ordem?

- Nós não estamos protegendo apenas o nosso país, Srta. Evans. Isso vale para qualquer lugar que possamos ajudar. E será de grande ajuda você, uma participante da Ordem, estar em outro país.

- Mas eu não vejo como ajudar ainda.

- Tudo ao seu tempo!- ele sorriu.- E não esqueça que nunca é tarde para voltar para casa. - ele piscou para ela e se afastou por entre as árvores, sem dizer mais nada para o grupo que nem notara a saída dele. E então ela se deu conta que também era a sua hora de ir.

- Eu vou indo!- ela disse para o grupo. Eles pararam de conversar e se viraram para ela.

- Bem, pessoal, nós conversamos depois. Tchau, Dorcas, foi um prazer te reencontrar.- James se aproximou de Lily e passou o braço pelos ombros dela e a levou dali.

- Você não precisa me acompanhar até o meu hotel.

- Não preciso, porque você vai para o meu.

- Como é?

Ele não respondeu e, depois de se afastarem o bastante deles, James a abraçou e aparatou. Em segundos, já estavam na frente de um grande hotel e James a puxou por entre os portões de entrada. Ela não quis rebater com ele, tanto por querer ficar com ele como por estar frio demais para ela querer se soltar dele.

Entraram no elevador e ficaram em silêncio até pararem na frente do quarto dele. Ela ficou olhando ao redor, detalhando o corredor chique do hotel. Ele abriu a porta e a deixou passar.

Lily caminhou pelo quarto, reparando que James até conseguira conservar o lugar arrumado. Ele foi até a lareira e a acendeu e um calor aconchegante envolveu o cômodo. Ele começou a desabotoar a camisa com uma careta e Lily percebeu que ele também tinha uma faixa enrolada pelo peito e barriga.

- Você me ajuda a tirar isso?- ele perguntou apontando para a faixa. Ela se aproximou e começou a desenrolá-lo. Assim que terminou, James se jogou na cama de bruços e os braços abertos. Lily se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dele. Ficou encarando as cicatrizes nas costas dele e o xingou mentalmente por mentir quando ela havia perguntado se ele estava bem...aquilo parecia ter doido muito.

Ela aproximou a mão das costas dele e passou o dedo por uma das cicatrizes. James se contorceu assim que o dedo gelado dela encostou nele.

- Dói?- ela perguntou preocupada

- Não!- ele murmurou.

Ela passou a mão pelas outras cicatrizes e ele se contorcia cada vez que ela o tocava.

- Elas vão sair.- ela disse

- Se você passar a mão por elas enquanto eu as tiver, eu espero que não saiam.

Ela se permitiu sorrir de leve para depois o fechar enquanto deslizava o dedo pelas costas definidas dele por um caminho qualquer, descendo até a calça e depois ela começava da curva do seu pescoço novamente, por outro caminho. Ela foi surpreendida quando ele se levantou um pouco, a segurou e a trouxe para deitar na cama também. Ele ficou a encarando, ainda de bruço, enquanto ela estava de barriga para cima, com o braço dele por cima dela e passando a mão pelo rosto da ruiva.

- Eu não gosto desse clima.- ela disse por fim

- Não gosta do clima quando está comigo?

- Não digo isso, mas esse clima de despedida.

- Eu não estou me despedindo de você.- ele franziu a testa

- Mas logo estará!

Ele engoliu em seco só de pensar nisso. Pensando que era maldoso achar daquela forma, mas agora não precisava se preocupar mais com alguém tentando tirá-la dele...mas mesmo assim estariam longe.

- Mas não agora.- ele disse baixo.

- É, não agora.- ela respondeu tão baixo quanto ele, ainda o encarando.

A pura verdade é, que depois do que havia passado naquela noite e do convite para a Ordem, se ele pedisse para ela voltar, ela voltaria com ele para a Inglaterra. Largaria a Academia, a Alemanha, o apartamento...tudo!

James se aproximou dela até que os narizes se tocassem. Continuou a passar a mão pelo rosto dela, ambos com os olhos fechados. Lily sentia o coração acelerado, estava apenas esperando que ele pedisse. Que pedisse que voltasse, para casarem de novo ou qualquer outra coisa, contanto que ele pedisse. Ela aceitaria qualquer coisa.

- Eu vou sentir a sua falta!- ele disse.

_"Droga"_ ela pensou.

Ele quebrou a mínima distância entre eles e a beijou delicadamente, contato este que não durou muito. Ele se virou na cama, para ficar de barriga para cima também e a aninhou em seus braços. Ela deitou sobre seu peito um pouco insegura de fazer pressão e machucá-lo de alguma maneira. Ele sentiu que ela estava tensa e afastou o rosto do topo da cabeça dela para poder encará-la.

- O que foi?- ele perguntou delicadamente. Ela preferiu não comentar sobre os reais pensamentos, mas deixou outro torturante a invadir. Sua ficha ainda não havia caido.

- Jacob!- ela murmurou e seus olhos se fixaram na porta do quarto. James suspirou fundo.

- Pode não parecer, mas estou tão chocado quanto você. - James passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos dela e a apertou contra si e ela podia jurar que ouvira uma fungada dele, mas resolveu não olhar, caso ele quisesse não demonstrar que estava quase chorando. - Eu não imaginava que perderia outra pessoa da minha familia tão cedo depois do meu avô. - a voz dele falhou nas últimas palavras e foi a vez dela o apertar contra si assim como ele havia feito segundos atrás. - Eu tive as minhas desavenças com o Jacob, mas apesar de tudo, ele era o meu primo.

Lily sentia que o corpo dele dava leves tremidas contra o seu.

- Qual o problema em você chorar, James?- ela perguntou levantando a cabeça do peito dele e o encarando. Ele olhava para o teto, mas depois a encarou de volta.

- Porque eu não vou te ver por um longo tempo e eu não quero desperdiçar o que eu tenho agora com você me lamentando...eu terei muito depois de me despedir de você. - e ele soltou um suspiro bem longo agora e a fez deitar em seu peito de novo. - Sem contar que eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que se eu começar, você também vai.

- Ele foi uma pessoa especial! Me ajudou muito.- James se remexeu. - Não nesse sentido.- ela acrescentou. - Ele cuidou de mim, entende? Ele...- ela segurou para as lágrimas não virem. - ...ele me ajudou quando eu precisei e ainda...você tem noção do motivo da morte dele, James?

Ela se virou para ele de novo e viu, surpresa, uma única lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto dele.

- Ele morreu para te salvar!- ele disse deveneando.

- Não, ele morreu para salvar nós dois! Estava claro que você iria ser atingido, então por qual motivo ele se enfiaria no meio sabendo que eu não seria atingida, se não foi para salvar você também?

- Ele gostava de você.

- E de você também. Principalmente de você, que era da familia. Jacob era uma pessoa boa, apesar de você o ver sempre como o primo irritante que te enfrentava em tudo.

- É dificil pensar assim, depois da infância conturbarda que tivemos, entende? Para mim, ele salvou você! Eu...se eu estivesse no lugar dele, eu não saberia se faria o mesmo.

- Claro que faria! Se ele estivesse no seu lugar agora, talvez pensasse o mesmo que você, que não saberia se metia o nariz no meio do feitiço...mas vocês dois fariam a mesma coisa...vocês dois são bons o bastante para isso e talvez burros demais, ao mesmo tempo!

Um sorriso leve escapou dos lábios dele, enquanto ele mirava os verdes-esmeraldas em sua frente.

- E eu pensava que teria que te consolar...mas está sendo o contrário. - uma sombra de medo passou pelos olhos dele de repente. - Quando eu te perdi na festa, eu fiquei com tanto medo, te imaginando sem a varinha e seja lá com quem ou onde. Você não faz idéia do quanto eu lutei para te achar. Mas eu pensava em Sirius! Eu confio nele cegamente e tinha a certeza de que ele não largaria de vocês um minuto se quer...apesar de não contar com o fato dele poder ser surpreendido e atacado como foi e...

Lily colocou um dedo sobre o lábio dele, acabando com o falatório desembestado do moreno, o fazendo respirar fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

- Chega de falar sobre isso. Sem perder tempo, ok?!

Ela tentou sorrir e conseguiu. Apesar de tudo estar muito fresco na memória, ela só queria poder ter um pouco de paz agora, relaxar e se distrair. Talvez deixar as conseqüências para mais tarde, quando estivesse descansada, seria o ideal. Assim poderia deixar tudo cair como chumbo em suas costas e conseguir segurar a barra melhor.

E assim selou os lábios do moreno, o beijando mais profundamente. Agora que ele já estava deitado de lado, assim como ela, Lily podia passar os dedos pelas cicatrizes das costas dele levemente e um tanto quanto provocante enquanto ainda se beijavam.

- Eu vou querer essas cicatrizes para sempre. - ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

* * *

Emy e Sirius caminhavam em silêncio pelo corredor do hotel. Eles pararam em frente do quarto de Emy, enquanto a morena procurava pela chave.

- Você está muito calada. - Sirius disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Você também. - ela respondeu enquanto abria a porta sem o olhar.

- Eu tentei puxar assunto com você, mas você só sabia balançar a cabeça.

Ela não disse nada e entrou no quarto, empurrando a porta para fechar, mas ele se adiantou a impedindo de fechar e aproveitou e entrou também, fechando a porta atrás de si. Emy bagunçou o penteado e jogou a chave em cima da penteadeira. Ela se virou para trás quando ouviu a porta sendo fechada.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha, Sirius.

- Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com você.

- Só estou chateada, apenas isso.

Ela se sentou na cama e mirou o chão. Ele se aproximou e apoiou um dos joelhos no chão e pegou as mãos dela e as abrigaram nas suas. Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou massageando as mãos dela, vezes ou outra as beijando.

- Você deve pensar que eu sou uma fraca.- ela disse e sorriu sem emoção.

- Eu não acho isso. Jessie nos contou o como você foi maravilhosa...me deixou muito feliz.

Ela meneou a cabeça algumas vezes antes de falar.

- Eu não queria fazer aquilo, foi horrível.

- Mas você apenas estava protegendo a si e as garotas. O que tem de ruim nisso?

- Eu machuquei as pessoas, Sirius. Eu nunca havia estuporado alguém antes.

- Eles não pensariam duas vezes antes de te matar.- ele trincou os dentes

- Mas só por eles serem assim, não quer dizer que eu precise ser também...

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou a encarando.

- E eu não vou entrar na Ordem de Dumbledore!- ela terminou.

- Não?!

- Não!- ela disse como se desse ponto final na conversa.

Não conseguia se permitir envolver com aquilo. Sua vida nunca fora para ser daquele jeito...não tinha a coragem o suficiente para enfrentar. Sabia que seus amigos a tinham, mas a sua parecia ter sido esquecida em Hogwarts, na Grifinória, na Casa dos corajosos. Se sentia demasiada fraca para aguentar o peso do ferimento ou da morte de alguém na consciência.

Depois de algum tempo, ela se levantou da cama e se trancou no banheiro. Ele pensou em ir embora, mas preferiu esperar por ela e ver se estava tudo bem. Vinte minutos depois, ela saiu já tomada banho e vestida para dormir.

- Está melhor?- ele perguntou sentado nos pés da cama e a mirando enquanto seguia para a cama também, mas com a intenção de se deitar. Ela apenas se limitou em lançar um olhar sem expressão para ele e depois se enfiou nas cobertas.

- Se você for sair, apague as luzes, ok?

Ele abriu a boca em descrença e depois se levantou, dando a volta na cama e parando do outro lado de onde ela estava deitada. Sirius se deitou na cama também, por cima das cobertas, com os mãos entrelaçadas atrás de sua nuca e com as pernas cruzadas.

- Eu vou ficar. Pode apagar a luz você mesma.- ele disse com um tom despreocupado e deu de ombros.

- Como?- ela perguntou trincando os dentes.

- Você está mais perto, se parar para pensar.

- Sirius!- ela disse momentos depois de respirar fundo e tentar recuperar a calma.

- Sim?

- Você está sujando a minha cama com os seus sapatos e a sua roupa, se não percebeu.

- Oh, é mesmo!

Ele se levantou e tirou a camisa, os sapatos e depois a calça, ficando apenas com a sua samba-canção. Ele andou por todo o quarto até chegar na porta. Ela o encarou surpresa enquanto ele passava diante de seus olhos nos pés da cama daquele jeito. Sirius apagou a luz e voltou para a cama, deitando do mesmo jeito que estava antes.

- De nada pela a luz!- ele disse, fechando os olhos. Ela ficou ainda o encarando, apenas com a luz da lareira iluminando o cômodo e vendo os reflexos do fogo na pele dele, no abdomen bem definido e nos cabelos negros. Um tempo depois, ele abriu os olhos e o fogo dançava pelas irís acizentadas dele. Ele se remexeu na cama, se cobriu e a olhou. - Está muito frio.- disse como se ela tivesse perguntado o motivo dele fazer aquilo.

Emy continuou estática, virada para ele, o encarando de olhos fechados e parecendo tão sereno, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Como você consegue?- ela sussurrou e ele abriu os olhos, mirando o teto.

- O quê?

- Ficar tão calmo!

Ele não se mexeu um centímetro se quer, muito menos para olhá-la. Apenas suspirou.

- Alguém sempre ter que ser o calmo da situação, não? Como você se sentiria se eu estivesse desesperado como você?

- Mas você está desesperado? Digo, no fundo-fundo-fundo?

- Eu diria preocupado. Essa não é a primeira e muito menos a última vez que isso acontecerá. Se fosse a primeira vez, talvez eu estivesse desesperado.

- E daí que não foi a primeira e nem será a última? Sirius, nós estávamos lá! Nós...você viu...- ela parou e não conseguia mais falar. Soltou um grunhido e revirou os olhos.

Dessa vez, ele virou o corpo todo para ela e sorriu. Colocou algumas mechas do cabelo dela que se soltaram em seu rosto para trás de sua orelha.

- Até parece que você não se lembra que eu morava na casa dos _Black_ até os dezesseis anos, Emy! Ouvir e ver coisas das trevas é como estar na aula de Poções: familiar, algumas coisas interessantes e chocantes, mas nada que me estimule a fazer.- ele riu brevemente lembrando que odiava Poções.

- Ah, Sirius...- ela murmurou e encarou o lençol sem saber o que falar.

- Vem cá.- ele a aninhou em seus braços e descançou sua cabeça no topo da dela enquanto passava a mão pelos braços da morena. - Tenta esquecer um pouco isso. Se você não conseguir dormir, eu também não vou e eu estou com muito sono e vou ficar muito bravo se você não dormir logo.

Ela não respondeu e fechou os olhos, se acomodando mais nele. Assim seria muito fácil dormir.

Ou talvez mais difícil ainda.

* * *

Marlene sorriu e se virou para Remus, que estava atrás dela. Eles estavam no corredor do hotel e ele gentilmente ofereceu companhia até o seu quarto no segundo andar.

- Obrigada, Remus.

- Disponha!- ele sorriu timidamente e se encostou na parede e a olhando enquanto abria a porta.

- Você...hmm...você gostaria de entrar?

Ele fingiu não se surpreender e apenas sorriu mais e balançou a cabeça.

- Está tarde, Lene, acho melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto.

- Certo!- ela disse sem graça.- Então nos vemos amanhã? No café da manhã?

- Sim, nos vemos _hoje_ no café da manhã.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu um beijo no canto dos lábios e depois entrou no quarto.

Ele riu baixinho e meneou a cabeça. Andou lentamente pelo corredor e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça depois de apertar o botão do elevador e esperou. Tinha a sensação de que alguém o observava e olhou para os lados, mas só via o corredor vazio com seus jarros de plantas enormes ao lado de cada porta. Se estivesse próximo da Lua Cheia, seus sentidos estariam mais aguçados e o ajudaria a acabar com aquela agonia.

O elevador chegou e a porta se abriu. Ele deu um passo para entrar, mas ouviu algo logo atrás dele e se virou. Um vulto pareceu pular contra ele o fazendo bater as costas contra a barra no fundo do elevador e segurou o gemido de dor. Subiu o olhar e viu Dorcas o encarando preocupada. Ela ainda tinha o vestido da festa, mas os cabelos, escuros agora, estavam arrumados, como se ela estivesse saindo agora.

- Me desculpe!

- O que você estava fazendo? Céus, quase quebrei as costas nesse troço.- disse olhando para trás e encarando a barra. Ele viu o reflexo dela no espelho e percebeu que ela mordia o lábio inferior o encarando com cautela.

- Sinto muito mesmo, Remus. Acho que o meu trabalho está me tomando, deveria chegar mais sutilmente.

- Sim, deveria. - ele esfregou as costas. Ela apertou o botão do último andar e as portas se fecharam.

- Não, o meu andar é o oitavo. - ele disse indo apertar o número oito, mas ela ficou entre os botões e a mão dele.

- Mas não é para o seu andar que eu quero que você vá.

Ele franziu a testa e tentou localizar mentalmente onde estava a sua varinha. Ela percebeu o olhar preocupado dele.

- Remus, eu não faria mal a você. Por favor, não pense nisso.

- Então...?

Ela apertou o botão vermelho como Sirius havia feito no dia anterior com James e o elevador parou entre os andares seis e sete. O cenho dele franziu mais e sua mão subiu para sua cintura.

- Por favor, eu só quero conversar com você.

- Podemos conversar em um lugar mais público, aberto, fresco. Por que o elevador?

- Eu gosto do elevador.

Ele meneou a cabeça para tirar a segunda intenção que pensou sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, pode falar então.- ele apoiou um dos braços na tal barra e a outra ele apoiou na cintura.

- Quero saber como você está.- ela disse engolindo em seco.

- Eu estou bem. Você?

- Eu estou bem também.

- Posso ser sincero?- ele perguntou

- Claro!

- Você se incomodaria se eu disesse que nós nunca fomos amigos para você ter essa preocupação de repente?

- Não, não me incomodaria. - ele abriu a boca para falar de novo, mas ela continuou.- Você e a McKinnon...estão juntos?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não! Voltamos a nos falar na festa. Ela me evitava desde...bem...desde o baile!

- Mas ela te chamou para entrar no quarto dela.

- Ouvindo a conversa dos outros, huh?

- Você nega?- ela cruzou os braços.

- Não.

Dorcas não pareceu se incomodar em falar disso tanto quanto ele.

- Posso ser sincera agora?

- Sim!

- Desde que eu vim para a Russia, um dia depois de sairmos de Hogwarts, eu não paro de pensar em você.

Ele não percebeu, mas arregalou os olhos surpresos e engoliu em seco.

- Você foi bem direta.- ele disse meio perdido.

Ela foi ainda mais. Se aproximou rápido dele e o puxou para beijá-lo. Ele não rejeitou.

Dorcas enlaçou o pescoço dele com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra se embrenhou por entre o cabelo dourado de Remus. Ele sentiu a barra pressionando suas costas de novo, mas não se incomodou dessa vez e a segurou pela cintura, a trazendo para mais perto.

Depois de sentir suas costas latejando e pedindo para se separar da bendita barra, ele se desencostou, sem perder contato com Dorcas e a encostou na parede ao lado.

- Isso é loucura!- ele disse quando soltou os lábios dela por um tempo.

- Não é bom ser louco às vezes?!

Ele apenas riu.

- Eu precisava fazer isso. Se eu não o tivesse visto, eu continuaria nas lembranças. Isso aqui é bem melhor, ainda mais por você estar sóbrio.

- E eu vou poder lembrar depois por não ter bebido. - ele disse contra a pele do pescoço dela.

Dorcas empurrou o peito dele e Remus bateu com as costas na parede em frente a ela.

- Eu espero que lembre mesmo. Se você não tivesse que embarcar para Inglaterra logo, eu não teria tanta coragem para isso.

Ela desceu os beijos pelo queixo dele e logo depois beijava seu pescoço. Sem mais, nem menos, ela parou. Remus abriu os olhos e a viu apertando o botão vermelho e o número oito depois e o elevador voltou a subir.

- O quê...? Mas...

O elevador parou no oitavo andar e a porta se abriu.

- Boa noite, Remus! - Dorcas disse dando espaço para ele passar.

Ele a olhou confuso, mas preferiu não questionar.

- Boa noite!- ele disse e saiu do elevador. Olhou para trás e viu que Dorcas sorria triunfante enquanto a porta se fechava entre eles.

Apenas nessa hora que ele começou a se perguntar como ela entrara no hotel.


	14. Uma pessoa e duas passagens

**I'm not calling for a second chance**

(_Eu não estou pedindo por uma segunda chance)_

**I'm screaming at the top of my voice.  
**_(Eu estou gritando até o máximo da minha voz.)_

**Give me reason, but don't give me choice**_**  
**(Me dê razão, mas não me dê escolha)_

**'Cause I'll just make the same mistake again  
**_(Porque eu farei apenas o mesmo erro outra vez)_

* * *

Sirius rolou na cama e abriu os olhos. Encarou o teto por um longo tempo. Passou a mão pelos sedosos cabelos negros e olhou para o lado e sorriu. Emy respirava profundamente, mas seus cabelos estavam tampando seu rosto. Ele pensou se ela teria mais um ataque quando acordasse, então preferiu nem se aproximar e acordá-la. Um turbilhão de lembranças agora passavam pela cabeça dele e uma raiva o tomou. Sentiu vontade de socar o travesseiro, mas isso iria acordar Emy e ele teria que dizer que estava ferrado da vida por causa dos acontecimentos da noite anterior e não queria se mostrar fraco para ela, já que isso a enfraqueceria também.

Tão pouco lhe importava se tinha a família envolvida até a boca com as Trevas, tão pouco lhe importava se era considerado uma "aberração" por ela e tão pouco lhe importava se seu sobrenome não era digno de se ter...sabia que podia fazer a diferença pelo o que era de verdade e não pelo sangue que tinha que carregar...e por saber que enquanto amava ela, seu amor era correspondido.

Ele levantou e tomou uma ducha. Encarou suas roupas no chão, as roupas do baile e fez uma careta. Pegou um roupão e abriu a porta do quarto, olhou pelo corredor e não viu ninguém. Fechou a porta atrás dele devagar, não querendo chamar a atenção tanto do lado de dentro do quarto quanto do lado de fora. Olhou para baixo, para o roupão rosado e que batia quase nos seus joelhos e depois olhou até o fim do corredor, onde ficava o seu quarto. Suspirou fundo.

De repente, ele começou a ouvir uma gargalhada ecoar por todo o corredor.

Sirius olhou em volta, assustado, puxando o roupão para baixo e deu diversas voltas no corpo, procurando pela fonte da risada, mas nada via.

- James?- ele sussurrou e a gargalhada aumentou.

Ele foi seguindo a fonte da risada e sua mão bateu em algo invisível e puxou a capa, revelando um James com os olhos cheio de lágrimas, a boca escancarada com a risada e as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

- Padf-- ele voltou a rir descontroladamente depois de olhar para o amigo.

- Cala a boca, Prongs, senão você vai acordar todo mundo.

Eles ouviram uma porta se abrindo em algum lugar do corredor e Sirius puxou James para a porta ao lado deles e entraram.

- O que é isso?- Lily perguntou se sentando rápida na cama e encarando os dois morenos parados na porta. Ela ficou encarando Sirius por alguns segundos e torceu os lábios para não rir. - Sirius...?

- Não comente!- ele disse rápido. - Prongs, me arranje algumas roupas?

- Não sei se devo. - James disse medindo o amigo dos pés a cabeça, segurando o riso.

- Ah, ok, vai continuar deixar a sua garota ficar olhando para as minhas pernas?

James se virou para Lily e ela escancarou a boca.

- E-eu não estava olhando.

James andou até a sua mala e tirou uma calça e uma blusa e entregou para o amigo.

- O que deu em você em sair assim? - o maroto perguntou enquanto Sirius ia até o banheiro.

- Ew, não tinha como colocar aquelas roupas depois de um banho.- ele respondeu de dentro do banheiro.

- Por que não usou a varinha?- Lily perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Isso realmente importa agora? Já fui pego mesmo. - ele disse querendo se safar por ter esquecido que poderia ter resolvido o problema das roupas sem passar vergonha.

- A Emy ainda está dormindo para fazer isso para você?- James perguntou.

Sirius saiu do banheiro e cruzou os braços, se debruçando no batente.

- Sim. Ela demorou para dormir ontem. Ela está mais abalada do que eu imaginei que ela pudesse ficar, eu não sei o que acontece.

- Você deve se lembrar como ela era 'protetora' desde Hogwarts. Ela é uma das pessoas que não aceita violência e ter que participar de algo como aquele é compreensível ela estar abalada. - Lily disse.

- Eu não sei, eu fiquei preocupado... ela ficou falando durante a noite, se remexia demais. Ela me disse que não vai fazer parte da Ordem.

- Eu imaginei isso. - James disse pensativo. - Não é do tipo da Emy fazer parte dessas coisas.

- Mas a Jessie disse que ela foi ótima.- Sirius interveio.

- Eu não dúvido, mas eu tenho certeza que foi pelo desespero, Sirius. - Lily começou. - Eu não acho que ela conseguiria ir 'procurar' uma batalha, entende? A Ordem deve ter muito dessas coisas, você viu como foi ontem. Eu sei que durante os sete anos que estive com ela, a Emy nunca estuporou alguém ou o enfeitiçou na maldade...diferente de certas pessoas. - a ruiva olhou sarcástica para os dois morenos.

- Ela não é covarde!- Sirius disse parecendo perder a calma.

- Hey, ninguém aqui está dizendo que ela é. A questão é que isso faz parte dela...se ela fosse covarde, teria ido para a Sonserina. - James disse fazendo uma careta ao mencionar o nome da casa 'rival'. - A Emy parece ser movida ao incentivo em relação a essas coisas, entende? Se alguém que ela gosta estiver em perigo, ela vai atrás, ela vai lutar e, se depender, matar. Mas a pessoa dela, a personalidade dela não é de alguém que aceita violência gratuita, entende?

- Vocês a subestimam demais. - Sirius soltou um grunhido, mais para um rosnado, e James e Lily se entreolharam preocupados.

- Sirius, o que está acontecendo? Não estamos subestimando a Emy, eu nunca faria isso. Eu não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo com você. - Lily se levantou da cama e ficou parada ao lado de James, que encarava Sirius perto da penteadeira.

- Eu acordei de mau humor, é só isso. - o moreno cruzou os braços e ficou encarando o chão. - Lily, você vai se trocar para irmos tomar café da manhã ou não? - ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

Não querendo forçar a barra de Sirius, Lily decidiu ir tomar uma ducha. James deu de ombros e pegou o vestido da ruiva para transfigurá-lo em algo limpo e menos chamativo do que um vestido de festa e Sirius apenas ficou encarando o chão, pensativo e emburrado.

- Eu também não estou entendendo você, cara. - James disse depois de um longo tempo.

- Eu espero que não precise. - ele murmurou. - Não é uma das melhores sensações quando a sua namorada fica mal como a Emy estava ontem e você não pode fazer nada. Eu até pensei em obliviá-la, se você quer saber.

- O quê? Você é louco, Sirius?

- Calma, eu só pensei, Prongs...eu não teria coragem para tanto. Eu pensava que depois de termos nos acertado, seria tudo muito bom, mas sempre quando acontece essas coisas, ela parece querer repelir as pessoas...e ela me repele também.

Lily saiu do banheiro na mesma hora, já vestida com a roupa transfigurada e os olhando, esperando que a conversa continuasse.

- E vamos descer para comer, porque estou morrendo de fome. - Sirius continuou, mudando de assunto novamente.

Ele foi o primeiro a sair do quarto, deixando James e Lily para trás.

- Por que ele está evitando falar comigo? - ela perguntou.

- O Padfoot nunca gostou de demonstrar os problemas dele, de deixar tão público...acho que ele se sente muito 'exposto'. Ele morou naquela casa maldita durante muito tempo e aprendeu a guardar as coisas para ele mesmo, já que reclamar ele não conseguia nada.- James explicou.

- Vocês vão ou não?- Sirius perguntou colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

Eles seguiram para a porta e depois desceram para o salão no primeiro andar. Procuraram por Remus, mas ele parecia não ter descido ainda. Pegaram uma mesa ao canto com várias cadeiras, na espera do amigo e de Emy ou de qualquer outro conhecido que gostaria de sentar.

- Bom dia!- Remus tirou os três dos devaneios e se sentou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Acho que estou tendo um dejá-vu. - James disse após tomar um gole de seu suco. - Você está parecendo o Padfoot ontem de manhã, Mooney. A noite foi boa?

- Ela foi normal. - ele disse ainda sorrindo, enquanto pegava panquecas e colocava no seu prato.

- E com quem a sua noite foi normal?- Lily perguntou.

- Eu posso estar sorrindo como o Padfoot ontem, mas não quer dizer que eu levei alguém para cama.

- Esse sorriso é de quem levou alguém para cama. Se não levou, você quase levou. - Sirius comentou com um sorriso malicioso. - Não tente querer enganar Sirius Black com sorrisinhos.

Remus revirou os olhos e em menos de trinta segundos, contou um resumo da sua noite.

- A Dorcas te encurralou no elevador? E o que ela fez?- Sirius perguntou.

- A Marlene te convidou para entrar e você não entrou?- foi a vez de James, recebendo uma cotovelada de graça da ruiva.

- Remus, eu não sabia que você tinha esse mel todo. O que você tem escondido ai que as duas gamaram? - Lily perguntou sorrindo e recebeu uma cotovelada agora de James. - Ai!

- Bem, eu não sei o que acontece, para ser sincero. - Remus continuava com o seu sorriso enorme. - Mas eu não vou reclamar.

- Se você reclamasse, eu iria estranhar. Mérlin, você tem duas das garotas que eram as mais gatas de Hogwarts aos seus pés. Eu jurei que nunca falaria isso para um outro cara, mas você vai virar meu herói.

- Não exagere, Padfoot. Mas e agora? - Remus perguntou para ninguém diretamente, mas ele olhou para Lily. - O que eu faço?

- Aproveite!- Sirius disse.

- Você gosta de uma delas? - a ruiva perguntou ignorando Sirius.

- Err...na verdade...bem, não é que eu goste de alguma delas, mas...sabe, eu...não sei.

- Você só pode escolher uma delas, pela a que você gosta, Remus. Eu não vejo outro jeito.

- Que nada, para que escolher? Aposto que você não consegue escolher, porque as duas 'se completam'. - Sirius disse sabiamente. Os outros três ficaram o encarando com os cenhos franzidos. - O que foi?

- 'As duas se completam'?- Lily repetiu.

- Sim. Pensem como eu penso: a Marlene é aquela meiga, com sorriso encantandor, com a fala suave; a Dorcas é aquela com a voz mais potente, um sorriso de derreter, que desperta o outro lado ao invés da 'meiguice', se é que me entendem.

- Ou seja...?

- Ou seja, Lily, que as duas são contrárias, são pólos diferentes. Se elas fossem parecidas, seria mais fácil escolher.

- Eu acho que se elas fossem muito parecidas, seria pior. Sendo tão diferentes, ele pode escolher o que ele quer...o que cada uma oferece é diferente.

Remus e James se olharam, apenas acompanhando a discussão entre Sirius e Lily. Fazia muito tempo que eles não viam as opiniões diversificadas entre os dois se baterem e isso sempre acabava rendendo longas conversas. James se recostou na cadeira e ficou preparando as suas últimas panquecas com ar de tédio, Remus começou a se servir e os outros dois continuaram a discutir. Eles só pararam quando Emy chegou à mesa e a atmosfera pareceu mudar por completo.

- Bom dia, Emy. - Remus disse ainda com o sorriso brilhando no rosto.

- Bom dia, Remus. Bom dia, pessoal. - Ela disse olhando para todos com um leve sorriso.

Sirius puxou a cadeira ao seu lado para ela sentar e Emy aceitou. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e depois depositou seu braço no encosto da cadeira.

- Você está bem?- ele perguntou baixinho.

- Sim. Você está?- ela devolveu a pergunta com um 'quê' de dúvida sarcástico.

- Er, também.

Ele resolveu não perguntar mais nada, já que ela aparentava estar um pouco desconcertada ou triste ainda. Sirius olhou pela mesa e percebeu que, de repente, com a chegada dela, todos resolveram seguir sua refeição em silêncio. Menos Remus que estava alheio aos acontecimentos.

- Por que esse sorriso enorme, Remus?- Emy perguntou para o maroto. Remus esperou que um dos amigos falasse primeiro, fazendo piadinha dele, mas todos continuaram quietos.

- Bem, eu tive uma noite boa.

- Sério? Terminou com a Lene? - a morena perguntou com um tom de malícia na voz.

- Na verdade não. Lembra da Dorcas?

E então o maroto fez o mesmo resumo que fizera minutos atrás para os amigos e Emy ouviu atentamente, abrindo a boca de espanto e depois rindo no final.

- Hm...o que você tem que as garotas deliram?

- Por Mérlin, o que _essas_ garotas tem?- Sirius perguntou revirando os olhos. - Já bastou a Lily querendo saber sobre o mel dele...agora você também?

- Padfoot, sem ciúmes. Eu não tenho culpa de ser assim, sabe? Se você precisava das suas cantadas baratas com as garotas, não quer dizer que eu precise ser bom nelas também. Me bastou ser bom em outra coisa. - Remus sorriu orgulhoso.

- Ele não me conquistou com cantadas baratas.- Emy disse indignada.

- Eu disse _garotas_, não disse a _namorada_. - Remus piscou para ela.

- Oh, você é um conquistador nato. Já sei por que as garotas caem na sua, Lupin. - Lily comentou.

- Vocês tem sorte de eu não ter jogado meu charme para vocês. - Remus aproveitou por estar entre as duas e passou os braços no encosto da cadeira de ambas.

- Chega, né, Mooney. - James disse passando o guardanapo pela boca e dando dois tapinhas nos ombros do outro maroto. - Não quero tirar a Lily da mesa só por você estar querendo me tirar do caminho.

- Eu não faria essa maldade com vocês, porque quatro aos meus pés me daria muito trabalho.

- Você está muito engraçadinho para o meu gosto. - Sirius murmurou

O resto do café passou em silêncio entre eles. Apenas algumas pessoas paravam para conversar com eles, como Marlene e Alice vieram falar com Lily querendo saber sobre a Alemanha.

Dez da manhã eles sairam do hotel para caminharem pela cidade congelante. Remus foi relutante, alegando estar de vela.

Lily respirava fundo algumas vezes. O braço de James pelos seus ombros tanto lhe agradava, lhe passava segurança...quanto parecia pesar uma tonelada. Ela sabia que aquilo não duraria muito.

- Branco ou ao leite?

Ela saiu dos pensamentos e encarou o moreno ao seu lado.

- Hã?

- Chocolate branco ou ao leite?

Ela se deu conta apenas naquele momento que foram parar na mesma loja de chocolates do dia anterior. Ela estudou os chocolates nas mãos de James e escolheu o branco.

Emy segurou o braço de Lily delicadamente, sorrindo, e a puxou para fora da loja, esperando os três terminarem suas compras.

- Você não sabe o que fazer! - a morena disse.

- Isso não deveria ser uma pergunta?

- Não, porque eu te conheço. Por que você não volta logo, Lil?

A ruiva olhou pela vitrine de vidro da loja, vendo James sorrindo com os amigos enquanto pagavam as compras.

- Estou esperando ele pedir.

- E por que?

- Eu tenho medo dele pensar que eu só estou voltando por não ter mais o Jacob lá.

- Pelo amor, Lily...ele nunca pensaria isso de você.

- Sem contar que tem a Academia. Eu não posso largá-la, posso? Estou indo bem, está dando certo para mim. - ela olhou para dentro da loja de novo e suspirou. - Eu estou partindo, mas metade de mim está com ele!

- Você está deixando de ser feliz para se ver progredindo no lado profissional... larga de ser patética! Imagina o quanto seria bom você voltar? Vocês se casariam.

- Ou seria morta por quem quer que esteja me ameaçando na Inglaterra.

- Você está se colocando em perigo de qualquer jeito. Não aceitou entrar na Ordem de Dumbledore? Lute por lá, com pessoas por perto para te ajudarem...você nem tem mais o Jacob que era como o seu guarda-costas.

- Não fale assim, Emily! Ele morreu para proteger a mim e a James...'guarda-costas' é um termo horrível de se dizer agora. - a ruiva murmurou sentindo as lágrimas querendo descer.

- Ok, me desculpe. Mas escute o que eu estou te dizendo. James pode te amar muito, mas alguém que esteja presente pode mudar algo.

- Do que está falando? Tem alguém na Inglaterra que ele se interessou?

- Não, mas a gente não pode saber se será assim sempre. - Lily abaixou a cabeça, encarando a calçada. - Eu não estou falando isso por ser maldosa, Lily, eu só quero que você volte, fique com a gente, por perto, com ele.

Os três sairam da loja ainda rindo e Lily tratou logo de limpar as lágrimas que haviam escapado. James a abraçou pelos ombros novamente enquanto continuava uma conversa sobre Quadribol com Sirius. Ela andava olhando para o chão, quando um pedaço de chocolate apareceu em sua frente. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Remus.

- Sempre ajuda.- ele disse, sorrindo bondoso.

Ela sorriu de volta e pegou o chocolate.

Eles chegaram em uma grande praça e acabaram se separando. Emy e Lily andavam bem mais a frente e os três ficaram para trás, caminhando e as observando de longe.

- O que vai ser agora?- Remus perguntou sem um ouvinte direto.

- É uma boa pergunta, Mooney. - James disse cruzando os braços pelo vento frio.

- Ataques acontecem toda hora... esse foi apenas mais um, caras. Ok, faz diferença por estarmos lá, mas e daí? Nós vamos ajudar o Dumbledore agora.

- Talvez eu pare as minhas aulas. - Remus disse suspirando fundo.

- E eu a Academia. - James disse.

Eles ouviram dois gritos e depois gargalhadas e encararam Lily e Emy correndo...ou melhor...Emy correndo atrás de Lily que segurava algo por cima da cabeça para a amiga não pegar. Eles sorriram.

- Vocês se sentem tão velhos quanto eu estou me sentindo?- Sirius perguntou, ainda sorrindo, para os dois.

- Completamente. - James respondeu.

- Talvez esteja na hora de acertar o rumo, não? - Sirius perguntou olhando para as garotas.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Padfoot? - Remus franziu a testa e encarou o amigo.

- Bem, vocês sabem...eu já tenho dezoito e vocês logo mais estarão lá também. Eu não tenho mais o apoio da minha família...quer dizer, nunca tive... já moro sozinho, tenho o meu dinheiro guardado e tenho uma namorada maravilhosa. O James já não mora com os pais, ele também tem a renda dele e tem a Lily. Você também não mora com os pais, tem a sua renda e...hm... bem, tem duas para escolher.

Remus deu um tapa em Sirius e revirou os olhos.

- Eu não vou escolher nenhuma.

- Como não vai?- perguntou James.

- Oras, eu não vou. Estive pensando...eu tive com elas alguma coisa antes, mas não é como se alguma pedisse exclusividade agora ou me pediram em namoro, certo? Eu sou solteiro, eu faço o que quiser na hora.

Sirius e James olharam para o amigo um pouco espantados.

- Tudo bem, né...se você diz. Mas o que você quis dizer com tudo isso, Sirius? - James perguntou.

- Talvez eu deveria fazer algo de mais concreto, sabem? Em relação a Emy.

- Isso seria algo como...hmm...casamento?- Remus encarou o amigo.

- Seria algo como isso sim, mas não isso de fato.

- Se você fosse mais direto, iria me poupar tempo, cachorrão. - James disse enquanto olhava seu relógio e depois as duas garotas ainda correndo mais a frente.

- Não é como se você precisasse ouvir o que eu tenho para dizer, Prongs. O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, cara? - Sirius perguntou abrindo os braços, incrédulo. Depois deu um tapa nas costas do amigo e sorriu. - Vê se aja como homem!

- Eu estou agindo como um.

- Então por que está com essa cara de enterro quando a sua garota está embarcando?

James não disse mais nada e apressou o passo.

Assim que Emy percebeu James se aproximando, ela logo tratou de deixá-los sozinhos e voltando para junto de Sirius e Remus.

- Eu gostaria de saber o motivo deles serem eternamente teimosos. - Remus disse vendo o casal e os dois morenos assentiram.

* * *

James e Lily entraram no quarto de hotel dela. O moreno olhou em volta, estudando o quarto por alguns instantes, enquanto a ruiva pegava sua mala e terminava de arrumá-la. Já havia avisado para Jessie e Andrew que preferia voltar para a Alemanha de avião, assim poderia aproveitar um pouco mais com James... já que ele parecia conformado demais em ela ir embora.

- Eu acho que só. - ela disse dando uma geral no quarto. Olhou para o relógio que marcava sete da noite. - Acho melhor irmos, porque eu ainda tenho que comprar a passagem.

James assentiu, sem soltar um som se quer. Pegou a mala de Lily e foram para os elevadores.

- Quando vamos nos ver de novo?- ela perguntou com uma pontada no coração quando entraram. James apertou o botão para o térreo, olhou para ela e depois virou para a porta, sem dizer nada ainda. Lily franziu a testa, estranhando o comportamente dele, mas preferiu não comentar...a última coisa que queria era brigar com ele.

Assim foram para o aeroporto: Lily com o coração pesado sem saber o que falar, enquanto James não queria falar nada, apenas tinha o braço pelos ombros dela dentro do táxi. Pelo saguão do aeroporto, ele se soltou dela e carregava suas coisas.

Chegaram até a companhia aérea e entraram em uma pequena fila. Lily olhava ao redor, tamborilando o próprio braço. Começou a se perguntar se tinha feito algo de errado, dito alguma coisa para deixá-lo daquele jeito... mas nada vinha em mente, eles estavam bem até o caminho de volta para o hotel dela adiante.

- Boa tarde!- disse a atendente, sorrindo.

- Boa tarde. - Lily respondeu, devolvendo o sorriso e abrindo sua bolsa para pegar o dinheiro.

- Qual o próximo horário para Inglaterra? - James perguntou. Lily estranhou aquilo, pensava que voltaria com Sirius, Emy e Remus depois e por chave de portal, mas deu de ombros e continuou a procurar a carteira.

- Um momento. - disse a atendente verificando os horários. Quando ela se virou para os dois, Lily já tinha a carteira na mão e estava esperando a informação de James para depois comprar a dela. - Temos um vôo saindo ás nove e meia.

- Ótimo! - ele disse e entregou uma boa quantia de dinheiro trouxa para ela que, Lily tinha certeza, daria muito mais do que o preço da passagem. - Duas, por favor.

A ruiva se virou para ele com os olhos arregalados, mas James se quer olhou para ela. A atendente assentiu e começou a realizar o pedido.

- James?! - Lily o chamou. Ele se virou para ela.

- Sim?

- Duas passagens? Por que duas passagens?

James abriu a boca para responder, mas a atendente o interrompeu.

- Duas passagens para Inglaterra, aeroporto de Heathrow. Boa Viagem! - ela sorriu.

- Obrigado!

Ele se afastou e Lily o seguiu ainda com a expressão de confusão e surpresa.

- E então? - ela perguntou, fazendo-o parar no meio do saguão e virando o moreno para a encarar.

- Eu cansei, entende? Pode parecer um pouco possessivo, mas eu não vou te deixar voltar para lá, Lily, não mais.

Ela abriu a boca para falar - nem sabia o quê, exatamente - , mas ele interrompeu de qualquer jeito.

- Eu não sei por quê continuar com isso. Eu amo você... você me ama, certo? O que te prende lá? Nada. Na Inglaterra você tem tudo o que tinha antes, tem a sua família! Se era o meu primo que te prendia, agora não tem mais. - ele disse com um tom amargo, apesar de triste.

- James...

Ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela. Depois, pegou uma das passagens e ergueu para ela.

- Volta comigo para a Inglaterra? - os olhos dele brilharam, não tinha mais nenhum sinal de dureza que tinham minutos antes. - Você tem a passagem, você tem a mim... se estiver faltando algo para isso, eu vou atrás!

Os olhos de Lily pareciam refletir os brilhos dos olhos castanho-esverdeados na sua frente. Aquilo era o que ela mais estava querendo durante todo esse tempo. Sua mão levantou e foi vagarosamente em direção da passagem, enquanto um sorriso enorme de satisfação se abria no rosto de James. Antes dela alcançar, ele puxou um pouco a própria mão.

- Antes, eu quero que você saiba que, aceitando essa passagem... você estará aceitando, oficialmente, se casar comigo assim que voltarmos!

Depois do anúncio, ele ergueu a passagem novamente em direção dela, esperando a reação...reação essa que foi rápida: ela segurou o papel na mão num vulto, um pedaço tão insignificante, mas que fazia toda a diferença.

- Eu aceito!

* * *

**N/A: Eu diria que vocês poderiam me bater pela demora, mas depois desse final de cap. , talvez eu deveria receber muios tapinhas nos ombros e um 'até que enfim', né?! /fazendo biquinho/.**

**Mas de qualquer jeito, desculpem a demora. O capitulo está pequeno e pronto a duas semanas, mas eu não tive acesso ao computador, dando o fato de estar viajando! HeHeHe. Desculpem.**

**Estou com pressa no momento e como estou correndo contra o tempo com muita coisa para fazer, deixarei meu agradecimento pelas reviews, ok? ;/**

**Agradecimentos para: **_Jehssik (duplamente, porque mandou duas uhUAhUAh), Lilly Ke, Patt, Assuero Racsama, Thaty, Maria Lua, LelyHP, Cleidinha, Mrs. Na Potter, Tamyt, Thelma, Julix e Malva._

_**RECADO CONSIDERADO IMPORTANTE:** Bem, avisando que a fic está com seus capítulos finais. Não sei exatamente quantoS mais virão, mas não serão tantos xD Eu pensei bem...e não vou conseguir seguir a linha que eu comecei...simplesmente não vou conseguir fazer a morte deles ;/ Acho que deveria dizer que seria frustrante para mim e já está sendo fazendo aquela 'drama' todo começar. Mas só para avisar: o casamento será mostrado, assim como o nascimento do Harry (se assim eu conseguir). xD_

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	15. Quem seria o traidor?

**I left my job, my boss, my car and my home**

_(Eu larguei meu emprego, meu chefe, meu carro e minha casa)_

**I´m leaving for a destination I still don´t know**

_(Eu estou saindo para um destino que eu ainda não sei)_

* * *

Ela balançava a perna em pleno sinal de impaciência e ansiedade. Tamborilava os dedos na mesinha ao lado do sofá e respirava fundo algumas vezes.

O amigo sentado no balcão que dava para a cozinha apenas assistia a morena e sua inquietude, sem comentar nada até o momento...afinal, ele também estava curioso.

- Você acha que ele vai demorar, Remus? - Emy perguntou dando pausa aos dedos na mesinha e olhando o lobisomem.

- Eu espero que não...viajar por chave de portal, por incrível que pareça, é cansativo e eu quero voltar para minha casa e descansar.

- Eu diria que você esteja cansado pela aproximação da Lua Cheia, huh?

Remus a encarou um pouco surpreso. Ele não sabia se ela sabia sobre isso, ao mesmo tempo em que achava impossível não saber... era estranho ouvir aquilo dela, pois nunca se quer ouviu algum comentário dela sobre isso. Pela intimidade do grupo, seria óbvio ela saber...talvez Sirius tivesse contado até mesmo nos tempos de Hogwarts...mas continuava estranho.

- Diria que sim. - respondeu meio confuso, coçando a nuca. Ela sorriu, bondosa e ele respirou fundo, pensando que mesmo isso sendo surpresa, era bom saber que Emy não se afastara dele.

- Você não é muito bom em esconder as coisas, sabia?! - ela mais parecia afirmar do que perguntar. - Deve estar achando estranho eu comentar sobre isso com você e eu não condeno. - ela sorriu. - Faz um longo tempo que sei sobre seus parentes queridos adoentados serem inventados e que você não tem um coelho que poderia te causar 'problemas peludos'. Porém, resolvi não te perturbar sobre isso...achei melhor que você comentasse algo do que eu falar e te deixar constrangido, assim como você está agora.

- Bem...er... me desculpe. - ele disse cabisbaixo.

- Desculpas pelo o quê? Por você ser uma das melhores pessoas da Terra, apesar de ter um problema com a Lua? Eu acho que não...isso é até interessante, sabia? Talvez você devesse conversar com a Lene e a Dorcas e perguntar se elas sabem sobre isso...entende? Ser lobisomem pode te dar um ar 'sexy'.

Remus arregalou os olhos e encarou Emy estupefato.

- C-Como é? Sexy? Ser lobisomem é sexy?

Emy abriu a boca para falar, em meio as risadas que dispararam depois do constrangimento dele, mas a porta do apartamento de Sirius se abriu, pedindo a atenção dos dois para o próprio dono que entrava.



- Onde você esteve? - Remus perguntou descendo da bancada e indo até o moreno que tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto e também um gorro na cabeça que fazia seus cabelos caírem pelo rosto e o escondendo parcialmente.

- Por que está com isso na cabeça? - foi a vez de Emy se levantar do sofá e ir até ele. - São quase dez horas da noite, acabamos de voltar de viagem e você some...o que estava fazendo?

Sirius sorriu mais ainda, se fosse possível.

- Venham comigo. - o moreno abriu a porta novamente e saiu pelo corredor, enquanto Emy e Remus ficaram parados na sala, olhando para a porta, um pouco confusos. - VENHAM LOGO!

O grito de Sirius acordou os dois amigos e eles saíram atrás do moreno. Após chegarem ao térreo, o moreno parou na porta.

- Fechem os olhos!- disse animado.

- Você não está agindo normalmente, não irei baixar a minha guarda e você me atacar com esse seu sorriso enorme. - Remus disse cruzando os braços. - Anda logo, Black.

- Larga de ser estraga prazeres, _Lupin_. Fecha os olhos...você também, Emy.

Sem saída, os dois fecharam os olhos e sentiram as mãos de Sirius os guiarem até a saída, já que sentiram um vento congelante.

- Ca-ham...podem abrir!

Eles assim fizeram: o queixo de Emy caiu e Remus arregalou os olhos. Eles estavam em frente a uma moto preta, com alguns pequenos detalhes em vermelho.

Sirius parecia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Ele tirou o gorro e bagunçou os cabelos, sem saber o quanto charmoso ficava e admirou a moto também.

- E então?

Os outros dois se viraram para ele e, novamente, ficaram espantados. Remus foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- O que raio é aquilo?

- Uma moto!- Sirius respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- E isso na sua orelha?- Emy perguntou pasma.

- Brinco!

Remus olhou da orelha para a moto e da moto para a orelha novamente.

- Em que está tentando se tornar?

- No mais novo Sirius Black! - o próprio respondeu, estufando o peito. - Vejam isso...repararam na pintura? É perfeita e corre que é uma maravilha. - ele passou a mão pelo banco da moto e sorria abobalhadamente.

- Mas...você não sabe andar nisso, Sirius! Você ´tá maluco? Bateu a cabeça ou inalou algo?

- Para quê o stress, Rem? Eu não sou profissional, mas o cara da loja me mostrou como se faz, é fácil.

- Que ótimo! Você some e volta com uma moto e um furo na orelha. Cadê a tatuagem?- o maroto revirou os olhos.

- Bem, a loja de tatuagem já estava fechada na volta...não acha que está querendo muito não? São quase dez da noite.

Remus abriu a boca, descrente por Sirius ter levado a sério.

- Você tem problema nessa sua cabeça desregulada. Emy, dê um jeito nele, sim? Boa noite.

O maroto deu as costas para os dois e seguiu seu caminho pela rua vazia, meneando a cabeça e falando consigo. Antes de virar a esquina, os dois morenos ainda puderam ouvir Remus dizer algo como 'estúpido cachorro pulguento retardado'.

- O Remito amou a minha moto, como você pôde ver. E você, Emy?

- É interessante. Você sabe mesmo andar nisso?

- Claro! Quer dar uma volta?

- Err...- Emy encarou a moto não muito confiante. - Talvez alguma outra hora, quando você souber exatamente como se anda nela.

Sirius deu de ombros. Deu uma última olhada na moto e depois entrou novamente, junto com Emy.

- Algum sinal do James?- Sirius perguntou quando eles entraram no apartamento.

- Nada. Será que ele volta mesmo? Talvez ele tenha seqüestrado a Lily ou algo assim.

- Ele prometeu que serei o padrinho do casamento. Se ele fez isso e se casou com ela, ele apanha quando chegar aqui.

O moreno se jogou no sofá e puxou Emy. Eles se aninharam e ficaram assim por longos minutos.

- Por quê?

Sirius se mexeu um pouco para poder olhar para Emy. Ela tinha os olhos focados nas mãos entrelaçadas em seu colo.

- Por que o que?- ele perguntou.

- Por que essa mudança? Digo...'o mais novo Sirius Black'.

- Ah, mudar um pouco é bom...estava cansado do Sirius Black de antes.

- Eu não. - ela murmurou, mas ele ouviu. Suspirou fundo antes de responder.

- Não é exatamente uma mudança, mas...você sabe...um jeito mais 'trouxa' de viver...amadurecer, entende? Eu lembro quando você e a Lil falavam que eu deveria crescer.

- Apesar dos pesares, eu gosto do jeito 'Sirius Black' louco de ser. - ele riu.

- Vai gostar menos de mim então?

Ela apenas se limitou a sorrir e menear a cabeça, antes de virar para frente, quebrando o contato visual entre eles e se aconchegando mais nos braços do moreno.

Sirius tirou o braço em volta dela e colocou no bolso da calça, onde tinha uma caixinha vermelha dentro. A rodou entre os dedos e pensou por um longo tempo se tirava do bolso e deixasse que Emy a visse.

- Você não acha que devemos 'crescer'? Somos donos do nosso próprio nariz, apesar de você ainda morar com seus pais. Talvez devêssemos seguir algum rumo, não?! Decidir o que queremos fazer...concretizar e essas coisas.

- Como assim, Sirius? - ela perguntou com a voz sonolenta.

- Desculpe, não sabia que já estava dormindo.

- Apenas uma soneca...mas o que você estava dizendo? - ela não parecia muito alerta e muito menos que estava prestando atenção ao redor, mas mesmo assim ele resolveu continuar.

- Eu te amo, Emy! - ele disse. Sorriu para si.

- Eu também te amo. Uhum. Hmm. - ela fechou os olhos novamente, mas ele não tinha como notar, então continuou falando.

- Eu acho que isso bastaria para concretizar, não? Concretizar o que a gente tem...como um cas-casam-...- ele suspirou fundo antes de sussurrar. - ... casamento!

Ele sorria, mas de acordo com os minutos passando, só recebeu silêncio como resposta e o sorriso foi fechando. Sirius se inclinou e viu que Emy dormia profundamente.

- Droga!

Largou a caixinha no bolso e a abraçou novamente tendo em mente em dormir também.

Talvez fosse o melhor, de qualquer jeito.

/-/

O Sol já quase nascia quando Sirius pulou do sofá com a porta se abrindo bruscamente. Nesse ato, Emy também acordou assustada, tanto pelo pulo de Sirius, quanto pela porta.

James e Lily entravam no apartamento se beijando tão avidamente que não notaram que havia duas pessoas assustadas na sala. Assim que James abriu um pouco o olho para poder jogar as malas no chão, reparou nos dois morenos os encarando.

- MÉRLIN!

Ele largou Lily tão rápido que a ruiva chegou a cambalear para trás.

- Céus...vocês quase me mataram. - James disse respirando fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego e sua alma que pareciam ter desaparecidos.

- Nós quase matamos você? Isso é uma piada?- Emy perguntou. - Como se alguém invadisse um apartamento e se assustasse ou invés de assustar os presentes fosse normal.

- Nos desculpe. - Lily disse e no segundo seguinte, ela abriu o maior dos sorrisos. - EU VOLTEI!

Emy pulou do colo de Sirius e foi correndo até a amiga gritando, e a abraçando ao mesmo tempo. Sirius se levantou e abraçou a ruiva quando esta foi solta pelos abraços de urso de Emy.

- Eu sabia que acabaria voltando, Lils.

Assim que conseguiram se ajustar no apartamento com as malas e com os presentes, James trancou a porta com diversos feitiços e armadilhas.

- Por que tudo isso, Prongs?

- Precaução!- o moreno respondeu e Sirius sabia que tinha algo por trás. - Tem...hmm...- James se virou para o maroto ao seu lado, pensativo. - ...uma...moto ai na frente.

- Você viu? Você viu? É minha! E sabe o que mais? Ela ainda vai voar!

- Voar? Uma moto que...voa? - Lily perguntou.

- Claro...vai me dizer que nunca viu?! - Sirius perguntou descrente. Lily o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Claro, Sirius, claro que já vi uma moto voando...é a coisa mais normal do mundo mesmo, principalmente para uma nascida trouxa.

O moreno passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo, pensando nas palavras dela.

- Enfim...- Emy disse cortando a conversa sem escrúpulos. - Como você a convenceu de voltar?

- Você sabe, eh?! Eu a ameacei com um Avada...aparentemente, não funcionou...então neste momento, ela está sob efeito da Imperius!

Lily revirou os olhos, divertida, enquanto James sorria orgulhoso.

- Não fique feliz por isso, pois se você fosse tão bom quanto julga estar sendo, teria conseguido isso antes. - Sirius piscou para os amigos e se jogou no sofá, encostando a cabeça na parede e respirando fundo.

- Tomei!- James disse sorrindo sem graça. Emy se sentou ao lado do namorado, o encarando sem entender a atitude dele.

- Ele deve estar com muito sono e cansado. - ela disse justificando. Sirius, ainda de olhos fechados e largado, apenas sorriu.

- Claro, sono.

- Nós temos outra notícia. - Lily disse, segurando uma das mãos de James e a apertando, enquanto sorria.

- Então vamos lá. Você está grávida? - Sirius perguntou levantando a cabeça e encarando o casal em pé na frente deles.

- NÃO!- a ruiva respondeu de imediato.

- Qual seria outra surpresa além desta?

- Nós vamos nos casar...- James respondeu, ignorando Sirius.

- Isso deveria ser uma novidade?

- ...mês que vem!- James terminou.

As bocas de Sirius e Emy se escancararam e os olhos arregalaram. O moreno abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, piscando depressa, enquanto Emy apenas parecia perdida em alguma outra dimensão.

- Mês que vem? Meio que...assim...JÁ?

- Para que mais esperar?!- James disse dando de ombros e depois olhou o relógio. - Eu não pretendo dormir...vou a procura de algumas coisas e avisar meus pais ainda hoje.

- Lily?! - Sirius disse cuidadoso, como se quisesse que ela voltasse ao normal e desse um tapa na cara de James para fazê-lo voltar também.

- Eu vou avisar os meus. Emy, você será a madrinha!

- Eu?!

- Óbvio! E o Sirius será o meu! **Padrinho**, eu digo.

James e Lily se espalharam pelo apartamento. Parecia mais de um deles por ali, mexendo nas malas, riscando pergaminhos e conversando aleatoriamente. Sirius e Emy só sabiam ficar sentados no sofá, confusos e assustados, sem ter idéia do que dizer ou fazer.

* * *

Era quase meio dia quando Lily tocou a campainha da casa dos pais. Não avisou sobre sua chegada no país e muito menos quis avisar sobre essa visita. Só esperava que a surpresa fosse boa.

A porta abriu e revelou um Richard Evans com uma aparência cansada, mas assim que viu a filha, um sorriso brilhou em seu rosto.

- Lily! - puxou a ruiva para um abraço apertado. Ela sentiu que seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e que parte do peso que tinha nas costas se dissipou...apenas estar de volta para a sua família terminaria com aquilo.

- Eu senti tanta sua falta. - ela sussurrou para o pai.

- Nós também sentimos. Por Deus...SHANE!

Richard fechou a porta e carregou a filha por dentro da casa até a cozinha.

Os olhos verdes da filha encontraram com os olhos azuis da mãe. Por um momento, ela sentiu o peso nas costas novamente ao ver a mãe mais debilitada do que estava desde a última vez: Shane Evans tinha os cabelos ruivos mais curtos e com alguns sinais de envelhecimento, assim como seu rosto. Parecia que Lily perdera dez anos de sua mãe.

Apesar da aparência doentia, Shane abriu um sorriso enorme que pareceu iluminar toda a cozinha e tudo o que Lily estava pesando sobre ela, lhe escapou da mente. Sem mais esperar, se apressou até a mãe e a abraçou com o máximo de força possível, e tomando cuidado para não machucá-la tanto, já que parecia muito fraca.

- Pensei que teria que ir te buscar pelas orelhas. - Shane disse enquanto beijava o rosto da filha. - Você está linda! - os olhos azuis brilharam intensamente ao encarar a filha.

- Você também.

- Não, eu estou mais velha e cansada. - Shane sorriu e Lily pensou como ela podia brincar com algo daquele tipo. - Mas essa foi uma surpresa adorável...quando voltou?

- Hoje mesmo, durante a madrugada. Voltei de vez. - ela sorriu para os pais. Richard e Shane pareciam tão mais contentes do que quando ela apareceu.

- Isso é uma ótima notícia. Você ainda tem o seu quarto intocável.

- Obrigada, pai. Espero que vocês não se importem por eu voltar para cá, mas eu quero mesmo ficar com vocês.

Depois de conversar com os pais por mais de uma hora na cozinha, atrasando por completo o almoço, Lily resolveu ir até seu quarto e verificar se algo faltava. É claro que faltava, pensou, levou muita coisa para a Alemanha.

- Eu ainda tenho que resolver isso. - ela disse para si enquanto andava pelo corredor do andar de cima. Assim que passou pelo quarto da irmã, ouviu sua voz.

- ... eu tentarei conversar com ele. - Uma pausa. - Sim, eu vou explicar o máximo que puder. - Lily percebeu que a voz da irmã parecia vacilante e que segurava o choro. - Passarei para conversar com o senhor amanhã. Muito obrigada.

Petúnia desligou o telefone e soltou um gemido e esta era a deixa para que Lily entrasse. Abriu o restante da porta e encontrou a irmã jogada na cama, o telefone ainda em mãos, encarando o teto.

- Petúnia? - a ruiva chamou. A irmã deu um pulo da cama e encarou a irmã, assustada.

- Eu ouvi a sua voz lá embaixo. - ela disse amargurada e secou uma lágrima que escorria. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu voltei!

- Isso eu percebi! Mas o que está fazendo aqui?- ela repetiu a pergunta.

- Eu senti saudade...eu não sei mais o que estava fazendo por lá...o meu lugar é na Inglaterra.

De repente, os olhos de Petúnia ficaram assustadores e seu rosto tinha uma expressão de puro ódio.

- Então, quando você decide mudar de ares, você simplesmente voa para outro país, esquecendo que a sua mãe está doente, passando pelo pior momento da sua vida e ainda tem que ver a filha mais nova se distanciando. Então a filha mais velha fica cuidando dela, ouvindo o choro da própria mãe durante a noite devido as dores e pelo fato da filha mais nova estar longe, não parecendo se preocupar nem um pouco com a sua saúde. E um belo dia de semana, você recebe o telefonema do médico, mas não da sua mãe, mas do seu pai...alegando que ele esta relutante para se colocar na fila de transplante e precisa da ajuda dos familiares, pois o tempo é curto para ele. E veja que coisa, você descobre por um desconhecido e de uma maneira brutal que seu pai está com os dias contados, assim como a sua mãe e está sozinha nessa, porque, aparentemente, a Lily querida não está pouco se lixando!

A ruiva ficou encarando a irmã durante todo o explosivo ataque de fúria e, ao final, tinha os olhos afogados em lágrimas.

Como assim seu pai com os dias contados? Sua mãe chorando por ela?

- O que...?

- O senhor Richard Evans está com uma grave doença e precisa de um transplante e não contou para ninguém da família! Está assustada? Veja pelo lado bom: você ficou sabendo pela sua irmã e você sabe que eu estarei aqui para ajudar. Diferente do meu caso.

Petúnia deu as costas para a irmã e saiu do quarto raivosa sem deixar que Lily tivesse tempo para dizer algo.

/-/

Já a noite, James apertou a mesma campainha que Lily tocara mais cedo. Com o mesmo sorriso também, foi recebido por Richard Evans e por vários tapinhas nas costas. Após algumas palavras trocadas com os sogros, ele subiu até o quarto da ruiva.

A porta estava entreaberta e não viu necessidade de bater. Entrou e acendeu a luz para ver se encontrava a noiva na escuridão, mas o quarto estava vazio. Viu a porta do banheiro aberta e ouviu um resmungo. Se dirigiu para o aposento do outro lado do quarto e acendeu a luz: encontrou Lily sentada no chão com o rosto e os olhos vermelhos e tomados pelas lágrimas.

Se ajoelhou ao seu lado rapidamente e a tomou nos braços, desesperado e sem entender nada. Estava tudo certo no andar debaixo, nada de preocupante, exceto pelo estado de Shane Evans.

- Lily, o que houve? Santo Mérlin.

Minutos se passaram sem que ela soltasse uma palavra e James apenas a abraçava e esperava o momento que ela decidisse falar...ambos jogados no chão do banheiro.

- A gente precisa fazer acontecer antes, James. Urgente.

- Fazer o quê acontecer?

- O casamento! Não sei se um mês será o suficiente. Por favor.

- Do que tem medo? Me explica.

Então Lily desatou a falar, com direito às lágrimas durante todo o monólogo. James apenas a ouvia, hora e outra a beijando na testa ou nos cabelos demonstrando suporte, encorajando a ruiva falar tudo que pensou e passou durante àquela tarde dentro do banheiro.

- ...estão todos indo, James. Primeiro foi o Alex, depois o seu avô, Jacob...agora eles! Agora eu fico pensando quem será o próximo nessa lista, porque todos ao meu redor estão...e...eu...

- Shii. Se acalma. Você já extravasou demais hoje...eu sei que isso é difícil e eu estou aqui com você, para o que você precisar. E nós vamos enfrentar isso juntos, ok? Nós vamos falar com o seu pai e iremos tentar entender o motivo dele se negar a se curar e convencê-lo de que será melhor.

- Eu prefiro falar sobre o casamento primeiro.

- O que você quiser.

Desceram até a sala e encontraram os pais de Lily desfrutando de um horário televisivo. James ficou, como sempre, interessado no aparelho, mas Lily o chamou a atenção para a conversa que se seguiria.

- Pai, mãe? - Lily sentou na poltrona ao lado dos pais e James apenas se acomodou no encosto do mesmo. - Nós temos uma coisa para dizer.

- Você estava chorando?- Shane perguntou preocupada e olhou para James. - Vocês brigaram?

- Não, Sra. Evans. Pelo contrário. Eu pedi a Lily em casamento!- James sorriu, mas Shane e Richard arregalaram os olhos.

- E você chorou por isso? - Shane perguntou para a filha.

- Não! Era outra coisa, mas eu já...bem...nós vamos casar! No mais tardar, mês que vem.

- Mês que vem? Mas já? Por que a pressa? - Shane já se levantava do sofá e sorriu quando percebeu a expressão de decepção no rosto do casal. - Não, não, eu não estou achando ruim...só achei uma coisa rápida. Normalmente se ficam alguns anos noivos. O seu pai me enrolou um pouco. - ela disse se virando para o marido.

- Você sabe que isso é mentira, Shane.

- Mas não foi nada rápido como eles, foi? E você não me parece surpreso, Richard.

O Sr. Evans olhou para os três ocupantes da sala com um olhar culpado, mas sorriu.

- Eles se amam...é isso o que importa.- foi a única coisa que disse. Shane pareceu estranhar o comportamento do marido, embora Lily e James parecessem entender completamente o que se passava na cabeça dele. E Richard não deixou passar.- Querida? Talvez devêssemos comemorar. Que tal o restaurante de Oxford?

- Excelente, excelente.

Shane Evans parecia transbordar felicidade, o que gerou sorrisos pela sala.

- Vai se trocar, mãe, vamos te esperar aqui.

Em poucos segundos, só restavam James, Lily e Richard Evans na sala. Os três se encararam durante um tempo.

- Ok, sentem-se...vamos logo acabar com isso.

Lily e James se sentaram no sofá. O moreno segurou nas mãos frias da noiva e as acariciou.

- Até agora eu estou pensando em algum bom motivo, mas nada me vem a mente. Então eu pergunto...por quê?- Lily perguntou com a voz embargada pelo choro que segurava, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia brava.

- Lils, querida...

- Você tem chances! Grandes chances de viver mais anos e anos. Ter a chance de ir visitar a Patagônia como sempre quis...mas você está jogando tudo pela janela. E para quê? Medo? Da dor, de não dar certo?

- Filha...

- E a mamãe? Ela não está sabendo disso, eu percebi. Senão o médico não teria de ligar às escondidas para a Petúnia.

- Lily...

- Você não estava pretendendo nem contar para as filhas!

- _Lily!- _James a chamou, percebendo que a ruiva não deixaria seu pai argumentar nunca até ela ter fôlego. Lily olhou para o moreno ao seu lado com os olhos estalados. - Se acalma, ok? Você quer respostas, mas não deixa o seu pai as dar.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e ficou encarando os sapatos.

- Desculpa.

- Sr. Evans, com a licença para falar, mas não há motivos para não se tratar. Eu não faço idéia de como é a cura trouxa para isso, e aposto que temos no nosso mundo também. Poderíamos procurar soluções para isso no mundo mágico.

- Olhem para mim! - o casal assim o fez. - Eu tenho meio século de vida, eu casei com a mulher da minha vida e tive duas filhas maravilhosas...o que mais eu preciso da vida? Agüentar a dor da idade chegando? - Lily abriu a boca, mas Richard fez sinal para continuar a falar sem interrupção. - James...- o moreno continuou encarando o sogro. - Imagine a sua mulher a ponto de deixar você. A mulher que esteve ao seu lado em todos os momentos da sua vida, aquela a qual você não sabe viver sem...estando na minha situação, você só quer que a dor atinja apenas você, que ela saia intacta de tudo isso. Eu não estou sofrendo com a minha doença, mas a minha mulher está com a dela! E vocês não fazem idéia do que eu seria capaz de fazer para amenizar a dor dela ou transferir para mim. Eu criaria um casulo à prova de tudo só para ela se eu tivesse esse poder...eu pularia na frente de uma bala por ela, eu me sacrificaria de todos os modos, se esse modo impedisse qualquer coisa de atingi-la.

Richard respirou fundo e limpou uma das lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto. Lily abriu a boca, apesar de saber que não conseguiria falar, mas ele continuou.

- Eu espero que vocês não precisem passar por isso um dia, porque a única coisa que eu gostaria era de morrer por ela. Eu não acharia ruim se com uma ajuda divina, tudo fosse passado para mim. Eu sofreria por nós dois só para não a ver nesse estado. Eu não imagino a minha vida sem a Shane. Eu tenho vocês, vocês dois e a Petúnia e o seu noivo, mas vocês precisam começar a vida agora, casados, formando uma família. Eu já comecei a minha a partir do momento em que vi a Shane pela primeira vez na vida e a minha se tornou a dela e a dela se tornou a minha...então o que seria da vida sem a razão de viver? Eu não vou tratar da minha saúde, enquanto a vida da minha mulher está desmoronando. A partir do momento que a dela acabar, a minha também acabará!

Ele pareceu ter acabado. Respirou fundo e começou a entrelaçar os próprios dedos em uma brincadeira individual, enquanto Lily e James não tiraram os olhos dele como se estivessem congelados...chocados demais para se mexerem.

Barulho nas escadas dava sinal de que o assunto da conversa descia lentamente. Shane entrou na sala sorridente, mas o fechou ao perceber o clima ruim, em ver Richard esconder o rosto e Lily e James estarem paralisados no sofá.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu estava contando para eles sobre a nossa vida, querida. Dando o exemplo de um homem que ama a sua esposa. - Richard sorriu fracamente para a mulher. - Isso acabou me emocionando um pouco e também em pensar que a minha caçula já é uma adulta.

Shane sorriu e se sentou no colo do marido.

- Eu não tenho o melhor homem do mundo ao meu lado?- ela perguntou, sorrindo, enquanto os únicos movimentos vindos do sofá foram dos olhos verdes e os castanho-esverdeados a acompanharem até o seu lugar. Shane franziu a testa. - Meninos?

James foi o primeiro a acordar do transe e balançou a cabeça duas vezes antes de se virar para a sogra.

- Sim, sim...o melhor. - coçou a cabeça por alguns segundos. Segundos estes que foram suficientes para acordarem Lily.

- Que tal irmos? Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais fácil conseguir uma reserva.

Os Evans se levantaram - Lily mais lenta do que eles - e James e seguiram para a porta. Assim que Richard a abria, a campainha tocou ao mesmo tempo.

Lá estava uma morena muito bonita, com seus óculos de aro vermelho e ofegante.

Lily passou a frente dos pais e arregalou os olhos.

- Jessie!

- Eu juro que estou morrendo de vontade de te esganar. Avada não terá graça alguma, não irá me livrar do meu stress, aborrecimento e preocupação. Eu terei que sentir que estou te machucando, sério. Nenhuma maldição imperdoável seria boa para mim.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Na minha casa? Na Inglaterra?

- Como assim? Você me diz que vai voltar ontem para a Alemanha e você nem se quer aparece no seu apartamento...como você quer que eu me sinta? O que você acha que eu faria? Mérlin, poderia ter acontecido qualquer coisa...a gente sofreu um ataque e depois você some...- Jessie continuou a tagarelar enquanto os ouvintes a encaravam surpresos...talvez a maioria das palavras não tivesse sentidos para eles.

- Hey, se acalma, Jessie. Eu vou te explicar tudo.

- Me explicar? Primeiro você tem que me pedir desculpas, sua ruiva louca. Eu nem sei como pensei em ir atrás do seu endereço e vir até a casa dos seus pais...Santo Mérlin. - Jessie tirou a mão dos olhos e mirou os pais da ruiva e James que ainda olhavam assustados para ela. - Perdão, Sr. e Sra. Evans e James...desculpem. Olá, seu Jessie. Ah, você eu já conheço, James.

- Respire um pouco, querida. - Shane disse dando palmadinhas nos ombros da morena.

Depois de explicar sua história sobre procurar por Lily em seu apartamento, ir até o Ministério Alemão e depois vir voando até ali, Jessie ouviu a história de Lily, deixando assim, também, os próprios pais mais atualizados ainda sobre a sua vinda.

- Oh, certo...então quem eu devo matar é ele. - Jessie apontou para James.

- Querida...hm... Jessie, não?!- Shane perguntou e a morena assentiu. - O que acha de se juntar a nós em um jantar? Se você matar o nosso genro, eu espero estar satisfeita, pois não comerei durante uma semana.

- Oh, claro...vocês estavam indo jantar. Mil desculpas.

- Você pode nos acompanhar, se quiser. Aposto que com toda a correria, ainda não comeu.- Richard disse enquanto fechava a casa.

- Oh, eu não gostaria de atrapalhar a reunião familiar, de jeito nenhum.- Jessie sorriu. Lily abriu a boca para protestar, mas a morena foi mais rápida. - Mas, infelizmente, eu não comi e estou morrendo de fome e vou aceitar o convite.

Fora um jantar como outro qualquer, exceto por James e Lily conversarem sobre o casamento.

Os Evans e Jessie não estavam levando tão a sério essa pressa deles no começo do jantar, mas quando já pediam as sobremesas, o casal já discutia sobre o melhor lugar para a cerimônia.

- Não, está fora de cogitação, James.

- Todos os casamentos da minha família foram feitos na minha casa, por que seria diferente agora?

- Todos os casamentos? Já está na hora de mudar isso, não?! Olha, eu adoro a mansão da sua família, tem um jardim incrível e enorme, mas eu quero algo por cima da minha cabeça. Estamos perto do inverno e eu não quero me casar na chuva ou na neve.

- A gente pode resolver isso, amor. Você tem alguma tradição para seguir em relação à casamentos? Os senhores têm?- James perguntou se virando para os Evans.

- Não, querido, não temos.- Shane respondeu.

- Viu? Eu tenho! Isso é coisa de família..._bruxa_. - James sussurrou.

- Só que eu não sou de uma família..._bruxa_. - Lily imitou o noivo.

- Mas será. E você _é_ uma, isso basta.

- Santo Mérlin, é tão lindo aqueles coretos de vidros! Eu já fui a um casamento que tinha um, sabem?! É realmente lindo. E em contraste com um belo jardim, ficará maravilhoso. - Jessie comentou enquanto comia a sua sobremesa.

- Obrigado, Jessie.- James disse, sorridente.

- É, muito obrigada _mesmo_, Jessie. Mas isso ainda não acabou, James...vamos discutir sobre isso ainda hoje.

- Eu juro que se você aceitar fazer assim, eu deixo a responsabilidade da música em suas mãos. Eu prometo não achar ruim não tocar o clássico, ok?

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, se interessando pelo assunto. Para ela, a música era de total importância. Muito mais do que o lugar realizado a cerimônia e igualmente preocupante como o vestido de noiva.

Enquanto ela pensava sobre o assunto, James arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão involuntariamante no bolso quando este queimou.

- Com licença.- disse e se levantou, indo em direção do banheiro.

- Será que a sobremesa não caiu muito bem?- Richard perguntou olhando o genro se apressando entre os garçons.

- Talvez o estômago dele seja fraco para _suflê_ de chocolate. - comentou Jessie enquanto devorava o dela.

Lily não interagiu nas possibilidades de levarem seu noivo correndo para o banheiro junto com eles. A expressão dele não era de alguém que passava mal. Encarava a porta do banheiro masculino durante os longos quase dez minutos que James ficou por lá. Assim que o moreno voltava para a mesa, não ficou tranqüila... James parecia sério demais.

- Precisamos voltar. - ele sussurrou disfarçadamente para ela, enquanto sorria sobre as suposições que seu sogro fazia sobre ele demorar tanto no banheiro depois de comer o suflê.

- O que aconteceu?- a ruiva perguntou enquanto passava o guardanapo pela boca.

- Nossa primeira reunião da Ordem. Oh não, não será necessário, Sr. Evans, o suflê está uma delícia, não será preciso pedir outro.

- Tem certeza? Você está branco, meu caro.

- Não. Eu acho que deve ter sido o que comi de tarde. Se eu descansar, passará logo.

- Então vamos nos apressar.- Shane disse.

Em pouco tempo, eles saíram do restaurante. Lily aproveitou que os pais conversavam distraidamente com Jessie e diminuiu o passo com o noivo.

- O que você está escondendo, James?

- Sirius disse que pelo o aviso que chegou, não será apenas nossa primeira reunião, como nossa primeira missão!

- Missão? Mas já?

- Não é uma certeza. Temos que encontrar o Moody em meia hora no centro de Londres. - James olhou para o relógio, preocupado. - Vamos deixar seus pais e Jessie na sua casa e vamos para lá.

- Você está com medo? - ela perguntou ao perceber os olhos castanho-esverdeados correndo pela rua, tão agitados.

- Eu não gosto de ficar em ruas que não conheço durante a noite nessas condições.

- Não, eu digo da tal 'missão'.

- Não é certeza ser uma missão, Lils.

- Mas você está com medo. - ela afirmou.

- Nós não somos experientes, somos? Até agora a pouco eu estava preocupado em te convencer de fazer nosso casamento na casa dos Potter. E agora eu nem sei mesmo se vamos discutir isso novamente.

- Céus, o que você quer dizer com isso, James?

Ele não respondeu e apenas segurou a varinha mais forte dentro do casaco.

Richard levou todos de volta para sua casa. Eles desceram do carro (com um James sempre vigilante e sem tirar a mão do bolso) e caminharam pelos jardins para alcançarem a porta.

James se postou na frente de todos e tirou a varinha do bolso quando um vulto pulou da varanda da casa dos Evans e ia correndo, pela escuridão, em direção deles. O moreno sentiu seu coração acelerado e a respiração descompassada.

- Impedi-!

- Não, não...eu não vou atacá-los! - a voz disse antes de estar visível a luz da lua à cinco metros de distância.

Andrew tinha o cenho franzido em pleno sinal de preocupação e tinha as mãos no ar, mostrando para James que estava desarmado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Jessie e Lily perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto os Evans pareciam confusos e James tinha uma das mãos no peito e os olhos fechados.

- Como assim? Você! - o loiro apontou para Jessie. - A gente discute e você some. Eu tentei entrar em contato com você diversas vezes, mas não conseguia retorno. Então fui atrás da Lily e descobri que também tinha sumido.

- E como você pensou que elas estariam aqui?- James perguntou, desconfiado.

- A Jessie poderia estar apenas me evitando por causa da discussão, mas a Lily tinha desaparecido...e isso logo depois de um ataque daqueles. Eu enviei uma coruja e percebi que ela não respondia tão rápido, então ela estava fora do país (sendo bem otimista) e pensei que, talvez, tivesse vindo para cá. Quando cheguei ao Ministério para arranjar algum endereço, me disseram que uma morena de óculos havia passado por lá e perguntado a mesma coisa. - Andrew pegou um golfo de ar para tentar recuperar o fôlego perdido. - Então imaginei que ela também tinha ido atrás da Lily. E essa Jessie é meio louca, digo...como assim ela ia atrás da Lily que estava desaparecida? Ela não sabia no que estava se metendo... então resolvi me juntar e formar o trio sem noção de pegar um avião e vir para cá. Qual seria o problema? Todo mundo veio, não? Por que só eu não?!

- Respire um pouco, querido. - Shane disse pela segunda vez em menos de duas horas. Andrew relaxou os ombros e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

- Pelo menos eu vejo que todos estão bem. - ele sorriu.

- Santo Deus, vocês andam muito estressados, não? - Richard comentou levando a mulher em direção da varanda.

- Nós precisamos ir!- James sussurrou para a ruiva que olhava os pais.

- Oh, certo, certo. - ela se virou para os amigos ao lado, mas apenas os encarou: Andrew tinha uma expressão de confusão encarando Jessie e a morena o olhava com uma mistura de raiva e contentamento. Se aquilo fosse possível.

- O que foi?- o loiro perguntou, finalmente, já ficando com medo de Jessie.

- Desculpa, desculpa...por ter discutido com você à toa.

E então ela correu os poucos metros entre eles e se jogou no colo do loiro, se agarrando ao pescoço dele e o beijando ao mesmo tempo.

Andrew ficou um tempo um pouco assustado pela reação dela, mas logo a correspondeu igual ou, talvez, tão avidamente quanto a morena.

Lily escancarou a boca, surpresa e James coçou a nuca igualmente surpreso.

Enquanto eles se beijavam, Lily e James esperavam, sem querer atrapalhar e um pouco sem graça. James olhou para o relógio e depois para a rua, e a ruiva encarava as flores com o reflexo da lua.

- A gente interrompe? Se formos e voltarmos, eles nem vão perceber.

- Não seja insensível, James. Deixe os dois aproveitarem.

- Não estou sendo insensível, estou sendo responsável. Nosso tempo está acabando. - o moreno disse apontando para o relógio. - A não ser que você fique. - Ele pareceu ter uma idéia. - Isso é bom. Você fica e eu vou, ok? Falo que teve alguns imprevistos.

- Eu não vou faltar na primeira reunião, James Potter. Se isso foi uma tentativa de me deixar de fora por você estar com medo, eu digo que não funcionou.

- Ficar de fora do quê?

Os dois se viraram e viram Jessie e Andrew os encarando, ainda abraçados.

- Oh, nada, nada. Realmente, nada. Nós precisamos fazer uma coisa meio...hmm...urgente agora. Vocês...como vocês ficam? Er...podem ficar em casa e me esperar. - Lily disse meio confusa.

- Não se preocupe com a gente, Lils. Eu tenho uma tia que mora em Liverpool e acho que chegou a hora de fazer uma visita para ela. Mas amanhã apareceremos por aqui e vamos conversar, ok? - Jessie tirou o braço do pescoço de Andrew e sorriu para a ruiva.

- Certo. Amanhã. Andrew...você...?!

- Ele vai comigo, bobinha.

Jessie riu e se despediu de Lily e James, agarrou o braço do loiro, sem deixá-lo se quer responder e aparataram.

Após um pequeno aceno e um 'volto logo' para os Evans, James e Lily aparataram. Era uma rua um pouco deserta, o que fez Lily duvidar de estarem no lugar certo.

- É aqui mesmo, James? - ela sussurrou.

- Sim. E é naquela casa!

A ruiva olhou para onde ele apontava. Uma casa um tanto quanto acabada e destruída.

- Isso não está me parecendo certo. É clichê demais, James: uma casa abandonada, em uma rua deserta para uma reunião secreta.

- Não vê? Essa é o espírito! Você é esperta, Lily e justamente por isso pensou nisso. Porém, Moody seja um pouco mais esperto em relação a isso tudo.

- Como assim? - ela enrugou o nariz.

- Bem, você pensaria, de imediato, que eles fariam em um lugar abandonado, mas ai pensaria que seria clichê demais e não procuraria em um lugar abandonado.

- E também pensaria que eles achariam que era clichê demais e iria ao lugar abandonado por pensar que eu não iria a um lugar abandonado por ser clichê demais.

- É um risco que corremos. Comensais não são tão inteligentes assim, Lils...você pode julgar pela casa em Hogwarts, pois se fossem inteligentes, estariam na Corvinal e a maioria, eu digo, eram da Sonserina.

- Eu pensei que você diria 'se fossem inteligentes, estariam na Grifinória'.

- Nós somos inteligentes, mas eu não diria que a Grifinória seja mesmo a casa da Inteligência de qualquer jeito. Nós somos melhores e muito mais do que isso. Existe muito grifinório burro por ai, infelizmente. E eu sou inteligente o suficiente para confessar isso, o que me levaria a ser um Corvinal, mas como não caí na Corvinal, isso só mostra que sou muito mais do que inteligência.

- Estava demorando muito para o James - Modesto dar as caras.

O moreno piscou para ela e sorriu, deu uma última olhada na rua e a conduziu para dentro da casa. Obviamente, estava escuro e, obviamente, o chão de madeira parecia te levar ao próximo passo para desmoronar casa.

- Onde eles estão? - Lily sussurrou. - Você poderia acender a sua varinha, por favor?

Logo em seguida, muitas varinhas se acenderam ao redor deles pelo cômodo. James paralisou com a sua em punho e Lily congelou logo atrás dele.

- Melhor assim? - eles ouviram uma voz logo atrás de Lily, fazendo a ruiva pular.

- Santo Deus, Sirius. - ela reclamou em um fio de voz.

- Se afaste, Black! Nós precisamos testá-los. - Moody reclamou do canto esquerdo do casal. Ele tinha a varinha acesa em seu rosto, o deixando com uma aparência de filme de terror.

Sirius o obedeceu e se afastou, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Certamente ele tinha certeza que eram os amigos.

- Você quer mais provas de que esse seja mesmo James Potter, Moody? Já não bastou o sarcasmo e a piadinha de mau gosto? - Era Dorcas que tinha os braços cruzados...uma do grupo que não fizera questão de levantar sua varinha para eles...uma vez que esse grupo fazia parte de ex-Corvinais.

- Ah, qual é, Meadowes? Não precisa ficar brava pelo o que o Prongs ali disse. - Sirius deu de ombros.

- Em Hogwarts, quando falávamos que os grifinórios só eram 'caracterizados' pela coragem por terem o suficiente para sair do ninho de vocês sem a inteligência, vocês achavam ruim.

- _Chega!_ - Moody sibilou e tudo ficou quieto. - Não estamos aqui para ter uma briga escolar ridícula e sem escrúpulos. Data de aniversário do pai, Potter.

- Dez de Agosto.

Moody se virou para Sirius.

- Está certo. - ele deu de ombros novamente. - Não precisava dessa baboseira toda, eu reconh-

- Quieto, Black. Precisamos ser rápidos. Dumbledore teve informações de fontes confiáveis de...

_- Posição de ataque.Três sombras à direita! -_ uma voz veio do andar de cima e, logo em seguida, todas as varinhas foram apagadas e todos se encostaram na parede, estando fora das vistas de qualquer buraco ou janela. Sirius agarrou o casal perdido no meio do cômodo e se acomodaram ao lado da porta, de costas para a rua.

Na parede à frente da grande janela com vista para a rua, as sombras se projetaram pela luz da lua. Estavam cambaleantes e as vozes pareciam atropeladas. O silêncio reinou na casa e sentia a atmosfera pesada ali dentro...todos tensos e com as varinhas prontas para qualquer sinal de ataque vindo de fora.

_- Limpo!_ - a voz do andar de cima avisou e as varinhas ainda demoraram alguns poucos segundos para se acenderam. Esperavam Moody dar o primeiro passo, como se fosse uma confirmação de que tudo estava bem.

- Como eu dizia, Dumbledore teve informações de fontes confiáveis de que haverá uma reunião de Comensais amanhã, no fim da tarde. A fonte foi interrompida, então não tem certeza se será no 'Lounge pub' ou no 'Bounce'. Iremos dividi-los em dois grupos. Nosso estoque de poção polissuco está escasso, então apenas quatro pessoas, no máximo, poderão usá-la. O resto irá se espalhar ao redor da locação de seu grupo. Se alguém se sentir confiante o bastante...isso quer dizer, se você tem a certeza de que não fará nada idiota ou estúpido demais, poderá se disfarçar. Black!

- Sim?

- Você ficará encarregado do grupo Um: irão para o Lounge. Você será uma das peças importantes: tomará poção polissuco e irá estar no bar, interagindo. Pegue a Evans para acompanhá-lo com a poção. Escolha o resto do seu grupo e pensem em estratégias.

- Entendido.- Sirius respondeu.

- Dorcas, você comandará o grupo Dois: Bounce. Uma das peças importantes, pegue o Prewett...

- Qual dos dois? - uma voz o interrompeu. Todos se viraram para Fabian.

- O seu irmão. - Moody respondeu grosseiro.

- Por que não eu?

- Porque você me interrompeu. - Fabian fez uma careta sem Alastor ver e mostrou um dedo para o irmão que ria. - O mesmo esquema: planejamentos e estratégias. Quero detalhes do plano amanhã de manhã na minha mesa, no Ministério. E por favor, não sejam burros em confiar em qualquer funcionário retardado de lá. Se me verem, confirmem, perguntem, me torturem...mas tenham certeza antes de TUDO!

- E se te torturamos e for você mesmo? - Sirius perguntou.

- Bem, contem com a sorte de não ser.

Marlene, Alice, Frank, Edgar e Caradoc se juntaram com James, Lily e Sirius no apartamento do mesmo meia hora depois já com uma planta do Lounge Pub e da rua.

- Esses são prédios com ótimas vistas para o oeste do bar. Vocês podem ficar aqui...- Frank disse apontando para um canto do pub.- ... e assim teremos vistas privilegiadas de vocês. Caso dermos sorte deles escolherem o nosso pub e sentar em qualquer outro lado, vocês poderão se movimentar livremente, pois as cinco portas continuarão a nos dar vista, mas teremos que nos mover junto.

Todos concordaram, mas James era o único que ficava quieto e não dava opiniões.

Quando a reunião, com duração de uma hora, se acabou, James e Lily aparataram na frente da casa dos Evans.

- Eu venho te buscar amanhã, ok?! - James disse indiferente e se encostou no pilar da varanda.

- Não é bom saber que em um mês, isso será diferente? Digo, nós iremos para a mesma casa, sem despedidas e tudo mais.

- É, é, verdade.

- Você não me parece tão empolgado como estava algumas horas atrás. É o problema do lugar? Tudo bem, a gente faz na casa dos seus pais.

- Não é isso, apesar de eu aceitar a sua oferta. - Lily revirou os olhos. - Mas eu estou até agora me perguntando: por que você?

- Por que eu? Por que eu irei casar com você?

- Não, não...eu digo de amanhã. Você e o Sirius...não poderia ser o Sirius e a Marlene? Ou eu e você?

- Qual o problema em ser Sirius e eu? O Sirius é ótimo, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei, mas...você, eu não sei, não me parece muito bem para isso...talvez?! - Nem mesmo James parecia acreditar no que dizia.

- Como é?! - ela estreitou os olhos.

Lily cruzou os braços, fazendo James revirar os olhos enquanto se xingava por começar uma discussão daquelas.

* * *

A campainha tocou e passos calmos foram ouvidos do outro lado da porta.

Jessie abriu a porta e seus olhos se arregalaram por alguns instantes. Sua mão foi diretamente na varinha no bolso do seu roupão e sentiu a garganta secar no mesmo instante.

Aquilo só poderia ser um ataque. O que mais ele poderia estar fazendo na sua casa?

- Boa noite, senhorita Thompson. Peço desculpas pelo horário da visita. - ele disse sorrindo bondoso.

- Vocês erraram de casa. Com licença. - Jessie já fechava a porta, quando o visitante levantou a mão, pedindo que esperasse.

- Senhorita Thompson, talvez esteja duvidando de nossa visita, e eu não a julgo por isso. - o mais velho se virou para o homem ao seu lado por alguns instantes. Sem paciência, o mais novo se afastou e ficou olhando ao redor. - A senhorita está, até a última vez que consultamos, matriculada na Academia de Aurores da Alemanha, tem como pais o Senhor Richarson e a Senhora Shirley Thompson, sua varinha é feita de mogno, vinte cinco centímetros e...

- Qualquer um poderia ter acesso a essas informações.

- Albus Dumbledore?

Jessie se virou e viu Andrew com a boca aberta de surpresa. Ele se apressou e esticou sua mão para que o diretor o cumprimentasse.

- Olá, Sr. McNeal.

- Andy, não sabemos se isso é um ataque.

- O senhor poderia, com todo o respeito, me mostrar seus joelhos? - Andrew perguntou.

Jessie arregalou os olhos, incrédula e o mais novo dos homens, ainda afastado, se virou rapidamente para encarar o loiro.

- Com toda a certeza. - Dumbledore sorria e levantou um lado de sua veste.

- Você está louco, Andrew?- Jessie perguntou ainda o encarando.

O loiro sorriu e fez um gesto com o queixo para a morena.

- Vê? Ele tem uma cicatriz no joelho.

Jessie ficou olhando para os joelhos do velho um pouco sem graça.

- E daí? Todos nós podemos ter cicatrizes no joelho e se você tomar uma poção polissuco, você terá a mesma cicatriz.

Andrew ignorou Jessie e se voltou para Dumbledore.

- Uma vez, um australiano ouviu uma conversa um pouco pessoal entre o senhor e um dos governantes mágicos da Austrália sobre acidentes e acabou revelando sobre essa cicatriz e disse o que ela parecia para o senhor.

- Oh sim...- Dumbledore se aproximou deles e murmurou. - Vocês não acham que ela se parece com o mapa do metrô de Londres?

Andrew sorriu e Jessie continuou olhando o joelho de Dumbledore com uma expressão confusa...tanto pela cicatriz lembrar algo que poderia ser o mapa do metrô de Londres quanto por estar encarando o joelho do velho Albus Dumbledore.

- Que sinistro.- ela sussurrou. - Bem, isso prova?

- Sim. - Andrew disse, sorridente. - Desculpe o meu pai pela curiosidade, mas ele sempre quis conhecer o senhor e acabou estando perto demais do senhor em sua visita rápida pela Austrália.

Dumbledore sorriu de volta para o loiro e depois se virou para o seu companheiro.

- Alastor, poderia voltar? Creio que devemos explicar para eles o motivo da visita.

Moody se aproximou dos três com a varinha em punhos.

- Não temos muito tempo, Dumbledore. Temos que ser rápidos.

- Será que poderíamos entrar? - Dumbledore perguntou.

- Claro, claro. - Jessie deu passagem para os dois. Depois de se acomodarem na sala de visitas, Jessie e Andrew encaravam os dois homens em suas frentes, esperando o que quer que fosse.

- Primeiramente, tenho que explicar sobre uma coisa.

Dumbledore começou a entrar em detalhes sobre a Ordem da Fênix e de quem fazia parte. Moody tirou uma lista com os nomes de todos os participantes e os dois estudavam.

- ...nós precisamos de 'pessoas de fora'.- Moody concluiu uma parte da explicação. - Vocês, se aceitarem o convite de Dumbledore, farão parte da Ordem da Fênix, porém, ninguém saberá disso, além de nós.

- Eu não entendo...

- O caso é o seguinte, senhorita Thompson: a Ordem é de total força contra Você-Sabe-Quem e tememos traidores entre nós, já que a existência do nosso grupo é desconhecida e seria terrível se isso se espalhasse. Precisamos de pessoas leais e que nos passem confiança. Estávamos estudando possíveis 'candidatos', mas a maioria com que falamos, quiseram entrar na Ordem por outros motivos, deixando de lado por completo a importância de investigações.

- Importância de investigações? - Andrew perguntou, confuso.

- Eu ouvi falar sobre dois acompanhantes de Lily Evans e nas habilidades que tiveram no ataque na Rússia e pesquisamos sobre vocês...ficamos surpresos quando descobrimos que estavam na Inglaterra. Nossas pesquisas mostraram que são aptos para a tarefa que precisamos, afinal, vocês não são conhecidos por outros membros da Ordem, mas conhecem aqueles que temos total confiança.

Moody pigarreou do seu assento e os três pares de olhos se viraram para ele.

- Alastor tem, ás vezes, certas dúvidas sobre Sirius Black. - Dumbledore continuou e aproveitando o que Moody quis dizer com a interrupção dele. - Ele vem de uma família voltada para artes das trevas e isso levanta suspeitas sobre ele para Alastor.

- O senhor confia em Sirius Black? - Andrew perguntou.

- Absolutamente!- Dumbledore disse, confiante. - Mas como dizia, vocês são aptos para essa tarefa e...

- E essa tarefa seria basicamente o quê?- foi a vez de Jessie perguntar.

- Trabalhar para a Ordem em segredo. Vocês seriam 'seguranças', um grande portão em volta de todos nós. Para isso não será preciso força física, mas inteligência. Estariam entre os amigos e até entre os outros membros, ao mesmo tempo em que estariam protegendo a nós contra traidores, entendem? Se vocês, aos olhos deles, não trabalharem para a Ordem, ficará mais fácil descobrir se algum deles tem segundos planos. Se existir algum traidor entre a Ordem, eles farão o máximo possível para disfarçar na frente de outros membros, mas para pessoas que julgam serem ignorantes sobre nós, eles não serão tão cuidadosos e algo sempre acaba se soltando.

- Seguranças disfarçados. - Moody resumiu em duas palavras. - Devo dizer que é arriscado e...- Moody os encarou com os olhos como fendas - ... se os traidores forem vocês, não mediremos esforços para fazer o que traidores merecem!

Jessie engoliu em seco e Andrew arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Vocês têm algo para temer? - Dumbledore perguntou cruzando as mãos.

- Onde assinamos? - Jessie perguntou.

- As suas assinaturas serão a missão, amanhã. - Dumbledore tirou dois frascos de sua veste e as depositou na mesinha de centro da sala, enquanto explicou a missão dos outros membros da Ordem. - Vocês tomarão poção polissuco para estar ao meio dos nossos membros. Jessie, você irá para um pub chamado Bounce. A elemento principal será Dorcas Meadowes, junto com Gideon Prewett, que estarão disfarçados também. Amanhã, pela manhã, receberemos as estratégias de cada grupo e Alastor Moody virá até vocês.

- McNeal, você irá para o pub Lounge, onde o elemento principal é Sirius Black, junto de Lily Evans. Ambos disfarçados. Amanhã, pela manhã, receberemos as estratégias de cada grupo e virei até vocês...

- Mas se Sirius Black é suspeito para o senhor, Moody, porque será elemento principal na primeira missão? - Andrew perguntou. - Isso não seria arriscado?

- Primeiro: A primeira missão mostrará o rendimento dele, o quanto ele está disposto a dar dele para a Ordem; Segundo: se ele for um traidor e sendo elemento principal, estará na mira de todos os membros da equipe dele e não escapará de lá vivo. Você acha arriscado ele estar sendo observado por todos ou ficar pelas tabelas, podendo fazer o que quiser?

- Vocês costumam matar traidores?

- Senhorita Thompson, quem se importa em matar um Comensal da Morte? - Moody devolveu a pergunta para Jessie.

* * *

-_Eu ainda acho que deveria estar __aí__ e não __aqui__! _- a voz de James soou fraca vinda do bolso de um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros atendendo pelo nome de Rogers Vanders, ou, Sirius Black disfarçado.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, James. - Lily sussurrou, discretamente, enquanto jogava os cabelos pretos para longe do rosto.

Sirius e Lily já estavam a postos, sentados em uma mesa no centro do pub, enquanto os prédios, esquinas e a rua estavam com membros do grupo.

- Não fique bravo, Prongs. - Sirius passou o braço pelo encosto da cadeira de Lily e a puxou para si. - Se não se importa, vou aproveitar um pouco da sua noiva.

- _Bom você avisar, porque eu vou ficar bem atento e depois mostrar a minha memória para a Emy. Eu acho que ela vai adorar ver o que você está fazendo com a minha _noiva_!_ - eles não podiam ver, mas sabiam que James trincou os dentes na última palavra. De imediato, como se Lily pegasse fogo, Sirius afrouxou o abraço.

- Vingança não é muito o seu gênero, Prongs.

_- Pena eu ter que falar isso sobre o seu caráter de bom moço._

- Estamos muito estressados hoje, não?! - Sirius passou a mão pelos curtos cabelos castanhos. - Hey, Prongs. Do seu ponto, você consegue ver um cara de blusa vermelha, perto do balcão?

Houve silêncio durante alguns segundos, até James responder.

_- Sim. O que tem ele?_

- Ele chegou primeiro do que nós?

-_ Quando chegamos, ele já estava lá. Por quê?_

_- _Eu acho que ele está olhando demais para cá.

Lily se virou, disfarçadamente, para o balcão e encontrou os olhos azuis do homem. Ele parecia ter perto dos quarenta anos e estava vestido como trouxa. Se fosse um Comensal, ele deveria estar odiando estar naqueles trajes. Ele piscou para ela e sorriu, depois se virou e tomou um grande gole de sua água.

- Ele só estava de olho em mim, nada demais. - ela disse.

- _Hmm..._

- Hmmm...- Sirius acompanhou James e depois olhou novamente para o cara. - Mas é bom ficar de olho nele.

* * *

Andrew suspirou fundo quando ouviu, muito baixo, que Lily havia entendido a indireta dele. Virou toda a garrafinha de água agora. Ele apenas estava nervoso por ser algo inédito, não precisava suar frio como estava agora.

Ele levantou os olhos azuis para os prédios na frente do pub à procura da posição de James, mas, aparentemente, todos da Ordem estavam muito bem escondidos e achava que isso não era uma boa coisa _para ele_.

Pagou pela água, colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e saiu do pub sem olhar para Lily ou Sirius. A rua não estava tão movimentada.

* * *

-_ Vocês preferem que eu peça que o Frank vá atrás dele?-_ James perguntou quando eles acompanharam com o olhar o cara suspeito para fora do pub.

- Eu acho que não será preciso. Ele deve ter ficado com medo do Sirius. - Lily respondeu.

_- Ele ainda está na rua, dá tempo de...NÃO!_

A conexão do espelho foi quebrada imediatamente quando James gritou.

Sirius e Lily se entreolharam antes de se levantarem, derrubando ambas as cadeiras pela pressa, e saírem correndo do pub. O homem suspeito ainda estava perto do pub, fazendo nada, pelo o que parecia, mas no fim da rua, eles puderam ver raios vermelhos desaparecendo pela esquina, junto com um vulto.

Sem mais esperar, os dois correram, tirando as varinhas dos bolsos. Assim que cruzaram a rua, viram vários vultos lançarem feitiços por todos os lados. Os dois se juntaram ao grupo, atacando um só Comensal que havia atacado Alice no último instante. O corpo pesado dele caiu na rua após Sirius conseguir estuporá-lo.

- James não está aqui! - Lily disse, engolindo em seco, ao notar que a maioria do grupo estava ali, menos o noivo.

- O quê? - Sirius perguntou mesmo entendido o que ela falara. Olhou para todos os lados.

Ele mal teria tido tempo de falar mais alguma coisa, já que Lily começava a voltar para a rua do pub e indo até o esconderijo de James.

- Droga, era a primeira ou a segunda porta? - ela se perguntou encarando as duas portas dos prédios. - Maldição!

Ela entrou pela primeira. Não tinha tempo para acender sua varinha e conseguir ver por onde andava. Pelas escadas, escorregou mais de cinco vezes e bateu a cabeça mais de três em coisas penduradas que Lily nem queria saber o que eram.

Ela chegou à duas conclusões enquanto subia: ou ela havia entrado pela porta errada ou já era tarde demais. O lugar estava muito silencioso para o gosto dela.

Esse pensamento só fez com que o coração dela acelerasse mais e o desespero a fizesse correr, sem se preocupar em não fazer barulho.

Já que sua entrada estava óbvia, não se importou mais em não gritar também.

- JAMES!- abria todas as portas pelo longo corredor do primeiro andar, mas todos os cômodos estavam vazios. - JAMES!

Abriu a última porta e nada. O desespero aumentou e sentia os olhos arderem.

Ela deveria ter feito com que ele prometesse ficar bem, pois ele nunca quebrava promessas. Ou até mesmo deveria ter acertado o moreno com algum feitiço muito forte ou uma panelada na cabeça, impedindo que ele viesse.

Assim que a ruiva saiu no corredor novamente, depois da última sala, ouviu um barulho vindo da sala em frente. Estranhou por já ter verificado antes, mas entrou assim mesmo. E como as suas suspeitas, não tinha ninguém lá dentro e já se xingando pela sua mente estar pregando peças por causa do medo, ouviu de novo o barulho.

- JAMES?

Olhava em volta da sala procurando por algum vestígio, mas não tinha nada lá.

- _SANGUE RUIM EVANS!_

A voz estava abafada pela distância, mas Lily nunca iria esquecer a voz nojenta de Bellatrix Black. Só depois de o ódio clarear sua visão (que parecia coberta pelo medo de não achar James), ela percebeu que uma das janelas estava quebrada.

Sem esperar mais, correu na direção dos cacos e olhou por eles, para a parte de trás do prédio, que dava em um beco escuro. Ela viu uma sombra se levantando do chão e se jogando contra outra sombra.

Uma delas, com certeza, seria o James. Mas qual delas?

E por que estavam brigando sem as varinhas?

- É só isso que você consegue fazer? - essa era, definitivamente, a voz de James.

Não era muito alto, então, fechando os olhos e rezando para cair no latão de lixo, Lily pulou da janela, sem se importar se poderia usar qualquer feitiço para ajudar. Sentiu que continuava viva quando o cheiro horrível do lixo ficou insuportável, mas não tinha tempo para ficar se lamentando e logo se jogou no chão para sair dali o mais rápido possível e as duas sombras já estavam na ponta do beco.

Ela retirou alguns trapos do seu rosto e saiu em disparada atrás deles. Lily não arriscaria lançar um feitiço em nenhum deles sem ter certeza quem era quem.

Assim que estava a poucos passos, percebeu os cabelos revoltos de James e a palha de Bellatrix...e a vaca acabava de dar um soco em James, fazendo o moreno cair na parede e escorregar alguns centímetros.

- VADIA!

Esquecendo por completo da varinha, a ruiva pulou em Bellatrix, levando as duas para o chão. Lily poderia dizer que sentiu o maior prazer quando acertou sua direita no meio da cara de Bellatrix e o sangue escorreu para o chão molhado do beco.

- Não era para você ter vindo!- a voz do moreno soou fraca quando ajudou a ruiva a se levantar de cima de uma Bellatrix desacordada.

Mas Lily não se importou nem um pouco quando pulou no pescoço dele e o beijou, passando suas mãos por todo o canto que podia dele.

- Você ´tá bem? Alguma coisa quebrada? - as bocas ainda se beijavam enquanto ela perguntava.

- Hm? - ele perguntou sem entender o que ela dizia, tanto por estar concentrado no beijo quanto pela voz dela entrecortada. A bronca que estava por vir já havia sido desviada.

- Não importa, não importa.

Ela afastou seu rosto e o encarou, mas mal o via por causa da escuridão.

- Você está sangrando. - ela constatou ao ver um filete escuro escapar da têmpora dele.

- E você está fedendo, mas eu não estou ligando.

Ele a agarrou pela cintura e começou a beijá-la novamente. Ela sentiu algo colidir contra as suas costas e esperava mesmo que fosse a parede. Como James não parou, ela não se preocupou mais.

- O que você está fazendo? - ela perguntou quando sentia a blusa escorregar pelos ombros.

- Descarregando a adrenalina. - ela respondeu enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

Ela riu e abriu um pouco os olhos a tempo de ver duas pessoas aparatando na entrada do beco e uma das varinhas apontando para eles. Lily agarrou o pescoço do moreno e o abaixou junto com ela quando uma luz verde chicoteou na parede onde eles estavam segundos atrás.

Pegou sua varinha rapidamente do bolso e começou a jogar Impedimentas ainda segurando James abaixado em sua frente. Quando iria receber um feitiço certeiro, tudo a sua volta desapareceu e, de repente, estava na frente do pub da missão, na rua em frente ao prédio.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou confusa, mesmo sabendo que aquilo havia sido uma aparatação.

- Eu aparatei. - James respirava rapidamente e tinha uma expressão de choque no rosto. - Você estava duelando com ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que _Voldemort_! - ele grunhiu o nome e esticou os braços em cima da cabeça depois de puxar os cabelos. - Eu não sei como saímos vivos dali. - ele soltou um palavrão que fez Lily arregalar os olhos. - Eu não acredito que tive que fugir de uma luta...isso é inaceitável! Aparatar para fugir de uma luta, correr como um covarde...

- Hey, calma, para quê tanto drama?

- Isso é uma desonra!

- James, você fez isso para o nosso bem. - ela segurou o rosto do moreno. - Entendeu? Você não foi covarde, só quis nos salvar.

- É, eu quis salvar você. E eu salvei você. - Agora ele colocou a cabeça dela contra o seu peito e a abraçava forte. - Isso é o que importa agora.

Eles ouviram passos apressados vindo na direção deles e já se viraram prontos para atacar, mas abaixaram as varinhas quando perceberam que era Sirius.

- Céus, onde vocês estavam? O que aconteceu? Lily, não é para você sair daquele jeito de novo, sua ruiva sem noção. Você ´tá legal, cara? Por que sumiu? E por que a Lily está quase sem blusa? Mérlin, vocês estão bem. - Sirius abraçou os dois pelo pescoço.

- Ok, chega agora. - Sirius não soltou e os apertou mais. - Padfoot, você está me sufocando! - James se desprendeu do abraço e passou a mão pelo pescoço. - O que aconteceu na nossa ausência?

- Eu conto logo mais. Nós temos uma reunião agora no mesmo endereço de antes para discutir sobre isso, todos do outro bloco da missão já estão indo para lá e eu estava esperando por vocês.

O casal concordou e aparataram, deixando Sirius sozinho por alguns segundos, segundos esses que poderiam ser considerados, talvez, cruciais para o futuro.

Quando deu uma última olhada pela rua para garantir ninguém estar olhando, um vulto chamou sua atenção na sombra de um caminhão estacionado na rua.

- Remus? - ele chamou, mas a pessoa já aparatava, o deixando sozinho por completo.

O moreno franziu a testa e seu coração começou a acelerar.

Remus não estava na primeira reunião da Ordem, então o que ele estava fazendo em um ataque de Comensais?

A palavra _traidor_ piscava na cabeça de Sirius agora, mas apesar de no momento só ser uma desconfiança boba... ela ficaria ali piscando por longos anos.

* * *

**N/A: Oláá, people. Eu demorei? Talvez um pouco, né?! Mas esse capítulo saiu grande, vão negar? xD**

**Nada de muito especial para noticiar. Eu posso dizer que, no próximo, nós temos CASAMENTO! Estraga dizer isso? Bem, se estraga, já era hehehe.**

**Ah, um vídeo da fic está no meu profile. É, eu já tinha um, mas aquele era só de fotos e tudo mais e esse novo tem videos. Só dar uma passadinha pelo meu profile...maaaaas, isso só depois de uma review, que tal? Estamos quase na reta final, que tal uma reviewzinha? **

**Eu não ia falar, mas vou falar xD Apesar dessa estar acabando, estou já com uma nova pelo caminho. Ela é UA e é uma coisa que eu SEMPRE quis fazer em relação aos marotos, mas ás vezes eu desanimo com ela, porque vejo que mais e mais fics estão aparecendo semelhantes. Não que alguém esteja copiando, claro, nem tem como, mas tendo quase as mesmas idéias e eu fico preocupada se a minha vai ficar banalizada quando chegar aqui. UAHuahuahauhuaha Eu já tenho vááários capítulos **

**com ela, chegando quase ao décimo e ainda vou decidir se posto ou não (talvez antes mesmo dessa acabar :D ).**

**É isso. Ahh, as respostas das reviews vão para a caixa de entrada de vocês amanhã, ok? Quem não tem login, eu respondo no próximo. :P**

**Beijos!**


	16. NA

Olá!

Antes de eu já mandar o aviso, eu tenho que dizer que eu nunca esperava ter que fazer isso. É, tá sendo ruim fazer, mas será o melhor.

A Fic está entrando em HIATUS! Eu repito que fazer isso sempre foi uma das últimas coisas na vida que eu desejaria e planejava fazer para as minhas fics, mas eu achei melhor assim... antes colocá-la em HIATUS do que fazer de qualquer jeito, como eu estava fazendo (ou quase fazendo). ;( Eu pensei muito antes de tomar essa decisão, me deu uma dor no coração imensa em fazer isso, mas é o necessário.

Espero que aqueles que realmente acompanham (mandando reviews ou não) me entendam, pois eu só estou fazendo isso para uma melhora na fic.

O HIATUS **pode demorar apenas poucos dias, semanas, como pode durar meses**, irá depender de muita coisa. Apesar dela estar em HIATUS, eu vou continuar trabalhando nela e tentando melhorar o máximo o rendimento, a única mudança é ela não estar nas minhas prioridades nesse momento! Tudo dependerá dos incentivos, criatividade, tempo (por causa da faculdade e inúmeros trabalhos) e etc.

Como eu achei uma sacanagem tremenda apenas não postar mais sem avisar, aqui está o pequeno e chato (pelo menos para mim) aviso. Eu não sei se entre esse curto espaço de tempo eu vá postar a minha outra fic que está no forno (com quase nove capítulos e que eu estou pensando seriamente em colocar já as capas no meu perfil), tudo dependerá de muita coisa também. Pode ser que a att de CLOSELY venha bem mais rápido, assim como uma SONG (pra variar auhauhauha) que eu já tenho pela metade.

É isso, pessoal. Desculpas para quem veio até aqui pensando que é um capítulo (eu odeio quando isso acontece comigo ;P) e desculpas também pelo status da fic a partir de agora. Eu prometo que vou continuar trabalhando nela, ok?!

Obrigada a todas aquelas que sempre me ajudaram, leram, comentaram e as que me favoritam (o que é sempre e eu fico muito feliz e por isso me vejo no direito de melhorar a fic).

Beijos e até logo mais! ;)


End file.
